


Damn Good Shots

by medichka_shani



Series: Манагеры [3]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: NC17, Sequel, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 72,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: Жизненные трудности сродни зомби - иногда они возвращаются, и тогда не обойтись без хорошей лопаты.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это "третий сезон порнофильма": сиквел к макси Queen City Blues и Hard Corn Porn.   
> *  
> Все еще модерн-АУ, все еще "казалось бы, при чем тут манга Клеймор".   
> Мат, штампы, пидорасы, Сиэтл, ебля как способ общения, 72 к слов про то, как персонажи ходят в Икею и шутят шутки про зомби. А, и обязательный пляжный спешл.  
> *  
> К пидорскому макси непременно должен быть пидорский коллаж   
> https://i.ibb.co/jhYcwWR/2018-12-09-21-40-25.jpg

1\. Пистолетом и добрым словом

– Ку-ку, – сказала Присцилла. – Сладость или гадость?..

И улыбнулась, прежде чем ударить его ножом.

Ригальдо открыл глаза и понял, что не может дышать.

Горло свело, сердце истерично колотилось. Он резко сел и согнулся, пытаясь перебороть спазм. В животе жгло, а перед глазами вертелись круги. Сквозь судорожное сипение ему с трудом удалось сделать вдох. В спальне было не жарко, но футболка насквозь промокла и липла к телу. 

«Сон, это гребаный сон, – подумал он, комкая одеяло. – Ее здесь нет и не будет».

Темнота давила, казалась густой и вязкой. Ригальдо саданул по выключателю и с облегчением вздохнул, когда комнату залил свет. И тут же насторожился: показалось – или на первом этаже что-то скрипнуло?

Его снова бросило в дрожь, ладони повлажнели. Он в панике огляделся. 

Исли спал на своей половине кровати тяжелым сном психически истощенного человека. Он не пошевелился, когда Ригальдо дернул на себя одеяло, его не разбудил вспыхнувший свет. Лицо с пробившейся светлой щетиной даже во сне выглядело усталым, брови недоуменно хмурились. На секунду Ригальдо испытал низменный порыв его разбудить. Просто чтобы разделить с ним свой кошмар.

Вместо этого он спустил ноги с кровати и нашарил на полу монтировку. 

На лестнице он угрюмо порадовался, что «умный дом» позволяет включать свет сразу во всех комнатах и не надо тащиться от одного выключателя до другого, когда темнота, кажется, так и дышит в мокрый затылок. Жаль, что система не умела бить током потенциального нарушителя границы. Очень жаль. 

Заспанный Исли появился на лестнице, уже когда Ригальдо последовательно обошел кухню, задние комнаты и гараж. Он был в трусах и футболке, связанные в хвост волосы разлохматились, на щеке виднелся красный след от подушки.

– Чего ты? – Исли почесал голую ногу. – Не спится? Болит где-нибудь?   
– Так, – буркнул Ригальдо. – Захотелось проверить холодильник.  
– И как он?..  
– На месте.

Его неуклюжая ложь не сработала. Исли разглядел монтировку, которую Ригальдо сжимал, как дубину, и изменился в лице.

Не дожидаясь нового вопроса, Ригальдо пожал плечами.

– Показалось, что в доме кто-то ходит.

Он принялся подниматься по лестнице, и даже не удивился, когда Исли сбежал вниз, молча проверил замки входной двери и скрылся в комнатах, непроизвольно повторив весь маршрут Ригальдо. 

Когда он вернулся в спальню, вид у него был встревоженный.

– Никого нет, – сказал он виновато. – Все заперто. Тебе приснилось.  
– Без тебя знаю, – огрызнулся Ригальдо. Он демонстративно щелкнул выключателем и прошел в темноте к постели, подавив желание занырнуть под одеяло с головой.

Исли беззвучно опустился на кровать со своей стороны. Повозился рядом, устраиваясь, а потом, решившись, подвинулся поближе. Ригальдо оставил эти маневры без внимания. Он смотрел в темноту перед собой и думал, что будет с его психикой, когда они вернут в дом кота и тот примется шариться по ночам.

– Если хочешь, можем оставить ночник, – вдруг произнес Исли. Он перекинул руку через грудь Ригальдо, словно закрывая его собой. 

Ригальдо только хмыкнул. Что он, ребенок, чтобы спать при свете?..

Исли понял его хмыканье правильно, но не отстал.

– И еще можно записаться к врачу.   
– К психиатру?..  
– Психотерапевту.  
– Спи, – не выдержал Ригальдо. – Я не нуждаюсь в докторах. Пусть лечат Присциллу, а не меня!

Исли как будто хотел что-то сказать – и смолчал. Повернул голову и коротко ткнулся губами в плечо.

– Со мной все хорошо, – зачем-то сказал Ригальдо. Через короткое время он почувствовал, как тяжелеет голова Исли. Правому боку, придавленному его телом, тоже стало тяжело и тепло. 

Под левым боком у Ригальдо лежала монтировка. Засыпая, он подвинул ее ближе.

***

 

Начало ноября выдалось пасмурным и дождливым. Штормовой ветер в несколько дней оголил лес, содрал листву с желтых берез и алых канадских кленов, теперь она плотным ковром устилала землю вокруг дома, схватываясь по утрам льдом. Ночи стали очень холодными, но днем столбик термометра подскакивал к плюс десяти. Солнца не было видно, небо давало только тусклый серо-желтый свет.

Ноябрь – «месяц безумия» у индейцев чинуки.

В первое же утро Исли, проснувшись по будильнику, обнаружил, что Ригальдо уже перебирает костюмы в шкафу.

– Куда это ты? – с удивлением спросил он, приподнимаясь на локтях. Ригальдо посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
– Конечно же, на работу, – хмуро сказал он. – Сегодня среда. Куда еще я могу пойти?..

Исли сел на постели, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Ригальдо стоял перед ним, всклокоченный и небритый, и недовольно почесывал через футболку живот. Ниже трусов на его бедре белел хирургический пластырь. Исли знал, что под футболкой Ригальдо весь в таких длинных широких наклейках. Вчера Исли случайно зашел в ванную, когда тот пытался заглянуть под одну. Под взглядом Исли он покраснел, как мальчишка, а после выгнал его и заперся, и только лежа в постели, сквозь зубы признался, что у него раздражение из-за липкой ленты. Кожа покрылась сыпью и сильно чесалась. Швы обещали снять только завтра. 

– Я думаю, – решился наконец Исли, – что тебе нет никакой необходимости сегодня тащиться в Сиэтл.

Ригальдо, занятый сравнением двух галстуков, кинул на него косой взгляд.

– Нет, правда, – продолжил Исли, не смущаясь его молчанием, – отдыхай, валяйся, спи, смотри телевизор. Я вечером привезу кота и продукты, а завтра...

Ригальдо повернулся к нему, раздул ноздри и бросил оба галстука на постель.

– Пойду сварю кофе и пожарю тосты, – едко сказал он, уперев руки в бока. – Пока я еще сам что-то могу. Пока ты не прикатил кресло и не попытался подложить под меня судно. Я же совершенно беспомощный, парализованный инвалид, нуждающийся в дополнительном отдыхе!

Он вышел, слегка прихрамывая, торжественно хлопнул дверью. Исли откинул одеяло, зашарил ногой по полу. Из коридора донеслось ошарашенное: «Твою мать!..»

Исли бегом сорвался за ним.

Сквозь высоченные панорамные окна был виден лес, край озера и поляна перед их домом. И около десятка чужих машин. 

Какие-то люди заглядывали к ним в комнаты, прижимаясь снаружи к стеклу. Ригальдо, застывший на верхней ступени лестницы, смотрел на них с искаженным лицом. Когда Исли положил ему на плечо руку, он нервно ее сбросил. 

– Все хорошо, – раздельно сказал ему Исли. – Ты в своем собственном доме. Это паршивые журналисты. Я с ними разберусь. 

Ему пришлось сойти вниз и опустить тяжелые черные шторы, которыми, на его памяти, они еще ни разу не пользовались. Только тогда Ригальдо отмер и медленно сел на ступеньку.

– И что это значит? – хрипло спросил он. – Я теперь звезда? Жертва маньяка? Мальчик-который-выжил?..  
– Не знаю, – огрызнулся Исли. – Может быть, это я звезда. Человек, который маньяка вырастил!

Он снова поднялся наверх, натянул джинсы и свитер. Ригальдо так и не пошел на кухню, следил за Исли с лестницы внимательно, будто кот.  
Когда Исли вышел на веранду, холодный осенний воздух заставил его вздохнуть.

– Мистер Фёрст! – раскатился в этом воздухе звонкий голос Рифул Вест. Засранка сидела со стаканом кофе прямо на капоте джипа с логотипом телеканала и задорно покачивала ногой. – «Новости Молодого Сиэтла»! Скажите, каково состояние мистера Сегундо после нападения Присциллы Фёрст? Что вы думаете о причине конфликта между вашим мужем и племянницей? Наших зрителей особенно интересует...  
– Вот на той сосне, – холодно оборвал ее Исли, – висит табличка «Частная территория». Вы все уже нарушили хренову кучу законов. Езжайте отсюда, а то я отсужу у вас последнее исподнее. У меня очень хорошие знакомые юристы.  
– Табличка на сосне – это так несерьезно, – пропела Рифул Вест, тряхнув волосами цвета воронова крыла. – Ее легко не заметить! 

Притоптывающий рядом с джипом бугай дергал ее за плечо, но она отмахнулась.

– Так что насчет эксклюзивного интервью, мистер Фёрст? Остались ли ваши семейные отношения такими же безмятежными, как до резни в Хеллоуин?..

Исли приветливо улыбнулся. 

– Мне плохо вас слышно, мисс Вест. Подойдите к крыльцу, чтобы я смог с чистой совестью вызвать охрану.

Когда он вернулся в дом, Ригальдо встретил его полностью собранным – и очень мрачным.

– Ты все еще настаиваешь, чтобы я оставался здесь, с этими пираньями? – резко сказал он и, прихрамывая, пошел к задней двери в гараж. – Завтракай, чем хочешь. У меня пропал аппетит.

Исли пожал плечами и пошел выводить «Эскаладу».

***

 

День прошел маетно: было много работы. Исли ездил в банк и на производство, Ригальдо принимал за него посетителей. Когда Исли возвратился, в офисе было подозрительно тихо. Он шел через опен-спейс и видел только чинно склоненные над столами головы. Наверное, таких сосредоточенных сотрудников он не встретил бы даже в Пентагоне. 

«Пиздец, – подумал Исли, шагая под деловитое щелканье клавиатур и гудение принтеров. – Что он тут натворил?..»

– Мы что, готовимся к войне? – спросил он, вваливаясь в кабинет к Ригальдо. – Или ты кого-то прилюдно казнил?

Галатея, сидевшая на стуле для посетителей, хмыкнула под нос и упруго поднялась на ноги.

– Зайду попозже, мистер Сегундо.  
– Останьтесь, мисс Год-Айсфилд, – буркнул Ригальдо, не поднимая головы. – Мне слишком дорога ваша компетентная помощь. Боюсь, без нее мне никак не разобраться... – он все-таки смерил Исли не предвещающим ничего хорошего взглядом и договорил: – ...с тем бардаком, который случился всего за одну неделю моего отсутствия. Ума не приложу, кто бы мог взять и похерить контракт с финнами, который я готовил полгода!  
– Спишем это на издержки в чрезвычайной ситуации, – сказал Исли. – Пока ты находился в больнице, я был немного не в себе. 

Он так и стоял в дверях. Ему нравилось смотреть на разъяренного Ригальдо. Не то что на потерянного и расстроенного.

– Рискуя нарушить субординацию, – сказал Ригальдо после нескольких секунд молчания, – господин президент, я замечу, что только спьяну можно было так налажать! Мисс Год-Айсфилд, вы тут не видели пьяных сотрудников?..

Галатея сидела, опустив очи долу, абсолютно невозмутимо изучая безупречный маникюр.

– Мисс Год-Айсфилд, помогите мистеру Сегундо в его инквизиторских поисках, – попросил Исли, прикидывая пути отступления, если в него, не дай бог, полетит степлер. – Когда все закончите, зайдите, пожалуйста, оба ко мне.

Уже открывая электронным ключом дверь своего кабинета, он с надеждой подумал, что, быть может, Ригальдо был прав: рабочая рутина приведет его в норму быстрее, чем унылое сидение дома.

Он тешил себя этой мыслью и за обедом, и заезжая к Клэр за котом, и вечером, лежа в обнимку перед телевизором. Симба, вернувшийся в «земли прайда», был счастлив. Он нашел длинный носок, очевидно, упавший мимо корзины, и трепал его, как добычу, подкидывая и когтя на лету. Потом он забрался на спинку дивана и свесил вниз хвост, постоянно касаясь им шеи Ригальдо. Ригальдо его убирал, хвост дергался, но возвращался обратно. При этом кот ровно и громко урчал, так, что временами заглушал телевизор. 

Исли слушал это урчание и осознавал, что ничем не лучше кота. Он тоже все время ловил себя на желании касаться Ригальдо. Очень пристойно касаться, разумеется. О непристойном он опасался даже подумать. Ригальдо помалкивал, щурился, думал о чем-то, только один раз раскрыл рот и предупредил Исли, что в следующий раз сам будет разговаривать с репортерами – его, мол, Ирена Квиксворд по телефону научила, как надо. Исли внутренне содрогнулся, но согласился.

Эта почти-идиллия продолжалась, пока они не легли спать, а ночью Ригальдо опять накрыло неконтролируемой паникой.

***

 

– Как ты? – осторожно спросил Исли, приближаясь к нему по широкой дуге.

Монтировка в руках Ригальдо внушала ему определенные опасения, только поэтому он еще не попер вперед с утешительными объятиями. И, кажется, поступил правильно: у Ригальдо было такое лицо, как будто он снесет череп любому, кто к нему подойдет. Собственно, Исли и проснулся от сильного пинка в бок, какое-то время даже не мог нормально вдохнуть. Пока он приходил в себя, Ригальдо вскочил с кровати и молча унесся.

Теперь он сидел на кухне, и его все еще колотило. Футболка потемнела у него на груди и под мышками, челка прилипла к мокрому лбу. Кот крутился под ногами, горячо одобряя ночную суету. Исли открыл холодильник и бросил ему ломтик колбасы, чтоб отстал, а потом налил Ригальдо воды.  
Тот пил медленно и пролил часть воды на себя. Исли слышал, как зубы задевают край чашки.

– Хочешь, буду запирать его где-нибудь на ночь? – Исли кивнул на Симбу, катающегося по полу. – Если он тебя беспокоит...  
– Он последний, кто меня беспокоит, – Ригальдо глянул на монтировку с изумлением и положил на стол, слегка покраснев. – Боже, извини, я... Я ведь мог тебя покалечить!  
– Пока обошлось, – Исли забрал у него чашку, помедлил и положил руку на плечо. – Расскажешь все?..

Ригальдо возвел глаза к потолку.

– Слушай, я не собираюсь корчить из себя психолога, – Исли придвинулся ближе. – Я знаю, что тебе снится Присцилла, потому что во сне ты орешь. Но вдруг выговоришься – и станет легче?

У Ригальдо дернулась щека. 

– Не думаю, – хмуро сказал он. – Разве что только стыднее.

Исли легко погладил его надо лбом. Он уже был готов отступить, уверенный, что Ригальдо с минуты на минуту пошлет его, когда тот отвел взгляд и нехотя проворчал:  
– Возможно, ты прав, и мне стоило бы сходить к мозгоправу, но я ни за что не пойду. Начнется анализ моих комплексов, проблем с ориентацией и травм детства – и я не уверен, что благополучно выплыву из этих марианских глубин.

Исли кивнул, продолжая перебирать его волосы. 

– Я так скажу: Присцилла здорово потопталась на моем чувстве достоинства и контроля над ситуацией, – он облизал губы, и Исли почувствовал, как у него самого начинают вставать дыбом волосы. Он не знал, даже не представлял, что шок, переливание крови, больница будут только цветочками, а теперь начинали поспевать ядовитые ягоды. 

Ригальдо втянул в себя воздух и решился:  
– Ты что-то там говорил про периметр вокруг дома?.. Давай, это... – он щелкнул пальцами. – Забор на три метра вокруг всей территории, охрана, камеры, тройная пропускная система... – он пожал плечами и поглядел в глаза Исли. – Поверх забора – ток и колючая проволока.

Исли с трудом проглотил «Твою мать».

– Насчет тока я пошутил, – бледно улыбнулся Ригальдо. – Но я правда больше не хочу никаких незваных гостей. У меня сегодня чуть не случился инфаркт от журналистов этих...

Исли положил ему пальцы на губы.

– Мы сделаем все, и даже бункер на сто метров в глубину, если захочешь, – он постарался говорить веселее. – Защита от зомби и конца света. Выживем только мы и тараканы.  
– И еще грабоиды в Неваде, – Ригальдо снова скорчил улыбку. – Но я смотрел всю франшизу и знаю, как с ними бороться.  
– Пойдем спать, – не выдержал Исли. – Завтра поговорим с Галком, может, он что-то посоветует.

Они очень чинно поднялись обратно в спальню и легли спать. Выждав приличное время, Исли сунул руку под подушку Ригальдо. 

– Не тронь, – произнес в темноте Ригальдо, и Исли повиновался.

Похоже, ему было не суждено избавиться от монтировки, лежавшей между ними, как меч между рыцарем и его прекрасной дамой.

***

 

Галк был категоричен.

– Только «Рабона-групп», – твердо сказал он. – Только они, мистер Фёрст.

Исли вопросительно посмотрел на Ригальдо. Тот пожал плечами.

«Рабона-групп» была матерым охранным предприятием под управлением свояка Галка, тоже бывшего военного. Когда-то давно, когда в «Нордвуде» только создавалась служба безопасности, людей туда поставляла именно «Рабона». С тех пор благодаря Галку охрана «Нордвуда» давно стала «вещью в себе», тот сам контролировал и штаты, и техническое обеспечение. Когда Исли вызвал его в конференц-зал и задал свой «очень личный» вопрос, Галк совсем не удивился, как будто давно ждал его. 

– Я так думаю, они вам предложат обнести все забором, – сказал он, рисуя на спутниковой карте местности, которую Исли распечатал на принтере. – Может, придется спилить пару деревьев. Самое сложное будет с выходом к озеру, но они профи, придумают что-нибудь. Камеры в два круга, внешний и внутренний, пульт управления на КПП, дежурства в три смены, рация и внутренний телефон. У вас «умный дом» с сигнализацией?  
– Да.  
– Говно та сигнализация, – вздохнул Галк. – Но эти ребята все хорошо сделают. И главное... – он постучал карандашом по рисунку. – У вас там огромная территория. Вы их ни видеть, ни слышать не будете. Охранники вам не помешают.

Исли снова взглянул на Ригальдо. Тот отвел глаза. В темно-синей рубашке с черным галстуком он выглядел красиво и мрачно, а на разложенную на столе карту косился с видом принца в изгнании. Кажется, пробрало даже невозмутимого Галка. Он неловко повел широченными плечами: 

– Когда вы хотите начать? Я в любой момент могу позвонить.   
– Мистер Сегундо? – в тишине спросил Исли, чтобы расставить все точки на «и». В конце концов, это был их общий дом, общее логово, «пидорское уединение». Тут Исли никак не мог, да и не хотел изображать единовластие.

«Мистер Сегундо» пошевелился в своем кресле и твердо сказал:   
– Сегодня.

***

 

В обеденный перерыв Исли отвез Ригальдо к врачу. Тот снял швы, обработал рубцы и остался доволен. В машине Ригальдо шипел, рассматривая проступивший через рубашку йод. 

В четыре часа дня они уже были дома, встречали людей из «Рабоны». Исли понравилось, как деловито и организованно те работали. Он сопровождал их в лес, показал границы владений, потом водил по этажам, позволяя оценивать связь и проводку. Пока Ригальдо созванивался со строительной базой, приехали землемеры. Исли моргнуть не успел, как два бульдозера уже ровняли площадку перед домом, а несколько человек рыли глубокую канаву под линейный фундамент. «Хороший забор требует хорошей основы, – пояснил бригадир. – Засыпем все щебнем, вкопаем каркас и зальем бетоном. Если еще поставить нормальный верх, лет пятьдесят простоит точно». Исли кивнул, не уточняя, что забор имеет все шансы его пережить: пятьдесят, значит, пятьдесят. На самом деле он был готов на какие угодно траты и молча подписал предварительную смету, которую Ригальдо принес с ужасом в глазах.

– По крайней мере, забор тоже будет в стиле хайтек, – сказал его супруг, словно пытаясь оправдаться. – Правда, из-за него хорошо, если крыша нашего дома будет видна...  
– Мой идеал – третий фильм «Властелина Колец», – подбодрил его Исли. – Все бронированное, черное и с огромными злобными троллями на цепях. 

Ригальдо фыркнул, не оценив его остроумия. 

Бригада трудилась до позднего вечера, при свете привезенного генератора, стараясь закончить все предварительные работы за один день. Симба, чрезвычайно возбужденный присутствием на его территории множества посторонних мужчин, носился по дому и по двору, задрав хвост трубой. Решив это пресечь, Исли поймал его и унес в кухню. И там обнаружил, что, в отличие от кота, ужинать ему нечем. 

– Извини, – сказал Ригальдо, появляясь в дверях. – У меня не было сил изображать маленькую хозяйку большого дома. Хочешь, закажем что-нибудь в ресторане?

За его делано-равнодушным тоном Исли услышал предупреждение: не заставляй меня выворачиваться наизнанку, оголяя наш быт перед этими хваткими мужиками, достаточно и того, что постоянно приходится «держать лицо» в незавидной роли «того самого педика, которого едва не зарезали». 

– Не надо, – сказал Исли, глядя в холодильник. – Не хочу дожидаться курьера. Давай поедим, что найдем.

Раскладывая салат, огурцы и ветчину по кускам хлеба, он искоса посматривал на Ригальдо.

Тот был все в той же темно-синей рубашке, которую закатал до локтей. На запястье блестел тяжелый браслет часов. Дома Ригальдо лишь слегка ослабил галстук. На щеках пробивалась темная щетина. 

Не в первый раз Исли подумал, что у Ригальдо очень красивые руки и что часы ему очень идут.

В паху моментально потяжелело, член натянул брюки, как будто Исли все еще был студентом, не умеющим справиться с внезапной эрекцией на соседа по комнате. 

И тут же осадил себя: ну, право. 

– Они уезжают, – продолжил Ригальдо, благополучно не заметив его реакцию. – Вернутся с утра пораньше. Я созвонился с Джоанной, предупредил. Не знаю, может, мне все же стоит побыть пару дней дома и самому за всем присмотреть?

Исли повернулся к нему спиной и распахнул дверь холодильника, пытаясь успокоиться. Некстати вспомнилось, что последний раз они занимались сексом еще до Хэллоуина. Все эти дни Исли так боялся негативной реакции Ригальдо, что держал при себе свои поползновения, а теперь вдруг почувствовал, что яйца уже на уши давят.

– Ты меня слушаешь? – с подозрением спросил Ригальдо.   
– Да, извини, я немного устал, – соврал Исли, делая вид, что рассматривает срок годности на пачке молока. – Конечно, работай завтра дома, если хочешь. 

Ригальдо у него за спиной потоптался и вдруг ворчливо сказал:   
– Спросил, как у них экипирована охрана. Мужик распинался целый час, а я вдруг почувствовал себя гламурной принцессой рядом с настоящими профи. Ужасное ощущение.

Пока Исли придумывал, что ему возразить, Ригальдо ушел. Исли хотел бы сразу за ним подняться, но надо было проверить двери и окна. В итоге, когда он вошел в спальню, Ригальдо уже спал – спиной к нему, в коконе из одеяла, как гусеница. 

Исли залез на кровать прямо в одежде и воровато пробрался ладонью под этот кокон, погладил Ригальдо по животу. Рубцы были толстыми, припухшими и неровными, и их было много. Очень много. Присцилла резала вдохновенно. 

– Сука, – отчетливо сказал во сне Ригальдо. – Пусти, сука, блядь.

Исли отпрянул на свою сторону кровати. Погладил кота, вспрыгнувшего следом за ним, и подумал: плевать, он как-нибудь перетерпит. Пока Ригальдо живет с ним в одном доме и спит в одной кровати, все не так уж плохо.

– Пошла нахуй! – заорал Ригальдо и стукнул по матрасу, вспугнув кота. – Убирайся!

***

 

Ночью выпал снег.

Присыпал ровным слоем и разъезженную площадку перед домом, и траву под деревьями, скрыл следы и шин, и людей, и строительных работ. Ригальдо смотрел на белое полотно из окна второго этажа, пока пил кофе, и на короткое время испытал прилив невнятного удовлетворения. Потом вернулись строители, и Ригальдо полностью ушел в ноутбук и звонки. Сегодняшний день был посвящен представительству в регионах. Ригальдо не отрывал зад от стула до самого обеда.

Исли не было – он встал в шесть утра, еще до снегопада, наскоро перекусил и уехал. Просматривая присланные отчеты от «регионщиков», Ригальдо периодически думал о нем. Что-то его напрягало, а что – неясно. В процессе мониторинга сайтов с продукцией «Нордвуда» ему вдруг показалось, что он понял, и он сразу же набрал Исли.

– Шины поменяй.  
– Ладно, – коротко сказал Исли, и некоторое время Ригальдо сидел очень довольный – ровно до момента, когда осознал, что Исли еще позавчера побывал в автосервисе. Ригальдо завис. До него вдруг дошло, что за последние дни Исли ни разу всерьез ему не возразил. Ни по работе, ни по вопросам охраны, ни даже тогда, когда Ригальдо обнаружил, что Исли до сих пор не записался на холтеровский мониторинг и игнорирует кардиолога. Он вообще сделался невыносимо предупредительным и послушным. Позавтракал холодной спаржей на куске хлеба, без слов ушел бриться в гостевую комнату, когда Ригальдо при нем ввалился принимать душ, и даже ничего не сказал, застав Ригальдо за отжиманиями. Ладно, Ригальдо осознавал: возможно, качать пресс на следующий день после снятия швов и было хреновой идеей, но Исли, внезапно сделавшийся покорным, как мальчик-раб, слегка пугал.

Закончив конференцию по скайпу, Ригальдо бесцельно пошатался по дому, понаблюдал, как Джоанна моет стекла, принял живейшее участие в обсуждении установки пробной видеокамеры, перехватил кота, пытавшегося проникнуть в джип бригадира каменщиков, и позвонил Исли.

– У меня через пять минут встреча с адвокатом Присциллы, – сразу предупредил тот. 

Ригальдо положил трубку. И сам себя обругал: ну что за хуйня, понятно же, что Исли не вычеркнет ее из своей жизни. Но все равно сделалось гадко и противно.

Он снова погрузился в дела, прерываясь, только чтобы оценить результаты строительства. Стемнело, но работы вокруг дома продолжались – бригада трудилась, пока с неба не повалила ливневая крупа. Только тогда они наконец свернули все и уехали.

Исли задерживался. 

Ригальдо сидел на кухне над пустой тарелкой и смотрел в темноту за окном. Джоанна, видимо, оценив пустоту в холодильнике, оставила им божественно вкусный пирог с почками и ласково осведомилась, надолго ли «синьор Ригальдо» объявил голодовку. «Синьор Ригальдо» растерялся. Он вовсе не собирался морить Исли голодом, это тоже было одним из последствий утраты контроля. Собравшись поставить тарелку в мойку, Ригальдо слегка вздрогнул – на столе рядом с ней лежала монтировка. Ригальдо не помнил, когда принес ее сюда. Он опустил шторы, проверил все окна и двери и лег на диване в гостиной, поставив ноутбук на живот. 

В этом же самом положении он и проснулся. Для разнообразия – без приступа паники, просто «включился» и обнаружил, что отлежал шею, а ноутбук съехал по пледу на пол. Свет ярко горел во всем доме; кот, свернувшись в уютный бублик, спал в ногах. 

Исли не было.

Часы показывали без четверти два. Ригальдо распахнул шторы. 

«Эскалада» одиноко стояла в темноте у крыльца. 

– Что за фокусы, – Ригальдо передернуло от мысли, что придется пересечь черту безопасности и выйти на улицу в холод и ночь. Наконец, тоскливо выругавшись, он решился, в два шага пересек веранду и рванул на себя дверцу машины, поигрывая монтировкой.

Исли спал внутри, выключив зажигание. В салоне пахло перегаром и свежей рыбой. На пассажирском сидении, на полиэтилене, лежала огромная туша сырого кижуча. Усатая морда лосося выражала усталость и покорность судьбе.

Исли был самым вульгарным образом пьян, причем настолько, что вообще не поддавался попыткам его растолкать. Полупустая бутылка джина торчала из правого кармана пальто, а на коленях – Ригальдо не поверил глазам – лежала тонкая книжка. «Дорога к счастью: Руководство по улучшению жизни, основанное на здравом смысле».

– Вставай! – Ригальдо несколько раз тряхнул Исли. – Где ты был? Что случилось?  
– Я был в лесу, – с достоинством пробормотал Исли, не открывая глаз, и начал заваливаться на руль. Ригальдо пришлось поймать его и подставить плечо, помогая выбраться из машины. – По дороге я встретил хорошего человека. Хороший человек указал мне дорогу к спасению.  
– Какой человек? – Ригальдо закрутил головой, чувствуя одновременно и негодование, и тревогу. Исли напился, ну надо же. За эту неделю он несколько раз полушутливо предлагал Ригальдо выпить для снятия стресса, но Ригальдо довольно агрессивно отказывался, опасаясь, что такими темпами скоро сопьется, и Исли с ним соглашался и отступал. А вот теперь нажрался в одиночку, как рабочий в пятницу. – Какое спасение? Откуда взялась рыба?..

– Он там... он стоял на шоссе, порвалась цепь велосипеда, – Исли махнул рукой в сторону Канады. – Священник из Церкви Саентологии. Отец Винсент. Он ехал с рыбалки – а тут цепь накрылась...  
– Ты что, подобрал незнакомого мужика? И где он?..   
– В горах, – Исли снова махнул рукой, заехав Ригальдо по носу. Они очень медленно поднялись на веранду. Исли давил на плечо Ригальдо всем своим весом, но хотя бы ногами шел сам. – Он живет там, в лесу, совсем один, представляешь?..  
– Мы тоже живем в лесу. Я недавно косулю видел.  
– А там лесистей, – значительно сказал Исли. – И нет косуль. Их распугивают горные львы.  
– Блеск, – оценил Ригальдо, сгружая его на диван. – Какой-то сектант заманил тебя в Каскадные горы и... что? Я очень рад, что тебя там не расчленили, но чем вы там занимались? Тебя еще не обратили в их веру? Ты, случаем, не перевел им свои счета? 

Исли внезапно дернул его к себе и сочно чмокнул в нос.

– Люблю, когда ты ворчишь, – сказал он, едва ворочая языком. – Не бойся. Он не расчленил и не обратил. Он пожилой и очень забавный. Я довез и его, и велосипед, а он меня покормил и всучил мне джин и нерестового кижуча.  
– Рыба, хлеб и вино, – сказал Ригальдо сквозь зубы, расшнуровывая ботинки и стаскивая с Исли мокрые от дождя брюки. – И мозгопромывательная брошюра. Старик тебя обработал с применением исторических технологий. Надеюсь, нажрался ты уже после того, как уселся за руль?  
– Я просто обрадовался, что придумал, как нам быть дальше, – отчетливо произнес Исли, укладываясь на диван и вытягиваясь во весь рост. Ригальдо накрыл его пледом. – Как улучшить жизнь, руководствуясь здравым смыслом. Потому что иначе мы скоро с ума здесь сойдем. Или же ты выбьешь мне зубы своей монтировкой. 

Он перевернулся на бок, поджал колени к груди и заснул.

Ригальдо присел возле него на корточки, воровато поцеловал в спутанные волосы. 

Идти наверх, ложиться в пустую постель и ждать, когда накроет паникой, ему категорически не хотелось. Исли занял собой все пространство на диване, но оставались еще кресло и второй диван. 

Под креслом Симба, урча и злобно прижав в голове уши, глодал кижуча.

– Вокруг одни пидоры, – обреченно сказал Ригальдо, выдирая рыбу из его пасти. – Чревоугодники и сластолюбцы. Перевоспитать и обратить вас никакой бы священник не смог!

***

 

Похмелье Исли пережил стоически. Во время его походов в туалет и на кухню Ригальдо несколько раз пытался выносить ему мозг, но скоро отступил и даже сам принес аспирин, после которого Исли с облегчением отключился. Было субботнее утро. Проснувшись в очередной раз, он никак не мог понять, чем пахнет в доме, потом до него дошло, что Ригальдо топит камин. Почему-то Исли счел это хорошим знаком.

Где-то между аспирином и маринадом от пикулей в сознании Исли выкристаллизовалась главная мысль, которую он вынес из вчерашнего угара. Только она и заставила его встать.

– Поехали, – сообщил он Ригальдо, вытирая безукоризненно выбритое лицо. – Нам надо в город. Я вспомнил, что придумал вчера «во спасение» нашей суровой жизни.

Ригальдо очень мрачно глянул на него поверх «Дороги к счастью», которую листал, забравшись с ногами в кресло. 

– Ты все-таки хочешь отвести меня в секту отца Винсента?..  
– Нет, мы поедем в один магазин в Линвуде. Собирайся.   
– Машину поведу я, – упрямо сказал Ригальдо. – Надоело чувствовать себя инвалидом.

Исли не стал возражать. Он совершенно не рвался сегодня садиться за руль. 

Они молча ехали сквозь позднюю осень, проносясь мимо городских поселков и лесов. Над шоссе нависало желто-серое небо, деревья стояли по сторонам, как часовые. Где-то там, слева от них, за лесной полосой был залив. Над дорогой кружили чайки. Исли слушал, как Ригальдо мурлычет в такт магнитоле, и чувствовал себя почти умиротворенно, несмотря на сухость во рту и тяжелую голову.

– Что мы тут забыли? – спросил Ригальдо, аккуратно паркуясь в центре Линвуда. – Ты собрался покупать индейские сувениры?..

Исли сверился с «Гуглом» и закрутил головой. 

– Не совсем сувениры, – сказал он. Вышел из машины и удовлетворенно потянулся. – Ага, это здесь. 

И, сунув руки в карманы, он пошел через улицу.

Сзади раздалось тихое: «Вот черт!»

Исли обернулся. Ригальдо, задрав голову, пялился на вывеску. Рот у него был смешно приоткрыт.

– Идешь? – поднял бровь Исли. Сейчас он чувствовал себя совершенно отлично. Ему сделалось так весело и легко, как давно уже не было.

Когда они вошли, Ригальдо длинно выдохнул.

Исли его понимал. Он тоже машинально втянул носом воздух, пахнущий железом и техническим маслом, и подумал, что один вид спокойно развешенного по стендам оружия – все эти длинные приклады, вороненые стволы и поблескивающие металлические детали – делает с мужчинами что-то ужасное, разом прибавляя «плюс сто» к уровню тестостерона. 

– Боже правый, – сказал Ригальдо. Исли посмотрел: его муж озирал витрины с пистолетами и разложенные на прилавках винтовки с выражением лица девственницы, случайно оказавшейся в секс-шопе и разглядывающей какой-нибудь совершенно фантастический елдын с пупырками и подсветкой.

– Привет. Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? – улыбнулся толстый продавец в черной футболке. У него на бейджике значилось «Сет».   
– Привет, Сет. Это я звонил часа полтора назад. Вы мне рассказывали про помповые ружья.  
– А, да, – Сет улыбнулся еще шире, хотя казалось, что уже некуда. – Идите сюда. Вот они – что называется, соль земли, дробовик «Ремингтон 870» и его модификации. Универсальное ружье для самообороны.   
– Исли, – ужасным голосом произнес Ригальдо. Исли дернул плечом и безмятежно спросил у Сета:  
– Вы не расскажете мистеру Сегундо все, что говорили мне про эти ружья?  
– Конечно, – Сет проворно вытащил на стекло большую черную «пушку» и лихо принялся разбирать. – Их основная особенность – способ перезарядки, при котором стрелок передергивает цевье. При этом отстрелянная гильза выбрасывается и досылается новый патрон. Их любят за надежность, короткий интервал между выстрелами и легкий вес. Главное – вовремя перезаряжать, как вы понимаете. У нас представлены самые разные модели. Есть классика, есть полицейские модификации, есть военные и охотничьи. Если позволите, я могу предложить...

– Исли! – в голосе Ригальдо обозначилось легкое шипение.

На этот раз Исли не стал его игнорировать.

– Минуту, – сказал он словоохотливому Сету и обернулся.

Ригальдо смотрел на него расширенными глазами. Он сжал запястье Исли железной хваткой и оттащил его за стеллажи с охотничьей обувью и кепками.

– Ты что, решил купить себе ружье?  
– Не себе, – вполголоса ответил Исли, – а тебе, моя радость. Я понимаю, что у монтировки есть свои плюсы, и, как говорили в хорошем сериале, «в бите патроны не заканчиваются», но это самое малое, что я хотел бы для тебя сделать. Мне плохо от того, насколько я был легкомысленным дураком – с Присциллой, с тобой, с этим незащищенным домом среди леса. Да господи, пусть у нас будет хотя бы один ствол. И пусть он принадлежит тебе. Ты сам будешь решать, что и как тебе с ним делать.  
– Ты ебанулся, – простонал Ригальдо со странной тоской. – Священник тебя опоил. Это и есть твоя «Дорога к свету»?!

Исли энергично кивнул. Он видел, что Сет с интересом прислушивается к их перешептываниям позади стеллажей.

– Вчера, когда я отвозил этого старичка, мне пришло в голову: какого, собственно, черта. Добрый отец Винсент шестидесяти двух лет владеет двумя винтовками и целым арсеналом патронов, поэтому не боится ни грабителей, ни горных львов, ни... грабоидов. Он очень подробно пересказал местные оружейные законы. Надо сказать, со штатом нам повезло. Для длинного ружья не требуется ни разрешение на покупку, ни специальная регистрация, ни лицензия, достаточно водительских прав, тебя просто проверят по специальной системе, и...

Ригальдо замотал головой. Повисла неловкая пауза.

– Не хочешь? – уточнил Исли, чувствуя, как тает его уверенность в хорошем исходе.  
– Конечно, хочу, – рявкнул Ригальдо. – Но мы не можем себе это позволить!  
– Почему? – вот теперь Исли и в самом деле завис.   
– Потому что, дебил, мы не так давно купили дом, а сейчас вбухиваем кучу денег в строительство! Мне страшно даже смотреть на ценники этих пушек! А ведь к ним потребуется много всего, например, оружейный сейф!

Теперь уже Исли ухватил его за воротник и притянул, заставляя приблизиться.

– У меня была мысль привезти его тебе прямо в чехле, – тихо сказал он в ухо Ригальдо. – С розовым... Нет, голубым шелковым бантом. Но будет лучше, если оружие выберет сам владелец.  
– Руки убери, – Ригальдо слегка пнул его туфлю. – Хочешь, чтобы нас выгнали из этого логова мужикозавров?..

Когда они подошли к прилавку, Ригальдо почти решился.

– Вон тот – тоже «Ремингтон»?   
– Да, – Сет достал и огладил гладкое черное ружье. – Это «Экспресс Тактикал» с винтовочным прицелом, гладкоствол, семь патронов. Простой, разворотистый и удобный. Годится для схватки в помещениях и тесных коридорах. Цевье ребристое, ухватистое. Просто супер.

Ригальдо смотрел на «Экспресс Тактикал» совершенно голодным взглядом. 

– Вы должны знать, что в машине запрещено перевозить заряженный длинноствол, – ухмыльнулся Сет, демонстрируя им, как происходит зарядка. – И есть еще несколько тонкостей по хранению. У вас нет детей?..  
– Боже упаси, – содрогнулся Ригальдо.  
– Так научите нас этим тонкостям, Сет, – ухмыльнулся Исли. – А вы, мистер Сегундо, готовьте ваши документы. С этого дня вы владеете офигенным ружьем.

***

 

– Что вы говорите?.. Не слышу!  
– Я говорю, – проорала в трубке Люсиэла, – что вас приглашают на пресс-конференцию по случаю открытия выставки скульптора Дэна Уоррена!   
– А я-то зачем им? – Исли тоже повысил голос. – Какое отношение «Нордвуд» имеет к скульптору? Или это меня наконец-то увековечили?..  
– Так все его скульптуры – из дерева!.. А вы типа олицетворяете дерево собой!  
– Да ну?.. – Исли поморщился – он едва мог расслышать, что Люсиэла ему говорит. – Ну запишите меня, раз я олицетворяю... Черт!  
– Шеф, с вами все хорошо? – в наступившей гробовой тишине показалось, что голос Люсиэлы ввинчивается ему прямо в череп. – Что там за канонада?  
– Все замечательно, – вынув наушник-ракушку, Исли помассировал ухо. – Не обращайте внимания. Это... арт-терапия.

Опять жахнуло, он поспешил попрощаться и торопливо вернул «ракушки» на место. Где-то над головой разорались вороны, напуганные и разозленные внезапной пальбой. Над скукоженными, присыпанными снегом папоротниками плыл пороховой дым. 

«Экспресс Тактикал» грохотал, как в преисподней. Эхо разносило шум выстрелов на весь лес. Не мудрено, что к Исли уже прибегала охрана. Он бы не удивился, если бы к воротам «фазенды» нагрянула бы и окружной сержант Флора Винд. К счастью, кроме домов на другой стороне озера, рядом не было никаких жилых строений, так что, стреляя в дальнем углу своих владений среди леса, они вроде как и не нарушали закон. 

Сидя на пне с термосом, Исли оценивающе посмотрел на гордый профиль Ригальдо – тот стоял вполоборота, чуть наклонив голову в стрелковых наушниках, и касался щекой приклада «Ремингтона», который в его руках палил неустанно. В расстегнутом пальто Ригальдо выглядел охренительно. По правде говоря, глядя на его руки, ритмично и часто передергивающие цевье, Исли ловил себя на вполне однозначной ассоциации, не самой приличной, зато очень горячей. 

Тут уж не до высокого искусства деревянных скульптур.

– Ну что?.. – спросил Ригальдо, прервавшись, и опустил ружье, чтобы его перезарядить. – Ты почитал, какие отзывы пишут про нашу «пушку»?

В его голосе проскользнуло ревнивое беспокойство.

– Пишут, что это один из самых мощных дробовиков, – успокоил его Исли. – А та фитюлька на конце – это для того, если тебе вдруг захочется, как в кино, выбить дверной замок.   
– Бо-о-же, – Ригальдо снова поднял ствол к груди. – Я как-то раньше не испытывал в этом потребности, а тут... задумался, не поверишь, где бы такое полезное свойство применить.  
– Еще пишут, что на передний выступ можно прикрутить армейский штык-нож.   
– Вот, – проворчал Ригальдо, поправив наушники. – Я же сказал, что мы выбрали лучшее из возможного. В случае зомби-апокалипсиса самое то! 

Он с наслаждением расстрелял еще магазин, напоследок попытался стрельнуть навскидку и раздраженно пнул куст черники:  
– Ч-черт! Сраный мазила!  
– Я думаю, тут тоже есть чему поучиться, – примирительно сказал Исли, когда Ригальдо сел на соседний пень и принял у него глинтвейн в термосной крышке. – Запишись на занятия с инструктором в какой-нибудь тир.

Ригальдо искоса посмотрел на него и сделал глоток.

– Ты собираешься лечить меня новым хобби? Да, Исли?..

Они сидели на поляне в стороне от деревьев, в единственном месте, которое подошло им как стрельбище. Напротив них белели истрепанные выстрелами бумажные мишени – Исли купил все в том же магазине, но вообще вопрос с хорошими мишенями еще не был закрыт. Как и вопрос безопасности «случайных прохожих» – Ригальдо уже успел помечтать, какой сделает бруствер и как все устроит.

А вот теперь собрался пронзать замыслы Исли, ну что за человек.

– Я не считаю, что стрельба по бумажкам непременно вылечит тебя от кошмаров, – честно сказал Исли, сплетя пальцы на колене. Сидеть вот так в лесу в подступающих сумерках, дыша запахами опавших листьев, коры, грибов и запахом пороховой гари было почти романтично, даже неровный пень под задницей не особо мешал. – Просто теперь у тебя есть боевое оружие, и это обязывает тебя усилить контроль над собой. У нас в штате не действует закон «мой дом – моя крепость», но есть хитрый выверт: «Нет никакой необходимости отступить, если на человека напали в месте, в котором он имеет право находиться».  
– То есть при желании я имею право участвовать в пальбе в офисе, – невозмутимо сказал Ригальдо, погладив черный ствол «Ремингтона», и Исли чуть не выплюнул глинтвейн на мох.

– Просто пообещай мне, что никогда не нажмешь на спуск, не посмотрев, кто там перед тобой. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты подстрелил меня, Лаки, Клэр или охрану. И... убери из постели монтировку.  
– Ладно, – неожиданно кротко сказал Ригальдо. Они принялись собираться, Исли упаковал термос и ноутбук. Ригальдо бережно уложил «Ремингтон» в длинную коробку и сунул под мышку.

– Кстати, я уже сообщил Лаки про ружье, – вдруг объявил он невыносимо довольно. – По-моему, он там обкончался от радости.  
– Ну все, теперь его будет отсюда не выгнать.  
– Облезет, – веско сказал Ригальдо. – Чтобы я дал в лапы кому-нибудь мою прелесть!..

Он сделал пару шагов по мху, а потом обернулся, запнувшись.

– Ну если только тебе, – сказал он смущенно. – Кстати, прости: я, как вцепился в ружье, дал тебе стрельнуть всего пару раз. Хочешь еще?..  
– Уймись, – посоветовал Исли. Они шли бок о бок по лесу в сторону дома. – Темно уже, я ничего не вижу. Не к спеху; я надеюсь, что у меня еще будет возможность подержать в руках твой длинный ствол. 

– Блядь! – сказал в тишине Ригальдо, когда эхо от последних слов Исли растворилось в лесном воздухе. – Наконец-то!  
– Прости, – Исли прикрыл лицо. – Двусмысленно получилось.

Ригальдо развернул его к себе за плечо. Было уже так темно, что Исли видел его лицо как бледное треугольное пятно. 

– Ты издеваешься? – вкрадчиво осведомился Ригальдо. – Я уже начал с ума сходить: что с тобой не так, почему самый бесцеремонный мудак штата Вашингтон перестал шутить, пошлить и распускать руки! Я даже записал тебя без твоего ведома на УЗИ и холтер: думал, может, ты что-то скрываешь, может, у тебя где-то болит!   
– Ничего не болит, – чувствуя какую-то удивительно неловкую нежность, сказал Исли. – Не надо на холтер.

Ригальдо, сердито сопевший в сумерках, вдруг запустил ему руку в волосы на загривке, сграбастал, несильно дернул и отпустил.

– Я не сомневаюсь, что ты легко разберешься, что делать с моим длинным стволом.  
– Договорились, – сказал Исли, глупо улыбаясь.   
– А если договорились, пошли домой, – ворчливо сказал Ригальдо и подбросил в руках сползающее ружье. – Я после всего этого адреналина хочу есть, как волк. На ужин у нас маринованный лосось. Мы будем есть его завтра и послезавтра, пока эта гигантская рыба не кончится!

***

 

Вечер прошел в странной атмосфере торжественной неловкости. Хвастаясь по телефону покупкой перед Клэр, Ригальдо все время оглядывался на Исли – как тот развлекается с новенькой рацией, крутит настройки и слушает волну. Свет горел во всем доме, и, если бы не шторы, их «фазенда» светилась бы на весь лес, как фонарь. Думать о том, что там, на КПП, теперь постоянно будет торчать охрана, было все еще непривычно, но не так, как раньше. 

Когда они после ужина в четыре руки убирали посуду, Ригальдо поймал на себе быстрый взгляд Исли и подумал: чего тянуть.

– Чувствую себя глупо: как на первом свидании, – вдруг сказал Исли, ставя тарелки в посудомойку. Ригальдо ухмыльнулся:  
– Я как будто жду сраного Рождества. 

Исли прищурился, и Ригальдо, опасаясь, что он сейчас ляпнет какую-нибудь ерунду, твердо сказал:   
– Погаси свет, когда покормишь кота. Я иду в душ. 

Он почти не удивился, когда уже через пять минут услышал из ванной, как Исли ходит по спальне.

Пенная вода стекала по волосам и по шее, прочерчивала мыльные дорожки на животе и ногах. Ригальдо, задрав подбородок, с наслаждением массировал голову, потом ополаскивал волосы и отряхивался, и снова подставлялся под горячие струи.

Дверь приоткрылась бесшумно, по мокрой спине потянуло холодным воздухом. Кожа на пояснице и ягодицах мгновенно покрылась мурашками.  
Ригальдо замер, глянул через плечо и заставил себя расслабиться. Медленно взял мочалку и намылил под мышками. Душ успокаивающе шумел.

– Дверь не была заперта, – сказал Исли. Ригальдо снова покосился через плечо: Исли был абсолютно голый. Он прислонился спиной к двери, подсунув руки под поясницу, и улыбался обманчиво-безмятежно, но его напряжение выдавала медленно вздымающаяся грудь. Не выдержал, понял Ригальдо, не смог чинно ждать под одеялом. Ему сделалось смешно. 

Он провел мочалкой по животу. Живот выглядел так себе. Рубцы были, как толстые розовые гусеницы. Ригальдо подумал, что предпочел бы трахнуться в темноте.

Но он ведь и в самом деле оставил дверь в ванную открытой. 

– Ладно, я выйду, – после долгой паузы сказал Исли. И тогда Ригальдо протянул назад руку:  
– Иди сюда.

Кажется, Исли вздохнул. Когда он подошел совсем близко и легко провел губами по шее сзади, невесомо обдав дыханием мокрую кожу, Ригальдо ощутил, как нетерпеливо дернулся член, а вдоль позвоночника будто провели тонким пером. Яйца поджались, член встал во всю длину. Ригальдо машинально обхватил его мыльной ладонью и понял, что даст Исли прямо здесь, в любой позе, потому что с самого гребаного Хэллоуина у него не было даже желания подрочить, а он и не понимал этого.

Исли воздушно целовал его в шею и плечи, не касаясь руками, не прижимаясь, но его поцелуи становились все более жадными. Он очень медленно положил ладони на бедра Ригальдо, и тот поразился, какие его руки тяжелые и горячие. Исли стал гладить мягкими движениями, по ногам, по торсу. Коснулся рубцов на животе и замер. 

Ригальдо схватил его за запястья и дернул к себе. И тогда Исли наконец качнулся вперед и прижался всем телом: горячей грудью, твердым животом. Между ягодиц Ригальдо втиснулся член. Пришлось переступить, чтобы не потерять равновесие, и они оказались под струями. Ригальдо задрал голову, жмурясь от льющейся на голову воды и бессмысленно улыбаясь, а Исли все так же целовал его, заключив в кольцо рук. Вода была достаточно горячей, ванная наполнилась клубами пара. Ригальдо поймал ладонь Исли, опустил ее вниз. Исли оттянул его крайнюю плоть и потер обнажившуюся головку, одновременно ритмично подаваясь вперед бедрами, и Ригальдо чуть не заскулил. Сука, как же это было хорошо. 

– Давай, – сказал он, задыхаясь, отворачивая лицо от барабанящих по голове струй. – Я больше не могу. 

Исли схватил его за шею, заставил повернуть голову и мокро, жадно поцеловал в раскрытый рот, потом вслепую зашарил по стеклянной полке и сцапал первый попавшийся флакон. Ригальдо наклонился вперед, уперся обеими руками в стену и снова подумал: как хо-ро-шо. Он думал, что Исли сразу ему вставит, но тот сперва сунул в него скользкий палец. Ригальдо чуть не рявкнул: «Хватит миндальничать!», но, когда пальцев стало больше, ахнул и прогнулся сильнее. Колени тряслись, руки сжимались, внутри все дрожало, и только член стоял каменно.

– Пара недель – и твой зад решил, что ты невинная девочка, – хрипло сказал позади него Исли.

Ригальдо засмеялся со всхлипом, насаживаясь на его пальцы:  
– Зато у меня самый замечательный ствол!..

Исли швырнул флакон под ноги, вздернул Ригальдо за бедра. Заехал сразу и до упора, так, что в глазах вспыхнуло. Ригальдо взвыл, уперся лбом в собственное предплечье. По плечам и спине колотила вода. Исли толкался в него быстро и сильно, Ригальдо знал, что долго они не продержатся, поэтому даже не думал прикасаться к своему члену, и все равно оказался не готов к тому, что Исли ухватит его за подбородок, развернет к себе и крепко поцелует, продолжая вжиматься.

Он кончил и тяжело навалился на стену ванной, чувствуя головокружение и слабость в ногах. Исли еще несколько раз размашисто засадил ему, а потом задрожал и уткнулся лицом в шею, загнанно дыша. Его член выскользнул из зада Ригальдо. По ногам потекло, дырку слегка защипало.

– Эй, – Ригальдо похлопал Исли по бедру, осторожно высвобождаясь. – Ты там живой?..  
– Живее, чем когда-либо, – пробормотал Исли. – Можно, я лягу поспать прямо здесь?   
– Не-не-не, – запротестовал Ригальдо, торопливо выключая душ. – Быстро в постель! 

В темной спальне Исли со стоном рухнул на простыни и лениво вытянулся во весь рост. 

– Господи, как хорошо-то, – сказал он и изобразил довольное урчание. – Иди ко мне. Что ты там делаешь, любуешься своей пушкой?..

Ригальдо поднял средний палец, надеясь, что его силуэт хорошо различим на фоне окна. Он стоял нагишом у подоконника и смотрел в темноту. Длинная серая коробка с надписью «Ремингтон» отдыхала в углу, одним своим присутствием внушая уверенность и спокойствие. 

– Эй?.. – позвал у него за спиной Исли. – Что там такое?

Ригальдо прижался к стеклу лбом и сказал:   
– Да ничего. Просто смотрю, как падает снег.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Тельма и Луиза

В городе снега не было. С залива дул мокрый порывистый ветер, трепал транспаранты в парке Олимпик и раздувал полы пальто. Исли стоял, сунув руки в карманы, и улыбался на камеру.

– Мистер Фёрст, что вы думаете о деревянных скульптурах мистера Уоррена?..  
– Я думаю, что это удивительно талантливые работы, – вежливо сказал Исли. – Мистер Уоррен... Можно, я буду называть вас просто Дэн?.. Дэн доказал, что в руках скульптора прочная древесина может стать пластичной и податливой, как пластилин. Взгляните на них, они как будто шевелятся. Складки и волосы развеваются, лица и позы живые. А эту леди мне хочется завернуть в пальто, – добавил Исли, вызвав в толпе смех. По правде сказать, ему было жалко деревянную девушку. Она была слишком хороша и беспечна для вечно сырого воздуха бухты Эллиот.

– Но дерево недолговечный материал, – сказала глянцевая ведущая, выглядевшая менее натурально, чем фигуры бегущих детей. – Их портит ветер, снег, влажность, от перепада температур древесина трескается и гниет. 

– Мне очень импонирует современный концепт «искусство для всех», – сказал Исли. Скульптор, нервный фрик с бородой, ответил ему по-собачьи преданным взглядом. – И мне нравится, что творчество не боится выйти на улицы и в парки, а не закрывается в галереях с климат-контролем. Что же касается того, что дерево портится, это входит в его естественный цикл. Все, что берется из почвы, возвращается в почву, из отслужившей древесины вырастают новые леса, такой себе вечный круг. К тому же не всякое дерево портится быстро. Взять хотя бы один из символов города, тотемный столб тлинкитов на площади Первопроходцев. Стоит себе давно и хорошо сохранился. Я думаю, скульптуры Дэна простоят столько же!

Он перевел дух, когда ему зааплодировали. Исли как наяву представил ехидный голос Ригальдо: «Молодец, подлизнул «зеленым», и традиционалистов в стороне не оставил, еще и «Нордвуд» незатейливо попиарил».

«Все заебись», – согласился с этим голосом Исли. Он не готовил речь, все случилось экспромтом, но почему бы и не выступить в роли приглашенной звезды, раз позвали.

После него еще долго говорила ведущая, потом – сам счастливый творец, потом выступали инвесторы и мэр. Исли отступил в толпу, маскируясь за чужими спинами, и подумал, что не отказался бы от стаканчика кофе. Главное на любом таком мероприятии – уйти вовремя.

К нему подошел аплодирующий Лаки.

– Круто сказал!   
– Спасибо! – Исли обнял его. – Я рад, что ты пришел меня поддержать.  
– Да мне не трудно, – Лаки пожал плечами. – Ты что, инвестор этого мужика?  
– Я самую малость инвестирую в мэра, – признался Исли. – Всегда, знаешь ли, полезно иметь мэра в друзьях. А это часть его предвыборной кампании. Благоустройство города и раскрытие молодых дарований.  
– Значит, по-настоящему скульптуры тебе не интересны?  
– Нет, почему, они очень клевые, – Исли пожал плечами. – Я бы хотел заказать подобную статую в «Нордвуд».  
– Вождя Сиэтла из племени Суквомиши?   
– Волосатого лесоруба с топором и в штанах на подтяжках, – Исли загадочно улыбнулся. – Такого волосатого и могучего, чтобы прямо ух!

Лаки заржал, сверкая зубами. Они уходили все дальше от конференции, двигаясь вдоль набережной навстречу другим архитектурным вывертам парка Олимпик. Мимо проплыла причудливой формы красная раскоряка и бронзовая загогулина под названием «Соната Шуберта».

Впереди виднелась детская площадка.

– А как у тебя дела? Как учеба?

Лаки фыркнул.  
– Как тебе сказать... Твоя небритая жена меня наебала!

Исли споткнулся.

– Лаки, – укоризненно сказал он. – Моя «небритая жена» натянет тебя по гланды, если узнает, как ты о ней... о нем... отзываешься.   
– Короче, – Лаки пнул камешек с гранитного ограждения в темно-зеленую воду. – Когда мы с Ригальдо выбирали, куда мне поступать, я думал, меня будут учить всяким практическим штукам. Работать руками – это я очень люблю. Никто не предупредил, что придется обдрачивать мозг о физику, чертежи и геометрию!  
– Лаки, Ригальдо сориентировал тебя в Центральный колледж Сиэтла. Даже если ты учишься на плотника, никто не сказал, что тебя будут учить только водить рубанком по доске!  
– Христос был плотником, но не учил геометрию, – отбрил Лаки, заставив Исли усмехнуться. 

Пиздюк двухметровый!

– Ну, если ты Сын Божий и тебе ведом его промысел, то и геометрия ведома, – дипломатично сказал он и потянул племянника за рукав: – Лаки, ты чего жалуешься? Тебе там скучно, сложно? Не интересно?..  
– Нет, интересно, – твердо сказал Лаки, вмиг посерьезнев. – Просто есть ощущение, что меня все-таки догнала семейная карма. Я столько лет отбрыкивался от учебы, чтобы на меня не повесили ваш бизнес, и вот оно: я все равно буду работать с деревом. Я учу классификацию и характеристики основных древесных пород, отличительные свойства пиломатериалов, способы продления службы древесины и еще много всякой херни.

– Карма, точно, – сочувственно сказал Исли. – Я тебе больше скажу: я учил менеджмент и экономику – но тоже был вынужден разобраться во всей этой древесной херне.  
– Карма лесоруба! – Лаки заложил руки за голову. На него чуть было не налетел мальчишка в пестром комбинезоне. Исли посмотрел – они дошли до детской площадки. Она была такой же футуристической формы, как знаменитые скульптуры парка Олимпик. Несколько мам с колясками кучковались друг с другом, в песочнице ковырял песок щекастый карапуз. А рядом на железяках лесенки детского спортивного комплекса на вытянутых руках повис совсем крошечный ребенок и в одиночку пытался нащупать ногой опору, чтобы залезть на площадку. Он молча пыхтел, но его глаза наполнялись слезами. Пальцы, вцепившиеся в металл, побелели.

– Так вообще много прикольного, – безмятежно продолжал Лаки, глядя в другую сторону. – Электричество, электротехника, цепи, трехфазный ток. Все, что так плохо укладывалось в мою голову в школе.  
– Ты будешь самым лучшим плотником судостроения, – сказал Исли, недоумевая, где же, черт возьми, ходит бестолковая мать. – Построишь по чертежам какую-нибудь охуенную яхту. А я ее куплю, и мы подарим ее Ригальдо. А он убьет нас обоих за такие нецелевые растраты! 

С этими словами он шагнул к лесенке и просунул сквозь прутья руки. Ребенок, ощутив себя на весу, с облегчением разжал пальцы. Исли осторожно опустил его вниз, и ребенок, не оборачиваясь, метнулся к песочнице. Исли даже не мог бы сказать, мальчик это или девочка.

– Ого! – Лаки присвистнул. – Это что сейчас было? 

Исли пожал плечами. У кого-то мать – глупая курица, только и всего.

– Я тебя только прошу: не иди в военное судостроение, – сказал он без всякой иронии. – Мне еще хочется когда-нибудь внуков понянчить, а там излучение и вот это все...  
– Да ну нахуй, – твердо сказал Лаки. – Я пацифист. Никаких дел с военными. 

Они заказали кофе в маленькой приморской кофейне. К этому времени Исли уже порядком замерз. Пока ждали заказ, Лаки набирал сообщение.

– Что за черт, – удивленно сказал он. – Пишу: «Где ты?» Клэр отвечает: «Я иду на встречу с Ригальдо». Спрашиваю: «Зачем?» – отвечает: «Так надо». Я написал: «К вам можно?» – он поднял брови. – Уже три минуты молчит...  
– Погоди, – Исли вытащил телефон. – Сейчас все узнаем. Я напишу Ригальдо.

Лаки перегнулся через стол. 

«Я знаю, что ты делаешь прямо сейчас, – прочитал он. – Вынь руки из карманов, Клэр не интересен твой “Ремингтон”». Блин, вот вы извращенцы!  
– Сейчас психанет и перезвонит, – уверенно пообещал Исли и пригубил кофе. – Я гарантирую.

Но время шло, а телефон молчал. Не сразу, но пришло сообщение: «Я занят». Одновременно пикнул мобильный Лаки. «Сегодня встретиться не получится. Люблю, целую».

– Ладно, – сдался Исли. – Фокус не удался. 

Трубка Ригальдо отвечала долгими гудками. 

– Ты понимаешь, что происходит? – спросил Исли, когда слушать пустые гудки сделалось уже неприлично. И, когда Лаки помотал головой, признался: – Я тоже не понимаю.

***

 

– Ты сошла с ума, – прямо сказал Ригальдо.

Он приехал, как только она позвонила. Клэр села к нему в машину возле студенческого кампуса, и вот уже полчаса они толкались в вечной вечерней пробке Сиэтла. Исли прислал какое-то тупое сообщение, Ригальдо его проигнорировал. Не до того было.

Как только Клэр очень по-деловому, не жеманясь, рассказала, в чем дело, он тут же решил, что она спятила. 

– В общем, есть один парень, – Клэр смотрела на длинную, светящуюся красными габаритными огнями ленту машин. – Он крутится возле младших медсестер. Тех, которые, как я, еще проходят практику. Знакомится в приемном покое больницы, вешает лапшу на уши. И, короче, завязывает отношения.

Ригальдо дернул ртом, но промолчал. Надо же, какие у кого кинки. Кого-то возбуждают халаты медсестер.

– Он к тебе пристает?   
– Он подходил и ко мне. У меня уже был Лаки, и разговора не получилось, но я его почему-то запомнила. Потом оказалось, что из нашей группы у него вышло с Юмой. Хелен и Денев вместе с первого курса и не интересуются мальчиками, Табита слишком боготворит старшую медсестру отделения, а Синтия... видимо, на очереди.

Ригальдо не перебивал. Телефон на передней панели вибрировал – Исли пытался дозвониться, потом перестал.

– Суть даже не в том, что этот парень клеится ко всем подряд, – сказала Клэр, морща светлые брови. – А в том, что Юма сделала из-за него глупость. Он попросил ее принести кое-что из больницы. Наплел всего... я застала ее плачущей в санитарной комнате, куда мы относим грязное белье.  
– Только не говори, что это...  
– Препараты из списка «А», – спокойно сказала Клэр.

«Хреново», – подумал Ригальдо. 

– Об этом знают?   
– Нет пока. Она... их подменила другими таблетками.  
– Как в «Докторе Хаусе»?  
– Как в «Докторе Хаусе». Но на время. Он обещал потом принести рецепт.  
– Пиздец, – наконец не выдержал Ригальдо. – Девочки, это пиздец!  
– Я знаю, – Клэр опустила глаза. – Все очень плохо. Это все он, этот парень. Это он разыгрывает адские боли.  
– Наркоман?  
– Или дилер, – Клэр пожала плечами. – Слишком уж наглый.  
– Клэр, это ужасно, но что ты от меня хочешь?  
– Я, – сказала Клэр нарочито невозмутимо, – договорилась с ним о свидании. Можешь меня подстраховать?

Ригальдо чуть не врезался в зад впередистоящему «Шевроле». 

– Это еще нахуя?  
– Хочу убедить его вернуть мне таблетки. Потом я подложу их обратно.  
– Ты спятила? – ласково спросил Ригальдо. – Нет, правда, ты себя слышишь?  
– Я буду очень веско убеждать, – Клэр тряхнула сумочкой. Тяжело звякнуло железо.

Ригальдо саданул по рулю. «Фокус» возмущенно загудел. 

– Я против, – твердо сказал он. – Это несерьезно.  
– Но Юма...  
– Юма твоя – дура. Это должностное и уголовное преступление. Ее вообще нельзя подпускать к медицине. 

Клэр опустила глаза.

– Держись подальше от нее и от этого парня, – продолжил Ригальдо. – А лучше – укажи на него охране больницы. А, ч-черт...  
– Нельзя охране. Он расскажет про Юму.

С неба стал падать снег, редкие робкие снежинки. Темнело; ветер, весь день разгоняющий снежные тучи над городом, наконец поутих. 

– Ты понимаешь, что каждый получает по заслугам?  
– Я понимаю, – упрямо и грустно сказала Клэр. – Но Юма моя подруга. Друзья должны друг другу помогать. 

Ригальдо снова раздраженно загудел. 

– Я чувствую, что должен закрыть тебя в машине и отвезти к Исли.  
– Когда все обнаружится, накажут всю группу.   
– А Лаки знает о твоих подвигах?  
– Не знает, – Клэр помотала головой. – И не узнает. Понимаешь, Лаки не подходит. Если я расскажу ему, он просто поколотит того парня, и все. А мне надо его... напугать.  
– Напугать? – тупо переспросил Ригальдо.   
– Ну да, – Клэр смотрела без тени сомнения. – Так, чтобы он никогда больше не подходил к Харборвью.

– И ты решила, что Лаки здесь не годится, – Ригальдо наконец удалось вырулить через какой-то карман и свернуть под эстакадой в первый попавшийся переулок.   
– Да, я считаю, что напугать можешь только ты, – сказала Клэр, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – И ты тогда сам сказал: если понадобится помочь, не задавая вопросов...

Он шумно втянул воздух. Действительно, было такое.

Клэр посмотрела на часы в магнитоле и потянулась к двери.

– Сядь! – рявкнул Ригальдо. – Где у вас встреча?  
– Здесь, недалеко, возле китайского ресторана, – быстро и виновато сказала Клэр. – Я специально так договорилась, чтобы можно было увести его с освещенных улиц.  
– Что у тебя в сумке?  
– Подшипники, – призналась Клэр. – Пять штук, как кастет.   
– Ты мне покажешь урода, а сама и не сунешься.  
– Ты это серьезно?..  
– Да господи, – Ригальдо повернулся к ней всем телом, – ты же спасла меня от чокнутой психопатки. Конечно, я помогу тебе! Пообещай мне только одно...  
– Что?  
– Исли ничего не должен знать, – мрачно сказал Ригальдо. – Иначе я на всю жизнь потеряю его уважение.   
– Заметано, – Клэр серьезно кивнула. – Фёрсты ничего не должны знать. 

Ригальдо забрал у нее «кастет» и рассовал по карманам. Клэр аккуратно сняла светлое пальто и бросила его на заднее сидение, а из пакета предусмотрительно вытащила темную куртку.

Он только закатил на это глаза.

***

 

Красный китайский дракон злобно щерил усатую морду. Под драконом нервно притоптывал молодой человек. Вот он стряхнул снежинки с волос, поднял капюшон и натянул до самого носа.

– С чего ты взяла, что у него с собой что-нибудь будет? – спросил Ригальдо. – И вряд ли он поведет нас к своему тайнику.

Они с Клэр внимательно наблюдали за «капюшоном» из переулка между грязными кирпичными стенами без окон. Вокруг воняло гнилыми овощами, мусорными баками и кухонными фильтрами из многочисленных забегаловок. Узкий проход загораживали ржавые контейнеры и бестолково наваленные коробки. Ближайшую кучу мусора почему-то венчал полосатый дорожный конус. Ригальдо терпеть не мог изнанку Даунтауна, но для их сегодняшних планов этот обоссанный закуток подходил лучше всего. И, к счастью, сегодня здесь не было бомжей.

Клэр зашептала у него за плечом:  
– Я написала ему, что не отказалась бы поколбаситься. В каком-нибудь клубе по его выбору. Надеюсь, что он правильно понял намек.   
– Ты прямо все просчитала!   
– Я ужасно волнуюсь, – призналась Клэр, и Ригальдо повернул голову. Лицо Клэр с ровной челкой над серьезными глазами было совсем рядом. Соломенная шевелюра будто светилась в темноте.

– А вот про шапку ты не подумала! – упрекнул он, и Клэр полезла за пазуху:   
– У меня не то чтобы шапка... Я решила: надо что-то такое, чтобы он потом не смог нас узнать... Знаешь, как чулок на голову или подшлемник спецназа...  
– Блядь! – только и смог сказать Ригальдо и зажал рот, чтобы сдержать идиотский ржач. – Прости! Но блядь!.. 

Клэр смотрела на него из прорезей в вязаной шапке-Ктулху. Под подбородком у нее вились синие щупальца. Под взглядом Ригальдо она еще и нацепила поверх этой красоты круглые стимпанковые очки-иллюминаторы на резинке. Теперь узнать ее было действительно нелегко.

– Это Денев и Хелен покупали к Хэллоуину, – глуховато сказала она из-под щупалец, протягивая ему черную шапку в пару своей. – Ничего приличнее у девочек просто не оказалось. Ой, ему надоело ждать, он идет в нашу сторону!  
– Быстро за помойку! – рыкнул Ригальдо и, наклонив голову, занырнул в чудо дизайнерской мысли. Поправил вязаный шлем, чтоб шерстяные нитки не лезли в рот. Следовало признать: стало теплее.

Он махнул головой, приноравливаясь к очкам, и отвернулся в тень, лицом к бакам, как человек, собирающийся помочиться на кирпичную стену.

– Эй, друг, ты бы отошел в какой-нибудь угол, чего встал на проходе, – недовольно сказал позади него молодой голос. Ригальдо невнятно поворчал и посторонился, пропуская парня вперед. И, едва тот миновал его, тигром прыгнул ему на спину. 

Парнишка вцепился ему в руки, толкнулся назад, собираясь приложить Ригальдо о стену, когда ему это не удалось, попытался зацепиться ногой о голень, чтобы сбить с ног, двинул локтем под дых. Он дрался отчаянно, но в абсолютном молчании, и Ригальдо подумал, зверея: сука, ну точно не с пустыми руками, раз не хочет поднимать шум. В шерстяном шлеме ему было жарко, «окуляры» сбились, и Ригальдо мутузил парня почти вслепую. Когда он наконец вскинул руку поправить шапку, говнюк вывернулся, обернулся, для устойчивости растопырив в стороны руки... и приглушенно охнул.

– Гр-р-р! – Ригальдо тряхнул щупальцами. Парень пялился на него – взъерошенный рыжий пидор, – и даже в крайне скудном освещении, проникающем в переулок с центральной улицы, было видно, какие у его выпученных глаз узкие зрачки. Ригальдо предполагал, что тот может прийти обхуяченным. Успел закинуться, собираясь кадрить Клэр.

Парень потянулся к заднему карману джинсов. «Сука-блядь-гондон», – подумал Ригальдо, стервенея. Вот не дай бог у него там что-то будет!..

Клэр выскочила из-за помойки, как чертик из табакерки, но не успела влезть в драку. Ригальдо пнул вперед лежащий на боку бак. Противник пошатнулся, и Ригальдо его опрокинул. Сел сверху, придавив к вонючему мокрому асфальту оба запястья. 

– Вытащи то, что у него в правом кармане, – рявкнул он, и Клэр поняла, хотя из-под ебаной маски голос звучал глухо. Поднырнула сбоку, блеснув окулярами, вытянула выкидной нож и, обернув кисть рукавом свитера, спрятала. А потом, не успел Ригальдо и глазом моргнуть, вопросительно сунула ему под нос моток скотча. Тоже, видимо, принесла для дела.

В ее руках скотч отлепился с характерным скрипящим звуком. Ригальдо внезапно пробрал знакомый озноб.

Ценитель медсестер тоже не обрадовался, когда его в четыре руки начали связывать, и завопил.

– Закрой пасть! – тяжело выговорил Ригальдо, заклеивая ему рот. Он напрягся и перетащил скребущего каблуками парня за контейнеры, и уже там его всего сотрясло. Сидя верхом на чертовом брыкающимся ублюдке, он думал, что тогда все было очень похоже: заклеенный рот, связанный человек и Присцилла, оседлавшая его бедра. И, взревев, он несколько раз ударил разводилу по лицу.

– Это тебе за таблетки, – сказал он, чувствуя, что его накрывает, что еще немного – и он не сможет вдохнуть. – Это за медсестер. Это за нож, сука. Не нравится? Или нравится?.. Сладость или гадость?..

Кто-то положил ему на плечо руку. Он сбросил ладонь и навалился на парня сильнее, щекоча ему лицо щупальцами. Глаза у того сделались совершенно безумные. 

– Еще раз подойдешь к госпиталю – отыщу тебя и порежу, – сказал Ригальдо. Порыскал взглядом по куче мусора и поднял бутылку. – А эту херовину запихаю тебе в жопу. Не горлышком, – он повертел бутылку так-сяк, – а со стороны днища. Это мои таблетки. И медсестры тоже мои.

Он обвел пальцем донышко, а потом жахнул бутылку об угол контейнера. Повертел «розочку».

Парень тоненько взвыл.

– Ты все понял?

Тот закивал: да, да, понял. Ригальдо тяжело выдохнул, расстегнул куртку на своей жертве и принялся торопливо ее обыскивать.

Нашлись и таблетки, и еще пара унций какого-то дерьма. 

– Пиздуй вон, – устало сказал Ригальдо, «розочкой» разрезая ленты скотча.

Только когда неровный топот растворился в переулке, он стащил с мокрого лица шлем.

Клэр оказалась рядом в ту же секунду. Ригальдо тяжело оперся о ее плечо.

– Я дура, – сказала Клэр в тишине. – Полная идиотка. Я не подумала, что ты вспомнишь...  
– Все хорошо, – прикрыв глаза, перебил Ригальдо. – Пойдем отсюда, пока нас не взяли с карманами, полными целебных колес. 

Уже в машине он четыре раза заставил Клэр проговорить, как она собирается завтра подложить таблетки обратно. 

– Если меня поймают, я тебя не сдам, – сказала она наконец, вызвав шквал возмущения.

Он высадил ее у общежития и подождал, пока она не войдет в здание. В дверях Клэр обернулась и помахала. 

Две стриженые девчонки, обнимающиеся на крылечке в одинаковых обтягивающих черных свитерах, пронзительно засвистели.

– Дурищи, – пробормотал Ригальдо, пытаясь влажными салфетками оттереть грязное пальто. Пока он безуспешно пытался это сделать, от Клэр пришло сообщение: «Все точно хорошо?»

«Все обалденно», – ответил он, ни капли не слукавив. Подумаешь, словил вьетнамский флешбэк.

Ригальдо наконец понял, чего ему не хватало, когда он пытался сжиться со своими травмами после Хэллоуина. Всего-навсего от души кого-нибудь отмудохать.

Все время в пути он напевал под магнитолу и чувствовал себя на седьмом небе.

***

 

Кот вычислил его с первой минуты. Как только Ригальдо переступил порог и сунул ключи в карман, Симба пронесся через гостиную мощными прыжками и сиганул прямо ему в руки.

Ригальдо едва его удержал. Кот, и без того не маленький, к зиме заматерел. Его хвост, толстый, как метелка для пыли, защекотал Ригальдо лицо. При этом Симба жутко урчал и бодался, обнюхивал обшлага и снова рычал. Такой сумасшедшей радости не перепадало даже Исли.

А тот был легок на помине: спустился со второго этажа, остановился в шаге от Ригальдо, демонстративно приглядываясь и принюхиваясь. 

– Я даже боюсь спрашивать... – начал он, и Ригальдо мысленно застонал.

Со всеми этими приключениями ему было вообще не до чего – его слишком потряс наркооборот среди медсестер Харборвью. Про их с Клэр «невыполнимую миссию» и вовсе говорить было нечего. А вот теперь Исли стоял тут, насмешливый и жаждущий объяснений, не оставляя никакой возможности себя игнорировать. Гостиная была залита светом. Ригальдо не надо было оборачиваться к зеркалу, чтобы осознавать, каким он приехал: в измазанных всяким трущобным говном брюках и с несколькими оторванными пуговицами на пальто. 

– Как Клэр? – бархатным голосом спросил Исли, привалившись бедром к дивану. 

Держа на руках кота, упивающегося запахом мусорных баков, Ригальдо вдруг понял, что они с Клэр не подготовили никакую официальную версию своей встречи. Просто сошлись на том, что Фёрстов вся эта история не должна коснуться никак. 

Ригальдо тряхнул головой и решил держаться этого курса, а не лепить сомнительные байки про шопинг, закончившийся падением в лужу на Пятой Авеню. 

– Клэр – хорошо, – твердо сказал он, опуская изнемогающего от страсти кота на пол, и снял изгвазданное пальто. В карманах предательски звякнули подшипники. – Тебе привет передавала. Ты уже ужинал – или я нам по-быстрому крылышки пожарю?..

Исли смотрел на него, как на песоглавца. 

– И это все? – он скептически поднял брови. – И ты ничего не расскажешь?..

Ригальдо вздохнул. Ну почему иногда все так тяжело. 

– У нас с Клэр было неотложное дело, – он прошел мимо Исли на кухню, думая о том, что вещи надо будет самому отвезти в химчистку, не поручая Джоанне, чтобы избежать ахов-охов. Нацепил фартук и принялся тщательно мыть руки с мылом. – Больше не могу рассказать, извини.

Исли дождался, пока он закончит, и бесцеремонно взял его за правую руку. Кожа на костяшках была содрана. 

– Отлично погуляли, я смотрю. 

Ригальдо потер лоб, не зная, что и сказать.

Исли еще некоторое время стоял рядом, ожидая признания, потом фыркнул.

– Я поужинал. Можешь на меня не готовить.

Он развернулся и вышел.

Ригальдо остался стоять над разделочной доской.

– И что теперь?.. – спросил он у кота.

В спальне Исли читал с ноутбука, повернувшись к Ригальдо спиной. 

Ригальдо воспользовался этим, чтобы по-быстрому принять душ, смыть с себя магнетическое амбре. Когда он вышел из ванной, переодевшийся и посвежевший, кровать была пуста. Исли перебрался в гостиную. 

Ригальдо ужинал в одиночестве. Он механически пережевывал салат и думал, что же дальше. 

Исли обиделся, что с ним случалось нечасто. Обиженный Исли становился непредсказуемым и коварным. Ригальдо прекрасно помнил орхидеи у «качалки», насильственный каминг-аут и много всякого разного. Он мысленно выругался на незнакомую ему девицу Юму, из-за которой все закрутилось. Вот кого следовало бы выпороть. Почему он теперь должен страдать?..

Он притащил стул в гостиную и сел напротив дивана. Исли и бровью не повел. Так и сидел, вперившись в экран, время от времени касаясь тачпада.

– Послушай, я не хочу ссориться, – сказал Ригальдо. – Но где я был и что делал, это и правда чужой секрет. 

Исли молчал. Его пальцы порхали по клавиатуре. 

– Как твой день? – Ригальдо коснулся босым пальцем его стопы. – Как прошла выставка? У тебя брали интервью?.. Прости, я все пропустил.   
– Кому-то из нас надо лететь в Нью-Йорк, на инвестиционную конференцию, – сказал Исли и по-кошачьи прогнулся в пояснице, демонстративно оставив без внимания вопросы. 

Ригальдо нахмурился. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы поехал я?  
– Мне все равно. Можешь ты, дам тебе все полномочия.  
– Эй, – Ригальдо наклонился вперед. – Хватит злиться. Я что, уже не могу выйти из дома без твоего разрешения?

И тогда Исли наконец поднял на него глаза.

– Конечно, можешь, – сказал он. – Я рад, что ты интересно проводишь время. Но Клэр хотя бы написала Лаки, что с ней все хорошо.

Ригальдо молча восхитился: Клэр подумала обо всем.

Исли смотрел на него, прищурившись, и Ригальдо оперся обеими руками о его твердые колени. 

– Это был проеб, – серьезно сказал он, – в следующий раз обязательно отпишусь.

Уголок рта Исли самую малость дрогнул. 

– Вы с Клэр такие загадочные в своих тайных делах. Мистер и миссис Смит, Бонни и Клайд, Тельма и Луиза...  
– Они же бабы, придурок.   
– А я про что?..

За это Ригальдо попытался ущипнуть его за бедро. Исли засмеялся и прикрылся ноутбуком.

– И не думай! – он наставил на Ригальдо длинный указательный палец.

Ригальдо потянулся вперед и обхватил этот палец губами. Пососал верхнюю фалангу, а потом вобрал палец глубже. Влажно помассировал языком, выпустил с чмокающим звуком. 

– Ох-хохо, – сказал Исли, откидываясь головой на спинку дивана. – Хочешь ненавязчиво перевести тему?..

– Нет, просто хочу тебя, – смело сказал Ригальдо. Он снял с Исли ноутбук и встал перед ним на колени. Исли испытующе посмотрел на него из-под ресниц.

– Давай выключим свет? – спохватился Ригальдо. 

Исли покачал головой.

– Лучше занавесимся. Хочу тебя видеть.

Он нашел пульт «умного дома», и шторы съехались с громким металлическим звуком. Ригальдо сглотнул. Исли развел колени, растекся по спинке дивана, раскинув руки. Ригальдо подался к нему всем телом, поцеловал в губы. Расстегнул молнию на его джинсах и высвободил моментально распрямившийся член. 

У него не было настроения для каких-то особенных игр: слишком много всего сегодня случилось. Он дрался, угрожал парню разбитой бутылкой, словил паническую атаку, потом расстроился из-за Исли. Сейчас он тупо хотел отсосать таким образом, чтобы из головы Исли вымело всю обиду. Поэтому он начал с того, что провел кулаком по члену, свел на головке пальцы и собрал выступившую смазку. 

– Оближи, – хрипло велел Исли. Ригальдо повиновался, потом широко, снизу вверх лизнул головку. И взял в рот, сразу насколько смог, так, что Исли над ним замычал и, поощряя, положил руку на темя.

– Без пальцев, – попросил Исли, и Ригальдо прижал ладони к обивке дивана. Он подполз на коленях еще ближе, и глубоко, ритмично надевался ртом на член, заглатывал, впускал в самое горло, влажно полировал ствол расслабленным языком, а потом выпускал. Во рту было солено и терпко, запах Исли, острый и нежный, забивался в ноздри и срывал голову.

– О господи, – Исли непроизвольно подался навстречу. Его рука сжалась на затылке, но не причиняла боли и не навязывала свой ритм. Он положил и вторую ладонь на голову Ригальдо, а потом как-то удивительно мягко обхватил его лицо, приподнял за подбородок. Член выскользнул у Ригальдо изо рта, влажно шлепнул по мокрым растянутым губам. Ригальдо машинально облизнулся и перевел дух, посмотрел Исли в лицо.

Глаза у того были подернутые поволокой. 

– Сними одежду, – попросил Исли, и Ригальдо, поколебавшись, повиновался. У него еще пронеслась мысль, что он не очень готов сейчас к полноценному сексу, но Исли его удивил. Он тоже стянул с себя свитер, вылез из джинсов и сполз с дивана.

– Давай вместе, – похлопал Исли, укладываясь на ковер, и Ригальдо увидел, что он широко улыбается. Он хмыкнул и перевернулся на бок, пристраиваясь в аккуратную «шестьдесят девять». Теперь он мог продолжать отсасывать Исли и одновременно чувствовать, как тот вбирает в рот его напряженный член. Рот был горячим и влажным, яйца сразу заныли, прося подрочить, но Исли втягивал головку так лихо, что у Ригальдо тряслись колени. Ему казалось, что они с Исли правда стали одним целым. Как символ бесконечности. Практически уроборос. 

Исли нащупал его пальцы и крепко сжал. Ригальдо вцепился ему в руку. Казалось, что Исли кончает неимоверно долго, все извергаясь и извергаясь ему в глотку. Когда излился он сам, его самым бесстыжим образом вылизали.

– Ну так что, – промурлыкал Исли, как только они перебрались на диван. – Может, расскажешь, что сегодня случилось?..

Ригальдо приподнялся, глянул на него с возмущением. 

– Шучу, – Исли чмокнул его в щеку. – Развлекайтесь дальше. Как Пенелопа Крус и Сельма Хайек...  
– Исли, – Ригальдо решил оставить без внимания доебки. – А кто в Нью-Йорк полетит все-таки? Может быть, мы... вместе? 

Исли тихо засмеялся.

– Я уж боялся, что эта мысль не придет тебе в голову.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Sexy talk

С таблетками все разрешилось благополучно. Клэр отчиталась лаконичным сообщением, а в конце приписала «Теперь ты герой Юмы» и поставила смайлик. Ригальдо в немом ахуе чуть не перевернул кофе на документы. 

И, в общем-то, это была единственная хорошая новость, потому что ни на какую конференцию он не попал. Внезапные неприятности на одном из заводов – несчастный случай с рабочим пилорамы, не то саботаж, не то результат вопиющей неосторожности – вынудили его остаться и погрузиться в долгое неприятное общение с экспертами, юристами и страховой. Рабочий требовал компенсацию чудовищного размера. Ганес рвал и метал. Он так багровел, защищая честь пильных установок, что Ригальдо думал, не хватил бы мужика инcульт.

Накануне этого происшествия Исли взахлеб расписывал, по каким клубам и заведениям собирается таскать их в Нью-Йорке, обещая пять вечеров культурного просвещения, утонченного разврата и элитного пьянства. Когда грянуло, Ригальдо решительно заявил, что останется и будет разгребать все так, как считает нужным, а Исли пусть занимается инвестициями. Тот возразил, что должен остаться сам, как президент и флагман компании, и что не собирается избегать ответственности и портить Ригальдо командировку. Тогда Ригальдо в запале брякнул, что он ебал в рот увеселения Нью-Йорка, не очень-то ему и хотелось, он только из солидарности напросился. Исли обозвал его унылым бараном, покидал вещи в чемодан и уехал в аэропорт. Ригальдо отослал ему скачанную из интернета картинку с членом с глазами. Картинка ушла Ганесу, с которым Ригальдо переписывался до этого. Ригальдо чуть не умер со стыда. 

С отлетом Исли все вдруг зашаталось, как будто из основания игрушечной башни кто-то вытащил кубик. Одновременно вскрылись хищение сырья на складе и завышенные цены с «откатами» в пользу старшего менеджера в одном из магазинов; офисного уборщика заподозрили в краже – как выяснилось, несправедливо. Принтеры стали зажевывать документы, Джоанна сообщила, что у Симбы понос, «Фокус» проколол шину, какая-то курица из отдела рекламы обожгла кипятком из кулера руку и визжала на весь этаж. В довершение всего Ригальдо чуть лично не сорвал долго планируемую сделку, поскольку обнаружил в ресторане на заказанном столике букет бело-розовых орхидей. Его выдуло из зала прежде, чем они с потенциальным партнером успели пожать друг другу руки. 

Домой он приехал разбитым и мрачным. После ресторана он спешно закинулся препаратом от аллергии и теперь хотел спать. Звонить Исли не было ни сил, ни желания.

Минуя КПП, он кивнул из машины охраннику, даже не посмотрев, кто сегодня дежурит. Ригальдо сам не ожидал от себя, что так быстро привыкнет к незаметному присутствию этих мужиков на их с Исли земле. Он знал, что Джоанна по-тихому носит им еду в будку. Охранников звали Джек, Итан и Энтони, но с легкой руки Исли они стали «Харкнесс», «Иствуд» и «Ганнибал». Подъезжая к дому, Исли всегда весело им сигналил. «Чтобы успели спрятать под пульт порно», – объяснял он, когда Ригальдо спрашивал, нахрена. Сам он никогда не гудел и даже не моргал фарами, перед мордой «Фокуса» ворота и так почему-то распахивались, как по волшебству. Сейчас, въезжая на присыпанный снегом двор, Ригальдо испытал какую-то утешительную гордость, как принц, перед отрядом которого опустился мост и поднялась тяжелая решетка. 

В доме его встретил только больной кот. Ригальдо накормил его лечебным кормом, запихал в пасть раздавленную таблетку, не избежав острых зубов, поднялся в спальню и уснул мертвым сном.

Звонок Исли разбудил его в час ночи. 

– Только освободился, – радостно заявила трубка. – Устал – спасу нет. Ты дома?..  
– Исли, – Ригальдо разлепил один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на часы. – Ты в курсе про разницу во времени? За каким хером ты сам не спишь в четыре утра?

Было слышно, как Исли тихо смеется. Кажется, он был доволен и пьян. 

– Прости, – повинился он очень неискренне. – У меня с этими перелетами отъехали все мозги. Немного перегулял на банкете в честь первого дня конференции. Тут столько знакомых, еще с бизнес-колледжа. Так значит, ты дома и в постели?  
– Угу, – глаза Ригальдо слипались. Он потянул на себя угол покрывала и обнаружил в образовавшемся «мешке» кота. – Где же мне еще быть.   
– И что ты там делаешь?  
– Сплю, – Ригальдо зевнул. – Ты в отеле, надеюсь?  
– Да, – было слышно, как звякнул ремень, зашуршала ткань, что-то упало на пол. «Исли снимает брюки», – подумал Ригальдо и внезапно ощутил, как в трусах немного напрягся член.  
– Как номер?   
– Отличный, – заверил Исли, и Ригальдо представил, как он лежит на кровати, раскинув руки. – Только кровать слишком широкая.  
– Мы же бронировали на двоих.  
– Вот именно. Пусто и непривычно. И внутренний органайзер пипикает, что по расписанию сейчас должен быть супружеский секс.

Ригальдо был настроен цинично:   
– Тебе придется вычеркнуть его из планов.  
– Это ужасно, – печально сказал Исли. И добавил после небольшой паузы: – А что на тебе надето?..

Ригальдо даже проснулся.

– Ты спятил, – он снова посмотрел на часы. Исли разговаривал с ним из Нью-Йорка в четыре утра, и его голос в трубке малость фонил. И, кажется, Ригальдо мог бы угадать, где находится вторая рука Исли.

– Я абсолютно серьезен.  
– Ты собираешься на меня подрочить?..  
– Ты тоже можешь, – вкрадчиво сказал Исли.  
– Не буду я дрочить тебе в ухо.  
– Тебя не возбуждает секс по телефону?..  
– Дорого, – буркнул Ригальдо, но Исли быстро сказал:   
– Потрогай себя. Погладь. Ты в трусах или в пижаме?

Ригальдо стало смешно.

– Я в мятых рабочих брюках и в рубашке.  
– Что случилось? – совсем другим, трезвым голосом спросил Исли.

И совершенно неожиданно Ригальдо ему все рассказал. Вывалил как есть, и про скандал с родственниками пострадавшего, и про «откаты», и про склад. И про окаянные орхидеи, и про Ганеса. И даже про срущего кота.

Он ждал, что Исли скажет: «Я так и знал», – но тот слушал, не перебивая, а в конце, когда Ригальдо замолчал, сказал:  
– Из всего этого меня волнуют только орхидеи.  
– Но я...

«Облажался», – хотел сказать Ригальдо, но Исли его перебил:  
– Со всем справился, как я понял.  
– Ну да, но...  
– Ну вот и славно, – Ригальдо как наяву представил, как Исли пожимает плечами. – Не переживай. Это всегда будет. Кризисы, обвалы, завалы, реструктуризации, перманентная угроза банкротства. Нет ничего, с чем мы бы не справились, – он помолчал, а потом сказал: – Осторожнее с орхидеями, детка.  
– Хватит уже, – сказал слегка смущенный Ригальдо. – Что ты там говорил про трусы и пижаму?..

Было слышно, как Исли хмыкает.

– Я пошутил, – мягко сказал он. – У тебя был тяжелый день.   
– Эй, эй! – запротестовал Ригальдо. – Я могу продолжать!  
– Спокойной ночи, – сказал Исли. – Звони мне в любое время, если понадобится.  
– Болван, – проворчал Ригальдо, когда голос Исли оборвался гудками. – Зря только кучу денег просадил.

Он встал отлить, постоял у окна, не решаясь раздеться. Внизу был виден заснеженный белый двор. Темнел лес. Спать не хотелось – Исли насмерть перебил ему сон.

Сердце вдруг застучало, ладони вспотели. Ригальдо подумал о том, что во всем доме, кроме них с котом, сейчас никого нет. Пустая кровать с двумя подушками показалась ловушкой. Если он ляжет и заснет, то снова станет уязвимым и беззащитным. 

Он обернулся, положил руку на оружейный сейф. А позже, после короткого размышления, набрал проходную. Ему ответили после первого же гудка.  
Ригальдо замялся.

– Джек?..  
– Энтони, – поправили его. – Что-то случилось, мистер Сегундо? 

Ригальдо подумал: похуй, в конце концов, он за это платит. Имеет право внезапно проконтролировать службу безопасности. Босс он или не босс.

– Как там, все нормально? – спросил он, стараясь говорить небрежно. – Ничего необычного?

Если охранник и покрутил у виска пальцем, то по голосу было незаметно.

– На всех мониторах чисто, мистер Сегундо, – сказал он спокойно. – Сейчас я проверю по секторам. Повисите пока.  
– Ладно, – проворчал Ригальдо, когда охранник сообщил, что не видит никаких нарушений. 

Голос у «Ганнибала Лектора» был все таким же флегматичным:  
– Спокойной ночи, мистер Сегундо.

***

 

На следующий вечер он позвонил в Нью-Йорк сам, и не особо удачно – слишком рано, Исли еще был в клубе. Гремела музыка, вокруг галдели голоса. Ригальдо прямо чувствовал атмосферу эйфории. 

– Я ни черта не слышу, – весело крикнул Исли. – Подожди, я выйду из зала. Черт, здесь невозможно найти место потише. Здесь, может быть... О, пардон. Простите, не прерывайтесь. Фух...

Было слышно, как характерно стукнула крышка.

– Ты в туалете, – мрачно сказал Ригальдо. – Там что, нет лаундж-зоны?

Он закрыл ноутбук, в который уже полчаса пялился на голые жопы. Кажется, его организм тоже настаивал на том, что по расписанию у них с Исли сейчас должен быть секс. 

– Есть, но до нее далеко идти, – спокойно сказал Исли. – Я просто посижу здесь, вытянув ноги, а то почти оглох от этого шума.

Что-то негромко чиркнуло, и Ригальдо насторожился:  
– Это что, зажигалка?  
– Нет, вовсе нет, – сказал Исли после короткой паузы.  
– Да! Я даже слышу, как ты затягиваешься! Блядь, не могу поверить. Ты ведешь себя, как подросток! Гробишь здоровье, когда я не вижу!  
– Ладно, детка, – торопливо сказал Исли. Ригальдо представил, как он быстро затягивается. Хлопнула крышка, что-то зашипело. – Вот, я ее затушил. Не злись. Как дела?   
– Отлично, – мрачно сказал Ригальдо. – Надеюсь, тебе там никто не отсасывает на коленях?  
– Ригальдо.  
– Ну что «Ригальдо»?..  
– Нет, мне никто не отсасывает, честное слово, – ангельским голосом сказал Исли. – А если ты слышишь звуки, они из соседней кабинки.

Ригальдо забыл, что хотел сказать.

– Я скоро буду в отеле, – примирительно сказал Исли. – Просто хочу досмотреть шоу, здесь все-таки так здорово! Как ты, как Симба?.. Я соскучился.  
– Нормально, – неохотно сказал Ригальдо. У него не было повода сердиться на Исли. Они это обсуждали – было бы глупо ждать, что тот будет сидеть в номере монахом, когда рядом лучшая электронная музыка Нью-Йорка, световые и танцевальные шоу и коктейли. – Я заебался, но меньше, чем вчера. А Симба скачет по дому, как лев по саванне.

Исли помолчал, а потом выговорил удивительно мягко:  
– Я так жалею, что ты не можешь быть здесь со мной сейчас.  
– Здесь – это в клубном сортире?..  
– Да где угодно, – легко сказал Исли. – Я бы хотел посмотреть на тебя на танцполе. Если честно.

Ригальдо передернуло.

– Я к этому готов еще меньше, чем к дрочке по телефону.

Было слышно, как Исли встрепенулся. 

– Здесь все же должны быть приватные кабинеты...  
– Не-не-не! – запротестовал Ригальдо. – Я не согласен! Не хочу делить твой оргазм ни с кем, – полушутливо, полусерьезно сказал он, – ни с персоналом, который может шариться рядом, ни с сотней пьяного народа за стеной.   
– Ты ревнивый и жадный мудила, – неожиданно нежно сказал Исли. – У меня из-за тебя уже яйца на уши давят. Я тебе говорил, что я тебя обожаю?..  
– Я не знаю, а вдруг ты пиздел, как с курением! – отчаянно блефуя, выдал Ригальдо. 

Исли только хмыкнул. 

– Когда я вернусь, ты у меня три дня на жопу не сядешь, – сказал он без тени иронии. И Ригальдо подумал, что это совершенно точно не блеф.   
– Кто еще там не сядет... – проворчал он, подтягивая к себе ноутбук и думая, что в порно перед сном, в сущности, нет ничего плохого.  
– Завтра я сам тебе позвоню, – сказал Исли. – А теперь извини. У меня есть неотложное дело, для которого это место подходит лучше всего.

Ригальдо услыхал, как он расстегнул молнию и, закатив глаза, отключился.

Подрочить на упругие ляжки, накаченные спины и чужие члены в чужих жопах толком не получилось, перед глазами как живой стоял Исли, пробирающийся сквозь клубную толпу с телефоном в руках, и свет лазеров запутывался в его белой шевелюре, а с потолка сыпался серебристый дождь. 

Ригальдо потомился, слез с кровати, попил воды и поймал кота, а перед сном позвонил на КПП – на всякий случай.

– Спокойной ночи, мистер Сегундо, – сказал ему, отчитавшись, охранник.

***

 

Со знаменательного разговора в клубном сортире прошло два дня. Накануне Исли был в театре, а потом его поглотил джазовый алко-тур. Ригальдо бродил по опустевшему дому, дразнил кота, заработав себе пару глубоких царапин, без энтузиазма выпил на ужин вина и съел огромный стейк с кровью. Ему было скучно. Он пробовал читать, но мысли рассеивались, и наконец, отчаявшись, он включил сериал-антиутопию.

Когда зазвонил телефон, он почти втянулся в просмотр.

– Ты уже дома? Что делаешь?  
– Смотрю кино с ноутбука.  
– Мне кажется, где-то здесь место для шутки из «Такси-2», – печально сказал Исли. – «По телевизору шла передача из жизни животных, и подо мной сгорел ковер».   
– Есть много фильмов, где герои не могут потрахаться. Первый «Американский пирог», например...  
– Вот-вот, я как раз чувствую себя озабоченным недорослем.   
– Это на тебя так влияет тусовочная жизнь, – поддел Ригальдо. – Что у тебя сегодня по расписанию? Стендап или мюзикл?  
– Ни то, ни другое, – мирно сказал Исли. – Сегодня я в номере. Искупался вот, примеряю халат.

Ригальдо как наяву увидел Исли, мокрого, с вымытыми и отжатыми волосами, завернутого в гостиничный махровый халат. Как он расхаживает по номеру с видом на Таймс-сквер, садится на край постели, небрежно накрыв одеялом худые сильные ноги. Во рту слегка пересохло.

– Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? – проворчал он, посмотрев на светящиеся цифры на электронных часах. Девять вечера. У Исли полночь, время еще совсем детское. – Почему ты остался в номере?  
– Потому что у меня самолет в полвосьмого утра, – спокойно сказал Исли. – И потому, что я хочу провести время с тобой. 

Ригальдо не стал говорить, что они встретятся уже завтра. Не стал нудеть, что Исли впустую просаживает деньги. Он сел в постели, подсунул подушку под спину и на всякий случай нашарил под ней тюбик смазки. 

– Я смутно представляю, как это работает, – признался он, переложив трубку в левую руку. – Надо типа по очереди разыгрывать какие-то фантазии? Мне смешно, что все это придется говорить вслух.  
– Не надо ничего фантазировать, – голос Исли был совсем рядом, вкрадчивый, негромкий, такой знакомый и насмешливо-ласковый. – Закрой глаза и скажи, что ты сейчас делаешь.  
– Ну... Снял трусы, положил руку на член.   
– Стоит?  
– Так, средне...  
– Теплый?  
– Угу.   
– Прижми его к животу. Покатай раскрытой ладонью, вправо-влево. Чувствуешь, как тепло?  
– Угу...  
– Теперь легонько погладь согнутыми пальцами по коже живота, справа и слева. Приятно?  
– Да, – признался Ригальдо, чувствуя, как от живота к крестцу бегут слабые токи удовольствия. Член распрямился и закачался.  
– Возьми его кольцом, двумя пальцами. Поводи вверх-вниз...  
– Ах-ха...  
– Твердый?  
– На все сто.   
– Потрогай головку.   
– Скользкая.  
– Открой ее.  
– У...  
– Поводи указательным пальцем по кромке крайней плоти. Очень нежно. Легче, легче...  
– О господи, можно я уже просто подрочу?..  
– Нельзя, – безжалостно сказал Исли, и Ригальдо представил, как тот лежит, расставив согнутые ноги. Полы халата разъехались, в вырезе видна грудь, поросшая светлыми волосами, и крепкий живот, а пальцы неспешно гладят налившуюся, красную головку. 

– Блядь, – прошептал он и прикусил губу, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не заработать кулаком со всей мочи.  
– Хорошо, – шепот Исли щекотно согрел ему ухо. – Теперь зажми телефон плечом. У тебя далеко смазка?   
– А ты как думаешь? – огрызнулся Ригальдо. По просьбе Исли он выдавил любрикант на руку и размазал между ладоней.  
– Теперь возьми член и хорошенько его подои. Сожми его двумя пальцами и веди кольцо снизу вверх, всегда в одном направлении, сначала правой рукой, потом левой.  
– Бля-а-а, – простонал Ригальдо, чувствуя, что тает, как кусок масла. Он развел ноги шире, уперся в матрас стопами. Головка, которую он задевал при каждом движении, стала невероятно чувствительной и ныла. – Я сейчас выдою из себя все мозги.   
– Потрогай яйца, – по тому, как отрывисто звучал голос Исли, было ясно, что он тоже активно работает руками. – Сожми их в горсть и потри.

Ригальдо замычал и услышал, как участилось дыхание Исли. Конечно же, он давно упустил телефон, но тот сполз по подушке удачно, к самому уху.

– А теперь сунь в себя палец, – хрипло сказал Исли. – Пожалуйста. Можешь дрочить, как привык. Насаживайся на палец и думай, что это я натягиваю тебя по самые помидоры.

Ригальдо затрясся от смеха, но хохот тут же сменился мычанием. Он сунул в себя палец, потом два, потом сложил вместе три, – и сильно вскидывал бедрами, сжимая правой рукой свой член и изо всех сил нанизываясь на пальцы левой. Исли еще говорил какие-то слова, шептал в телефон что-то успокаивающее, непристойное, невозможно грязное и нежное. Ригальдо представил, как Исли прижимается к его заднице членом, с усилием проталкивает головку внутрь – и с облегчением выплеснулся на кулак и откинулся на подушки, размазанный шепотом Исли и могучей силой воображения.

– Я так хочу тебя поцеловать, – сказал он в темноту спальни, прервав сытый послеоргазменный треп Исли. – Мне тут больше всего этого не хватает.

Исли заткнулся, как будто растерял все слова.

– Хотя нет, больше всего мне, конечно же, хочется, чтобы ты снял с меня общение с главным бухгалтером, пока мы не убили друг друга, – сладко зевнул Ригальдо и зарылся в подушки. – Кстати, я думаю, нам пора обновить PR-отдел. Исли, приезжай уже, что ли. Работать некому.   
– Ну ты и монстр, – ответил ему Исли, давясь смехом.

***

 

Самолет приземлился в аэропорту Такома в десять утра. Исли ехал в такси, смотрел, как непривычно играет солнце на схваченных первым легким морозом улицах, и не чувствовал усталости от перелета – только глубокое удовлетворение от того, что вернулся домой. 

– Я в банке, – объявил Ригальдо, как только Исли появился в сети. – Давай встретимся? Пока ты едешь, я как раз все решу. 

Исли отпустил такси на площади Первопроходцев и медленно пошел по аллее, везя за собой чемодан. Колесики чемодана мерно постукивали по рельефной мостовой. В стеклах кирпичных домов в стиле промышленной архитектуры отражалось безудержно-синее небо и искристое солнце. Ветви голых деревьев на аллее были в инее, иногда сверху падала редкая снежинка. Исли задирал голову, жмурился и думал, до чего же хорошо.

Ригальдо стоял позади «викторианской беседки» – Исли издалека углядел черный силуэт. Он разговаривал по телефону, отвернувшись в сторону и нетерпеливо постукивая носком ботинка по опорному столбику. Несмотря на вырывающийся изо рта пар, он был в расстегнутом пальто, в волосах белели снежинки.

Он повернул голову, когда Исли был уже совсем рядом. Его подбородок был воинственно задран, глаза сверкали. Он заметил Исли и кивнул, не прерывая разговора. И тогда, поддавшись дурному порыву, Исли поймал его за шарф, притянул и поцеловал.

Глаза Ригальдо стали растерянные, он одурело моргнул. Потом, свирепо показав Исли кулак, произнес в трубку что-то вроде «Давайте обсудим это после проверки» и отсоединился. Быстро облизал губы и огляделся.

– Какого черта?..   
– Имею право, – сказал Исли. – Ты же сам заявил, что скучаешь.

Площадь была полупустая, редкие утренние прохожие спешили по своим делам. Никому не было до них дела, кроме таращившего глаза деревянного тотемного столба в центре. А он наверняка видел на этой площади и не такое.

Ригальдо двинул своей восхитительной мужественной челюстью, порыскал глазами по сторонам, но, о чудеса, промолчал. Его лицо смягчилось:  
– С возвращением. Как насчет ланча?

Исли не стал возражать, хотя для ланча было несколько рано. Они пошли в кафе, и он с удовольствием ел горячий и острый суп, смотрел, как Ригальдо уминает свою порцию и слушал его рассказ об офисных новостях.

– Галатея через отдел кадров пытается сосватать мне секретаршу, – деловито говорил Ригальдо, отламывая кусок хлеба. – Какую-то свою протеже. Чудовищно бестолковая девица. Роняет все, что берет в руки, и разговаривает, запинаясь. Вчера облила меня минералкой, хорошо, что не кипятком. Я уходил – она еще копалась с документами, только макушка торчала из-за бумаг.

– Хорошенькая? – поддел Исли, думая о том, что Галатея никогда не была замечена в сентиментальности, и если помогает какой-то девочке, надо к той присмотреться.

Ригальдо пожал плечами.

– Я не понял, – сказал он. – Рыжая, как морковка, и спереди... Серас Виктория, – он показал руками, и Исли засмеялся. – И пуговица на блузке все время расстегивается. И перманентный ужас в глазах.  
– Она тебя боится, – уверенно сказал Исли. – Но видишь, пытается разобраться же. Дай ей шанс.  
– Один день, – сурово сказал Ригальдо. – До вечера. Не будет справляться, я ее выгоню или отправлю стажироваться к Люсиэле.

Исли хмыкнул:  
– Та ее пожует и проглотит, не оставит ни косточки.

Потом они вместе поехали в «Нордвуд», и день пролетел незаметно. Исли принял дела у Ригальдо, до вечера выслушивал посетителей и просматривал документы на подпись, согласился, что пора обновить PR-отдел, заценил новенькую секретаршу, потерявшую в его присутствии дар речи, просмотрел сводки с биржи и внезапно заснул в кресле, положив голову на руки – наконец-то аукнулся перелет. Его разбудил Ригальдо, уже в пальто и в шарфе. В приемной было темно, из недопитой чашки горько-сладко тянуло эспрессо, Даунтаун за окнами подмигивал огнями.

– По-моему, мистер Фёрст, вы достаточно наработались на сегодня, – сказал Ригальдо и сунул ему в руки пальто. – Даже Люсиэла уже ушла. Давай, двигай. В машине сможешь доспать, если захочешь.

Они закрыли кабинет и, привычно пикируясь, пошли к выходу. Внимание Исли привлекло шевеление на корпоративной кухне. Он подумал – и завернул туда, игнорируя ворчание за спиной.

Новая секретарша Ригальдо стояла у автомата с шоколадными батончиками, согнувшись и отклячив обтянутый серой юбкой аккуратный задок, и пыталась с помощью разогнутой скрепки и ножниц вытащить застрявший «Чокопай». При появлении зрителей она резво вскочила на ноги и мучительно покраснела.

– Привет... Кларисса, да? – Исли покосился на бейджик. – Что вы тут делаете так поздно, Кларисса?  
– Пытаюсь внести расписание мистера Сегундо в календарь «Outlook», – пролепетала Кларисса. – И заполняю себе раздел «задачи» на завтра. И мне еще обещали прислать контакты, которых у меня нет, чтобы начать обзвон прямо с утра...

Она была рыжая, как кирпич, с заплаканными глазами и красным блестящим носом. 

Исли посмотрел через плечо:  
– Мистер Сегундо, не покажете новой сотруднице мастер-класс?

Ригальдо обошел его, демонстративно возведя глаза к потолку, и вытащил шнур из розетки.

«Чокопай» свалился в лоток. Исли наклонился и подал его девчонке. 

– Ты знал, что у тебя есть «Outlook»?  
– Нет, – отрезал Ригальдо. – Я все пишу от руки в своем старом блокноте.  
– Так отдай его девочке, пусть разберется, – посоветовал Исли. – А вы, мисс Фортисью, ступайте домой: вам сегодня уже никто ничего не пришлет. Лучше придите завтра на пять-семь минут пораньше.   
– Но завтра меня уже могут уволить, – пролепетала секретарша. – Если я не успею все сделать, как надо...  
– Значит, придите на десять минут раньше, – Исли пожал плечами. – Тем более, мистер Сегундо живет за городом и может слегка опоздать.

По лестнице он шел, провожаемый благодарным взглядом девчонки и громким шипением Ригальдо: «Это моя секретарша, не надо ее баловать! Что за привычка спасать одноногих котят!»

– Да ладно, она будет стараться, – сказал Исли и, обернувшись, с удовольствием затянул на своем муже шарф. – Пока что она смотрит на тебя, как на демона из пентаграммы, а если ты дашь ей шанс, она начнет тебе поклоняться!

Ригальдо еще брюзжал, что не нанимался выхаживать виктимную дурочку, когда они вышли на улицу. С темного неба падал снег. Исли задрал голову и поймал ртом снежинку.

– Я вижу, спать ты уже не хочешь, – произнес Ригальдо внезапно охрипшим голосом.   
– Ну как сказать, – Исли посмотрел ему в глаза. – Я бы не отказался как можно скорее попасть в спальню. 

Охранник на парковке только качал головой, пока они с несолидной поспешностью загружались в машину.

***

 

В спальне все получилось нетерпеливо и бурно, и Исли думал, что шутка про «три дня не сядешь на задницу» грозила стать правдой, но уже не мог ничего взять под контроль. Ригальдо обрушился на него, как торнадо, и Исли был полностью сметен этим порноураганом.

Ригальдо был горячий, мокрый и бесстыдный – и когда обнимал и притягивал к себе Исли, и когда раздвигал перед ним ноги, и когда перевернулся на живот и встал коленями на матрас. Исли смотрел и думал, что это восхитительный ракурс – белые, незагорелые ягодицы, узкая талия, накачанная спина и сильные плечи, и даже вид на яйца между широко расставленных ног. Исли исправно трахал Ригальдо, пристроившись с краю кровати, резкими частыми движениями вбиваясь ему в зад. Он то придерживал его за затылок, то сжимал руки на ягодицах, с удовольствием глядя, как между ними поршнем ходит его собственный член. Ригальдо не стеснялся – стонал и всхлипывал в голос, толкался навстречу так, что на всю комнату разносились громкие смачные шлепки. Кончая, он дрожал и протяжно охал, и Исли прижимал его к себе, пока не излился сам – без презерватива, не вынимая, так, что из растраханной дырки текло, когда он наконец извлек член.

– Прости-прости, – прошептал он, укладываясь рядом с Ригальдо. – Я иногда такая свинья. Хочешь в душ первым?..  
– Хочу тебе вдуть, – отчетливо сказал Ригальдо. – Так, чтобы ходить не мог. Вот только отдышусь... 

Исли погладил его по мокрым волосам.

– Все, что захочешь.

Ригальдо растянулся поперек кровати, расслабленный, разнеженный, сонный, и Исли никак не мог на него, такого отъебанного, наглядеться. Ночь была лунной, и простыни серебрились, от легких жалюзи комнату прочертили ярко-черные полосы. Они были на одеялах, на простынях, на животе у Ригальдо. Исли поднял руку, коснулся пальцами кожи, прошелся по этим полосам, пересчитывая, и невольно нащупал рубцы.

Он сполз пониже и принялся целовать их.

Ригальдо не издал ни звука, когда Исли поймал ртом его мягкий член. Он лежал, разметавшийся и неподвижный, и его глаза ярко блестели. Исли сосал и надрачивал ему, одновременно быстро себя растягивая. И тогда Ригальдо толкнул его на живот и одним движением оказался позади, медленно и настойчиво целуя его в загривок. Исли повернул голову, чувствуя под щекой прохладную гладкость простыни, а спиной – жар тела Ригальдо, прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь, чтобы тому было удобнее, подгреб под живот подушку. Ригальдо уперся кулаками в матрас, навис сверху, нетерпеливо тыкаясь вставшим членом в бедро. Пристроившись, он перекинул волосы Исли наперед, и они занавесили обзор. Мир сузился до звуков, запахов и ощущений. Ригальдо входил в него туго, но позволил привыкнуть и расслабиться, прежде чем начать двигаться. Все это время Исли чувствовал загривком его теплое сильное дыхание и думал, понимает ли его муж, насколько им повезло друг с другом. 

Когда Ригальдо подсунул под него руку и задрочил, подталкивая к оргазму, Исли решил, что все он понимает, и с наслаждением кончил в подставленную ладонь.

Потом они еще долго лежали в обнимку. Ригальдо, листая с телефона новости, попросил воды, и Исли, обнимая его, ответил «Ага», но не нашел в себе сил подняться. Пришел кот, сел на бедро, придавил теплой тушей, и Исли уплыл, уткнувшись носом в шею Ригальдо, втягивая запахи его разогревшейся кожи. А через какое-то время, повернувшись на бок, проснулся, будто выдернутый из сна – и понял, что спит один, не считая кота. Вторая подушка была примята, одеяло отброшено.

Похоже, что Ригальдо сам пошел за водой. 

Наверное, сумасшедший клубный ритм вместе со сменой часовых поясов совсем его доконал, потому что сон выдуло из головы напрочь. Исли поворочался под одеялом, зажмурился, потом открыл глаза и прислушался. Тишина напрягала. Он приподнялся на локтях, огляделся. 

Оружейный шкаф был открыт, зиял темной пастью. «Ремингтон» исчез, как и его хозяин.

Исли мгновенно сел, облившись холодным потом. Какого черта он решил, что Ригальдо отправился пить? Может быть, у него приключилась паническая атака. Может, ему что-то померещилось, и он вылез на улицу. 

Он едва не выскочил в коридор, когда отметил кое-что странное. Домашний телефон на прикроватной тумбочке светился зеленым, как будто по параллельной линии разговаривали. Исли посмотрел на «базу», потом босиком подошел к двери и приоткрыл дверь, прислушиваясь. Сделал несколько шагов в коридор и встал на площадке лестницы, не спускаясь в гостиную.

Ригальдо был там, сидел на диване напротив беззвучно работающего телевизора. На нем был банный халат, «Ремингтон» лежал на коленях. Насколько Исли мог разглядеть сверху, не привлекая к себе внимания, он разговаривал по телефону, откинувшись на подушки. 

Исли моргнул и захотел протереть глаза. 

Он тихо отступил в спальню и покосился на электронные часы. С кем можно было разговаривать в два часа ночи? С Клэр, с Лаки? С кем-то с работы, если случилось несчастье – пожар, метеорит, зомбиапокалипсис? Но на ЧП Ригальдо реагировал по-другому. Да и звонок шел по внутренней линии, соединяющей дом и охрану, Исли отлично видел короткий номер.

Терпеть это не было никакой возможности.

Исли посмотрел на вторую трубку на тумбочке и сказал себе: «Я не благородный человек». 

По телефону голос Ригальдо звучал расслабленно и легко.

– Не верю я, что «Мосберги» прямо лучше.  
– Не, ну линейка «Мосов» имеет свои прибабахи, нельзя сказать, что они хуже «Ремов»... Ну вот у «Рема 870» мне нравится, что «коробка» намного тоньше, чем у того же «Мосберга» и «Бенелли», поэтому и зарядка, и развороты происходят намного проще, не приходится выкручивать кисть. И у него классный «спуск», я думаю, из гладкоствольных он самый классный. Коротенький, мягкий и очень четкий. И он реально скорострельный. Я видел, как весной на соревнованиях чемпион уделал полуавтоматику из такого вот модифицированного «Рема»...

Исли как стоял, так и сел на кровать, прижимая телефон к уху и старательно прикрывая рукой динамик, чтоб в него не дышать.

Ригальдо, блядь, разговаривал в два часа ночи с охранником с КПП. Они обсуждали сравнительные свойства ружей, и, пока Исли молчал, пытаясь осознать бездну своего изумления, они перешли к практическому вопросу «где стрелять».

– Тиров и всяких общественных стрельбищ вообще немало, – мужской голос в трубке говорил негромко, будто нехотя. – Ближайший от нас находится в Белвью. Патроны там чуть ли не в три раза дороже, но он современный, со звукоизоляцией, цифровой подачей мишени, учебным центром и с блэкджеком и шлюхами... По сравнению с некоторыми подвалами так почти сказка.

Было слышно, как хмыкнул Ригальдо.

– Но это все равно только для новичков, и там куча ограничений: не стрелять быстро, кобуру не выхватывать – и постоянно пасется куча придурков. По-серьезному надо ориентироваться на стрелковые клубы...  
– Что посоветуешь?  
– Я сам учился не здесь, я из Феникса, там крупное стрельбище, регулярные международные чемпионаты...  
– На международные мне несколько рано, – невозмутимо сказал Ригальдо. – Я пока еще совсем нуб.

В трубке утешительно хрюкнули.

– Есть еще развлекуха типа «Больших песчаных стрельб», где стреляют из всего – от «Браунингов» до пулеметов. Особенно популярны мишени в виде зомби...

Исли замерз и залез на постель с ногами, укрылся. Он не включал свет и, вытянувшись во весь рост, в полном охуении слушал, как Ригальдо и этот посторонний мужик мирно разговаривают в ночи о стрельбе.

Он никак не мог понять, кто же это такой разговорчивый. Кто вчера встречал их на КПП? Исли был так доволен возвращением домой и перспективами на ночь, что едва взглянул через стекло «Фокуса». 

Кажется, он что-то упустил в этой жизни. 

Очень интересно, как Ригальдо будет оправдываться.

Исли решил не отключаться, а принципиально дослушать до конца. И слушал, давя зевоту, ровно полчаса.

За эти полчаса он узнал больше стрелковых анекдотов, чем планировал узнать за всю свою жизнь.

Потом Ригальдо произнес: «Ну ладно, уже поздно», на что охранник послушно сказал: «Спокойной ночи, мистер Сегундо». Исли молниеносно положил трубку на базу и развернулся в постели, чтобы не выдать себя. И притворился, будто спит мордой в подушку.

Ригальдо прокрался в комнату очень тихо, но Исли слышал, как он пристраивает на место свое ружье. Потом он повертел регулятор конвектора, прибавил тепла в спальне – должно быть, порядком замерз внизу. Когда Ригальдо наконец влез в постель, у него были холодные руки и ноги. Он просто прижался вплотную к спине Исли, подсунул под него мерзлые лапы, уткнулся лицом в шею и почти мгновенно вырубился. Его тело потяжелело, дыхание стало ровным и сонным.

Исли немного полежал, прислушиваясь к этому дыханию, и думая, что бы это все значило, но мысли быстро спутались, и он тоже уснул.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Peeping Tom

Утром Исли прилип к нему, как стикер с надписью «Пни меня». Торчал рядом, и когда Ригальдо молотил грушу, и когда отжимался на тренажерах, таскался следом и в ванную, и на кухню, и в гараж, и даже трусы и галстук Ригальдо выбирал под его взглядом. Следом за ним по всем комнатам деловито ходил кот, и вместе они представляли собой смешную процессию. 

Ригальдо никак не мог понять, чем вызвано такое пристальное внимание, даже несколько раз заглянул себе за спину, от Исли сталось бы как-нибудь тупо пошутить в духе старшей школы. Ничего компрометирующего, кроме засосов на шее, он не увидел, и нарычал на Исли, чтобы отвалил. Только тогда тот отступил, и они позавтракали, а уже в машине Исли спросил:  
– Кто там у нас сегодня на проходной?   
– Джек заступает, – сказал Ригальдо, глядя в окно. – А вчера был Энтони.  
– О, Ганнибал? – протянул Исли. – Забавно.  
– Чего тебе забавно? – спросил Ригальдо, глядя, как мелькают в утренних сумерках вдоль шоссе высоченные сосны. 

В «Эскаладе» было тепло, и он расстегнул пальто. Вчерашние постельные упражнения оставили легкую ломоту в теле, которую не смогли до конца прогнать ни зарядка, ни контрастный душ, и почему-то в машине его опять разморило. Мысли были какие-то спутанные и приятные: то о контрактах на миллион, который им удалось заключить с производителем немецких рубильных станков и с канадским разработчиком по эксплуатации фанеры, то о том, как красиво смотрятся на руле руки Исли, то о том, что надо бы перешагнуть через себя и как следует поучиться стрельбе. А там, чем черт не шутит... 

Тут он спохватился, что Исли уж больно долго молчит, и повернул голову.

Исли смотрел на дорогу, и лицо его было непроницаемо. Ригальдо пихнул его кулаком в бедро.

– Так, ерунда подумалась, – нараспев сказал Исли. – Теперь у нас есть свой Ганнибал и своя Кларисса.

Ригальдо сморщился, как от зубной боли.

– О господи, я совсем забыл про агента Старлинг. Напомни мне, чтобы я уволил ее.  
– Не напомню, – весело сказал Исли, и Ригальдо снова его пихнул. 

Вчера он очень много узнал у общительного охранника. Тот все равно скучал на своем посту, так что был не против ответить на вопросы Ригальдо после уже ставшим привычным ночного отчета. Сперва Ригальдо прицельно расспрашивал, а потом вдруг заметил, что треплется о стрельбе просто так. Так, как трепались о комбайнах и коровах мужики в Эймсе. Прямо-таки непривычное ощущение. Может, это у него такой извращенный «синдром попутчика», потому что он этого Энтони знать не знает.

А может, тот преследовал свою тайную цель, как Лектор.

Подумав об этом, Ригальдо захохотал.

Исли взглянул на него с подозрением.

– Забей, – отсмеявшись, сказал Ригальдо. – Я просто подумал, кто тогда в нашей компании Уилл Грэм. 

Исли отреагировал на шутку как-то вяло.

«Агента Старлинг» Ригальдо нашел у себя в кабинете. Блузка мисс Фортисью была в полном порядке, даже взъерошенные рыжие волосы сегодня носили следы расчески. Кларисса стояла, вытянувшись в струнку, и терпеливо ждала, пока он повесит пальто.

– Что там у вас? – нехотя спросил Ригальдо.

На стол ему лег длинный список.

– Это клиенты, жирным отмечены те, которые подтвердили участие в сегодняшних встречах. Я заказала им пропуска.  
– Ладно.   
– Это документы на подпись.  
– Давайте.  
– Комната для переговоров забронирована.  
– Дальше.  
– Э-э... Кофе? – рискнула Кларисса. 

За ее спиной разрывался телефон.

– Кофе позже, – буркнул Ригальдо. – Канцелярию получите, у меня скрепки закончились. И ответьте уже на звонок, ради бога. 

Кларисса пулей вылетела за дверь. 

Ригальдо не успел вчитаться в документы – крадущейся походкой пантеры вошла Люсиэла.

– «Это» еще здесь? – спросила она, округлив брови. – Оно вам не мешает? 

Сквозь поднятые жалюзи было видно, как Кларисса, сжав губы в нитку, чиркает в блокноте, не отнимая от уха телефон.

Ригальдо мрачно посмотрел на «крокодилицу».

– Вчера оно залезло с ногами на стол, чтобы вкрутить лампочку, – презрительно сказала Люсиэла. – Свет вышибло во всем корпусе на пятнадцать минут.

Ригальдо как-то даже обалдел.

– Ну, это... Совпадение, – не очень уверенно сказал он. Кларисса в своей приемной била ладонью по принтеру. Кажется, он зажевал документы.

Люсиэла фыркнула.

– Не выношу неудачников. Это заразно.   
– Вам нечего делать, мисс Сауз? – Ригальдо откинулся на спинку кресла. Он как-то даже обиделся за свою секретаршу. – Чего вам от меня надо? 

Люсиэла сделала странное движение глазами в сторону кабинета Исли. Приподняла брови. Снова выразительно глянула.

– Вы делаете глазную гимнастику? – изумился Ригальдо. Да что же это такое. Сегодня все, включая Исли, какие-то неадекватные. – Или это какой-то шифр?.. 

Люсиэла внезапно рассмеялась.

– Я передам свой шифр через вашего секретаря, – она как-то особенно выделила «свой» и «вашего». И вышла в «приемную», задержавшись у стула Клариссы.

Ригальдо попытался вчитаться в документы, но почему-то не получилось. Вместо этого он как дурак наблюдал, как секретарша Исли что-то надменно излагает его секретарше, накручивая на палец спиральный телефонный провод. Кларисса поочередно розовела и бледнела и, кажется, попыталась сбежать, но Люсиэла безжалостно ухватила ее за плечо, смяв ткань пиджака наманикюренными красными когтищами, и подтолкнула к кабинету Ригальдо. 

Тот так увлекся этим представлением, что едва успел сделать соответствующее лицо.

– Мисс Фортисью?..

Кларисса смотрела на него, как жертвенный агнец, и крутила пуговицу на пиджаке.

– Мне... поручили выяснить, какие будут распоряжения, – промямлила она. – Насчет корпоративного поздравления.  
– Чего?..  
– Ну, насчет дня рождения, – тихо сказала Кларисса. – Президента компании.

Ригальдо смотрел на нее пару минут. Потом перевел взгляд на календарь.

Блядь. Блядь! 

Он забыл, он совсем забыл!

Его немного утешило, что «день икс» был только завтра, но вообще то, что он забыл про день рождения Исли, как-то удручало. Они даже ни разу не говорили о планах. Может, Исли поэтому такой странный?

В то, что Исли мог сознательно пропустить дату, как поступил бы он сам, он не верил. Слишком хорошо знал, что тот готов отмечать любой праздник.  
Он все-таки постарался сконцентрироваться на том, что говорит пигалица. 

– Мисс Сауз сказала, что мистера Фёрста всегда в этот день поздравляли всем офисом, – продолжала блеять его несчастная секретарь. – Ну, и что вы лучше всех знаете, как надо. 

Ригальдо чуть не клацнул зубами, как степлером. Потом до него дошло, что Люсиэла просто подставила несчастную дурочку. Он понадеялся, что его молчание будет достаточно красноречивым, но Кларисса внезапно воодушевилась:  
– Не знаю, как принято, но можно сделать экспромт! Цветы, серпантин и шарики, и будет красиво!   
– Цве-ты? – по слогам повторил Ригальдо. – Шарики?..  
– И тортик! – радостно сказала Кларисса, и уже тише добавила: – Нет, ну не деньги же ему дарить...

И Ригальдо заржал.

Он содрогался, прикрыв ладонью лицо, не в силах посмотреть на своего секретаря, а она громко сопела, но не отступала.

– Слушайте, агент Старлинг, – он впервые обратился к ней так, как будто она проработала здесь лет сто. – Избавьте меня от этого ужаса. Найдите кого-нибудь, кто давно здесь работает, и узнайте, как это сделать пристойно. Мне кажется, вы с мисс Сауз как-то неправильно поняли друг друга.

Он еле дождался, когда она выйдет из кабинета. Папка на подпись требовала его внимания все сильнее и сильнее, но сдерживаться Ригальдо уже просто не мог.

– Ты один? – выпалил он, когда Исли взял трубку.  
– Ага.  
– А ну, признайся, ты хочешь тортик?  
– Что? – после выразительной паузы произнесла трубка.  
– Тортик, – зловеще повторил Ригальдо. – С серпантином! Исли, ты почему молчал? Ты поэтому такой странный?  
– О господи, – было слышно, что Исли тихо смеется. – Нет, честно, я просто забыл. Пока меня не поздравят банк, социальные сети и почта, я про день рождения и не вспоминаю. А в этом году еще столько всего случилось... 

«А я был весь в своем ПТСР», – подумал Ригальдо, зачем-то разрисовывая стикер черепами.

– Так что там за серпантин? – с любопытством спросил Исли.  
– А, – Ригальдо отъехал от стола. – Тут коллектив хочет творчески поздравить тебя... тортом! 

Дверь приоткрылась, в нее всунулась лохматая голова Клариссы.

– Мисс Год-Айсфилд сказала, что...  
– Торт – это хорошо, – радостно произнес в трубке Исли. – Но только если ты вылезешь из него голым!

Ригальдо застыл. Похоже, динамик у его телефона отлично работал.

Кларисса заалела стремительно, как все рыжие, краснея от шеи до самого лба. Дверь медленно и очень аккуратно закрылась.

– Что там случилось? – тревожно спросил Исли. – Чего ты молчишь? Ригальдо?..

– Ты только что опозорил меня еще перед одной секретаршей, – приглушенно сказал Ригальдо, уткнувшись в ладонь, и снова захохотал.

***

 

Вопреки опасениям Ригальдо, обошлось без тортов – корпоративное поздравление Исли вышло быстрым, тактичным и на удивление приятным. Исли как раз вернулся с одного из объектов. Он вошел в приемную, щурясь на солнце, отражающееся во всех поверхностях, и его волосы, собранные в хвост, еще были наэлектризованы с мороза, а на плечах лежала мелкая древесная пыль, и каждому было ясно, что это потому, что босс только что лично инспектировал заводские цеха. Он открыл дверь – и был встречен гулом голосов. Ригальдо смотрел из-за чужих спин, как он удивленно и радостно улыбается, как выслушивает поздравления, осторожно целует в щеку Галатею и пожимает руки мужчинам – и чувствовал какую-то необъяснимую гордость. Исли исполнилось тридцать семь, и с точки зрения Ригальдо за год он стал только красивее и могущественнее. Ригальдо было и неловко, и радостно смотреть на него. К счастью, от него самого никто не потребовал слова. Вряд ли он смог бы блеснуть праздничной речью.

И вечером все получилось просто отлично. Они договорились с Лаки и Клэр, что встретятся тихо, по-семейному – Исли, нагулявшийся в Нью-Йорке, не мог даже думать о клубах, и все согласились, что так будет лучше. 

Оказалось, что «тихо» в его представлении – это очень дорогой и красивый ресторан у залива, практически на воде, уже прихваченной первым льдом. Окно выходило на гранитную площадку с фонарями, которые зажглись за час до темноты. Небо над бухтой было морозным, расчерченным красными полосами, которые пересекали белые линии от самолетов. На закате солнце опустилось в багровую воду, а через все небо протянулась косая темная тень от горы Рейнир, и было похоже, как будто из-за линии горизонта лезет темное чудовище с щупальцами. Когда стало совсем темно, пошел крупный медленный снег. 

Клэр принесла Исли цветы – девять огромных белых роз, которые поставили в вазу. Ригальдо давно не видел настолько растерянного Исли, но следовало признать – с розами в руках он был чертовски красив.

Морская кухня в «Акве» была изумительной, вино приятно кружило голову. Ригальдо очень быстро впал в какое-то сентиментальное настроение, сидел, как сытый кот и улыбался, глядя, как Исли медленно танцует с Клэр. Она держала руки у него на плечах и что-то строго говорила. Лаки, подперев щеку ладонью, тоже умильно смотрел на них.

– Господи, какие же они охуенные, – вдруг произнес он сдавленным голосом. – Мне иногда так страшно кого-то из них потерять. Мне кажется, мое сердце тогда просто лопнет, я тут же умру на месте.

Ригальдо одурело взглянул на него: Лаки хмурил широкие брови. Его губы были сжаты, сильные руки тяжело лежали на столе. Сейчас он совсем не был похож на безмятежного молодого придурка, которого Ригальдо привык видеть и с которым умел общаться.

От Исли Ригальдо знал, что Лаки регулярно пытается добиться свидания с Присциллой, но она упорно отказывается от посетителей. 

Лаки взглянул на снегопад за окном, встряхнулся всем телом, как щенок ньюфаундленда, и оптимистично сказал:   
– Ну, пока вы все здесь, все в порядке. О, а прикинь, может, нам тоже потанцевать? Хочешь, я приглашу тебя на медленный танец?..

Ригальдо сразу утратил свое щемящее настроение и рявкнул:  
– Еще чего, я не такой пьяный!  
– Ну и зря, – Лаки скорчил рожу. – Вот все бы удивились! Ты слишком правильный, ты вообще когда-нибудь делал глупости? Так, чтобы вот прямо наутро в зеркало было стыдно смотреть?..  
– Делал, – отбрил Ригальдо, наблюдая за Исли, изящно кружащимся с Клэр посреди зала. – И даже не единожды!  
– А что-то такое, за что мог особенно собой гордиться?  
– Однажды я загнал покупателям из Калифорнии две тонны пеллет для котельных. Такой оборот отходов впечатлил даже Исли.   
– А можно узнать, что тебе нравится в нем самом?  
– Лаки, чего ты пристал?.. Пишешь компромат на диктофон?..  
– Да ну тебя, мне просто интересно. Вы типа мой пример для подражания, на кого мне еще ориентироваться!  
– К слову об ориентации, ты ничего не напутал?..   
– Не гони. Я о векторе жизни! Я люблю Исли, мне интересно, за что его любят другие. 

Ригальдо перебрал в голове несколько вариантов ответов, пытаясь отыскать наиболее приличный и безопасный.

– Он... блядь, да он просто Исли, – сказал он наконец, сдавшись. На удивление, Лаки больше ничего не сказал. 

Исли в последний раз крутанул Клэр и за руку отвел ее обратно за стол.

– Давайте выпьем, – довольно сказал он. – Я слегка запыхался!

И они выпили еще, а потом еще, а через час уже грузились в соседние такси.

– Клэр замечательная, – серьезно сказал Исли в машине. – Но упрямая! В некоторых вопросах просто непреклонная! Иногда с людьми так сложно!  
– Что ты хотел от нее?  
– Дать денег, – легко признался Исли. – На квартиру-студию. Чтобы они наконец жили вместе, а не так – она в общежитии, он с какими-то сквоттерами. Но нет. «Лаки должен сам, я должна сама, мистер Фёрст».   
– Исли, но это и правда была бы немалая сумма. Это их... уязвило бы.  
– Так это же на двоих, а впереди Рождество, – возмущенно сказал Исли и замолчал, отвернувшись, разглядывая снегопад за окном такси. 

Ригальдо осторожно тронул его за руку. 

– Я зуб даю, они справятся.   
– Нужен мне твой зуб, – Исли прикрыл глаза, откинул голову на подголовник. Ригальдо глянул – от водителя их отделяла перегородка. Конечно, он не собирался сейчас делать глупости вида «чтобы наутро было стыдно на себя смотреть», но кое-что требовалось разъяснить. Он пододвинулся ближе к Исли и сел вполоборота.

– Да, кстати, о подарках. Прости, что я пока с пустыми руками. Я поздно вспомнил, как ты понимаешь, а за два дня нереально что-то сообразить. Я позже, спокойно и обстоятельно... – он чувствовал, что самым примитивным образом оправдывается, но не мог ничего поделать. Даже Лаки и тот притащил новую когтеточку для Симбы, а он вообще ничего! – Ты мне напишешь свой виш-лист...  
– Подари мне коня, – с закрытыми глазами сказал Исли. 

Ригальдо поперхнулся словами, а Исли беззвучно засмеялся.

– Ну правда, – добавил он совершенно невозмутимо. – Я хочу лошадь. Мечта детства. Все остальное у меня и так есть.  
– С ума сошел? – возмутился Ригальдо. – Знаешь, во сколько обходится содержание лошади? Ты же не думаешь, что мы будем ставить ее в гараж, как «Эскаладу»?..  
– Не думаю, – согласился Исли. – Ну, значит, мне ничего не надо.   
– Ты меня ставишь в глупое положение, – Ригальдо провел пальцем по его запястью, высовывающемуся из манжеты рубашки.

Исли повернул голову. Глаза у него были насмешливые и ласковые.

– Забей. В конце концов, это традиция.   
– Какая традиция? – с подозрением спросил Ригальдо.

Исли вздохнул, как будто разжевывал ему алфавит.

– У нас годовщина грехопадения. Это случилось как раз на мой день рождения. И в тот раз ты тоже приехал ко мне без подарка.

Ригальдо внезапно почувствовал, насколько сильно пашет обогреватель в такси. 

– Ну скажешь тоже. Годовщина!  
– А что такого, – теперь уже пальцы Исли порхали у него по руке. – Если это правда. Начало отношений...  
– Отношений! – Ригальдо прикрыл лицо. – Да ты меня к себе заманил!   
– И обманул, и соблазнил, и совратил, – невозмутимо сказал Исли. – Я до сих пор считаю, что практически спас тебе этим жизнь!  
– Чего? – Ригальдо едва мог говорить. – Чего-чего-чего ты сейчас сказал?!

Он ткнул кулаком под ребро Исли, тот извернулся и полез за телефоном в карман. 

Они толкались и ерзали на заднем сидении.

– Смотри, какую интересную статью я нашел в интернете, – сказал Исли невыносимо менторским тоном. – Она называется «О последствиях воздержания»!   
– Закрой немедленно, – проворчал Ригальдо, едва глянув на страничку, украшенную сердечками и завитушками.   
– Ни за что. Я ее уже целый месяц ношу в закладках. Почитаю тебе, пока мы в машине.

Исли придвинулся к нему почти вплотную. 

– Слушай же. «Вот что случается, когда вы длительно не занимаетесь сексом: вы чаще болеете, у вас повышается уровень стресса, вам трудно возбудиться, у мужчин это проявляется в проблемах с эрекцией...»  
– У меня нет проблем с эрекцией!   
– Не спорь с учеными, они лучше знают. Итак, «у вас меняются сны, со временем совсем пропадает желание заниматься сексом, вы отдаляетесь от партнера...»  
– Меня сейчас стошнит.   
– «У вас падает самооценка и возрастает угроза рака предстательной железы». Видишь, какой ужас!  
– И от всего этого ты меня спас целительным хуем? Надеюсь, это ты не всерьез?

Цепкие пальцы Исли скользнули ему в волосы. Исли подался вперед и потерся лбом о его лоб.

– Конечно, всерьез, – лукаво и нежно сказал Исли. – С учеными не поспоришь!

В перегородку постучали. Ригальдо отпрянул к другому краю сидения.

– Господа, – донесся до них голос таксиста. – Мы уже пять минут, как приехали. Мне как-то страшно стоять в лесу напротив этого забора. А если спустят собак?..  
– Здесь нет собак, – Ригальдо рассчитался с таксистом и выбрался из машины. Исли уже был снаружи, стоял в расстегнутом пальто под кружащимися белыми хлопьями, и с явным удовольствием дышал холодным воздухом. «Калитка» на КПП уже была приоткрыта, за слабо тонированным стеклом виднелась тень человека, который ждал, когда они пройдут, чтобы закрыть электронный замок. Ригальдо подошел ближе, и Исли взял его за руку.

– Подумай, какой ужас, – продолжил он уже по ту сторону, когда они шли под все набирающим силу снегопадом через белый двор. – Это самое воздержание. Кризис самооценки и рак простаты, подумать только! Тебе не снятся странные сны?..  
– Я, вроде, давно уже не воздерживаюсь, – процедил Ригальдо, теряясь, что ему больше хочется сделать – дать Исли в зубы или поцеловать в улыбчивый рот. – С тех пор, как ты меня к себе затащил!

Он встал на ступени веранды и развернулся лицом к Исли. Тот смотрел на него снизу вверх, а потом обхватил поперек туловища.

– Проблема ничуть не утратила своей актуальности, – печально сказал Исли, обнимая его поверх пальто. – В этом доме никто не трахался с самого утра! Я чувствую, как у меня нарастают тревожащие симптомы...

Ригальдо положил ладони ему на плечи. На волосах Исли медленно таял снег. 

– Считаешь, надо поднять иммунитет?..  
– Просто необходимо, – Исли смотрел одновременно нагло и просительно. – Можно сзади, можно на боку! 

Ригальдо ухмыльнулся. Вот скотина. Тридцать семь лет, никакой солидности. 

– Ладно, в конце концов, у тебя сегодня день рождения...  
– И я хочу получить свой подарок прямо сейчас, – Исли втолкнул его в дом и немедленно поцеловал.

***

 

Утро было ленивым и белым. Ригальдо долго ворочался, не в силах заставить себя подняться. Тишина обволакивала, как будто мир завернули в несколько слоев ваты. Даже кот еще спал, свернувшись в теплый бублик под боком у Исли, и только туже скрутился, когда Ригальдо все-таки откинул одеяла и сел. 

Стараясь не разбудить их обоих, Ригальдо надел толстый банный халат и завязал пояс. Он бы хотел еще подремать, но мочевой пузырь ныл невыносимо. Пришлось ползти в ванную, а после сама собой пришла мысль о первом утреннем кофе – всегда без молока, очень крепком и горько-сладком. Ригальдо понял, что уже никак не уснет.

На верхней площадке лестницы лежали смятые брюки, парой ступенек ниже стоял одинокий ботинок, еще ниже валялись их с Исли рубашки, перепутавшиеся рукавами. Второй ботинок нашелся ровно посередине лежавшего на полу пиджака. Спускаясь, Ригальдо собирал «следы преступления», радуясь, что никто сейчас не может его видеть. Вчера Исли вел его наверх, умело раздевая от порога до самой кровати, отбросив в стороны ремень и модный галстук, как будто все это были ленточки упаковки, а Ригальдо – и в самом деле какой-то ценный приз. А наверху у них был бурный секс, который Исли радостно обозвал «профилактическим трахом». И, кажется, им больше не грозили никакие последствия. 

Пока варился кофе, Ригальдо торчал на кухне, рассеянно прикидывая, как они проведут субботу и что будут целый день есть. После блюд ресторана «Аква» конкурировать в приготовлении морепродуктов было бессмысленно. Он решил, что нажарит гору какого-нибудь мяса, к примеру, свинину в яблоках. За этими размышлениями он не заметил, как выполз в гостиную, сжимая в ладонях чашку. Ригальдо переступил босыми ногами по теплому полу и замер, глядя в окно.

Сквозь стекла от потолка до пола двор и лес ослепили его застывшей, холодной красотой. Первые настоящие сугробы и рыхлые шапки снега на тяжелых ветвях обступивших дом сосен, белые полосы снега поверх забора и на перилах веранды, и занесенные ступени. Снег падал всю ночь и замел стежку следов через двор, которую они с Исли протоптали вчера вечером. Ни в доме, ни со стороны КПП не было слышно ни звука, только один раз вспорхнула какая-то птица, встряхнув ветку, с которой тяжело упал рыхлый снег. Озеро тоже побелело, лишь в середине чернела прорубь. Молочно-белое небо нависло над лесом, снова готовясь встряхнуть густые снежные облака. 

И больше никого. Ни одной живой души.

Ригальдо стоял, очарованный и обалдевший, от этого вида, всей этой тишины и белизны. Внутри было хорошо и щемяще-пусто. Он совершенно не понимал, как же так получилось, что в его жизни есть все это. 

Дом, лес, Исли.

За спиной зашлепали шаги босых ног.

Исли был в черной футболке с «Нирваной» и в пижамных штанах. Он обнял Ригальдо сзади, уткнулся носом в затылок, потом потерся щекой о шею выше халата. Он еще не побрился, но от него пахло зубной пастой. Ригальдо ждал, что Исли начнет зубоскалить, но тот молчал. Они так стояли, глядя на сугробы. Когда в кофейной чашке показалось дно, Ригальдо повернул к Исли голову.

Они целовались удивительно неторопливо, глубоко, чутко и очень медленно. Ригальдо давно опустил руки с пустой чашкой, а Исли все также обнимал его, прижимаясь всем телом. Его ладони легли на пояс халата, теребили его, но не настаивали, хотя даже через толстую ткань Ригальдо чувствовал заинтересованность Исли, недвусмысленно упирающуюся ему между ягодиц. Ригальдо сглотнул и осторожно попятился, оттесняя Исли назад. 

Под ноги им ткнулся «малый» диван, развернутый в сторону окна, с которого хорошо были видны берег и озера. Они решили так еще летом, и он прекрасно справлялся с этой задачей, до тех пор, пока его не экспроприировал в свое владение кот. Исли давно шутил, что надо проверить, на что диван еще годен.

Сейчас они опустились на него почти вслепую. Ригальдо сел на колени к Исли – чинно, как школьница к старшекласснику. Тот сразу же запустил ладонь под халат и выдохнул в шею Ригальдо, не обнаружив на нем трусов. Ригальдо лизнул его в губы. Глаза Исли потемнели. 

– Здесь так хорошо, – пробормотал Исли между поцелуями. – Как будто в мире вообще никого нет. Давай прямо здесь, а?..

Ригальдо не ответил, только согласно сжал пальцы у него на плечах. Он развернулся, перекинул через него ногу и оседлал, продолжая целовать; погладил скулы, проследил линию шеи, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Исли уже ласкал его ягодицы, запустив ладони под халат, и время от времени спазматически приподнимал бедра, потираясь о Ригальдо крепко стоящим членом. Халат сползал и мешал. Повоевав с ним, Исли развязал пояс. Ригальдо послушно выпутался из рукавов и понял, что сидит совершенно голым. Было немного зябко, но поясницей он чувствовал ток теплого воздуха от конвектора. И кроме того, у него ведь был Исли, который немедленно сгреб его и прижал к себе, целуя в шею. Ригальдо моргнуть не успел, как тот перевернул их обоих, придерживая за бедра. Теперь он лежал на спине на диване, а Исли спускался вниз, вылизывая его живот. Когда он вобрал в рот член, сразу до глотки, Ригальдо зашелся всхлипом и выгнулся, упираясь затылком в подлокотник. Исли завел его ноги себе за спину, уткнулся лицом в пах. Скосив глаза вниз, Ригальдо видел только ритмично двигающуюся белую макушку. Он дотянулся и погладил Исли по волосам, а потом закинул одну ногу на спинку дивана, предоставляя Исли больше свободы, и почувствовал, как ему в задницу ввинчивается скользкий от слюны палец.

– Иди сюда, – хрипло позвал он, вытягиваясь во весь рост, и Исли не стал упрямиться – послушно утер рот и полез к нему. Ригальдо стащил с него футболку через голову, пятками сдвинул вниз резинку пижамных штанов. Твердый горячий член шлепнул по животу, проехался по его члену. Исли навалился, подхватил его ноги под коленями, вынуждая развести их шире и поднять кверху. Ригальдо стиснул зубы и зажмурился, когда Исли стал входить в него «по слюне». Он сунул под себя руки и бесстыдно развел ягодицы, растягивая себя, открываясь для Исли. 

– Ригальдо, – вдруг услышал он. Ригальдо разлепил ресницы, смаргивая выступивший пот: Исли смотрел на него сверху вниз, с такой смесью жадной нежности и беспокойства, что Ригальдо почувствовал, как губы сами разъезжаются в улыбке. А после Исли добавил: – Обними меня. 

И Ригальдо обхватил его, не колеблясь. Он обнимал и перехватывал руками горячую спину, чувствуя, как под руками ходят сухие сильные мышцы, как все поджарое тело Исли напрягается, приноравливаясь к узкому дивану. Исли едва заметно двигал бедрами, и его член в заднице больше не вызывал дискомфорта. Ригальдо судорожно выдохнул, когда почувствовал первый долгий толчок. Это было сладко и неторопливо, и он, глядя Исли в глаза, дурел – от плавных движений, от мучительного возбуждения, вызванного прилившей к тазу кровью, от того, как его член терся между их животами, от того, как Исли непроизвольно вздрагивал, если Ригальдо сжимал его ягодицы или проводил ладонью по шее. Он тонул в тишине занесенного снегом дома, нарушаемой только скрипом дивана и тяжелым дыханием. Даже не заметил, когда что-то поменялось – теперь он изо всех сил обвивал поясницу Исли ногами, а тот накатывался на него, как волна. 

Исли кончил первым, вытащил член и размазал сперму по его животу. Он дрочил, а Ригальдо остервенело подмахивал, а когда оргазмом накрыло и его, Исли ухватил его за подбородок и поцеловал в губы. Смахнул с носа мокрые волосы и снова поцеловал. Ригальдо смотрел на него в упор несколько мгновений, а потом обнял за шею и прижал его голову к груди.

***

 

– Когда-нибудь, когда я стану старым и немощным, – задумчиво сказал Исли, глядя в деревянный потолок, – тебе придется отдуваться за двоих.  
– Что такое? – судя по голосу, Ригальдо высунулся из кухни. Исли не было видно, что происходит в комнатах – все заслоняла спинка дивана, но жареным мясом пахло завораживающе. – Что-то насчет работы?..  
– Не совсем, – Исли заложил руки за голову, – я говорил про то, что когда я состарюсь, тебе придется все время быть сверху.

Он затаился, прислушиваясь к шокированному молчанию.

Прошло уже полчаса после их безмятежного слияния перед окном, а он все еще валялся на диване в гостиной, довольный, расслабленный, укрытый халатом Ригальдо, и слушал, как на кухне его муж гремит сковородками. Он славно отдохнул, и у него было великолепное настроение. Теперь ему хотелось хлеба и зрелищ, и если первое целиком зависело от Ригальдо, второе он мог обеспечить себе сам. Найти, кого бы тут поддразнить, было несложно.

Ригальдо повелся, как дитя.

– С чего это вдруг такие фантазии? – он подошел к дивану, небрежно поигрывая кухонным полотенцем. – А что ты сам в это время собираешься делать?  
– Ну, очевидно же, – кротко сказал Исли и закинул ногу за ногу. Халат задрался. Ригальдо хмыкнул. – Буду лежать задом кверху. Пока ты будешь трудиться на наше общее благо.  
– Вот это да, – Ригальдо упер руки в бока. – А если я не хочу?  
– Не хочешь трахать мою старую задницу?.. – Исли печально оттопырил губу. – Вот беда. Тогда останется только завернуться в простыню и ползти на кладбище.  
– О боже, Исли, – Ригальдо оперся о диван. – Ты вообще в курсе, что пожилых людей это перестает волновать? Приходит время самоосмысления и покоя...  
– Будем сидеть на веранде в утепленных штанах, хвастаться, у кого громче хрустит спина, пить красное вино и постреливать сослепу в налезающих из-за стены зомби?.. И ничего-ничего, даже самого коротенького секса не будет?..  
– Слышь ты, дедуля, – Исли не ожидал в голосе Ригальдо такой теплоты. – Я совсем не против топтать твой костлявый зад. Я так и сделаю, если однажды в постели тебя вдруг начнет пробивать на одышку. Но, мне кажется, нам стоит вернуться к этому разговору, когда тебе будет лет сто, а мне девяносто. Я-то, конечно, тогда буду повыносливее. 

Он наклонился, будто рассчитывая, что так до Исли быстрее дойдет, и Исли схватил его за фартук, пытаясь втянуть на диван.

– Я думаю, до этих пор ты будешь бодрым старичком, – Ригальдо ухмыльнулся и уперся ему в грудь. – В Сиэтле таких полно. Взять хотя бы того же Даэ.  
– Дедушка Объебос! – просиял Исли, прижимая его к себе. Ригальдо пыхтел и пытался вырваться. – Это да, он еще ого-го. Если судить по тому, как они с Рубелем спелись!..

Они злорадно расхохотались. 

Десять минут назад Исли нашел под диваном свой телефон – видимо, выронил вчера, когда они яростно целовались в гостиной. Телефон ломился от непрочитанных поздравлений. Среди других Исли нашел три сообщения от Даэ. В первом были иероглифы, которые гугл не смог перевести. Во втором довольно официальное поздравление. Открыв третье сообщение, Исли заржал, как конь. Даэ сделал селфи на Тенерифе. Его загорелая рожа под черным бедуинским тюрбаном жутко ухмылялась на фоне рощи «драконьих деревьев». Из-за его плеча тонко скалился Рубель в неизменных очках.

«БУРНОГО РОСТА И ПРОЦВЕТАНИЯ ВАШЕМУ ВНУТРЕННЕМУ ДЕРЕВУ, МИСТЕР ФЁРСТ», – гласила надпись под снимком. – «ПУСТЬ ОНО БУДЕТ КРЕПКИМ, КАК ДРАКОНОВА КРОВЬ».

– Совсем ебанулись, – сокрушенно пробормотал тогда Исли, испытывая гнуснейшее желание сфоткаться в ответ – в халате, на диване и на фоне заснеженных сосен, в знак того, что с его внутренним деревом все в порядке. – Ставлю сто баксов, что они там ширяются соком драцены.

С Даэ и с Рубелем у него было связано самое яркое воспоминание этой осени – второе по яркости после Присциллы с ножом. Заехав как-то в пентхаус Даэ по неотложному делу, Исли был препровожден секретарем в огромный, оформленный в хайтек-стиле конференц-зал.  
Посреди конференц-зала стояла индейская типи. Не декоративная – самая настоящая, из дубленых шкур, таких засаленных, что на них с трудом можно было разобрать рисунки. Пологи были опущены, дымоходный клапан плотно закрыт, и все же Исли учуял витающий по кондиционированному помещению резкий запах марихуаны. 

В полной тишине, не зная, что и думать и чувствуя себя совершеннейшим идиотом, он подавил порыв постучать в березовую жердь и, оглядевшись по сторонам, небрежно смахнул со стола для переговоров толстый кожаный блокнот.

Секунду ничего не происходило, а потом входная занавеска распахнулась, и в клубах едкого дыма из типи вывалился Даэ. В черном шелковом халате на голое тело и в маске вопящего призрака из фильма «Крик». 

И тут у Исли, который гордился своим умением абстрагироваться от всего не рабочего, немного сдали нервы. Он сделал шаг назад и произнес: «Блядь».

Даэ немедленно стащил с головы маску, которая в его руках продолжала свой немой крик, вытер со лба пот и расплылся в чудовищной лыбе. 

«Прошу прощения, мистер Фёрст, – рявкнул он, сумасшедше блестя расширенными зрачками. – Ничто так не помогает настроиться на обсуждение шатких котировок, как общение в «парильне» с духами и не только!» 

Исли скользнул взглядом по мокрой груди «бизнес-ангела», на которой расплывались эзотерические письмена, по типи, из которой доносилось шипение «Кого там еще принесло, мастер?!», и молча ткнул пальцем в маску. Других вопросов у него не возникло. 

«А, – Даэ невозмутимо повертел маску. – Это так, эстетический компонент. Считаете, что без нее будет лучше?..» – он радостно указал на свое лицо и захохотал. И Исли тоже сорвался – стоял посреди залитого солнцем чужого конференц-зала, смотрел на Даэ и ржал, как не в себе. Когда его под руки уводили в розарий – Даэ счел нужным разрядить обстановку, – Исли себя уговаривал, что в злобном шипении из вигвама ему слышался совсем не голос Рубеля Блэкмэна. В тот день он ушел из пентхауса Даэ в полной уверенности, что они там не только Кастанеду почитывали, разрисовав тощие тела тантрическими письменами.

Эта история никогда не выплыла на свет, и с того самого времени Даэ проникся к Исли каким-то странным расположением и регулярно лично слал ему открытки, не имеющие отношения к бизнесу – еще одна маленькая странность мультимиллиардера. Они с Рубелем путешествовали по миру – Тибет, Исландия, Перу, повсюду сопровождаемые личным эскортом Даэ из трех смазливых блондинок. «По-моему, он считает, что я как-то виновен в их знакомстве, – откровенничал Исли дома. – Хотя я убей, не знаю, как лечение Рубелевой зависимости трансформировалось в то, что я видел! – Ты же не хочешь сказать, что они... это самое, – возражал пораженный Ригальдо. – Рубель утверждал, что он натурал, и вообще, это Даэ, ему семьдесят лет, и он же... страшный! – Детка, не все определяет внешний вид, – наставительно говорил Исли, водя по голому плечу Ригальдо пальцем. – Если Дедушка Объебос может, а Рубель хочет... да и потом, они же это делают в масках!»

Сейчас, барахтаясь на диване в обнимку с Ригальдо, в теплом и тихом доме среди снежного леса, Исли вдруг ощутил себя счастливым и полным сил, ничуть не меньше, чем Даэ, употребляющий «драконову кровь» или штурмующий даосский монастырь. 

– Блядь, мясо сгорит! – выпалил Ригальдо и скатился с него. Он пулей унесся на кухню, загрохотал посудой и выматерился. – Исли, иди сюда, помоги мне!..  
– Сейчас, – Исли послушно затянул пояс халата. В последний раз скользнул взглядом по мягким шапкам снега на ветках деревьев.

И замер, будто примерзнув задом к дивану. Моргнул и прищурился.

Нет, не показалось.

С ближайшей к дому сосны прямо на него смотрел круглый блестящий глаз видеокамеры.

Исли прекрасно знал эту камеру и эту сосну – сто раз разглядывал схему, составленную свояком Галка. Конкретно с этой точки должен был широко просматриваться двор и спуск к озеру. Конечно, она не была намертво зафиксирована, у нее был какой-то определенный угол вращения. Но как и почему она вдруг вывернулась и пялилась прямо в дом, через ростовое окно прямо в гостиную, вызывало определенные вопросы.

В голове Исли немедленно запустилось кино, отматываясь назад, как на пленочном видеомагнитофоне. Они с Ригальдо борются на диване, а перед этим Исли лежит один, смеется, читая сообщения с телефона... Они в обнимку после секса, обмякшие и горячие. Они во время секса. Исли сверху. Белая длинная нога Ригальдо на спинке дивана, запрокинутая голова, уголки рта, подрагивающие от напряжения, пальцы Исли в его заднем проходе, голова Исли между его ног. Ригальдо, скинувший халат, сидит на его коленях. Его голая спина в обрамлении рамки из снежной ветки. 

Стоп, снято, аплодисменты.

Сколько времени эта сраная камера транслирует изображение с дивана?..

– Ну где ты? – раздался негодующий крик. – У меня же тут все горит! Подержи этот гребаный противень!  
– Сейчас, детка, – пробормотал Исли, тряхнув головой. В ней, признаться, была полная каша. Сумасшедший Даэ, похабные шутки про старость, зомби, лезущие через стену, даоситы и бермудские треугольники. А теперь вот – дурацкая камера. Какой идиот ее так повернул? Может, она вообще ничего не снимает?  
– А кто у нас сегодня на КПП? – спросил он в кухне, придерживая прихватками раскаленный противень, с которого Ригальдо с матом отдирал пригоревшее мясо.  
– Я не знаю. Вроде с утра должен был заступить Тони.

Исли сжал зубы.

Тони, значит. Энтони-«Ганнибал».

***

 

С волшебной камерой требовалось разобраться, но с утра Исли не успел.

Уйти во время завтрака было невозможно – Ригальдо бы оскорбился. Пока Исли сосредоточенно уминал подгорелую свинину, стараясь не концентрироваться на ее вкусе, а Ригальдо, удивленный его сговорчивостью, подкладывал ему кусок за куском, позвонил Лаки. Трубку снял Ригальдо. Они перекинулись парой слов, после чего муж Исли обернулся.

– Лаки интересуется, не укачивает ли тебя на водах, – его глаза блестели. – Они с Клэр собираются в плавание. Кто-то из новых друзей Лаки проспорил им катание на лодке, и они нас приглашают.

Исли задумался.

– Кататься зимой по заливу Пьюджет на лодке? Ты представляешь, какой там на палубе ветер? А волны? А ледяная вода?.. Клэр точно согласна или это фантазии Лаки?..

Ригальдо кивнул:   
– Клэр хочет. Я, как ни странно, тоже. Ни разу не смотрел на город со стороны воды. К тому же так нам будет за них спокойнее, ты не находишь? Я прослежу, чтобы никто не сел на борт без спасательного жилета.

И Исли согласился и пошел искать свою лыжную куртку и термобелье. 

Все получилось отлично, как иногда бывает с незапланированным отдыхом. День, начавшийся со снегопада, не подкачал – обошлось без зимнего сиэтлского дождя. Никто не замерз, не утоп, никого не укачало – Клэр позаботилась, чтобы заранее накормить всех драмимином. Исли понравилась лодка – шестиметровая зверюга с мощным японским мотором, уютным теплым салоном и нормальным капитаном – парнишкой возраста Лаки, которому, кажется, радость пассажиров доставляла полный восторг. Когда, плавно набирая скорость, лодка вышла на свободную воду, оставив позади понтонные дома в бухте Эллиот, толчею рыбацких сейнеров и огромный плавучий «консервный завод», Исли вдохнул полной грудью и откинул капюшон «аляски». 

Он совсем забыл, как это бывает: запах моря, ветер в лицо, и холодные пенные брызги, и нос лодки, разрезающий темную волну, и свинцовые воды, и колючие снежинки, опускающиеся на палубу с неба. Если Исли смотрел вправо, то видел Ригальдо, вцепившегося в поручни; тот жмурился на брызги, но не отворачивал от них голову, терпел, как упрямый кот. Слева стояла Клэр, и ветер выжимал из ее глаз слезы; короткие светлые волосы, выбившиеся из-под шапки, плясали вокруг лица. Лаки обнимал ее со спины, уткнувшись лицом в макушку. 

Плыть было не скучно – береговые пейзажи менялись с калейдоскопической скоростью. В проливе между городками Эдмондс и Кингстон открылся совершенно потрясающий вид на Рейнир. Вулкан выглядел огромным, и на его фоне небоскребы Сиэтла были едва заметны. Несколько раз по пути встречались плавучие льды, а один раз Клэр заметила в бинокль толстую черно-белую спину косатки. Капитан сделал остановку на одном из многочисленных маленьких островов. Они погуляли среди огромных кривых камней и канадских елей, размяли ноги и выпили прямо на берегу живительного коньяка, а потом пообедали в местной рыбачьей столовой котлетами и картошкой фри. Исли казалось, что он никогда не ел ничего вкуснее. Ригальдо купил огромного палтуса из сегодняшнего улова и отнес его в лодку прямо в ящике, полном льда.

На обратном пути на палубе торчали гораздо меньше, сменяясь по очереди, чтобы капитан не скучал. Смеркалось; снег стал каким-то мокрым и липким, и вылезать из теплого салона с мягким диваном не хотелось. Исли втихую отсчитал парнишке «на топливо», чему тот был ужасно признателен, потому что спор спором, а потратились они, гоняя туда-сюда по заливу, изрядно. В салоне Клэр включила музыку. Лаки прилег к ней головой на колени и признался, что чувствует себя осоловевшим и счастливым. Ригальдо и Исли переглянулись – и молча поднялись на палубу, оставив их в салоне вдвоем.

В Сиэтле Ригальдо уснул в такси почти сразу, уронив голову Исли на плечо. И всю дорогу Исли бездумно ерошил ему волосы, заглядывал в обветрившееся лицо, ловил себя на мысли, что хочет, чтобы такси ехало до их дома как можно медленнее, и едко обзывал себя сентиментальным пидором. 

Он совершенно забыл про камеру, про охранника, его хватило только на то, чтобы спрятать палтуса от кота. Они с Ригальдо включили в спальне какой-то фильм – и тут же вырубились, прижавшись друг к другу плотно, как ложки в коробке. 

О казусе с камерой он вспомнил ночью, проснувшись в остывшей постели и обнаружив, что в спальне он снова один. На телефоне горел значок занятой линии. Исли подумал – и, задержав дыхание, плавно поднял трубку.

– ... ну там нормально. Можно попробовать «трап», «скит» и «спортинг», что больше понравится.  
– Стрельба по тарелочкам, – проворчал Ригальдо. – Несерьезно. Это для детей и корпоратива на День Независимости.  
– Да? А ничего, что по ним Олимпийские игры проходят? Но это, конечно, не ваш уровень.  
– Эй, – запротестовал Ригальдо. Исли сжал зубы. Оправдывается? Его угрюмый мудак оправдывается?.. – Я не смотрю Олимпийские игры.   
– Так посмотрите. Это занятная штука. Втянетесь на раз-два.  
– Ладно. Скажи мне адрес этого клуба.

Ригальдо зашуршал бумагой. Исли едва удерживался, чтобы не разбить ладонью лицо. 

Он очень хорошо представлял своего мужа: как тот сидит внизу в темноте, растрепанный, в теплом халате, заложив ногу за ногу и поглаживая млеющего Симбу. Как он, подсвечивая себе телефоном, находит на столе ручку и сдирает с нее колпачок зубами, и торопливо пишет адрес на обрывке бумаги. «Стрелковый клуб Ран-ган. Спортивная стрельба». Потом подходит к ростовому окну и, продолжая негромко разговаривать, дышит на холодное стекло.

Чего он не мог внятно представить, так это охранника. Тот говорил хрипловато и дружелюбно, очень мягко и медленно, с паузами между словами. Чем может заниматься на КПП человек с таким голосом – ночью, совсем один в своей будке, когда на всех экранах лес и тишина, и датчики движения реагируют только на белок, а в трубке – совершенно неприличный со сна голос Ригальдо?

«Дрочит», – подумал Исли, и больше не смог выкинуть эту мысль из головы.

Он еще двадцать пять минут внимательно слушал стрелковые байки – о том, как Тони, мать его, служил в армии, а также о каком-то глупом охранном приключении.

Ригальдо тоже слушал и иногда вставлял ехидные замечания. И вдруг, прервав «Ганнибала» поперек фразы, зевнул – так душераздирающе громко, интимно и сладко, что у Исли мурашки побежали по позвоночнику.

Гребаный Тони на том конце, кажется, умер на месте.

– Ладно, пойду я, – небрежно сказал Ригальдо. – Похоже, меня укачало. Как ни закрою глаза – вокруг как будто волны.  
– Спокойной ночи, мистер Сегундо, – героически выдавил после долгой паузы его собеседник.

***

 

Исли понадобилось совсем не много времени, чтобы собрать этот паззл. 

Начало было положено воскресным утром, когда он в домашнем свитере пересек занесенный снегом двор и ввалился в хорошо прогретую караулку. Охранник, разворачивающий пакет с завтраком, несколько стыдливо сунул бургер обратно в коробку. Исли ослепительно улыбнулся:   
– А Тони где?  
– Так уехал уже, – Джек торопливо отодвинул стакан, расплескав мак-кофе. – Мы минут двадцать, как поменялись.  
– Ты ешь, – Исли поморщился. – А это вылей. Давно пора поставить здесь кофе-машину.  
– Спасибо, мистер Фёрст!..

Исли провел пальцем по краю одного из мониторов. 

– Джек, я хочу посмотреть записи с третьей камеры. 

Охранник понимающе улыбнулся:  
– За лебедями следите?.. Я каждый раз смотрю, как они плавают в полынье. Красивые, сволочи.   
– Что? – подвис Исли. – А, да. За лебедями. 

Действительно, когда он торопливо шел через двор, то обратил внимание, что камера на сосне мирно развернута к озеру. И действительно, при желании там правда можно было следить за парой жирных лебедей, которые никак не могли собраться с духом и улететь на зимовку. 

При мысли о сталкинге Исли неприятно улыбнулся. 

– Покажи записи за вчерашний день.

Джек послушно уткнулся в мониторы.   
– Блин, – донеслось до Исли через минуту. – Пять секунд.

Исли терпеливо ждал. И пять секунд, и десять.

– Какая-то фигня, – виновато пробормотал Джек. – Сбой системы.   
– Камера не работает?  
– Работает, – Джек пододвинулся, демонстрируя ему монитор: двор, спуск к озеру, широкая черная полынья. – Архив полетел.   
– Что, весь?..

Джек засопел и принялся щелкать мышью. 

– Нет, только с этой камеры и только вчерашний день... Сейчас, посмотрю, может, что-то осталось на сервере...

Исли скрестил руки и прислонился к косяку, наблюдая за его бесплодными попытками. Как он и ожидал, накрылись записи за последние сутки. И вместе с ними – любительский порнофильм, который мог быть заснят вчера утром. 

– И что из этого следует? – негромко сказал Исли вслух.

Джек очаровательно вжал бритую голову в квадратные плечи.

– Наша система – нам и исправлять, – бухнул он. – Я вызову техника. Пусть все настроит.   
– Правильно мыслишь, – Исли толкнул дверь и вышел в холодный, исходящий паром изо рта воздух. 

Он не сомневался, что запись была отовсюду любовно стерта и техник ничего не найдет. Не ясно было только, это групповая или одиночная инициатива.

С этого дня Исли, по собственному ощущению, самую малость съебнулся головой.

Его не на шутку захватили разворачивающиеся у него под носом шпионские игры. 

Вечером он тайком нагрузился кофе по самые уши – удивительно, как из него только не выплескивалось, – прикинулся спящим и стал счастливым свидетелем того, как в час ночи Ригальдо, изучающий в постели рабочие материалы, осторожно снял ноутбук с пуза, вынул ноги из-под кота и спустился на первый этаж.

Исли лежал, не двигаясь, пока внутренний телефон не просигналил, что Ригальдо набрал номер. Только тогда Исли протянул руку и, не дыша, снял вторую трубку.

Через полторы недели у него нашлись ответы на большую часть вопросов. Первое, что он с неудовольствием выяснил: он до сих пор по-настоящему не оценил глубину чужого ПТСР. 

Ригальдо практически каждую ночь прозванивал КПП. 

Он делал это по одному ему ведомому будильнику: иногда – поздним вечером, во время просмотра фильмов, как только замечал, что Исли «заснул», иногда – уже в середине ночи, когда поднимался отлить или выпить воды. Иногда Исли никак не мог его подкараулить, иногда это получалось само собой – он спал и просыпался, как будто его кто-то толкнул под бок. 

Иной раз Ригальдо звонил прямо из спальни или из ванной, вслепую взяв с базы трубку, и хрипло спрашивал: «Ну как? Все нормально?»  
Итан и Джек всегда отвечали: «Порядок, мистер Сегундо», и скупо докладывали обо всем.

Но только не Ганнибал-Энтони-Хопкинс.

Этот всегда что-нибудь прибавлял от себя. 

«Как вы? Попробовали «траншею»?»

«У вас есть почта? Хотите, я накидаю роликов с разбором помповых «итальянцев»? У меня был «Фабарм», это мой второй личный ствол...»

«Нормально. Не люблю я такой туман. Видимость нулевая. Может, вам по периметру фонари повесить? Почему «как в тюрьме»?.. Вы серьезно подумайте».

Ригальдо – неслыханная херня – так и не предложил ему запихать фонари в жопу и соблюдать субординацию.

Он пиздел по ночам о стрельбе с этим чертовым Энтони, как какой-то подросток, впервые зафрендившийся в социальных сетях.

Днем он обменивался с охраной ровно двумя словами – приветствием и прощанием на въезде и выезде за ворота. Пару раз Исли закидывал вполне невинные удочки, сонно бормоча: «Где ты ходишь-то?» – и получал поцелуй и невнятное бормотание в ответ.

Исли следил за ним, как тигр, удивленно и немного ревниво. Он в упор не мог понять трех вещей: почему эти ночные звонки такая секретность, чего не хватает его второй половине от жизни и чего все-таки добивается его собеседник. Денег? Протекции? Скаутской дружбы? Личной информации? Шпионажа для конкурентов?

Паззл сошелся, когда Исли все-таки дозрел посмотреть на героя поближе. 

Для этого всего-то потребовалось попросить Джоанну приготовить пару сочных буррито.

***

 

Когда Исли небрежно толкнул дверь в караулку, буррито в промасленных салфетках в его руках истекали жирным соком. 

Крепкая спина человека за столом ощутимо напряглась, а потом медленно расслабилась. 

– Привет, Тони, – дружелюбно сказал Исли. – Не против, если я здесь у тебя ненадолго укроюсь?   
– Здравствуйте, мистер Фёрст, – негромко произнес Тони и одернул темно-синюю куртку. – Вам не надо спрашивать, вы же знаете.  
– Знаю, – с удовольствием сказал Исли. Откусил от правого буррито и зажмурился. – М-м-м, как вкусно. Грешное удовольствие.  
– Грешное? – переспросил Тони. Он так и не повернулся – сидел лицом к мониторам. Исли полюбовался на его коротко стриженный плотный затылок над крепкой шеей, на по-детски трогательные круглые уши.   
– Ну да, абсолютно грешное, – серьезно сказал он. – Настоящий холестериновый бунт. В доме сидит человек, который оторвал бы мне за это голову.

Когда он двинулся в сторону стола, обходя охранника по часовой стрелке, тот скруглил спину, будто пытаясь загородить что-то от Исли.

Исли вытянул шею и засмеялся.

– Я знаю твой секрет, – ласково сказал он. – Можешь не прятаться.  
– Знаете? – тупо повторил Тони.  
– Ну да. Ты носишь очки, когда никто не видит. У тебя что, близорукость?

Уши охранника стали рубиново-красными.

– У меня острота зрения – единица, – будто оправдываясь, сказал он. – Очки с простыми стеклами. Я... привыкаю.   
– Пытаешься решить, идут они тебе или нет? – Исли опять откусил от лепешки. – М-м, объедение. Спасибо Джоанне. Сейчас бы еще сигарету. Ты куришь?  
– Нет.  
– А я иногда курю. У меня пачка в заднем кармане джинсов, – Исли продолжал сверлить взглядом светлый затылок. – Пожалуйста, окажи мне услугу. Достань ее, у меня руки жирные.

Тогда охранник повернулся к нему вместе со всем вращающимся креслом, и Исли вдумчиво принялся изучать лицо, которое сто раз видел, но никогда особенно не разглядывал.

У «Ганнибала» были бледно-голубые глаза, очень светлая кожа с россыпью зимних веснушек, курносый нос и короткий армейский «ежик». И возраст где-то около тридцати. Он был немного плотноват, из тех, кто легко набирает вес, но было заметно, что он исправно качается. Пытаясь поймать взгляд, который он все время отводил, Исли подумал, зачем все-таки этому парню очки. Решил, что в них он будет выглядеть умнее и интереснее?..

– Ну же, – повторил Исли в полной тишине. – Сигареты. 

Он шагнул ближе и, широко разведя руки, продемонстрировал, что они заняты. 

– Поможешь?..  
– Да, – отмерев, сказал Тони. Он хотел встать, но Исли сделал еще пару шагов и встал практически между его коленями. Чтобы достать сигареты из его заднего кармана, Тони пришлось обнять его талию.   
– Там еще зажигалка, – безжалостно добавил Исли.

Тони потупился и снова сунул руку в тесный карман. Конечно, его ладонь оказалась прижата к заднице Исли. И, разумеется, никакой зажигалки там не было. И да, белья под эти джинсы Исли не надел. 

– В другом кармане.

Тони честно пошарил в другом. Его рука была большой и горячей. 

– Что, и там нет? Тогда поищи спереди.

Рубиновые уши приобрели ярко-малиновый оттенок. Тони пришлось наклониться, чтобы запустить руку в глубокий передний карман. Рука была влажной и неуверенной, а визуально свободные джинсы – чертовски коварными, ведь тот, кто их кроил, почему-то решил, что передний карман должен быть длинным и узким, как гондон. 

Исли стоял неподвижно, по-прежнему разведя руки в стороны, чтобы не пропустить момент традиционного смущения, когда изыскатель поймет, что практически лапает яйца своего патрона. Исли любил фокус с зажигалкой еще с колледжа. Эта шутка не оставляла ищущему никаких шансов. Самые робкие выдергивали руку, как из капкана. Самые любопытные не могли удержаться, чтобы не дотронуться до чего-нибудь неположенного.

Когда Тони выпрямился, его лицо было темным от смущения. Исли задумался, не померещилось ли ему легкое касание через ткань. Но разобрать чего-то по глазам охранника было невозможно. Он упорно отводил взгляд и плотно сжимал губы. 

– Нашел? – негромко спросил Исли. 

Казалось бы, куда уже, но охранник покраснел сильнее. Он помотал головой и попытался отстраниться от слишком близко стоявшего к нему шефа. От него остро пахло потом, а брюки спереди топорщились. Кто-то не смог справиться с резким выбросом гормонов.

– Досадно, – спокойно сказал Исли. – Должно быть, я забыл ее в доме. Да, кстати, забери уже этот второй буррито. Это тебе. Поблагодари при встрече Джоанну.   
– Очень любезно с ее стороны, – выдавил Тони.   
– Не за что. Работай лучше. 

Исли развернулся и вышел во двор. Он выяснил то, что хотел: здесь, под самым его носом, в его собственном доме, окопался еще один пидорас. Гей-радар вопил, как пожарная сигнализация. Но Исли не чувствовал радости от успешной проверки. 

«Ганнибал» оказался самым его нелюбимым типом: тихушником, от которого не знаешь, чего ожидать. Из всех приложений для знакомства Исли нашел его только в «Тиндере»: голый профиль без информации. Вообще непонятно было, принял ли он до конца свою ориентацию. Исли читал его досье: в колледже не учился, армия, потом работа в нескольких охранных агентствах, в «Рабоне» уже три года, никогда не был женат, в качестве близкого семейного контакта указана мама. И этот стыдливый пидорас любовался на них через камеру и вступал в долгие приватные ночные беседы с Ригальдо.   
И если он все еще находился в «поиске себя», то объектом его интереса служил явно не Исли. Последнему удалось лишь оставить вмятину на лобовом стекле его самообладания, но в целом – Исли это признал, задумчиво дожевывая остывший буррито, – стекло пошло трещинами, но не осыпалось. Охранник не принял его вызов, он возбудился, но не стал распускать руки. 

«Конечно, – ожесточенно подумал Исли. – Он же явно дрочит на «младшего босса». Возможно, зная об истории с Присциллой, он представляет себя «топом» и «защитником». Отсюда и все эти удивительные сеансы психотерапии. Бедный Ригальдо. Прошлогодний барриста так ничему его и не научил. С кем не начнет «нормально общаться», непременно окажется голубым». 

Остывший жирный буррито вдруг показался ему отвратительным. Исли с отвращением выплюнул его себе под ноги, присыпал снегом. Сразу почувствовал, как холодный воздух гуляет по пояснице и в штанинах.

Конечно, он помнил, что Ригальдо грозился дать в зубы любому чужаку, который внезапно захочет посягнуть на его личное пространство. А если этот скот оказался достаточно умен, чтобы сойтись на почве общих интересов? Что может сделать Исли? Поговорить по душам? «Мне это не нравится, не дружи с ним»? Да у Ригальдо полыхнет выше вулкана Рейнир. Похоже, что этого Тони уже нельзя просто так взять и уволить.

Дверь на веранде приоткрылась, и на заснеженное пространство перед домом выскочил кот. Пулей пролетел по сугробам, сиганул Исли на руки и принялся тереться, сладко мурлыкая.

– Это он так волнуется, не отморозил ли ты себе ничего, – ворчливо сказал Ригальдо. Он стоял, привалившись к столбику веранды, и смотрел на Исли, скрестив руки. – Долго еще собираешься здесь бродить?  
– Я закаляюсь.  
– Ну разумеется, – Ригальдо отвернулся, ушел в дом, оставив дверь открытой. – Давай, пошевеливайся, я хочу смотреть кино! 

Исли с котом на плечах поднялся за ним, послушно отряхнул ноги. Было забавно думать, что в эту минуту за ним могут наблюдать.

Он не стал оглядываться на камеру на сосне.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Хочешь мира – готовься к войне

В декабре «Нордвуд» победил на международном конкурсе «Вуд Индастри Эвордс». Сразу в нескольких номинациях: «Лучший инвестиционный проект года», «Лучшая стратегия в области охраны окружающей среды» и «Лучший дизайн в деревянном домостроении». Кроме того, по итогам отдельного голосования Исли был признан лучшим руководителем в лесопромышленной отрасли с большим отрывом от других кандидатов и получил специальный приз от журнала «Вуднет». 

Исли сиял, Ригальдо был за него счастлив. Им пришла куча поздравлений и предложений партнерства, так что теперь они могли копаться в этих предложениях, как в шелках. Вечером после вручения премии они напились в баре и даже позволили себе целоваться. Ригальдо было почти все равно. Если бы ему доказали, что от этого благосостояние и престиж Исли возрастут еще больше, он бы и на пилоне станцевал. 

На следующий день он страдал на совещании в конференц-зале, невыспавшийся, похмельный и с тяжелой головой, делая вид, что вслушивается в отчеты, и борясь с тем, чтобы не лечь прямо на стол. 

Исли сидел напротив, до отвращения бодрый и свежий. Как будто не он выпил накануне лошадиную дозу виски, а ночью, толкнув Ригальдо на спину, до изнеможения скакал на его члене, так прогибаясь в пояснице, что его чертовы волосы мели по бедрам Ригальдо. Ригальдо боялся за его сердце и никак не мог кончить, поэтому пытка все продолжалась и продолжалась. К счастью, все обошлось; Исли нарезвился, как двадцатилетний, и, скатившись с Ригальдо, мгновенно вырубился. Ригальдо был так пьян, что никак не мог заснуть. 

Кажется, он ходил звонить на КПП, а потом задремал в гостиной. Он наверняка бы опоздал на совещание, если бы его не растолкал Исли – полностью собранный, с ледяными глазами и улыбающийся, как упырь. Ригальдо пошевелился и обнаружил, что спит на диване, свернувшись калачиком и зажав телефонную трубку между ног. 

Пока они ехали, Исли вел себя преувеличенно любезно, но смотрел цепко и холодно, будто Ригальдо был котом, испортившим ему любимые тапки. И нагрузил заданиями прямо от входа в офис. 

Вообще же, думал Ригальдо, старательно прикрывая похмельную рожу журналом, Исли в последнее время стал изнуряюще ненасытен. Он вусмерть затрахивал Ригальдо через две ночи на третью, а на работе заваливал проектами и поручениями – Ригальдо так не вкалывал с тех пор, как начинал строить карьеру. Прямо сейчас эта гонка казалась ему утомительной. 

– А как нам прокомментирует это мистер Сегундо?.. – вдруг вкрадчиво произнес Исли, и Ригальдо, вырванный из своей дурноты, впился глазами в прыгающие строки разложенных перед ним документов. Он все прослушал, о господи. О чем они сейчас говорили? Об экспорте? Об акциях? О росте цен на пиломатериалы?..  
– Мистер Сегундо согласен со всеми предложениями. Послушаем пока мистера Ганеса. 

Ганес послушно забухтел про установку нового веб-мониторинга и системы контроля на двух заводах по производству гофрированной бумаги. Ригальдо подпер голову рукой. Как же ему было хреново. Как будто его мозг тоже был макулатурой, годящейся только на переработку. 

В дверь, изящно качая бедрами, вплыла Люсиэла, поставила перед Исли кофе. По залу поплыл тонкий аромат. 

– И мне сделай, – шепнул ей Ригальдо.

Люсиэла наклонилась к самому его уху.

– У вас есть свой секретарь, мистер Сегундо. 

Ригальдо прикрыл глаза. Все, все против него. Где, кстати, эта рыжая курица, которую он все время забывает уволить?..

Только прикрыл – и сразу же оказалось, что совещание закончилось. Вокруг все начали подниматься, оживленно переговариваясь. 

Кто-то тряхнул его за плечо. 

– Ригальдо, – Исли наконец-то смотрел на него нормально. – Ты выпадаешь. Вызвать тебе такси?   
– Вот еще, – хмуро сказал Ригальдо. – У меня полно дел. Да ты и сам в курсе. Ты же у нас «лучший руководитель». 

Он тяжело поднялся, одернул пиджак и ушел к себе. И на подходе обнаружил, что приемная его секретаря перегорожена стремянкой.  
Позади стремянки виднелся чей-то оттопыренный джинсовый зад. Кто-то почти улегся на стол Клариссы, а кто – Ригальдо не мог рассмотреть из коридора.

Ригальдо моргнул, подергал стремянку и гаркнул:   
– Фортисью!

Кларисса немедленно материализовалась с той стороны, глядя преданно и тревожно.

– Это что? – подозрительно спросил Ригальдо.   
– А... Это лампочка, – Кларисса заморгала. – Опять перегорела. Все время одна и та же. Я вызвала хозяйственный отдел. Они обещали вкрутить, но пока только принесли стремянку.  
– А это чье? – Ригальдо указал на джинсовые ноги, прилагающиеся к джинсовой заднице. 

Ноги переступили и трансформировались в сисадмина Сида. 

Сид ослепительно улыбнулся. Серьга в его левом ухе блеснула. 

– Здравствуйте, мистер Си!

Ригальдо подумал, что для его похмельных нервов это уже чересчур.

Он не любил всю эту наглую шушеру из айти-отдела, которая слишком много о себе мнила, непонятно чем занималась на рабочем месте, не соблюдала дресс-код, опаздывала на собрания и отпускала непонятные шутки. Ригальдо совершенно не понимал, за что Исли держит этих балбесов. Почему нельзя всех их уволить и нанять нормальных программистов. Но Исли действительно за что-то ценил Сида, раз тот входил в его личную «команду», как Ганес, Галатея и еще несколько человек, которым Исли многое попускал и которые, если было нужно, легли бы за него костями. Ригальдо об этом знал, но все равно считал Сида пиздаболом. Отдельно его раздражало, что Сид был очень смазлив и широко этим пользовался среди женской части коллектива. И теперь он притащил флер этой промискуитичной гетеросексуальности в приемную Ригальдо.

Проигнорировав его приветствие, Ригальдо молча поднял стремянку одной рукой и вместе с ней шагнул в комнату. И уже там не удержался от вопроса:   
– Что вы здесь делаете, О'Гвардиен? Очередной принтер чините?..

Сид коротко ухмыльнулся:   
– Мистер Эф называет это «заправлять картриджи».  
– Я нажала на какую-то кнопку и все исчезло!.. – охотно пояснила Кларисса, которая, конечно, не поняла всей глубины эвфемизма. – А Сид все починил за полчаса!

Ригальдо посмотрел, как Сид облизывает его секретаршу глазами и сделал вывод, что уже целых полчаса та не делает на рабочем месте ни черта.

– За это время можно было бы починить и лампочку, – сказал Ригальдо как можно холоднее.   
– И починю! – залихватски объявил Сид и полез вверх по ступенькам. 

Кларисса запищала снизу: «Ты такой смелый!», таращась на заголившийся под задравшимся свитером Сидов живот.

Ригальдо поднял глаза к потолку, чувствуя себя ужасно старым. Люсиэла была права, сказав однажды, что идиотия в коллективе заразна и передается воздушно-половым путем. 

Он наконец достиг своего кабинета, упал в кресло и принялся массировать чугунные виски. Надо было не выделываться, а ехать домой, когда Исли ему предложил. В конце концов, это его вина, что Ригальдо сегодня заебан. В самом прямом смысле.

«Может, Исли принялся загоняться по поводу возраста? – подумалось ему, пока он пустыми глазами смотрел в монитор. Там медленно подгружалась заставка. – Он стал ненасытным как раз после своего дня рождения. Надо ему сказать, чтобы ничего не доказывал – ни себе, ни мне, ни кому бы то ни было. И что я и так считаю его сверхчеловеком и почти сыном Зевса».

Из ниоткуда возникла чашка кофе. 

– И вот, – Кларисса положила на блюдце мандарин. – Это витамины. 

Ригальдо посмотрел на нее испепеляющим взглядом. Соплячка стойко выдержала его укор.

– Вы выглядите очень усталым, – сказала она, отчаянно выпятив грудь. – У вас в расписании сейчас часовое окно перед приходом юристов. Хотите где-нибудь отдохнуть, а я вас прикрою? 

Ригальдо задумался, откусить ли ей голову – или не стоит. И, чувствуя себя абсолютно амёбным, мрачно сказал:   
– Принесите-ка мне лучше документы по шведам. Все готово?  
– Да, – Кларисса метнулась к двери.   
– И это заберите, – Ригальдо бросил ей мандарин. 

О'Гвардиен все еще торчал в приемной на стремянке, как аист в гнезде. Когда Кларисса проходила мимо, он вытянул в ее сторону руку. Кларисса улыбнулась и подкинула мандарин.

Стремянка почему-то заколебалась.

– Фортисью! – рявкнул Ригальдо, подскакивая в своем кресле.  
– Берегись! – проорал Сид.  
– Не бойся, я поймаю! – выкрикнула Кларисса, вытягивая перед собой руки, прежде чем О'Гвардиен свалился на нее.

***

 

– И она его действительно поймала, – эмоционально, но уже без мата, в сотый раз повторил Ригальдо. – И он ее даже не раздавил. Но руку себе сломал. Об угол стола треснулся.

Они с Исли уже не ржали. Не могли больше. 

– Я прошу тебя, давай их уволим, – простонал Ригальдо. Он сидел на диване в гостиной. Голова Исли лежала у него на коленях. – За саботаж и нарушение дисциплины.  
– И это говорит человек, который трахался на рабочем столе.  
– Нет, это ты меня трахал. И не в рабочее время.  
– Ну, а они всего лишь чинили лампочку.   
– В ущерб своим функциональным обязанностям.  
– Ригальдо, прекрати. Что было дальше?  
– Девица плакала в туалете до конца рабочего дня. Охрана вызвала придурку скорую. У меня от таких приключений прошел бодун и наступил ахуй. Люсиэла злорадствовала. Слушай, на кой черт мне вообще секретарь?..  
– Давай я тебе кое-что расскажу про твою Фортисью, – мирно сказал Исли, немного повозившись. – Что ты вообще знаешь про свою помощницу?  
– Э-э... Ничего? Только то, что ее привела Галатея. Какая-то ее протеже.   
– Ты знаешь, как они познакомились?   
– Понятия не имею. Приятельницы? Родственницы?   
– Ни то, ни другое. Они познакомились, когда твоя будущая секретарша попыталась ее ограбить. 

Ригальдо аккуратно вернул челюсть на место. Выпрямился, как палка, и рявкнул:   
– Рассказывай. 

Около четырех месяцев назад на парковке универмага на Галатею напали. Незнакомая девушка, вооруженная лыжной палкой, потребовала наличку или хотя бы продукты. Пока Галатея открывала багажник, мудро решив, что с наркоманами лучше не связываться, девушка потеряла сознание и живописно рухнула на асфальт. Как потом выяснилось, она несколько дней почти ничего не ела. 

Кларисса оказалась неимущей дочерью медиа-магната. Тот умер около месяца назад. Мачеха вышвырнула падчерицу из дома, объяснив, что и так вынуждена оплачивать лечение второй дочери. Миата, сестра Клариссы, после черепно-мозговой травмы отставала в развитии и жила в клинике «Санта Роза». 

Ригальдо пробрал мороз.

– Как и Присцилла. Какие, блядь, совпадения!  
– Точно, – кивнул Исли. – И вот что я тебе скажу: оплата счетов «Санта Розы» обходилась мне очень недешево. Твоя секретарша была бы богатой наследницей, если бы папаша оставил ей хоть цент.  
– А он не оставил?  
– Он ее недолюбливал. Со слов Галатеи, не смог ей простить несчастного случая, из-за которого ее сестра стала дурочкой. Наверное, девчонка тоже винит себя, потому что первое, что она сделала – это забрала сестру из клиники и дальше они вместе скитались по хостелам и ночлежкам Сиэтла.  
– И что, Галатея не сдала эту дуру полиции?   
– Не сдала, – ухмыльнулся Исли. – По ее словам, ее впечатлили лыжная палка и творческий подход. Она приняла под свое крыло жертву обстоятельств и воспитывает ее в строгости, как в монастыре. Кларисса прошла курсы секретарей, и... вот она при тебе. Мечтает отсудить у мачехи опеку над сестрой и очень старается. 

– Ебаны в рот, – заключил Ригальдо. – Мне подсунули уголовницу. И вообще какую-то недотепу. И что, мне тоже ей все прощать?  
– Это тебе решать, – безмятежно сказал Исли, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Она же твоя подчиненная. Я просто рассказал тебе все, что знаю. Эйчар всегда может подобрать тебе более опытную кандидатку. 

Они посидели в полутемной гостиной, слушая, как за стенами гудит ветер, раскачивая сосны в лесу. Погода менялась по нескольку раз на день. 

– Рождество скоро, – вдруг сказал Исли, коснувшись лица Ригальдо. – Как будем праздновать? 

Ригальдо пожал плечами. В последнее время он с недоверием относился к официальным праздникам – на них все время что-то случалось. Присцилла в Хэллоуин, Маргарет на Рождество...

– Ну, все равно же придется куда-то идти, нацепив смокинг? – проворчал он. – Не будем же мы всю ночь сидеть у камина в свитерах с оленями?

Исли сосредоточенно кивнул, пожевал нижнюю губу. Отчего-то они все чаще вот так сидели в обнимку на малом диване перед окном. Такого – домашнего, не парадного, тихого Исли – Ригальдо любил с какой-то дурной нежностью. 

– В сочельник будет очередной бал или что-то такое, – признался Исли. – На следующий день можно подарить подарки Лаки и Клэр. А как ты смотришь, чтобы Новый год встретить в Нью-Йорке? Мне там так страшно понравилось... 

Ригальдо откинул голову на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. От уютной теплой тяжести Исли его потянуло в сон. 

– Давай в Нью-Йорк, – сказал он, – если найдем, кому сплавить на эти дни Симбу.

Исли немедленно провел пальцами по его бедру, и Ригальдо понял, что сон ему в ближайшее время не грозит.

***

 

Ригальдо снова вспомнил про глупое происшествие со стремянкой, когда Сид объявился в понедельник в офисе с драматической перевязью через плечо. Он болтался возле ресепшен, отвлекая администратора, хвастался боевым увечьем. Правую руку ему загипсовали от локтя до кончиков пальцев. Еще он почему-то прихрамывал – то ли вошел в образ, то ли отбил себе еще чего-то. Копчик там или мозг. 

– Кажется, я знаю, почему у нас час назад компьютеры висели, – певуче сказала Люсиэла, продефилировав мимо Ригальдо. – Кто-то сломал свой рабочий инструмент. Ему теперь нечем тыкать в кнопки, бедняжке.   
– Мадам, – немедленно обернулся Сид, тряхнув забранными в хвост русыми волосами. – Я вас уверяю, что другой рукой я тыкаю так же хорошо! 

Люсиэла царственно взошла на эскалатор. Обернулась к Ригальдо, шагнувшему за ней следом, и сказала так, что ее слова разнеслись по всему стеклянному холлу:  
– Я считаю, ему еще повезло, что он не сломал рядом с Фортисью шею. Некоторые люди прямо распространяют ауру неудачливости! 

Ригальдо с каменным лицом проглотил этот выпад в адрес своей секретарши. Он шел ругаться с юристами, и отвлекаться на офисные дрязги не было никакого желания. К тому же он был уверен, что после падения больше не увидит О'Гвардиена в своей приемной, разве что исключительно по рабочим вопросам.

И ни хрена не угадал, разумеется. 

Закончив с юристами, он поднимался по лестнице – пешком, потому что площадка между лифтами был переполнена норвежцами, которых Исли прочил «Нордвуду» в партнеры. Ригальдо шел легко, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. Он выжал из юристов все, что ему было нужно и даже больше, и до сих пор чувствовал вкус их крови. Ему было хорошо.

Между шестым и седьмым этажами громко возились.

– Ой! Сейчас... Подожди... Ну же, ну же…  
– Детка, так не получится. Давай поменяемся местами.  
– Я могу сесть на подоконник.   
– Садись как тебе удобно, я уж пристроюсь.   
– Тебе не больно?..  
– Знаешь, ты очень милая.  
– Я просто волнуюсь, я никогда такого не делала!  
– Ты не поверишь, у меня это тоже первый раз... О! Давай-давай!   
– Ой-ой-ой-ой!   
– Блин, мы испачкали твою юбку!  
– Ничего, она легко очищается. Главное, никого не встретить прямо сейчас.

«Да не может быть!» – подумал Ригальдо, приморозившись перед очередным поворотом. Среди бела дня, в офисе! На запасной лестнице, ведущей к пожарному выходу! Не могут они быть такими дебилами, чтобы так нагло нарываться на увольнение!

И тут же оборвал себя: нет, эти – могут. Он узнал голоса.

Слегка ужаснувшись образу голых сисек – ему почему-то представилась Фортисью в матроске и длинной юбке, как у бандиток-сукэбан в «Кровавой бане в старшей школе», – он насупился, решительно преодолел пролет и завернул за угол.

Уединившись на лестничной площадке между этажами, его секретарша и сисадмин с энтузиазмом резали гипс.

Конечно, при желании и в этом можно было углядеть нечто компрометирующее. Кларисса сидела на подоконнике, и ее узкая серая юбка задралась выше колен. Лицо Клариссы раскраснелось, и Сид, стоящий вплотную, почти касался ее волос щекой. Он крепко придерживал здоровой рукой сломанную, а Фортисью, насупив брови, кромсала и пилила гипс ножовкой и офисными ножницами.  
Вся ее юбка была в белой гипсовой крошке.

Когда Ригальдо возник перед ними, как ангел возмездия, они далеко не сразу отвлеклись.

Ригальдо посмотрел, как кусок гипса шлепнулся на подоконник, и смог задать всего один вопрос:  
– На хрена?

Кларисса торопливым движением поправила юбку и медленно спустила ноги на пол. А Сид, пошевелив наполовину торчащими из гипса пальцами, радостно улыбнулся:  
– Тиранозавриха была права – одной рукой не очень-то попечатаешь. Так будет намного удобнее. Спасибо за помощь, принцесса!   
– Фортисью, – тихим мерзким голосом сказал Ригальдо. – Ступайте за мной.  
– Мистер Сегундо, – пробормотала Кларисса. – Я все подготовила. Все-все документы. И до канадцев дозвонилась. В «Вестерн Форест-Про» мне сказали...  
– За мной, Фортисью, – повторил Ригальдо. – По дороге расскажете.

Сид явно хотел что-то сказать, но заткнулся, глядя, как Кларисса преданно трусит за своим патроном. 

Когда Ригальдо поднялся в кабинет, Кларисса исчезла буквально на минуту и возникла перед ним уже в чистой одежде, тихая и убийственно серьезная. Они обсудили звонки и расписание, он отдал ей подписанные документы. И когда она уже собиралась выходить, Ригальдо невозмутимо спросил:  
– Фортисью, а откуда взялась лыжная палка?

Кларисса вздрогнула и втянула голову в плечи. У нее покраснели уши.

– С витрины спортивного магазина, – сказала она шепотом. – У них там меняли стекло, а я мимо шла...  
– О, так вы грабитель со стажем?  
– Вообще-то она мне понадобилась, чтобы защищаться, – пробормотала Кларисса. – В Сиэтле столько бомжей... Несколько раз приходилось ночевать прямо на улице. А я с сестрой; нельзя, чтобы с ней что-то случилось.  
– Я не понимаю, – негромко сказал Ригальдо. – Как в двадцать первом веке человек может закончить школу и не подготовить себе вообще никакого плацдарма на будущее. Вы что, в монастыре воспитывались? Как так получилось, что вас выкинули в никуда, будто кошку?

Кларисса пожала плечами и измученно посмотрела на календарь на стене.

– Не знаю. Я посещала частную школу по принципу казарменного обучения, и собиралась поехать с благотворительным женским корпусом в Африку. Агата, моя мачеха, не стала платить за последний семестр обучения, и меня сразу отчислили. Я... я пыталась найти работу, когда меня выгнали. Я была готова на все, даже мыть полы на стоянках.   
– Вы и сейчас не против мыть туалеты? – Ригальдо скрестил руки на груди.  
– Нет, – Кларисса потупилась, провела пальцем по краю его стола. – Теперь я изучила делопроизводство и нормативную базу, сдала машинопись и выучила слово «самопрезентация». И я уже совсем не хочу мыть туалеты, – она запнулась. – Мне Галатея сказала, чтобы я вас держалась. Я стану самым лучшим секретарем, честное слово. Не выгоняйте меня, пожалуйста.   
– Да что вы говорите, агент Старлинг, – пробормотал Ригальдо. – И что вам там еще про меня наболтали?   
– Что вы сдерете с меня три шкуры, но заставите работать, как надо, – щелкнув каблуками, как солдат на плацу, отрапортовала Кларисса. – И... что не будете приставать. Это важно. 

Ригальдо прикрыл лицо ладонью.

– Не буду, – мрачно сказал он. – Но с этого дня вы устраиваете личную жизнь подальше от офиса. На расстоянии не менее ста метров от периметра здания. Вам ясно?  
– Да, шеф.  
– Тогда свободны, – он пододвинул к себе верхнюю папку со стола. – Агент Старлинг?..  
– А?..  
– Не разочаровывайте меня.   
– Да, шеф! – Кларисса, пятясь, вышла в приемную. Ригальдо открыл смету и принялся чиркать красным. Лимит сентиментальной благотворительности был им надолго исчерпан.

***

 

– Женский корпус в Африке. И смех, и слезы, – сказал Ригальдо ночью, щурясь на беззвучно работающий телевизор. – А ты как представлял свое будущее в восемнадцать лет?   
– Очень конкретно, – проворчали в трубке. – Первый батальон восьмого пехотного. Четыре года контракта. Я бы и шесть, и восемь отслужил, но мать заболела.   
– О, – Ригальдо помолчал. – Ясно. 

В доме царил полумрак, нарушаемый только голубым светом экрана. Снаружи буйствовал мокрый зимний ветер, порывами сотрясал сосны, бросал в окна тяжелый липкий снег с дождем. Ригальдо лежал под пледом на большом диване, и лениво почесывал мелодично урчащего Симбу. Кот ходил по нему, как по балансировочному тренажеру, Ригальдо только морщился, когда тот топтался по ногам или наступал на живот. На груди у Ригальдо стояла чашка с остатками чая. Чашка была красивая, с принтом «Твин Пикс» – горы, совы и чертовски хороший кофе – и принадлежала Исли. Ригальдо не в первый раз ловил себя на том, что хватается за нее, когда хочет пить.

Он не спал уже час – проснулся и обошел дом, привычно проверив все двери и окна. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Ригальдо с усталой нежностью подумал об Исли, которого не донимали неврозы. Когда он уходил, тот спал, отвернувшись к стене. Стараясь его не разбудить, Ригальдо босиком вышел на лестницу, а после обхода дома, следуя заведенному ритуалу, набрал проходную и заварил себе чай. 

Сегодня вахту нес Тони. Он невозмутимо отчитался, что все в порядке, потом, помолчав, спросил: «Что у вас нового?»

Ригальдо сам не помнил, что сподвигло его вместо обычного трепа начать разговор о невероятных приключениях секретарши. Вроде бы тогда это показалось уместным – люди же делятся смешными историями; Тони ему тоже иногда рассказывал всякое: работа в службе безопасности доставляла курьезов. Беседа как-то естественным образом перешла на образование. 

Тони проговорился, что никогда не рассматривал поступление в колледж всерьез. 

– Не потому, что тупой, – уточнил он, и Ригальдо хмыкнул. – Просто привык во всем полагаться на свою силу. Думал, что выжму из армии все, что смогу, все бонусы и льготы. Не получилось, пришлось идти в охранное агентство. А тем временем мой самый дохлый одноклассник основал раскрутившуюся компанию, выпускающую сетевое оборудование, и про него регулярно пишут «Форбс» и «Фаст Компани».  
– О, брось. Про Исли там тоже регулярно пишут. Поверь, ты не хотел бы, чтобы всю твою жизнь регулярно освещал даже очень модный и солидный журнал.

Тони как-то неловко пошутил и поспешил замять тему. Ригальдо уже думал о другом:   
– А что с матерью?   
– Ранний инсульт. Частично парализовало.   
– А кто за ней ухаживает?   
– Я ухаживаю. Она ничего так. Вяжет уродливых кукол, на них даже есть спрос в интернете.   
– Ясно, – Ригальдо преувеличенно внимательно понаблюдал за котом. – Тони.  
– Да, мистер Сегундо?..  
– Насчет матери. Если что-то будет нужно – скажи.   
– Да-да, конечно, – сказал охранник таким безмятежным тоном, что было ясно: он ни за что не скажет. 

Ригальдо, впрочем, не был любителем тактично молчать:  
– Это сейчас прозвучало как «иди на хуй».  
– О боже, босс, вы ругаетесь.   
– Ну и что? Я тебе не воспитанница частной школы. Я из Эймса.  
– А я из Феникса. И это не было «иди на хуй».  
– Вот и хорошо, – Ригальдо согнал с себя кота и одним глотком допил чай. – У меня в прошлом году умерла любимая тетка. Поэтому, если что-то понадобится, будь мужиком.  
– Ладно, – охранник вздохнул в трубке. – Буду. Вы, если что-то понадобится, тоже... обращайтесь.

Ригальдо засмеялся, чувствуя, как подкрадывается зевота:  
– Давай, удачи тебе.  
– И вам удачи.

Поднимаясь наверх, Ригальдо рассеянно думал, насколько же просто беседовать с человеком, который склонен почти во всем с тобой соглашаться. Как-то так мирно, что даже странно. С Исли любые разговоры всегда превращались в конкурс взаимных подначек. Клэр, с которой Ригальдо общался по скайпу много и удовольствием, могла всего парой слов осадить его, если была с чем-то не согласна. Навскидку Ригальдо мог вспомнить всего одного человека, с которым у него получалось так просто трепаться. Энтони удивился бы, знай он, что напоминает Ригальдо о Маргарет.

Он шагнул в темную спальню – и будто прирос к полу. Горло почему-то перехватило, а сердце застучало часто-часто. 

Исли в постели не было. Сиротливо белели отброшенные в сторону одеяла. Ригальдо моргнул, отгоняя от себя призрак паники: «Что-то случилось, он исчез, Исли нет, это не нормально!»

Дверь туалета у него за спиной приоткрылась, и Исли – сонный, хмурый и натыкающийся на мебель – обогнул Ригальдо и молча рухнул в постель. 

Он ничего не спросил и сразу укрыл голову подушкой. 

Ригальдо поправил покосившуюся телефонную трубку – должно быть, слетела с базы, когда Исли наткнулся на тумбочку – разделся до трусов, влез под одеяло и боднул Исли между лопаток.

– Мне показалось, тебя украли, – сказал он в эту спину, поцеловал теплое плечо. Но Исли не пошевелился. Так и продолжал дрыхнуть, игнорируя все приставания.

***

 

За неделю до Рождества на «фазенду» нагрянул Лаки. Он побродил вдоль забора, разглядывая укрепления, покорчил рожи на камеру и наконец лукаво уточнил у Исли, где прячется пулемет.

– Над гаражом, – серьезно ответил Исли. – А на крыше стоит «вертушка». А в озере подводная лодка... прямо возле мостков.

Лаки на это хрюкнул, глянул в сторону дома – не покажется ли Ригальдо – и, понизив голос, спросил:  
– Сильно его долбануло? Я, пока не увидел этот ваш «Форт-Нокс», не понимал до конца.  
– Сильно, – признался Исли. – Ты не поверишь, но он каждую ночь просыпается. Кажется, он на полном серьезе боится проспать войну.  
– Сурово, – задумчиво сказал Лаки. Он зачерпнул снег, слепил толстый ком и бросил через поляну, целясь в дупло на сосне. – Но ты же ему объяснял, что Присцилла там, откуда не сбежит?   
– Мне кажется, дело уже не в Присцилле, – Исли наклонился, сгреб снег и швырнул вслед снежку Лаки; он попал выше и Лаки уважительно свистнул. – Это у него свежий повод, а гиперконтроль у него и до этого был.  
– Молодец мужик, – неожиданно сказал Лаки. И, поймав удивленный взгляд Исли, пожал широченными плечами: – Что? Он все правильно делает. Теперь я за вас спокоен. Случись что, и Ригальдо тебя защитит.

Они прогуливались между сосен, и мокрый снег противно хлюпал под ногами, но в дом возвращаться было пока рано – Ригальдо на скорую руку что-то там жарил, а значит, гонял все живое, включая и гостя, и мужа, и кота. 

На самом деле, за несколько последних недель Исли пришел к выводу, что у них в доме живет далеко не один помешанный на контроле фрик. «Шпионские игры» немного достали его – он слишком долго чувствовал себя героем реалити-шоу. По-честному, со всем этим давно пора было разобраться, но Исли еще не решил, как именно хочет выжить обнаглевшего сталкера. Он не был настроен на прямое объяснение, отлично представляя волну протеста со стороны Ригальдо. Все эти «какого хуя?», «я ничего плохого не сделал» и «нормально же общались». Нет, Исли устроил бы вариант, в котором Тони сам бы растворился в ебенях. Для этого требовалось показать, кто в доме хозяин. 

Вот и сейчас он поймал себя на том, что борется с паранойей – не пялится ли на них «мистер-энтони-хопкинс», – и, повернувшись спиной к камерам, сосредоточился на лице Лаки:   
– Ну, а ты, Лаки? Как ваши с Клэр дела?  
– Я, собственно, как раз поэтому и приехал, – смутился Лаки и ковырнул кроссовком снег. – Клэр хочет после Нового года позвать вас на свой день рождения. А я... Мне нужен совет.  
– Валяй, – кивнул Исли, радуясь, что можно забыть и про охранника-сталкера, и про Ригальдо с его ПТСР. – Так Клэр – Козерог? Я догадывался!  
– Ага, – Лаки расстегнул куртку. – Смотри, что я ей купил. Нравится? 

Он показал ожерелье – черный широкий чокер, с которого свисал неправильной формы серебряный крест с изломанными перекладинами.

– Очень красиво, – Исли провел по кресту пальцем, представив, как хорошо эта штука будет смотреться на длинной изящной шее Клэр. – Но вообще-то я ждал, что ты сейчас достанешь из кармана кольцо. Это был бы самый уместный подарок.

Лаки потупился.

– Давай не будем про это. Мы пока не готовы.

Исли сгреб его за голову и от души потрепал. 

– Лаки, ты будешь дураком, если не поторопишься.  
– Я знаю, – Лаки комично шмыгнул носом. – Так вы придете на праздник?.. Что мне передать Клэр?  
– Скажи, придем, – Исли покачал головой. 

Лаки уклонялся от разговоров о женитьбе так же ловко, как раньше – от обсуждения поступления в колледж. Мысленно Исли дал ему на раскачку полгода. А там всегда можно будет натравить на него Ригальдо. Тот как-то обмолвился, что за Клэр любому голову оторвет.

Исли вернулся к разговору о дне рождения, когда Лаки уже уехал на вызванном для него такси – довольный и обожравшийся до состояния сонной дремы. После него на ковре остались опилки – натащил из своего плотницкого цеха. Свет горел на нижнем этаже во всех комнатах, громко играла музыка – это им Лаки оставил, заявив, что не понимает, как они могут жить в тишине. Дом наверняка светился на всю округу, как игрушечка. Исли сидел в кресле с журналом, поджав под себя ноги, и искоса подглядывал за Ригальдо. Тот гонял Симбу пылесосом и время от времени снимал с щетки длинные волосы, едко прохаживаясь насчет белой шерсти, которая лезет вовсе не из кота. 

– ...дождешься, я сам тебя когда-нибудь обстригу!  
– До идеального образца «восьмого пехотного»? – буркнул Исли и тут же прикусил язык. Пылесос еще несколько раз взвыл, а потом замолк. Ригальдо выключил питание, выпрямился, отбросил с глаз челку.  
– Чего ты? – спросил он. – Чего ты такой, будто у тебя дилдо в заднице? У тебя где-то болит или тебя Лаки чем-то расстроил?

Вместо ответа Исли прищурился и пошел в контратаку:  
– Ригальдо, ты умеешь танцевать?  
– В каком смысле?  
– В прямом, – Исли наслаждался моментом. Он закрыл журнал и похлопывал им по бедру. – Ты в курсе, что Клэр пригласила нас на свой день рождения?  
– Да, в курсе. Будет сложно. Там соберутся эти ее странные подруги...   
– О да. О Хелен и Денев я слышал довольно много...  
– Меня скорее тревожат Синтия и Юма, – сказал Ригальдо и скривился. Он отнес пылесос в кладовку и быстро вернулся. – Юма особенно. Знаешь ли, в тихом омуте...  
– Я думаю, что мы должны будем с ней станцевать, – перебил его Исли и откинулся на спинку кресла. 

На лице Ригальдо отразилась паника.

– С Юмой?!  
– Нет, почему, – искренне удивился Исли. – С Клэр. Это ведь у нее день рождения.  
– Вперед, – Ригальдо присел на подлокотник дивана. – Танцуйте, я одобряю.  
– Не хочешь в день рождения сделать леди приятное?..  
– Исли, – Ригальдо фыркнул. – Давай без провокаций. Не надо все портить. Клэр не какая-нибудь курица с вечеринки, она мой друг...  
– И мой идиот-племянник вместо кольца подарит ей красивый ошейник, – задумчиво сказал Исли, покачивая ногой. Он нашел под собой пульт от «умного дома» и заменил музыку. – А мой идиот-муж будет весь вечер глушить коктейли в углу. А если она сама пригласит тебя на танец? Эпоха эмансипации, знаешь ли!  
– О боже, – сказал Ригальдо. – Не знаю... Наверное, я откажусь.   
– Иди сюда.  
– Зачем?!  
– Иди, больно не будет, – Исли вытянул к нему руки.

Ригальдо рассмеялся:  
– Отвали.  
– На самом деле тебе даже может понравиться.  
– Ты будешь учить меня танцевать, как в гнуснейшей ванильной комедии?  
– Мы будем танцевать, как в гнуснейшей ванильной комедии про педиков, – поправил его Исли и легким движением поднялся из кресла. – Ригальдо, давай, а то я решу, что ты трусишь.  
– Знаешь, куда ты можешь засунуть свои подначки? – сказал Ригальдо, делая шаг к нему, протянул руку вперед, как будто подавал милостыню, и нетерпеливо выпрямился. – На слабо он меня берет, тоже мне!  
– Да, я тебя беру, а ты ведешься, – промурлыкал Исли и положил правую руку ему на спину, а левой сжал горячие твердые пальцы. – Сперва попробуем так, потом поведешь ты. И подойди уже ближе, честное слово. Такое впечатление, что я Пиноккио обнимаю.

Ригальдо скривился, но послушно придвинулся ближе и положил правую руку ему на плечо. Исли дождался нужной композиции, и они сделали первый шаг влево.

– Неплохо, – был вынужден признать он спустя минуту. Они медленно двигались приставным шагом посреди ярко освещенной гостиной, и Исли не мог не думать, что из темноты они смотрятся, как на витрине. Ригальдо держал спину неестественно прямо, а подбородок задирал, как армейский капрал, и его локти жили своей собственной жизнью, но он ни разу не сбился с шага и не наступил Исли на ногу. 

Кот прибежал из задних комнат, вспрыгнул на спинку дивана и заинтересованно уставился на хозяев. Исли тоже был удивлен:  
– Слушай, чего ты прибеднялся, ты все делаешь очень прилично!  
– Я знаю, – огрызнулся Ригальдо. – Я и не говорил, что вообще не умею. Я просто не люблю это все. И я давно не репетировал, так что...

Он за руку вывел Исли вперед, отступил на шаг и крутанул его – медленно, но технично. Исли выдохнул:  
– Ух! И кто же тебя научил?

Вместо ответа Ригальдо еще раз покружил его. Исли вполне достойно выполнил вращение и, не давая Ригальдо ускользнуть, шагнул ближе и сцепил руки, обнимая его за шею.

– Детка, не скромничай, лучше сразу признайся. Я все равно не отстану, ты же меня знаешь.  
– Маргарет, – нехотя ответил Ригальдо. Он выглядел сконфуженным. – Ну да, я репетировал танцы с теткой, а что такого? Ей просто очень хотелось, чтобы я пригласил на выпускной девочку. 

– Девочку Сьюзен? – задумчиво просил Исли. Он сильно откинулся назад, продолжая покачивался в такт со своим мужем, прижимаясь бедрами к его бедрам. – С братом которой ты целовался?.. Я так понимаю, выпускной вечер удался?  
– Точно, – ладони Ригальдо, лежащие у него на талии, обжигали. – Без преувеличения, самое яркое впечатление за школьные годы.   
– А как же танцы?

Ригальдо скривил губы:  
– А я не пошел.   
– Ах ты Пиноккио, – вздохнул Исли. Он выпрямился и прижался к Ригальдо всем телом, а потом прихватил мочку уха губами. 

Они уже откровенно топтались на одном месте, обнявшись и медленно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Ригальдо завел правую руку под волосы Исли, расчесал его гриву пальцами, повторил еще несколько раз. Исли придерживал его за бедра и мягко терся, но, когда он попытался сунуть руку Ригальдо под ремень, тот заартачился. Исли стиснул его ягодицы. 

– Мы все еще репетируем? – хрипло спросил Ригальдо. – Или тебя полностью удовлетворило мое мастерство?  
– Я думаю, тебе еще есть, чему поучиться, – пробормотал Исли, запуская руки под тонкий свитер. Под ним Ригальдо был обжигающе-горячий, и Исли лапал его, обнимая крепко-накрепко.   
– А мне кажется, я уже всему научился, – Ригальдо независимо тряхнул волосами и попытался отклониться назад. Его глаза блестели, а по щекам расползался румянец. – Ты вряд ли придумал бы что-то еще, чтобы поразить Клэр, и... бля-а-а!  
– Сам такой, – задушевно произнес Исли, глядя на его опрокинутое лицо. 

Они все еще торчали посреди комнаты, вот только Исли замер, напрягая спину, а Ригальдо висел в его руках, перегнутый через колено, и едва не касаясь пола волосами. Исли осторожно вернул его назад, радуясь, что Ригальдо такой гибкий. 

– Я торжественно заявляю, что не буду делать такое с Клэр, – заявил Ригальдо, продолжая обнимать его за шею. – Но если ты сможешь повторить этот фокус и не надорваться, я, пожалуй... дам тебе в задницу.  
– Мне кажется, это стоит порепетировать, – чуть задыхаясь, сказал Исли. – Особенно последний момент.

И, поднатужившись, вскинул Ригальдо на руки и поволок на диван.   
Они барахтались и брыкались, диван под ними угрожающе скрипел. Исли содрал с себя джемпер и закинул за спинку. В награду он получил поцелуй – смачный и очень горячий, и тут же отстранился, чувствуя, как неохотно Ригальдо его отпускает. Помедлил и хрипло попросил:  
– Сними свитер.

Ригальдо молниеносно повиновался. Забряцал пряжкой ремня, расстегнул молнию. Раскинулся на диване и протянул к Исли руки.   
Исли навис над ним, упираясь в обивку по обе стороны его головы, и медленно опустился, чувствуя, как бедра Ригальдо сжимают его талию. Под ребрами справа учащенно колотилось чужое сердце, и Исли жалел, что нельзя записать на микрофон этот отчетливый стук. 

«Смотри лучше, – мысленно сказал Исли высоким ростовым окнам и камере на сосне. – Смотри, потому что по-другому ты никогда его не увидишь». 

Он съехал вниз, поцеловал Ригальдо в грудь, покрытую бледными шрамами, вытащил из кармана пульт. Нажал на кнопку, сдвигающую тяжелые шторы, а потом разом выключил во всем доме свет.

***

 

Все было хорошо, но с утра, когда они завтракали, Ригальдо объявил, что собирается участвовать в стрелковых соревнованиях.

– В Лэйквью, – сказал он, опустив глаза. – С клубом «Ран-ган». Два дня с ночевкой, вылет сегодня.

Исли даже жевать перестал.

– Неожиданно, – признался он, справившись с куском. – Давно надумал?  
– Давно, – признался Ригальдо, по-прежнему глядя в пол. – Но окончательно решил ночью.

Исли смотрел в окно, на занесенный снегом двор. Ночью он в кои-то веки спал, как младенец, а не как сторожевая собака, вскидывающаяся на каждое движение своего мужа. И он понятия не имел, общался ли Ригальдо со своим «воображаемым другом», и если да, то о чем шла речь и к чему это все могло привести.

– И на кого мы оставим компанию? – спросил он, размазывая повидло по хлебу. – Сейчас два дня – это немало...  
– Я полечу один, – твердо сказал Ригальдо. – Не злись, пожалуйста. Я могу облажаться со свистом, и... не хочу, чтобы ты там был. Когда-нибудь потом, только не в первый раз, ладно?

Исли открыл было рот, затем захлопнул челюсти.

Ригальдо заметно волновался, и голос у него был то ершистый, то просительный. По тому, как он выпрямлял спину и упорно отводил глаза, было ясно, что для него это важно, и что он очень стесняется.   
Исли его понимал, но отнюдь не испытывал радости.

Следующие два дня у ебучего Тони были выходными. Вот интересно, не входит ли в его планы на уикенд занимательная поездка в Лэйквью? Похоже, несмотря на показательное представление «кто в доме хозяин», охранник кое в чем опережал Исли.

– Ладно, – услышал он свой голос. – Ты большой мальчик. Целься им всем там в колено. Расскажешь потом, как все прошло.

Ригальдо вспыхнул какой-то темной радостью, глянул недоверчиво и, быстро наклонившись, поцеловал его в щеку. 

Исли стало смешно и самую малость грустно.

– Иди собирайся.  
– Исли, – пробормотал Ригальдо, продолжая тереться об него подбородком. – Знаешь, ты охуенный. Я таких людей больше не встречал.   
– Знаю, – со вздохом сказал Исли. – Это потому, что они вымерли, как раса Бруннен-Джи. И я последний представитель своего охуенного вида.

Ригальдо дернул его за волосы и в самом деле ушел паковать свое драгоценное ружье. 

А Исли остался – доедать завтрак, работать и маяться, испытывая гремучую смесь раздражения, гордости и хандры.

Вопреки его опасениям, два дня пролетели быстро – Ригальдо исправно отзванивался, был немногословен, но активно пытался контролировать все, что мог, и даже то, что Исли без него ест. Сидя на кровати с огромной коробкой пиццы, маринованными кальмарами и четырьмя банками пива, Исли на голубом глазу врал про йогурты, овощи и мясо из пароварки. Нажранные калории он с утра безжалостно сгонял на тренажерах так, что с него рекой лило. Как хорошо, что сейчас некому было оторвать ему голову. 

Близилось Рождество, повсюду торговали праздничным стаффом, город заполнили елки – в торговых центрах, в клубах, на площадях. Классические, «викторианские», современные, даже перевернутые вниз макушками, а вместе с ними – иллюминации, ледяные скульптуры и «рождественские деревни». Снег шел почти каждый день, но быстро таял, стоило ему лишь коснуться земли. Каждый раз, вылезая из машины в холодную слякоть, Исли с завистью думал, насколько же теплее в Орегоне. Он с удовольствием возвращался в кабинет в офисе – там было людно, вкусно пахло кофе и, слава богу, ниоткуда не играл «Джингл беллс».

Ригальдо получил за свою стрельбу серебряный кубок. Вечером после награждения он звонил Исли и, кажется, был пьяным – он громко дышал в трубку и неуклюже намекал на секс по телефону. Ничего у них в этот раз так и не вышло – Исли никак не мог настроиться, думая одновременно о слишком многих вещах, ну а Ригальдо был нетерпелив и взбудоражен своей победой. 

Простившись с ним, Исли спустился вниз и долго сидел на средней ступеньке лестницы, слушая тишину в доме. К нему пришел кот, потерся о колено и уместился ступенькой выше, как бы говоря: смотри, я приглядываю за тобой.

– Завтра, – сказал Исли, почесав его по толстому загривку. – Твой хозяин вернется завтра, и мы будем втроем готовиться к Рождеству.

***

 

В офисе Люсиэла надзирала за установлением большой стилизованной елки. Елка была ультрасовременной – из хитро выструганных светлых сосновых дощечек – и выглядела, как перекрученный белый монстр. Мужик на стремянке осторожно пристраивал к верхним лапам пирамидки и кубы.

– Нет, не туда, – хищно кривила губы Люсиэла, вытягивая алый ноготь. – Мне кажется, надо выше. Так, так... Нет, не смотрится. Верните-ка все назад.

Мужик сопел и поглядывал вниз с явной ненавистью, а у информационного стенда радостно скалился Кронос из отдела продаж. 

– Надо же, как интересно, – задумчиво вещал Кронос, почесывая модную бородку сильными волосатыми пальцами. – Как вы думаете, что символизирует собой эта инсталляция?   
– Промышленное ориентирование «Нордвуда», разумеется, – отчеканила Люсиэла. В черной кожаной юбке и в высоких сапогах она выглядела очень внушительно, не хватало только стека. – Дерево, древесина, строительство. А о чем еще можно подумать?  
– Ну, я не знаю, – Кронос невинно ухмыльнулся. Ларс, его вечный подпевала, довольно разулыбался. – Вот Ларс, какие у тебя ассоциации со словом «палка»?  
– Ветка, – выдал Ларс.   
– А еще?

Ларс мучительно сдвинул белые брови.

– А еще лыжи, – выродил он наконец, и его лицо просветлело. – А еще колбаса!   
– Спасибо, Ларс, – произнес Кронос бархатным голосом. – На самом деле ассоциации могут быть самыми разными. Не только в прямом смысле, но и в переносном. «Палка о двух концах», «из-под палки», «кинуть палку»...

Люсиэла обернулась к нему всем корпусом, но тут же увидела Исли, который с удовольствием наблюдал за всем этим представлением.  
– Мистер Фёрст! – хищно прищурилась она. – А какие у вас ассоциации со всем этим?..

Исли задумчиво оглядел деревянного монстра, растопырившего лапы на полхолла, внутренне содрогнулся и честно сказал:   
– С голым шведом, – и, поскольку все остальные участники дискуссии молчали, переваривая его ответ, Исли пояснил, туманно помахав в воздухе ладонью: – Что-то такое светлое, прохладное, сдержанное... и голое.

– Поняли, остолопы? – взвизгнула Люсиэла, поворачиваясь на каблуках так резко, что ее длинные волосы хлестнули по стремянке. – Это скандинавский стиль! Мистер Фёрст единственный из всех из вас понял!

Мужик на лестнице покачнулся и упустил красный деревянный кубик. Люсиэла немедленно пришла в справедливое буйство.

– Голый швед... – негромко повторил Кронос, смакуя, и ласкающе окинул взглядом инсталляцию. – Почему бы не предложить маркетологам так назвать белый струганый щит 2.0 на 2.0?

Исли встретился с ним взглядом и ухмыльнулся. Бабник Кронос был из тех удивительных людей, которым совсем не обязательно являться геями, чтобы быть полными пидорасами.

– Предложите, – легко согласился он, сунув руки в карманы. – И посоветуйте им обсудить это название в рабочем порядке с мистером Сегундо! 

Ригальдо заслужил подарок за свое двухдневное отсутствие. А будет возмущаться, пусть радуется, что это не круглый полированный брус «Колбаса». 

В кабинет Исли вернулся в хорошем настроении и обнаружил, что в приемной, пользуясь отсутствием цербера-Люсиэлы, болтается Кларисса. Она рассматривала очередное чудо маркетингового дизайна напротив – большой деревянный конус с лампочками, выложенный круглыми древесными срезами с бледным узором годовых колец. Исли на автомате поискал подходящую ассоциацию, но в голову пришли только «сиськи валькирии».

Кларисса стояла напротив инсталляции, заложив руки за спину, и, кажется, нюхала ее. 

– Нравится? – вежливо спросил Исли.

Кларисса отпрянула и покраснела. 

– Очень, – призналась она, пряча глаза. – Пахнет свежеструганным деревом. Вкусно!  
– Попросите патрона когда-нибудь взять вас на завод, – засмеялся Исли. – Там пахнет еще лучше!

Он взялся за ручку двери, и тут Кларисса заметалась.

– Мистер Фёрст, я же пришла, потому что вам передали вот это.   
– Кто? – Исли повертел в руках плотный картонный конверт. 

Кларисса пожала плечами:  
– Человек в холле. Я... не спросила... не успела...  
– А зря, – укоризненно сказал Исли, думая, что Ригальдо ее бы за это съел. – Ну, идите. Я разберусь.

Она уже пересекла половину приемной, когда он снова окликнул ее. 

– Как ваша сестра? 

Повисло молчание. Кларисса медленно оперлась бедром о стол Люсиэлы. Исли казалось, что он почти может угадать, о чем она думает.

О том, что он основательно в курсе ее неприятной семейной тайны. А также о том, что она тоже в курсе его собственной тайны, которая уже давно перестала быть таковой. 

– Спасибо, все хорошо, – сказала она невнятно. – Миата опять в «Санта Розе». Ей пришлось вернуться, когда я устроилась на работу. За ней нужен присмотр, круглосуточно... а у меня пока нет денег на сиделку.  
– А кто же оплачивает клинику?  
– Агата, моя мачеха.   
– Простите, что я так бесцеремонно, – все-таки счел он нужным извиниться. – Я тоже долгое время был связан с «Санта Розой»...  
– Я знаю, – сказала Кларисса, не оборачиваясь. – Они заботятся, чтобы родные их пациенток не пересекались друг с другом, но я несколько раз видела вас на территории, еще когда приезжала туда вместе с отцом. Вы... вас такого невозможно забыть.  
– Значит, вы видели там и Присциллу.

Кларисса пожала плечами.

– Может быть, – сказала она очень тихо. – Только я ее совсем не помню. Там было так много таких потерянных девушек... Вы знаете, они ведь бывают опасными, но мне все равно их ужасно жаль.

Исли кивнул, как будто она могла его видеть. Ему было одновременно и стыдно, что он полез к секретарше Ригальдо с этим неуместным разговором, и вместе с тем он испытывал странное облегчение от того, что в мире нашелся целый один человек, который может говорить о таких пациентках, как Присцилла, не испытывая негодования или отвращения. Эта смешная и нелепая рыжая девушка его понимала.

Иногда Исли считал самого себя ненормальным: Присцилла убила его семью и чуть было не зарезала его мужа, а он все равно испытывал к ней болезненную жалость.

– Я больше не доверяю их квалификации, – наконец сказал он то, что его мучило. – При случае покажите сестру еще нескольким специалистам.  
– Спасибо, – ответила Кларисса очень серьезно. – Я обязательно так и сделаю, когда заберу ее. Когда получу опеку, и у меня будет собственное жилье. 

Исли вздохнул. А что тут еще скажешь.

– Удачи вам, мисс Фортисью.  
– Спасибо, – неловко сказала Кларисса. – С наступающим вас.  
– С Рождеством.

Она ушла, осторожно прикрыв за собой стеклянную дверь. Исли еще некоторое время постоял, глядя ей вслед, а потом прошел в кабинет и вскрыл запечатанный конверт. Глупая девочка даже не поняла, что принесла ему анонимку. Все-таки опыта у Клариссы пока было маловато. С Люсиэлой такой номер у доставившего конверт так просто не прошел бы. 

По столу разлетелись фотографии. 

Исли протягивал к ним руку в некотором смятении, не смея себе признаться, что представляет... разное. Мгновенно выпустили щупальца все его тщательно скрываемые, самые глубокие страхи. Вдруг на снимках... Ригальдо вместе с охранником. Пристреливают длинный ствол. Большого калибра.

Он сгреб весь ворох фотографий и быстро пролистал их, тасуя, как карточную колоду. 

И как стоял, так и опустился в кресло. Взъерошил себе волосы.

– Что за черт?..

Анонимка не имела отношения к его личной жизни. Это была первая и единственная хорошая новость. Второй новостью было то, что на фотографиях был скрупулезно заснят склад, на котором, по документам Ганеса, сейчас хранилось пиломатериалов на 400 тысяч долларов. Более 50 разных видов древесины. Миллион бордфутов.   
И на этих ебаных фотках он был почти совершенно пуст.

***

 

Не позволяя себе раньше времени делать никаких выводов, Исли вытащил телефон и набрал Ганеса, чтобы как можно спокойнее пригласить его старую задницу в офис и уже здесь получить объяснения. 

За все дни, что они работали вместе, директор производства впервые оказался недоступен. Исли не смог до него дозвониться ни по личному, ни по корпоративному номеру. Телефон Ганесовой приемной тоже ответил ему длинными гудками, как будто испарились не только пиломатериалы со склада, но и весь промышленный отдел. Он позвонил и на обожаемый Ганесом завод, и на фабрику, и в лесное хозяйство, но везде отвечали, что шеф был, но ушел.

Исли потер лицо, выхлебал минералку, ослабил галстук, который внезапно начал врезаться в шею. Еще раз внимательно перебрал фотографии. Уходящие вдаль стеллажи, затоптанный голый пол в обрывках картона, два брошенных погрузчика. И не поймешь, то ли фотошоп уровня «Бог», то ли рождественская шутка, то ли чей-то позорный прокол – так, например, однажды логист отправил огромную партию леса в Баффинову Землю, – то ли действительно мошенничество. Такое тоже бывало.

Исли знал Ганеса давно – кажется, с самого рождения, знал его пожилых родителей, братьев, жену и детей. Когда отец привозил Исли с сестрой на лесопилку, усатый и грозный Ганес водил их по цехам за руки, катал на лесовозе и кормил в рабочей столовой сосисками с кетчупом. Позже он здорово помог Исли, когда тот, молодой неоперившийся финансист, принимал на себя правление империей Фёрстов. Без понимания им всех тонкостей производства «Нордвуд» бы расшатался, как колосс на глиняных ногах. Ганес входил в число акционеров, и Исли всегда мог рассчитывать на его верность.  
Беда в том, что со временем любым, даже очень преданным людям становится мало. За десять лет Исли столкнулся с самыми чудовищными способами хищений и обмана. Римуто вот тоже когда-то был очень полезным компании человеком.

Люсиэла еще не вернулась – должно быть, по-прежнему насиловала декораторов. Исли послал ей сообщение: «Найди мне Ганеса, живым или мертвым», – накинул пальто и замотал шею шарфом. Чертовы фотографии он мрачно сгреб в ящик стола. На часах была половина пятого, стемнело, за окном Даунтаун зажигал свои искрящиеся огни. Самолет Ригальдо должен был через час приземлиться в Такоме. Ригальдо категорически не хотел, чтобы Исли заехал за ним в аэропорт. 

До северной промзоны, тянущейся между озером Вашингтон и заливом Пьюджет, было всего полчаса езды. 

«Ну вот и хорошо, – сразу как-то успокоившись, решил Исли. – Проще всего будет заглянуть на склад и лично убедиться во всем, а там уже разобраться, кого и за что покарать». Он, сука, заставит ему показать всю проходящую по документам продукцию, и если чего-то не досчитается, устроит из виновных инсталляцию. В скандинавском стиле. Зато не придется ждать дома, как верная супруга. Пусть дорогой супруг приезжает, когда захочет.

От этой мысли он неожиданно повеселел, распихал по карманам перчатки и быстро спустился на парковку. Когда он выехал, на улице мело – ветер гнал мелкую крупу мимо ярких витрин и золотых елок, завивал воронками поземку на тротуарах. На удивление, не было пробок, Исли удачно проскочил центр города, как будто мироздание решило его побаловать, вспомнив, что близится Рождество. Машина въехала на длинный понтонный мост через озеро Вашингтон, и снег пошел уже крупными хлопьями. Исли включил магнитолу погромче. В салоне орал рок, а в окна лупил снег, падающий с черного неба, будто из чьей-то огромной разверзшейся пасти. Краев озера было не видно – только отдельные далекие огни в темноте: пристани, подъемные краны, высоковольтные вышки и семафоры. Исли поймал себя на мысли, что хочет курить. 

Промзона занимала значительное расстояние между жилыми пригородами Сиэтла и вся была пронизана рельсами. По ту сторону озера «Эскалада» дважды постояла на переездах. Прилично освещенное шоссе, по которому проезжали автобусы, тянулось вдоль неподвижных и темных товарных составов, а с другой стороны тускло белели бесконечные ряды низких ангаров, похожих, как близнецы. Падающий снег сильно затруднял видимость. Исли пришлось воспользоваться навигатором, чтобы найти нужный склад. 

Первая странность заключалась в том, что электронные ворота на въезде в охраняемую зону были наполовину открыты, шлагбаум опущен, а сторожа в будке не было. Исли поднялся наверх по железной лестнице, подергал дверь, постучал в темные окна, и в итоге, бросив машину, пролез под шлагбаумом и двинулся через двор. 

Ветер трепал полы пальто, закидывал шарф на голову, приходилось идти, низко наклонив голову, но, дойдя до нужного ангара, Исли позабыл об этих мелких неудобствах. Тяжелые железные двери были открыты. На ручке висела цепь с массивным разомкнутым замком. 

Это была вторая, но не последняя странность. Внутри было темно, а снег под дверями утоптан. Потрогав цепь, Исли решительно потянул на себя створку и вторгся внутрь. Стряхнул снег с волос и нашарил на стене выключатель – он неплохо знал планировку таких помещений. С мерным гудением загорелись лампочки под потолком.

Он мгновенно испытал облегчение, замешанное на сожалении, что так нелепо повелся – доски были на месте. Штабеля обрезных и остроганных досок, брусьев, брусков, фанеры и фальш-брусьев, длинные, светлые, уложенные на стеллажи от пола до потолка с соблюдением техники безопасности. Ясень, дуб, сосна, орех, лиственница; кипарис и гикори; полный, блядь, ангар досок, гребаные сотни тысяч бордфутов древесины, уходящие в бесконечность. 

А потом за спиной громыхнуло, чужие руки до боли вцепились в волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Плотный полиэтиленовый пакет опустился ему на лицо, мгновенно вызвав дикий приступ тахикардии. Исли вдохнул и пакет натянулся, врезался в шею под кадыком. Лицо зачесалось, сделалось жарко, в ушах зашумело. Кто-то напрыгнул ему на плечи, кто-то повис на руках, мешая их вскинуть. Третий человек возник прямо перед ним – неразличимое мельтешение сквозь пакет – и выбил дух, ударив в солнечное сплетение. 

Сзади раздался характерный треск липкой ленты. 

– Тебе передавали привет, педрила! – прохрипел незнакомый голос. – От мистера Блэкмэна. Знаешь такого?..

***

 

«Я тебя уничтожу», – сказал Римуто еще в октябре, глядя ему в лицо холодными, как у ящера, глазами.

Исли все время думал, что речь шла о бизнесе: Римуто Блэкмэн знал слишком много их общих секретов. Он был готов к попыткам его разорить, к подставным сделкам, атакам прессы и долгим тяжбам, и с осени вел все дела необыкновенно осмотрительно. Но, видимо, все-таки потерял бдительность, замороченный семейными сложностями и фоновым финансовым благополучием. С уходом Римуто «Нордвуд» все так же процветал, может, даже сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Здесь, на безлюдном складе, Исли с необыкновенной ясностью понял, что сейчас на нем отыграются. Пакет облепил лицо, Исли дышал в нем тяжело, как в скафандре, по морде тек пот, голова кружилась. Не важно, что они там задумали, похитить его или пытать, пакет надо было снять. 

Он навалился спиной на тех, кто держал его сзади, вскинул ноги и с силой лягнул человека перед собой. Тот не ожидал подвоха и отступил, и Исли рванулся вперед, на ходу выдираясь из расстегнутого пальто. Он оказался на полу, на четвереньках, оставив пальто в руках нападавших, и освободил голову. Вдохнул с облегчением, и тут на него налетели. Ударили по лицу, по ребрам, попытались сбить с ног. Все это – в молчаливом остервенении. Он видел незнакомые, напряженные, злые лица. Все трое били его по чему попало, дергали за волосы, мешали друг другу, и от них пахло перегаром, немытым телом и еще почему-то бензином, и, унюхав этот резкий запах, Исли начал сопротивляться сильнее. Рядом с ним в пол ударила монтировка, и он подумал, что следующий удар может выбить ему мозги. 

«Бродяги, – думал он, защищаясь. – Бездомные, которых в Сиэтле дохера. Римуто даже не раскошелился на профессионала. Старая жаба!»

Он наклонился и дернул одного из них за лодыжки, роняя его на товарищей, вскочил и бросился к стеллажам. Ему никак не удавалось пробиться к выходу, они отрезали его от дверей в ангар и наступали, зло сопя. «Плевать, – подумал Исли. – Здесь должно быть еще несколько запасных выходов». И, упершись спиной в приставленную к стеллажу лестницу, поднырнул под нее и удачно свалил на нападавших. И побежал так быстро, что сердце в груди заходилось.

За очередным поворотом его посетила мысль, что они могли запереть остальные двери. Мысль эта была неприятной до ужаса, но Исли решил быть последовательным и, как заяц, рванул в лабиринт штабелей. Не очень удачно – он почти сразу запутался в брошенных железных тележках.

– Стой! – закричали ему. – Стой, паскуда! 

Кто-то схватил его за волосы, и Исли, рванувшись так, что из глаз брызнули слезы, на ходу обернулся и толкнул тележку в нападавшего. 

– Сука!..

Он уже не слушал – бежал между рядов. 

Первая же боковая дверь была заперта. Исли ударился о нее всем телом, попытался открыть, убедился, что бесполезно. Его преследователи приближались, переговаривались в дебрях ангара. Исли присел на корточки, отполз подальше, чтобы его не было видно. Охлопал карманы и выругался.

Он проебал айфон – тот остался в пальто. 

Голоса приближались. 

Исли медленно выпрямился.

В проходе между рядами стоял человек и смотрел прямо на него.

– Я позвонил в полицию, когда увидел, что ворота открыты, а сторожа нет, – тихо сказал Исли. – Они обещали выслать патруль. Он вот-вот бу...

Он не успел договорить.

Этот тип был самым опасным, как ему показалось – тот, кто передал ему привет от Римуто, – он дрался зло, собранно и, похоже, был настроен угондошить Исли любой ценой. Он двигался быстро и моментально оказался рядом. Они повалились на нижнюю полку, вцепившись друг в друга, и тот, другой, со всей силы давил на лицо Исли, стараясь дотянуться до его глаз. Пальцы Исли соскальзывали с его горла.

– Сюда! – рычал напавший на него человек. – Он зде!..

Он прикусил язык – Исли боднул его головой в челюсть. Больше ему ничего не удалось. Противник крепко приложил его затылком о доски. В глазах потемнело, а пальцы ослабели. Он согнул ногу в колене и угодил мужику в пах. Они расцепились; Исли держался за стеллаж, а противник стоял, согнувшись.

В кармане чужой куртки заиграла знакомая мелодия. «Челюсти». «Это Люсиэла, – подумал Исли. – Урод заграбастал себе мой айфон».

– Это полиция, – блефуя, прохрипел он. Бродяга вытащил мобильник, перевернул его, чтобы посмотреть на экран.

Исли саданул его шестидюймовым брусом. Удар пришелся по хребту. Бродяга как стоял, так и упал. Исли добавил ему еще, по голове и по шее, выхватил телефон из разжавшейся руки и, как змея, вполз на нижний стеллаж, надеясь, что его не заметят за вертикально стоящими паллетами.

Когда рядом затопали, он зажмурился и, как ребенок, попросил, чтобы никто не позвонил ему вот прямо сейчас.

За паллетами матерились. Кажется, нападавшие не могли разобраться, дышит их третий товарищ или уже нет. «Брось его, – наконец сказал грубый голос. – Надо сделать то, за что нам заплатили. Разлей канистры у входа. Здесь древесина, знаешь, как полыхнет?..»

Исли вцепился зубами себе в руку.

Суки! Вот суки же!

У них был приготовлен бензин. Наверное, с точки зрения Римуто, это было красиво – чтобы он сдох в огне на дровяном складе, с пакетом на голове, убитый горсткой бомжей.

Он знал, как отлично горят склады дерева. Чем реже укладка материала в штабелях, тем интенсивнее распространение пожара, так как развиваются мощные воздушные потоки, которые пронизывают штабели и усиливают огонь. Ангар был огромным, а противопожарная система – хорошей, в теории Исли мог ждать приезда спасателей, спрятавшись в задней части. Но если у этих типов достало ума запереть запасные двери, они могли поработать и над сигнализацией.

Тогда он неминуемо очень скоро начнет задыхаться и вырубится быстрее, чем до него доберется огонь.

Ему наконец стало страшно, так страшно, что он с трудом мог дышать. До этого он действовал на голом адреналине, дрался, бежал, прятался, а здесь, в этом деревянном ящике, похожем на гроб, ему сделалось отчаянно жалко себя – такого беспомощного, слабого и всеми брошенного. Захотелось встать в полный рост и заорать: вернитесь, суки, я здесь. Разберемся без огня.

Исли еще раз укусил себя, чтобы перебороть приступ паники.

Он слышал, как они отходили, как, матерясь, гремели железом, и, выждав минуту, вывалился из укрытия. Подполз к бессознательному телу, нащупал пульс и обрадовался. Прижал трубку к уху и прикрыл динамик, чтобы гудки не фонили, одновременно пытаясь прислушиваться к отдаляющимся голосам и грохоту железа. 

Все ебаные операторы девять-один-один, разумеется, были заняты.

«Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на линии», – услышал Исли, прежде чем трубка коротко запипикала.

Он повторил попытку позвонить – звонок снова сорвался.

Противопожарная система, конечно же, не работала. Исли нюхал воздух и безошибочно чувствовал вонь гари. Помещение понемногу затягивало дымом. Стало теплее, или Исли просто бросило в жар.

Как только он в очередной раз скинул холостой вызов, экран засветился.

– Шеф, – радостно сказала Люсиэла. – Вам все еще нужен Ганес? Он здесь, со мной, в главном офисе... У него телефон украли, вы представляете...  
– Люсиэла, – пробормотал Исли, свободной рукой пытаясь ослабить шарф на шее бродяги. Не из человеколюбия – ему был пиздецки необходим свидетель против Римуто. – Я вас люблю. 

В трубке осеклись.

– Ганес подождет, – бродяга заворочался, и Исли торопливо стянул ему руки шарфом. – Вызови мне на 103-й склад пожарных, пожалуйста. И полицию...  
– И спецназ? – деловито уточнила Люсиэла.   
– Можно спецназ, – согласился Исли. Через полминуты он уже разговаривал с диспетчером девять-один-один, а закончив, сделал, как та сказала – обвязал нижнюю половину лица платком и потащился к боковой двери. Своего покушенца он с немалым трудом волок за собой.

Телефон заиграл, когда они уже сели под дверью и стали ждать помощи.

Исли посмотрел на экран и сбросил звонок, опасаясь сорваться, если услышит голос Ригальдо.

***

 

Пожар удалось ликвидировать без серьезных последствий. Открытый огонь погасили, но проливка древесины продолжалась еще несколько часов. Когда кто-нибудь принимался твердить об убытках, Исли смеялся, как ненормальный. Какие убытки, когда он сам чуть не сгорел. И не один - в щитовой нашли сторожа, оглушенного, связанного и запертого. Мужик получил сильную травму. Его госпитализировали.

Все это время Исли провел в полицейском участке – давал показания, ждал результатов первоначальной экспертизы. Его отпустили, допросив нападавшего – тот сдал и подельников, и нанимателя. Ему собирались предъявить обвинение в покушении на убийство, а Римуто – в организации нападения и поджога. Исли беседовал с детективом, понимая его через слово – усталый, отупевший, с непроходящей головной болью. За вечер его два раза рвало – на улице перед складом и в «скорой помощи» – и временами шатало, до звездочек в глазах. Врач осмотрела его и констатировала отравление дымом, сотрясение и перелом одного правого ребра. Исли пытался остаться, чтобы присматривать за тушением пожара, но его запихнули в машину, особо не спрашивая, наложили эластичную повязку и накачали анальгетиками. «У вас отсроченная шоковая реакция», – сказала парамедик, сделав ему последний укол. Пальто потерялось, и кто-то дал Исли теплую медицинскую куртку. Он так и сидел в ней, глядя, как горит его склад.

В участке его задолбали звонками и объяснениями. Исли нечеловечески вымотался. Звонили все: пожарные и страховая, журналисты, акционеры, Люсиэла и Ганес. И, конечно, Ригальдо, который так триумфально вернулся из аэропорта и обнаружил, что дома его встречает лишь кот.

Что он ему говорил и как долго, Исли не помнил. В какой-то момент он вдруг обнаружил, что смотрит на себя в мутное туалетное зеркало. Журчала вода в раковине, Исли прижимал к уху трубку. 

«Пожалуйста, – тихо и серьезно твердил в трубке Ригальдо. – Скажи мне, пожалуйста, номер участка. Почему ты не хочешь, чтоб я приехал?..»

«Потому что ты обязательно устроишь драку с задержанным», – подумал Исли, а вслух сказал:   
– Просто я хочу как можно скорее вернуться домой. 

На улице он обнаружил, что снег все еще сыпется, будто задавшись целью похоронить город к Рождеству. Такси неторопливо ехало по шоссе, и Исли то задремывал, то снова просыпался и смотрел в снежную пляску за окном. У самого дома вдруг оказалось, что у него нет с собой вообще никаких денег. Он с недоумением осмотрел себя и выяснил, что так и уехал в чужой куртке. 

– Пожалуйста, посигнальте, – попросил Исли. Гудки разнеслись на весь лес, и от КПП почти сразу отделился коренастый силуэт.

«Тони», – узнал Исли. Охранник быстро врубился в ситуацию:  
– Я рассчитаюсь с водителем. Идите в дом, мистер Фёрст.

Исли неловко выкарабкался из машины, чувствуя себя слегка инвалидом. При этом охранник дико посмотрел на его избитое лицо. Исли одернул мешковатую куртку. Что уж там, экстерьер ему попортили основательно. Это он еще грязь и копоть с себя смыл. 

– Спасибо, – сказал он, напомнив себе позже отдать Тони деньги. 

Такси взревело и укатило, мазнув желтым светом фар по высокому забору, и тут «калитка» на КПП распахнулась.

«Сейчас начнется», – смиренно подумал Исли. В машине он периодически размышлял о том, как станет объясняться с Ригальдо за свои увлекательные приключения. Ну и о том, какой нехилой пизды выгребет. 

Ригальдо не стал ничего «начинать». Он быстро подошел и обнял его. Прямо возле ворот, на глазах у охранника. Стиснул так, что Исли дышать не мог, и прижал его голову к плечу. 

Обомлевший Исли стоял, неудобно согнув шею, разведя в стороны руки, и боялся пошевелиться. Ригальдо выскочил из дома, как был – без куртки, в тонком домашнем джемпере, его посыпало снегом, но он будто не замечал этого. Он не произносил ни слова, просто прерывисто дышал в ухо, и Исли чувствовал, как его руки мнут куртку на спине. А потом Ригальдо отстранился, нахмурив брови, глянул ему в лицо и начал быстро ощупывать – плечи, шею и руки – как будто желая удостовериться, что Исли весь, целиком здесь. Исли сделалось жарко. Он схватил Ригальдо, притиснул к себе и зарылся лицом ему в шею, молча покачиваясь вместе с ним, а у забора, не сводя с них глаз, топтался охранник Тони, и снег падал крупными хлопьями.

***

 

Дома Ригальдо почти силком влил в него виски и усадил в ванну с горячей водой, а сам, не раздеваясь, устроился рядом на стуле, и молча следил за каждым движением Исли, как настороженный кот. 

Исли несколько раз попытался завести разговор, но Ригальдо отмалчивался, даже не захотел показать свои призы, а потом нетерпеливо сказал: «Давай все обсудим завтра», и Исли был ему благодарен за эту отсрочку – ему и без того было очень хреново; он лежал, пристроив затылок на край ванны, и ощущал, как в нем болит каждая косточка. 

– Если с тобой что-то случится, я сразу убью Римуто, – вдруг произнес Ригальдо так буднично, как будто рассказывал про стрельбу. Подал полотенце и снял с крючка теплый халат. – Я никого так не ненавидел. Даже Присциллу. 

Исли так и остался сидеть с протянутой за халатом рукой.

– Я верю, – сказал он, наконец отмерев. – Но не хочу, чтобы тебя посадили.  
– Отлично, – Ригальдо поднялся со стула. – Значит, мы понимаем друг друга. 

Он уже приоткрыл дверь, когда Исли позвал его.

Ригальдо обернулся всем корпусом, осунувшийся и усталый, и Исли с внезапным раскаянием подумал: как же ему дались эти несколько часов, которые он провел в метаниях по пустому и тихому дому. 

– Я буду беречься, – пообещал он, тряхнув волосами. – Но ты можешь тоже кое-что для меня сделать?

Ригальдо молча смотрел на него, держась за дверную ручку. Исли пояснил:  
– Пожалуйста, не ходи сегодня звонить на вахту. 

Ригальдо недоуменно моргнул, но тут же сжал губы. 

– Конечно, – сказал он мягко. – Я никуда не уйду. Зачем бы мне.

И он действительно всю ночь неподвижно пролежал у Исли под боком, и Исли чувствовал, как тихо вздымается от дыхания его грудь.

***

 

В январе охранник Тони уволился.

Исли не сразу это понял, по самые уши вовлеченный в расследование, зализывание ран и годовую отчетность совета директоров. 

Почти все рождественские тусовки прошли мимо них с Ригальдо – Исли не чувствовал ни сил, ни желания эпатировать публику побитой рожей. Он и так не сходил со страниц криминальной хроники, чтобы доставить еще и такую радость Рифул Вест. Сломанное ребро побаливало, мешало громко смеяться, глубоко дышать и активно заниматься любовью. Ригальдо быстро просек последнее и оставил Исли исключительно «улитковые» удовольствия. Исли терпел, подчинялся и предвкушал жестокий реванш. Новый год отмечали не в Нью-Йорке, а на полу у камина – полночи пили, целовались и играли в «Джангл-страйк». А утром за ними, похмельными и взъерошенными, приехали Лаки и Клэр и решительно увезли праздновать день рождения. 

С расследованием все шло не так продуктивно, как хотелось бы. Улик против поджигателей было много, но дело против Римуто разваливалось. У него оказалось алиби на день покушения, Кларисса не опознала в нем человека, отдавшего ей в руки конверт, отпечатки не совпали, и даже бродяга, согласившийся сотрудничать со следствием, уверенно заявил, что видит Римуто первый раз в жизни. 

Ригальдо исходил на говно от ярости, Римуто встречал все выдвинутые против него обвинения холодным презрением.

Исли мучительно думал, что делать. 

Божественное озарение настигло его вместе с открыткой из Перу. 

– Привет тебе от Блэкмэна, – буркнул однажды Ригальдо, перебирая почту. 

Исли напрягся.

– Что такое?..   
– Должно быть, хочет поздравить с чудесным спасением, в промежутке между употреблением аяуаски и медитацией!

Исли почувствовал, как его медленно накрывает нирвана. 

– Блэкмэн, – пробормотал он, глядя в глаза Ригальдо. – Господи, ты о Рубеле. А я, идиот, почему я решил, что мне опять передают «привет» от Римуто?..  
– Ну так если их, Блэкмэнов, целый клан, и почти все так или иначе работали на разных должностях в «Нордвуде»... Погоди-ка... Ты же не хочешь сказать...  
– Я хочу сказать, что следствие в тупике, потому что я сам повел их по ложному следу. Я подумал, что если Римуто мне угрожал осенью, то и с покушением все тоже устроил. Но у Блэкмэна-старшего для этого слишком много мозгов... Тот сукин сын, с которым я дрался, никогда Римуто не видел, потому что его нанял совсем другой Блэкмэн!

Орсей Блэкмэн был задержан и сразу с испугу начал сдавать всех. И старшего брата, который давно планировал отомстить Исли, и своих мелких подручных, и парня, изготовившего фотошоп, и их с Римуто родственницу из логистического отдела, выкравшую у Ганеса телефон. 

– У них нет шансов в суде, – сказал Исли, услышав об этом. Ригальдо с ним согласился, и на радостях они снова напились. 

Разумеется, со всеми этими делами Исли было не до охранника, поэтому в один из дней он искренне изумился, обнаружив на КПП нового мужика. 

– Радость моя, – спросил он, вваливаясь на кухню. Ригальдо нарезал овощи для салата; Исли нравилось смотреть, как ловко стучит по доске нож в его руках. – А что это за Терминатор на проходной?..

Против его ожидания Ригальдо шутку не принял. Дернул плечом и скинул в кроваво-красную капусту сладкий лиловый лук. 

– Не понял, – сказал Исли, выждав минуту. – Что-то случилось?

Так иногда бывало. Ребята отпрашивались, и на этот день из агенства могли прислать кого-нибудь на замену. 

Ригальдо ответил не сразу. Он мыл чернослив под горячей водой.

– Уволился Энтони, – наконец произнес он. – Точнее, он перевелся через «Рабону» на какой-то другой объект.

Исли все-таки удалось сделать достаточно равнодушное лицо.

– Давно? – небрежно спросил он, зачем-то взяв со стола морковку.

Ригальдо молча выдернул ее из его руки и бросил в раковину.

– Почти неделя.   
– Но разве мы не должны были что-нибудь подписать?..  
– Я подписал, – сухо сказал Ригальдо. Разбил в стакан два яйца, принялся взбивать венчиком. – Он передал заявление через агентство. 

Исли полюбовался на него, уговаривая себя заткнуться, и все же не смог смолчать:  
– Он как-то объяснил уход?..

Стакан в руке Ригальдо треснул. Болтанка выплеснулась.

– Твою мать! – Исли быстро шагнул вперед. – Дай посмотрю!..  
– Я не порезался, – Ригальдо вырвал руку. Отошел на пару шагов. Когда он обернулся, вид у него был несчастный. – И нет, Тони нам ничего не объяснил. Исли, скажи честно. Я хуевый собеседник? 

Исли как-то слегка потерял дар речи.

– Что ты придумал, Пиноккио?  
– Я унылый? – отчетливо повторил Ригальдо. – Нудный? Со мной тяжело общаться?  
– Вовсе нет, – осторожно ответил Исли, не понимая, к чему он клонит. – Что это за бред?  
– Это так тупо, – Ригальдо махнул рукой. – Я даже не знаю, как признаваться.   
– Но ты все же попытайся. И я попытаюсь понять.  
– Ладно, – Ригальдо отошел к дальней стойке, присел на высокий стул. – Я тебе расскажу. Все равно не вижу смысла скрывать и дальше.

На всякий случай Исли не стал это комментировать. Он тоже подтянул к себе стул и сел напротив Ригальдо. 

– Короче, этот охранник... Мы с ним вроде как подружились, – тяжело выговорил Ригальдо. – Ну, то есть мне так до его увольнения казалось...

И Исли в полном молчании выслушал рассказ о ночных разговорах. Он чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, очень странно. Ригальдо ему все выложил, как самому близкому человеку. 

А он полтора месяца слушал его разговоры, о господи. И целовал на виду у ебучей камеры. 

– У меня никогда не было друзей-парней, – глядя в сторону, подытожил Ригальдо. – Мне все это было неинтересно. И им со мной, видимо, тоже. А тут будто переклинило. Я первый раз в жизни почувствовал, что могу вот так просто общаться. Болтать ни о чем, о хобби, как нормальные люди...  
– Ты говоришь ерунду, – осторожно перебил Исли. – Мы ведь с тобой общаемся, а я вполне себе парень...  
– Это другое, – спокойно сказал Ригальдо. – Я тебе нравлюсь. Ты хочешь со мной спать. 

Блядь, простонал про себя Исли. А Тони не хочет, значит!..

– Послушай, – как можно аккуратнее начал он. – Я думаю, дело в том, что этот Тони – охранник. Обслуживающий персонал. Ты просто его объект. Ты же не знаешь, может, он перешел туда, где больше заплатят...  
– Я понимаю, – упрямо сказал Ригальдо. – Но я все равно думал... Ай, – он махнул рукой, встал спиной к Исли и принялся ногой возить тряпкой по полу. – Я думал, что, может, ему со мной интересно. Но если человек сваливает без предупреждения, скорее всего, это значит... Что я заебал его этими ночными звонками, – твердо договорил Ригальдо. Он пнул тряпку в угол и принялся мыть руки. – Такой вот херовый объект бедняге попался.

Исли смотрел ему в спину в оцепенении. Он так долго, так тщательно прилагал силы, чтобы выпереть этого «Ганнибала» из дома! Кто знал, что его уход обернется такой катастрофой! 

– Все не так, – снова повторил он, судорожно соображая, как все исправить. – Тебя уважает куча народа. Хочешь, давай позвоним Клэр, она подтвердит?..  
– Нет, спасибо, – резко сказал Ригальдо. – Хватит с меня на ближайшее время общения. Пойду постреляю.   
– Ригальдо!

Ригальдо ушел из кухни, шарахнув дверью, быстрее, чем Исли успел встать из-за стола.

***

 

Согласно досье, Тони жил на задворках Даунтауна, между восточным рестораном и лавкой секс-игрушек. На тротуаре перед его домом сидел грустный бомж с плакатом «Мама велела мне подождать ее здесь». Еще несколько возились в отдалении, пытаясь натянуть возле фонаря брезентовую палатку. 

Исли непроизвольно обошел попрошаек по дуге – в последнее время у него развилась стойкая аллергия на скопления бездомных. Чтобы попасть в квартиру, нужно было подняться по заплеванной лестнице на пятый этаж. На каждом пролете громоздились невынесенные баки.   
Исли старательно огибал их, чтобы не испачкать пальто.

Даунтаун – это красиво только в кино, с высоты или из другого района. 

Когда он позвонил, ему открыла пожилая лысая женщина на инвалидной коляске. 

– Привет, – сказала она, улыбаясь правой половиной лица. – Не думала, что вы так быстро отреагируете! Вы ведь из департамента канализации, правильно?   
– Нет, мэм, – Исли заставил себя не отводить взгляд. Было совершенно неясно, как она может жить здесь, как выбирается из дома в коляске по этой чудовищной лестнице. – Я не чиновник. Я к вашему сыну.

Женщина удивилась. 

Тони вышел из комнаты в спортивных штанах и старой футболке – и растерялся до ужаса. 

– Мистер Фёрст? – напряженно спросил он, знакомо алея лицом. Его светлые брови страдальчески хмурились, когда он искоса с головы до ног осмотрел Исли. – Что-то случилось? Как вы меня отыскали?

Маленькая женщина тревожно переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

– Мама, это по делу, с работы, – наконец произнес Тони. Исли кивнул, принимая правила игры. Плечи Тони расслабились. Из взгляда его матери медленно ушла тревога.  
– Надо по-быстрому кое-что обсудить, – спокойно сказал Исли. – Здесь есть какое-нибудь подходящее место?   
– Кафе через улицу, – обреченно кивнул Тони. – Если вас не смущает, что там будет народ.

Исли дернул углом рта. Похоже, Тони не представлял, чего от него ожидать, и на всякий случай решил подстраховаться, пригласив в место, где Исли не стал бы драться или распускать руки. 

Наивное летнее дитя.

Кафе оказалось уютным, с непривычно смешными ценами. Исли заказал два кофе и коробку печения. 

Тони к своей чашке так не прикоснулся. Он сидел, как нахохлившийся воробей, дожидаясь, пока отойдет официантка. 

– Если вкратце, – вздохнул Исли, который немного подрастерял свой первоначальный агрессивный запал. – Спасибо, что перевелся.   
– Не за что, – хмуро ответил охранник. – Я это не из-за вас. Все?.. Я могу возвращаться к матери?  
– Нет, не все, – Исли окунул твердокаменное печенье в чашку, оценил, как размягчается край. – Знаешь, что такое «эмпатия»?

Тони взял печенье и принялся крошить на скатерть.

– Я не идиот, – ершисто сказал он.  
– Знаю. Ты не идиот, ты нормальный молодой человек с человеческими потребностями. А у моего мужа нулевая способность к эмпатии. Чтобы он заметил чужой интерес, нужно снять трусы и полчаса кричать в мегафон, желательно – приковавшись наручниками, чтобы он в ужасе не съебался.

Охранник Тони стал красным, как пожарный гидрант. Он быстро огляделся, но Исли следил за интонациями. В их сторону не повернулась ни одна голова. 

Исли попробовал печенье. Оно было вкусным – миндаль, изюм и какао. 

– Зачем вы мне это говорите? – сказал Тони, опуская глаза. – Мне все равно.  
– При всем при этом, – так же ровно продолжил Исли, – мистер Сегундо очень ценит... общение на равных. И так уж вышло, что он подпускает очень мало людей в ближний круг. Он хороший человек, но он не умеет быть нормальным со всеми. У него как-то по жизни с этим не складывается. 

Тони уже не краснел – он побледнел и все порывался открыть рот, но Исли не дал ему такой возможности.

– Я лично считаю, что ты ему очень помог. Все это ваше стрелковое общение по интересам. И я благодарен, что ты вроде как не претендуешь на большее. Да у тебя бы и не получилось... без мегафона-то. Но бросить его вот так, без звонка... это было нехорошо. 

Нехорошо – это мягко сказано. Исли давно не видел, чтобы Ригальдо был настолько расстроен.

Тони схватил чашку с кофе и в несколько глотков выхлебал. 

– Если бы я видел, что у меня есть хоть один шанс, – с вызовом сказал он, раздраженно кроша печенье, – я бы попытался. Но я смотрел на вас тогда, на проходной, и я не вижу шансов, вот в чем дело.

Он перевел взгляд в окно, на спешащих мимо людей.

– Я ему позвоню. Я совсем не хотел его обижать. Скажу, что мать приболела. Она ведь и правда... У нее вырезали опухоль надпочечника...  
– Я знаю, – сказал Исли. И положил на стол прихваченный из машины пакет.

Тони уставился на перетянутые резинками пачки денег. 

– Это зачем? Предлагаете отступного?..  
– Это не ради тебя, – твердо сказал Исли. – Я хочу, чтобы ты уяснил: я совсем не против этой вашей стрелковой дружбы. Общайтесь по телефону, как раньше, почему нет. Но только если ты пообещаешь никогда не тянуть к нему руки. А иначе я их оторву. Это мой человек. 

Это был возмутительнейший собственнический жест, Исли это знал, как и то, что узнай Ригальдо, тот скорее всего выбил бы ему зубы. 

Но ему было крайне важно, чтобы до этого армейского «Ганнибала» дошло.

Тони открыл рот, а потом закрыл. Потер лоб. На пальцах осталась шоколадная крошка. 

– А вы-то как сами бы поступили на моем месте?  
– А мне и на своем месте хорошо, – честно сказал Исли, свернул пакет и отодвинул на середину стола – между собой и Тони, на нейтральную территорию. – Но если бы у меня была мать, которую бы я заносил на пятый этаж на руках, я бы не слишком колебался. Насчет всего остального... оглянись, это Сиэтл, здесь каждый второй-третий гей. Было бы, как говорится, желание.

***

 

Вечером Симба выкатил откуда-то грецкий орех. Ригальдо не знал, откуда: ему казалось, он сто раз прибирался под креслами и диванами.

Орех завалялся с Хелоуина, не иначе: Ригальдо не помнил, чтобы они для чего-то понадобились бы ему в другой день. Он стоял, глядя, как Симба гоняет его по гостиной, распушив хвост и изображая царя зверей, и внезапно его всего сотрясло. Так, что ему даже пришлось опуститься в кресло. 

Это было, как отголосок, как последняя затухающая сейсмическая волна страха. Мокрый лес, запах печеной тыквы и крови, холодная кожа Присциллы, ее беспокойный взгляд. Ригальдо смотрел на этот орех, нутром ощущая, что больше не будет бояться.

Это ведь не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он пережил, когда услышал про Исли. 

Наутро после пожара он обнаружил у себя первую седину. Теперь ему было нечеловечески сложно не таскаться за Исли повсюду, не изводить его звонками «Ты где?» и «У тебя все хорошо?» И каждый час, который они проводили далеко друг от друга, превращался в несколько часов. 

Ригальдо щелчком отправил орех в угол комнаты. Расфуфыренный Симба тут же боком прянул за ним. 

По полу потянуло холодным уличным воздухом. Исли стоял в дверях, склонив голову, и вместо того, чтобы раздеваться, наблюдал, как Ригальдо играет с котом. 

Ригальдо подумал, что столько всего должен немедленно ему рассказать. Что Тони звонил, извинялся и оставил свой номер. Что он нашел инвестиции, позволяющие временно покрыть убытки сгоревшего склада. Что им обоим пришло приглашение на стимпанк-вечеринку Ирены Квиксворд. Что он планирует сегодня наконец-то по-человечески трахнуться.

Но вместо всего этого он спросил:  
– Мы будем сегодня смотреть про вампиров или про зомби?..  
– Про зомби-вампиров, – почему-то развеселившись, сказал Исли. И аккуратно пристроил пальто на вешалку, как человек, наконец-то пришедший домой.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Весьма голубая лагуна

В середине февраля Исли остро почувствовал, что в жизни не хватает тепла и красок.

Он устал ощущать себя под прицелом – Присцилла, Римуто, дурацкое противостояние с охранником попили из него порядочно крови, даже обязанности перед фирмой начали вызывать глухое раздражение и перманентное желание на кого-нибудь их переложить. Его непривычно угнетал даже тусклый серый город, низкое сумрачное небо, неопрятные голые деревья, граффити на грязных стенах. И еще его беспокоил драгоценный супруг. После того, как «Ганнибал» стал реже появляться на радарах, Ригальдо начал киснуть. Он вел себя безукоризненно, но Исли было не обмануть. Ригальдо хандрил. Он работал без прежнего азарта, мало разговаривал и много спал. Секс превратился в ритмичное сонное толкание под одеялом, и, подгребая Ригальдо под себя, Исли опасался, что если бы не утренний стояк, ему бы и того не перепало. 

Мириться со всем этим молча было не в его характере, и однажды Исли невозмутимо подтащил стул к дивану, на котором сидел его муж, и, сев напротив него, сказал:  
– Я заказал нам билеты.  
– В кино? – отозвался Ригальдо, не отрываясь от ноутбука.   
– Ага, – Исли подпер рукой щеку. – Бизнес-классом.

Пальцы Ригальдо зависли над клавишами.

– Или признайся сразу, или полетишь один. Я не люблю сюрпризы, ты же знаешь.  
– А меня любишь? – рискнул Исли. 

Ригальдо наконец поднял глаза, сдул челку и смотрел долго, не отрываясь.

– В Нью-Йорк? – наконец спросил он.  
– Подальше.   
– В Европу?..  
– Еще дальше.  
– Ты же не собираешься, как Даэ с Рубелем, искать в Тибете Шамбалу?..  
– А ты бы решился, если бы я попросил тебя?..

Глубокая задумчивость Ригальдо почти пугала. Исли молча выложил билеты.  
Ригальдо взглянул на них одним глазом и тут же скривился. 

– Лучше бы и правда был Тибет, – проворчал он. – Или Австралия. Или Антарктида.   
– Не нравится?  
– Да что там может нравиться?.. Жарко, дорого, скучно. И вообще... это пошло, как мне кажется. Такое статусное романтическое паломничество для идеальных пар.

Исли начал вставать со стула, прилагая большие усилия, чтобы не дать выплеснуться раздражению, как вдруг Ригальдо схватил его за рукав. 

– Я поеду, – сказал он, не позволяя Исли вырваться. – Я не отказывался. 

Исли посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

– И почему же?  
– Потому что это мой корпоративный и супружеский долг, – выдал Ригальдо. Лицо при этом у него было невыразимо унылое.  
– А, – Исли как-то не нашелся, что еще на это сказать. И тогда Ригальдо добавил: – Ну, и потому, что я люблю тебя, идиотина. Иди сюда, босс. 

Исли, все еще немного обиженный, позволил втянуть себя на диван. Они немного побарахтались, обнимаясь, а потом Ригальдо, прервав поцелуй, сказал:   
– По сравнению с Рубелем я чувствую себя очень попсово, – и Исли подавил стон:  
– Это всего на семь дней. Но, может, тебе повезет, и скучать не придется. Если подвалят акулы, цунами или террористы. 

Ригальдо потерся о его плечо носом:  
– Плевать на террористов. Главное, чтобы там не оказалось орхидей.

***

 

Орхидей не было. Был мелкий белый песок, пальмы с жесткими листьями и бамбуковые мостки, упруго пружинящие под голыми ногами.

Всю неделю до рейса, отведенную на подвязывание рабочих хвостов и неторопливые сборы, Ригальдо прилежно выносил Исли мозг. Он предрекал тяжелый перелет, жару, отравление, ограбление, вымогательство, нападение медуз, солнечные ожоги, ушную инфекцию, смерть от скуки и главное – повышенное внимание к ним, двум женатым пидорасам. Это и было краеугольным камнем его сопротивления. Ригальдо отчаянно стеснялся выступать в амплуа «счастливой семейной пары в романтическом антураже безмятежного отдыха в тропическом раю», как было написано на первом же сайте. 

– Мы как будто вернулись на полгода назад в Эймс, – рявкнул Исли, когда его могучая выдержка подошла к концу. – Местным, ей-богу, похуй, кто прилетает в их тропический рай чпокаться в жопу, а туристы сами ничем не лучше.  
– Там мусульманская страна, – упрямо возразил Ригальдо. – Им не похуй.  
– Возьми себя в руки, я уже давно все продумал, – Исли почел за лучшее не заикаться, как именно. – Никто не будет швырять в тебя камнями. Я обещаю.

Но, несмотря на его заверения, Ригальдо продолжил бухтеть. Он делал это и в самолете, и когда они приземлились в аэропорту. Стоя на благословенной земле Мальдивского архипелага среди толчеи отдыхающих, похожий не на туриста, а на коллектора за работой, Ригальдо скептически озирался по сторонам.

– Все очень яркое, – наконец вынес он вердикт. – Почему оно такое яркое? Где настройки в этом фотошопе? 

Исли покачал головой, снял темные очки и пихнул Ригальдо:  
– Держи, страдалец.   
– А ты?

Исли тряхнул распущенными волосами и огляделся, краем глаза заметив восхищенный взгляд какой-то женщины. На нем была ярко-голубая рубашка совершенно пидорского цвета, и он осознавал, что даже на фоне «отфотошопленного» пейзажа океана выглядит охуительно. 

– А мне отлично, – честно сказал он. – И с каждой минутой делается все лучше и лучше. 

Их встретили сразу и проводили на гидроплан. Исли предусмотрительно решил оградить свою половину от посещения столицы – он уже бывал в Мале и запомнил его как тесный, шумный, невыразимо грязный город, пахнущий рыбным рынком, гниющими фруктами и бензином. Такой «экзотический рай» был способен нанести Ригальдо психическую травму.  
Из окна гидроплана белые разводы рифов внизу были похожи на всплывших из глубин кайдзю, греющих хрящеватые спины в теплой воде. Ну, или на колонию размножающихся бактерий. Ригальдо обрадованно заржал, когда Исли поделился с ним ассоциациями, и его напряженные плечи самую малость расслабились. 

Остров был совсем маленький, аккуратный и чистый, с крошечной рощей пальм и c-образным озерцом в середине. Ригальдо прилип к иллюминатору, разглядывая ряд прибрежных бунгало на сваях.

– А где отель?  
– Вот – отель.   
– Эти бамбуковые коробочки?..  
– Это романтика, – назидательно сказал Исли. 

Ригальдо фыркнул.

– Домики близко расположены, – недовольно пробурчал он. – Звукоизоляция нулевая. Мы будем слышать «романтику» из каждого курятника. Наши соседи тоже погреют уши...

Исли промолчал.

Лазурная вода светлела возле берега, становясь совсем прозрачной, как будто растворяясь в белом песке. Гидросамолет осторожно опустился на волны. Ригальдо поднялся, размял ноги и достал сумки. На его лице застыло обреченное выражение.

– Ну вот, – сказал он печально. – Пора приступать к отдыху! 

Исли улыбнулся краем рта, подхватил свой багаж и двинулся к выходу, первым окунувшись в сухой горячий воздух.

***

 

Ходить босиком было каким-то почти грешным удовольствием. Исли сидел в шезлонге лицом к морю, поджимал пальцы, утопающие в песке, и жмурился от наслаждения. Мимо его ноги шустро пробежал немаленький краб, юркнул в норку. От воды убаюкивающе накатывал ритмичный гул. 

Над верхней губой выступила соль, и Исли слизнул ее. Под пляжным зонтиком было не так жарко, как на солнце. Хотелось плавать, хотя было время «высоких волн», и один раз он уже выкупался, не утерпел.

По длинному пирсу, соединяющему «дома на сваях», шел человек. Исли хмыкнул. Ригальдо раскладывался в бамбуковом домике почти час, и вот наконец решил выползти. На нем были солнцезащитные очки, футболка и кепка. И длинные черные плавки-джаммеры до колен.

– Ты бы еще кальсоны надел, – заметил Исли. 

Следовало признать: Ригальдо джаммеры шли, подчеркивая длинные сильные ноги, но Исли предпочел бы увидеть его в чем-нибудь менее целомудренном, о чем и сообщил. Ригальдо зашипел и огляделся:  
– Не так громко, сука!  
– Прости-прости, – Исли замахал руками. – Забыл, что у нас тут... мусульманская страна. А где твой хиджаб?..

Ригальдо показал ему средний палец, а после швырнул на лежак сумку. Раздраженно пристроил сверху кепку и очки.

Исли смотрел на него в упор и старался не улыбаться совсем уж дебильно: длинные плавки каким-то абсурдным образом подчеркивали не только ноги, а как раз то, что должны были скрывать. Исли не мог не пялиться на выразительную выпуклость. Ригальдо тем временем взялся за нижний край футболки.

– Пляжный стриптиз, – прокомментировал Исли. Ригальдо напрягся, и вдруг криво усмехнулся.  
– Не стриптиз, – холодно сказал он, – а демонстрация медицинских инноваций фирмы «Франкенштейн и сыновья». 

Он отбросил футболку, погладил себя по рубцам на животе и груди и решительно двинулся к океану.

Исли смотрел ему в спину, перестав лыбиться. Он как-то упустил, что Ригальдо может не желать прилюдно оголяться по вполне объективным причинам, а не только из-за комплексов.

«Надо ему сказать, – подумал Исли. – Вот прямо сейчас». 

Но Ригальдо уже ушел от берега: вода на этом пляже, как и на многих рифах, долго была мелкой, покрывая песок и заросли кораллов, и только там, где начиналась густая синь, сразу появлялась глубина. Исли вылез из-под зонта: зной сразу же обрушился на него, солнце облизало грудь, спину и плечи. С моря подул бриз, и идти стало легче. Ригальдо впереди брел по колено навстречу волнам, и это было так красиво: ладная фигура на фоне бирюзового океана, что Исли испытал какую-то неуместную тахикардию и сказал себе: тише, тише.

Ригальдо нырнул в волну.

Ушел в нее вытянутыми вперед руками, как рыбка, выскочил позади, затряс головой. Пропустил маленькую волну и снова нырнул в большую. Исли ускорил шаги. Он быстро пересек мелководье и обрушился в волны: вода была невозможно теплой, упругой и очень соленой. Исли набрал полную грудь воздуха и ушел на глубину, и плыл в бирюзовой толще, сколько хватило дыхания, глядя, как движутся пятна света на песке. Когда заложило уши, вода сама его вытолкнула, и он вылетел на поверхность пробкой. Раскинулся по поверхности колышущегося океана и рассмеялся.

Ригальдо молча подплыл к нему откуда-то сбоку и плеснул водой на живот. Исли немедленно ответил тем же. Они немного подурачились, брызгаясь и толкаясь. Исли попытался под водой обхватить Ригальдо ногами за талию, но не преуспел – тот проворно удрал. Теперь они качались на волнах, касаясь друг друга только пальцами разведенных рук. Исли сделал еще попытку подплыть ближе, положил ладонь на плечо Ригальдо. Кожа была прохладной и скользкой от соли, под ней чувствовались гладкие крепкие мышцы.

Ригальдо на короткий миг зажал его руку щекой и отстранился.

– Поговорим о погоде? – сказал он светским тоном. – Как вам море, мистер Фёрст?  
– Вообще охуительно, – не задумываясь, сказал Исли, отворачиваясь, чтобы волны не брызгали в лицо. – А вам, мистер Сегундо?  
– Нормально, – веско сказал Ригальдо. – Тепло, и волны прикольные, больше, чем на том пляже, на который Лаки заманивал нас прошлым летом.   
– Ну ты сравнил: жалкий холодный спот к северу от Сиэтла и настоящий Индийский...  
– Не начинай, – оборвал его Ригальдо и нырнул с головой, чтобы освежиться. 

Исли подумал, что ранним утром надо непременно поплавать в спокойной прозрачной воде, чтобы в ней было видно каждую складку на плавках Ригальдо, и засмеялся. Ригальдо вынырнул, шумно отряхнулся.

– У меня есть претензия к этому курорту. Кораллы на мелководье – это убийство для ног, – вдруг сказал он. – Я не знаю, может, привязывать к ногам шлепанцы и так заходить?..  
– Отвяжутся и уплывут в океан, – сказал Исли, тоже почувствовавший на себе прелесть мелководья. – Не переживай. Во-первых, это просто ближайший пляж, на острове могут быть и получше. Во-вторых, если ты не заметил, у нас есть лестница в океан прямо из нашего домика. Можно попробовать устроить заплыв прямо оттуда. Но там вода холоднее и близко глубина.   
– Теперь меня не оставит мысль, не может ли кто-то из океана вползти к нам по лестнице, – с притворной серьезностью проворчал Ригальдо.  
– Если я увижу, что какой-нибудь спрут лапает тебя, пока ты спишь, я ему щупальца узлом завяжу.   
– Ты озабоченное чудовище.  
– Еще какое, – Исли сделал рывок и попытался ухватиться за плавки. 

Ригальдо его оттолкнул:  
– Да хватит уже!

Он быстро оглянулся в сторону пляжа, потом на ряды домиков. Приставив руку к глазам, осмотрел пирс. Исли как поплавок качался рядом, терпеливо поджидая, пока до Ригальдо дойдет.

– Слушай, – сказал наконец Ригальдо, – а где все?   
– А кто тебе нужен?  
– Ну, я не знаю... Соседи по пляжу, местные, обслуживающий персонал...  
– Это остров-резорт, местные тут не живут.  
– Я знаю, но здесь должен кто-то работать. Нет, ты погляди: нигде ни души. Шезлонги пустые, никто не купается, нет ни мячей, ни матрасов, ни чертовых детей на песке... – Ригальдо направился к берегу, и Исли поплыл за ним. – Я не пойму: или это сиеста, или пост-апока...  
– Я снял нам весь остров, – сказал Исли, глядя в мокрый черный затылок. И почувствовал, как по лицу расползается горделивая улыбка. Он и впрямь это сделал.

Теперь его легко могли утопить. 

Ригальдо медленно обернулся. Он уже выбрался с глубины, вода достигала ему до пояса.

– Ты – что?..  
– Я снял целый остров, – повторил Исли. Он тоже поднялся на ноги. – Никто не будет заселяться сюда еще неделю. Я обещал, что никто не будет показывать на нас пальцем. Так и вышло. Потому что здесь нет никого, кроме тебя и меня.

Ригальдо таращился на него, и только его губы шевелились, как будто он беззвучно что-то считал. Наконец он хрипло выговорил:  
– Сколько?..

Исли молча смотрел в упор. Ригальдо повторил с нажимом:  
– Сколько?!  
– Не скажу, – вздохнул Исли.

Ригальдо развернулся и попер к берегу. И, разумеется, с размаху наступил на коралл. Вот тогда его прорвало. Он орал, прыгая на одной ноге, матеря отнюдь не природу тропического рая.

– ...так нельзя, понимаешь, так нельзя?.. Что это за небрежные замашки миллиардера?! Мы же договорились, что будем обсуждать все значительные траты вдвоем!   
– Это был сюрприз, – Исли глядел в сторону.  
– Я не люблю сюрпризы!  
– А я люблю.   
– Ты ведешь себя так, будто я не имею никакого отношения к этим деньгам! Мне казалось, мы зарабатываем их вместе! Или я на положении содержанки? Или я бесправный мальчик-раб?!  
– Это деньги с моего старого личного счета, – раздраженно сказал Исли, смахивая с себя соль. Он хотел пить, ополоснуться и заткнуть уже этому крикуну рот. – Которыми я, по навязанному тобой свадебному контракту, могу распоряжаться по желанию, так как они мое «добрачное имущество». Я пожелал сделать нам этот ебучий подарок. И успокойся, тебя я не разорил.   
– Дело не в этом, – тут же вспыхнул Ригальдо. Они шли в сторону пирса по аллее из пальм. – А в том, что ты опять решаешь за всех вокруг. А может, я не хочу торчать посреди океана вдвоем, как Робинзон и Пятница?.. Без медицинской помощи, без спасателей, без возможности, я не знаю, сходить вечером в бар?..  
– Тогда, – сказал Исли, глядя под ноги, – тебе лучше поспешить и начать складываться. В пять часов приплывет катер с соседнего острова, доставит ужин из ресторана. Сможешь добраться с ним до большого отеля, а завтра любым подходящим рейсом вернуться в Сиэтл.

В него полетело тяжелое, мокрое полотенце. Исли не стал заслоняться, и оно свалилось на песок. Ригальдо рванул по деревянному мосту к своему домику так быстро, что только пятки застучали.

Ну и пожалуйста, подумал Исли, и пошел искать душ.

***

 

После купания он решил, что хорошо бы обойти остров, и, поскольку Ригальдо все равно законопатился в бунгало, как рак-отшельник, дал себе обещание растянуть эту прогулку настолько, насколько сможет. Медленно следуя вдоль моря, то зарываясь ногами в сухой песок, то погружая их в воду, Исли вспоминал рекламные проспекты, где счастливые пары, взявшись за руки, бежали по пляжу в золотой закат, и еще раз твердо сказал себе, что попробовать стоило. Пляжей, воды и пальм вокруг было в избытке. Правда, счастливая пара, возможно, уже паковала чемодан. 

Песок тут и правда был очень классный: белый, мелкий и теплый, настоящий тактильный оргазм. Исли знал, что на многих островах берега полны пластмассы, приносимой океаном, но за «их» островом явно следили – на стоимости аренды это тоже отражалось. 

Он обернулся: его одинокие следы тянулись вдоль всего побережья и возле моря уже расплывались, быстро наполняясь водой. 

Параллельно Исли в воде плыла мурена – белая, длинная и нахальная. Он несколько раз вспугивал ее, но она, нагло извиваясь, снова возвращалась и стелилась в шаге от него. Несколько раз Исли видел крабов – они плевали в него песком из своих норок. Обогнув нависавшую над водой пальму, он чуть не наткнулся на цаплю. Она утомленно взглянула на него и отошла в сторону.

Даже плетясь «нога за ногу» и останавливаясь, чтобы поснимать на телефон для Лаки всякое зверье, до противоположной стороны острова Исли добрался за сорок минут.

Пляж здесь, кстати, был несравнимо лучше. Довольно глубокая лагуна, отделенная от океана естественной грядой рифа, смягчающей высокие волны, кусты крупных кораллов, в которых сновала живность. Исли порадовался, что нашел неплохое место для снорклинга, скинул рюкзак с водой на песок и подумал, что с удовольствием отвел бы сюда Ригальдо.

Вот только Ригальдо с ним никуда не пойдет.

Велев себе прекратить заниматься самоедством, он самозабвенно и долго купался в лагуне, отдаваясь морю так, словно отдыхал в первый или в последний раз. С каждым погружением в нем как будто становилось все меньше и меньше Сиэтла. Вода вымывала из него промозглые февральские вечера, мокрый снег, пробки в Даунтауне, споры с финансовым директором и представителями банков, очередные ЧП на производстве, недосып, тахикардию и частую головную боль. Он нырял, пока тело не отяжелело и не налилось слабостью, а внутри, наоборот, не сделалось блаженно и пусто – как будто он совсем растворился в жаре и тишине. Он совершенно не хотел бы поменяться с «непопсовыми» Рубелем и Даэ местами. Ему и здесь было слишком хорошо.

Выбравшись на песок, Исли еще долго загорал, намазавшись кремом, потом дремал, на песке, положив голову на скрещенные руки. Так, в дреме, он услышал мерное тарахтение с другой стороны острова. Встрепенувшись, Исли изумился, что уже так много времени. Он все проспал и пропустил приезд катера. 

Кажется, он здорово налажал.

Пока он возвращался, солнце начало опускаться. Ранний закат и правда был, как в рекламе – тягучий, розово-золотой. Откуда-то взялись чайки, орущие тоскливо и сладко. Маленькая летучая мышь, лакомившаяся фруктами, сорвалась с куста и чуть не вцепилась Исли в волосы. Он отогнал ее с некоторым трудом.

Когда он вышел к пирсу, было уже совсем темно. Море шуршало у берега, сиротливо белели шезлонги. Где-то на линии горизонта мигали судовые огни. Приземистые бунгало под пальмовыми крышами стояли, как понурые часовые. Пляж утонул в густых сумерках. Не было слышно ни звука, кроме плеска волн и шелеста пальм.

Посреди деревянных мостков стояла корзина для пикников. Исли не надо было подходить, чтобы узнать, что там. Заказанный ресторанный ужин: горячее, закуски, фрукты и напитки. Видимо, Ригальдо принял доставку – и оставил корзину ему. 

Темнело стремительно – через несколько минут Исли с трудом мог различить свои руки. Море и суша совсем слились в черноте, и в этом мраке взошел месяц – тонкий и перевернутый рогами вверх. Исли взглянул на него, уронил рюкзак с плеча и сел прямо на песок. И долго сидел в каком-то оцепенении, глядя, как наливается свечением планктон возле берега и чувствуя себя очень странно. И только когда он потащил через голову футболку и скинул шорты, сзади раздался голос:  
– И куда ты собрался? 

Исли выпрямился.

Ригальдо шел по мосткам, подсвечивая себе фонариком. У самого песка он выключил свет и в темноте поравнялся с Исли. 

– Ты знаешь, что правилами большинства здешних отелей ночные купания в море запрещены?   
– Да, знаю, – спокойно кивнул Исли. – Но мы здесь одни. Кто нам штраф выпишет?..

Ригальдо снова щелкнул фонариком, направил луч в сторону отливающего синевой моря:  
– Смотри, что там делается.

Вода возле самого берега зашевелилась, задвигалась, блеснула живым, черным, гладким. Что-то большое плавно скользнуло в сторону от луча и снова замерло, затаившись. 

– Скаты, – удовлетворенно сказал Ригальдо. – Ночью их дофига. Ты все еще хочешь купаться?..

Исли взял из его руки фонарик и посветил в воду, наблюдая, как возмущенно кипит взбудораженная светом рифовая жизнь. 

– Мне вдруг показалось, что ты правда уехал, – сказал он, погасив луч. 

Ригальдо помолчал, а потом сказал:  
– Тебе напекло голову?

Он развернулся, но Исли даже в темноте безошибочно положил руку ему на плечо.

– Скажешь еще, тебя все устраивает?  
– Не скажу, – возразил Ригальдо. – Но у меня было время подумать.

Он отошел и зашуршал пакетами в корзине для пикников.

– Я думаю, – донеслось из темноты, – нам надо заключить соглашение. 

Исли набросил на плечи футболку, но поленился надевать шорты. Плавать в кишащей скатами воде действительно не тянуло. Он решил, что отложит ночное купание для других пляжей, которые присмотрел, пока обходил остров.

– Какое соглашение? – спросил он миролюбиво. Ригальдо возился в ночи, занимаясь чем-то непонятным. У Исли создалось впечатление, что он ввинчивает в песок какие-то палки.   
– Такое, – сказал тот, не прекращая своей возни. – Чур, следующий общий отпуск – полностью по моему выбору. Я решу, где и когда. И... буду командовать. А ты будешь подчиняться. И ничего не сделаешь мне назло.  
– Ого, – Исли был немало удивлен. – И что это будет за место такое?   
– Понятия не имею, – зловеще сказал Ригальдо. – Но я придумаю.  
– А что там насчет подчинения, я не понял?..

В темноте характерно щелкнула крышка зажигалки. 

– Гляди-ка, работает!

Исли с изумлением уставился на стремительно растущий огонь.

С треском и шипением на пляже загорелись два факела. До Исли дошло, что их привезли в корзине. По черной воде заметались отблески огней. С моря, должно быть, это выглядело очень красиво – пятно света на ночном пляже, под темными силуэтами пальм. 

– Тут передали еще пяток таких палок, – Ригальдо отряхнул руки, – но можно я не буду морочиться их расставлять?..  
– Что ты делаешь? – тихо спросил Исли.

Ригальдо взглянул на него возмущенно.

– Романтику, – сказал он. – Разве не похоже?..

И, поскольку Исли молчал, он добавил:  
– Я решил, что неделю я переживу. Этот отпуск целиком твой. Я тебе доверяюсь со всеми кишками. Хочешь плавать с рыбками – будем плавать. Хочешь делать селфи на пляже – давай делать, слова не скажу. Хочешь спать в домике из соломы – давай спать. Хо...  
– Привет, – сказал Исли, ошарашенный таким поворотом. – А если я все-таки захочу плавать ночью? Или там, не знаю, взять тебя в сексуальное рабство?..

Ригальдо смерил его взглядом. В дрожащем свете факелов выражение его лица было трудно разобрать. 

– Сексуальное рабство? – наконец, повторил он. – На неделю? А ты осилишь?..

Исли хмыкнул и взял его за руку. Она была теплой и сильной. Он пожал ее и ощутил, как пальцы Ригальдо коротко стиснули его ладонь в ответ.

– Соглашение так соглашение. Этот отпуск на моей совести. Следующий – на твоей.   
– Угу. Обмоем? – спросил Ригальдо и кивнул на корзину.   
– Почему бы и нет.

Они ужинали прямо здесь, на песке, под треск факелов, и было сложно поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле. Исли задумчиво жевал маринованного кальмара, наблюдая, как Ригальдо расправляется с сэндвичами. Они сталкивались руками, когда тянулись нарезать фрукты или положить себе еще салата. На десерт был манговый чизкейк. А когда Ригальдо, закончив тянуть через трубочку кокосовое молоко, вытер руки салфеткой и сказал: «Я не думал, что у них здесь такие проблемы с алкоголем; кажется, этот отпуск будет самым трезвым в нашей жизни», Исли ухватил его за плечо, потянул к себе и поцеловал.

Плечи Ригальдо напряглись, взгляд метнулся к темной воде, затем в сторону бунгало, и вернулся наконец к лицу Исли. Он закрыл глаза и ответил. Они целовались, пока хватало дыхания, и Исли чувствовал, как учащенно колотится сердце. Как будто он никогда раньше никого не соблазнял, о господи.

Он отпихнул корзину, но, когда попытался опрокинуть Ригальдо на песок, тот распахнул глаза:  
– Здесь?.. Правда, что ли?..

Вместо ответа Исли заурчал и принялся выцеловывать его скулы. Ему все-таки удалось заставить Ригальдо лечь. Исли прижимал его к песку, едва заметно напрягая бедра – член уже стоял, как каменный, откровенно торчал из плавок, хотелось снять их совсем, чтобы резинка не давила. Ригальдо в последний раз трепыхнулся:   
– Прямо так, на пляже? 

Исли не мог разобрать, чего в его голосе больше, насмешки, неловкости или любопытства. Он провел вдоль щеки Ригальдо, стирая прилипший песок, и повторил:   
– Соглашение есть соглашение. 

И Ригальдо сдался. Он приподнялся и сам поцеловал его. Исли навис над ним, поймал его руку, завел за голову, придавил за запястье к песку. Ригальдо выгнулся, потерся затвердевшим членом о его бедра, а потом выпростал из-под него ноги и обхватил ими поясницу – все еще, по мнению Исли, излишне одетый. Что-то в кармане его шорт царапалось, впивалось острым уголком. Исли просунул туда руку и вытащил тюбик смазки.

– М-м-м!  
– А ты думал, – тяжело дыша, сказал Ригальдо. – За тобой не приглядишь – ты и к скатам полезешь, и смазку не возьмешь, и...

Он не договорил – Исли всосал его язык, принялся вылизывать рот. Они с Ригальдо обнимались, не в силах разомкнуть руки, и чертов песок был между ними везде. Он скатывался по голой спине Исли, забивался Ригальдо в пупок и просыпался настоящим водопадом, когда Исли, стоя на коленях, все-таки избавил их с Ригальдо от одежды. В свете факелов обнаженный Ригальдо, лежащий перед ним с разведенными ногами и налившимся членом, по которому он непроизвольно водил рукой, выглядел завораживающе. Словно они проводили тут, на берегу, ритуал по вызову глубинного монстра. Исли смутно подумал, что по всем законам кинематографа, какая-нибудь тропическая тварь уже должна была наблюдать за ними из воды. Исли засмеялся и тряхнул головой, прогоняя глупые мысли. Он подобрал смазку и щедро размазал ее по члену, а потом выдавил на пальцы. Ригальдо смотрел на него из-под ресниц расслабленно и призывно, как будто забыл, где они, и только согнутые в коленях ноги иногда мелко дрожали. Когда Исли пихнул ему в зад два пальца, он выгнулся, заскреб пятками по песку. Исли подвинулся ближе, пережимая другой рукой основание своего члена, чтобы не кончить от этого зрелища слишком рано. Он терпеливо трахал Ригальдо пальцами, а тот насаживался на них. Его волосы мотались по песку. Исли давно не видел его таким возбужденным.

– Давай же, – прохрипел Ригальдо, сильно сжимаясь. Исли осторожно освободил руку и заменил пальцы членом. В глазах потемнело, сердце бешено застучало – член стиснуло в этом крепком заду так, словно никакой подготовки и близко не было. Ригальдо замычал и обхватил его за шею, пригибая ниже, и Исли упал, распластался, накрыв его собой и тяжело вдавливая в песок. Они стонали и двигались, ухватив друг друга за плечи, колени Ригальдо впивались Исли в бока, а над ухом слышалось прерывистое жаркое дыхание. Факелы догорели и потухли, и в густой черноте Исли краем глаза заметил, как снова засветился синими искрами пляж вокруг них там, докуда докатывала вода. 

Ригальдо вдруг кончил в абсолютном молчании – его член запульсировал и начал выплескиваться между их животами, задний проход поджался, а пальцы стиснули спину Исли. Он что-то благодарно промычал. Исли поцеловал его в мокрый лоб и немного поменял положение, дотрахивая размашистыми толчками. Он в несколько движений довел себя до разрядки, в последнюю секунду вытащив член. Ригальдо был весь в песке, как и руки Исли. Песок был решительно везде.

Ригальдо застонал и выпрямил ноги:  
– Ох, бля...  
– Что такое?  
– Меня как будто отодрали... отдраили... с применением скраба «дохлый коралл»...  
– В следующий раз отдеру тебя на лепестках роз, – пообещал Исли, помогая ему встать. Ригальдо тут же несильно двинул его кулаком:  
– Лучше найди мне душ. Где фонарик?.. 

Фонарь нашел Исли – тот валялся возле корзины. Исли щелкнул кнопкой и имел счастье наблюдать, как Ригальдо ходит голым по пляжу, наклоняясь за разбросанными вещами. 

Наведя луч света на его аккуратные ягодицы, молочно светящиеся в темноте, Исли решил, что это зрелище радует ему сердце. И не только сердце. По-видимому, теплый климат подействовал на него благотворно. Исли чувствовал в себе больше сил, чем в свои двадцать лет.

– Ты что? – с подозрением спросил Ригальдо, обернувшись через плечо. – Чего ржешь, как конь?  
– Думаю, не отправиться ли нам в душевую кабину вместе. Я мог бы очень тщательно оттереть тебя от песка.  
– Да ладно! – Ригальдо невежливо фыркнул. – А ты не сотрешь себе ничего важного?..  
– Сексуальное рабство, – напомнил Исли и вытянул его футболкой по голому заду. – Ты думаешь, я пошутил?..

***

 

Солнце взошло в немыслимых пять утра, и сразу залило спальню горячим и ярким светом. Исли ворочался, пытаясь найти тень. Окна были раскрыты всю ночь, в рамах трепыхались тонкие полупрозрачные занавески. 

Первую половину ночи он плохо спал – мешали влажная духота, шум океана, ощущение раскачивающих тело волн и горячий Ригальдо, закидывающий на него тяжелые руки и ноги. В очередной раз проснувшись в темноте, Исли обнаружил, что лежит на спине весь в поту, разметавшийся и возбужденный, а Ригальдо без всяких объяснений делает ему минет, энергично надрачивая рукой и массируя языком головку. У Исли не было сил ни удивляться этой инициативе, ни радоваться, он чувствовал себя одуревшим и разморенным, поэтому он только положил руку на темя своего мужа и послушно вскинул ему навстречу бедра. Хватило всего нескольких толчков – Ригальдо сосал горячо и умело. Кончая, Исли счастливо мычал, и больше его не беспокоили ни волны, ни жара – он спал, как убитый, и проспал бы дольше, если бы не солнце. 

Сейчас же оказалось, что Ригальдо лежит, максимально откатившись в сторону – низкая кровать без преувеличения занимала полкомнаты, и на ней, при желании, можно было бы поставить шалаш. Ригальдо спал на животе, отвернув голову в сторону. Исли подлез поближе, заглянул ему в лицо. Рот был приоткрыт, брови сердито хмурились. Белая простыня сбилась до поясницы, и было видно, что кожа Ригальдо уже немного загорела. Исли провел по ней пальцем, и Ригальдо дернулся. Тогда Исли осторожно прижался к плечу губами. Втянул крепкий и сладкий запах спящего мужика, смешанный с запахом морского йода, и, задержав дыхание, поцеловал Ригальдо еще раз, в другое плечо. И принялся медленно спускаться по его спине вниз, прихватывая кожу губами. 

Ригальдо заворочался, оттопырил во сне зад. Исли боролся с соблазном поставить засос на пояснице. Он осторожно стянул простыню и замер – Ригальдо спал без трусов. Над ягодицами проходила четкая линия загара, и Исли не отказал себе в удовольствии провести по ней языком, затем крепко ухватил Ригальдо за бедра, приподнял и подсунул подушку. 

Черная лохматая голова впереди приподнялась, и Ригальдо хрипло сказал:   
– Я не понял, ты на рекорд идешь, что ли?..

Исли не стал вдаваться в дискуссию. Он развел ладонями упругие теплые ягодицы. Ригальдо дернулся, но больше «для порядка». Исли удержал его в прежней позе, надавив на спину, и провел волну кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедра, от колена и вверх, к яйцам, погладил их, понуждая раздвинуть ноги. Ригальдо повернул голову, глянул через плечо – его лицо было заспанным и темным от смущения. Он с коротким вздохом зарылся лицом в подушку. Исли усмехнулся, потерся о ягодицу небритой щекой, поцеловал чистую кожу. Вчера перед сном Ригальдо торчал в душе час. Удивительно, как его, такого сверкающего, не украли бакланы.  
Исли наклонился еще ниже, и по телу Ригальдо прошла дрожь. Кончик языка мельком коснулся рефлекторно сжавшегося входа. Исли провел языком еще раз, прибавил слюны, и бездумно принялся полизывать и посасывать, иногда надавливая языком сильнее, иногда – едва дотрагиваясь. Ригальдо, которого он по-прежнему фиксировал, заерзал, пытаясь потереться о подушку членом. Прервавшись на мгновение, чтобы сделать вдох, Исли увидел, как он с силой комкает простыню, и это чертовски его порадовало. Понять, когда Ригальдо захочет большего, было очень легко – тот стал подаваться навстречу, завел руки назад, ухватив себя за ягодицы. Дырка зазияла совершенно бесстыже, и Исли, широко и смачно лизнув промежность, пихнул язык в приоткрытое отверстие. Ригальдо издал короткий полусмех-полувсхлип, а Исли трахал его языком, терся колючей щекой о нежную кожу, которая тут же покраснела. Ригальдо отпустил ягодицы и попытался сунуть руку между ног. Исли поймал его ладонь:   
– Лежать!

Ригальдо посмотрел через плечо совершенно дурным взглядом. 

– Исли, я дико хочу, – выдал он. – Трахни меня.

Исли зарычал, встал на колени и перевернул этого страдальца на спину. Его собственный член уже давно стоял, как солдат по стойке «смирно», прилив крови пережал уретру, и Исли подумал, что неосмотрительно не сходил первым делом отлить. Утренний заход мог получиться долгим. 

Перевернувшись, Ригальдо тут же застонал, сжал свой член, мелко затряс рукой. Исли рывком забросил его ноги себе на плечи. Ригальдо молча вложил ему в ладонь тюбик.

Когда он с оттяжкой «въехал» в отлично отлизанную и смазанную задницу, Ригальдо моргнул и замер, даже его рука на мгновение остановилась. Глядя на него, такого растрепанного, раскрасневшегося, с закушенной нижней губой, Исли почувствовал, что его распирает от темного собственнического чувства. Ригальдо смотрел в бамбуковый потолок над собой. Он снова возобновил движения кистью: на гладкой головке выступили капли, кулак скользил по члену с восхитительным мокрым звуком. Исли обхватил обеими руками его щиколотки, толкнулся на пробу, расставил колени – и принялся ебать от души. 

Белые занавески на окне шевелились, лазурная синева за распахнутым окном казалась невыносимой. На тумбочке лежала вчерашняя связка бананов. Ригальдо постанывал, выгибаясь на белых простынях и практически становясь на лопатки, а Исли засаживал ему, крепко стискивая лодыжки. Он взмок, волосы прилипли к спине, мышцы живота закаменели. Ригальдо дрочил себе, прикрыв глаза, только белки обморочно поблескивали из-под ресниц. Почувствовав, что удовольствие подступает даже сквозь рези внизу живота, Исли поддернул ноги Ригальдо выше, прижал их к груди. Ригальдо закинул левую руку за голову, вцепился в угол подушки. Он напружинился, и его член выстрелил, забрызгав спермой грудь и живот. Исли зажмурился. Несколько долгих мгновений он слышал скрип кровати, шум океана и частый стук крови в висках, а потом напряжение достигло пика, взбурлило и выплеснулось. Исли навалился на ноги Ригальдо и замер, тяжело вздрагивая всем телом. 

Ригальдо расслабленно поднял руку, мазнул его по щеке кончиками пальцев, а потом неожиданно сгреб его за волосы и дернул.

– Мне кажется, или день начался слишком бурно?..

Исли поцеловал его в лоб:  
– Ключевое слово тут – начался. 

Они с трудом разлепились и расползлись по разным углам комнаты. Ригальдо вытирался углом простыни. Исли надел плавки веселенького незабудкового цвета. 

– Я предлагаю нам искупаться, пока не приплыл катер с завтраком.

Ригальдо опасливо глянул из-под челки:  
– А что мы тогда будем делать весь остальной день?

Исли похлопал ресницами: 

– А что, по-твоему, делают отдыхающие?..

Оставив Ригальдо переваривать этот вопрос, он пошел, наконец, отлить.

***

 

Кажется, после завтрака до Ригальдо начало доходить, что насчет рабства Исли не пошутил. До этого они долго и с упоением купались, и Исли плавал вокруг Ригальдо, как акула, постепенно сужая круги. Море было спокойным и прозрачным, сквозь едва рябящую воду был отлично виден волнистый донный песок. Раскинувшись на спине звездочкой, Ригальдо признался, что понемногу привыкает к здешней ненормальной синеве. К такому нему, расслабленному и довольному, Исли и подкрался, чтобы взять в плен. Он поднырнул под ноги Ригальдо и всплыл с другой стороны, чтобы обвить его по-осминожьи и прилепиться, как рыба-прилипала. Как только Исли обнял ногами его талию и накрепко обхвал руками поперек туловища, Ригальдо сразу же потерял всякую безмятежность. Он перевернулся в воде, попытался, сбросить Исли, но тот только лапал его и крепче прижимался. Когда рука Исли по-хозяйски накрыла пах, стянутый эластичными плавками, Ригальдо взвыл. Конечно, не всерьез; но их объятия «в водах» все больше походили на борьбу человека и морского чудовища. В итоге Исли смачно поцеловал его в соленую шею и отстал. Они еще некоторое время ныряли и плавали на скорость, и Исли было смешно и весело смотреть, как Ригальдо яростно выгребает вперед с такой рожей, как будто от победы зависит его жизнь. 

Когда из-за кораллового мыса на востоке появился силуэт катера, Ригальдо трусливо сбежал из воды в домик. Это он зря: вместе с прочей обслугой приехала горничная, которая сразу же направилась в бунгало. Исли принял корзину с завтраком и переговорил с суровым мужчиной, который представился собирателем кокосов. «Это очень важно – вовремя сбивать кокосы, – сказал он. – Ежегодно от падения кокосов умирает сто пятьдесят человек». Исли проникся этой звериной серьезностью и пообещал бдеть насчет окружающих пляж кокосовых пальм.

Когда катер уехал, Исли занес корзинку в бунгало, где стал свидетелем восхитительной сцены. Ригальдо стоял напротив кровати, возмущенно разглядывая узоры из алых цветочных лепестков на свежих простынях. 

– Что – это – такое? – спросил тот, обвиняюще вытягивая палец в их сторону.  
– Романтика, – ухмыльнулся Исли, доставая упакованный завтрак. На самом деле, при виде этих дурацких цветов на белоснежных простынях утихшее либидо заиграло с новой силой. Он тут же представил, как хорошо было бы разложить на них Ригальдо – можно сзади, можно на боку. И немедленно исполнил свое желание. Завтрак скучал на тумбочке все то время, пока Исли, пристроившись с краю кровати, размашисто втрахивал Ригальдо в прохладный шелк. Бунгало ходило ходуном.

Когда все закончилось, взъерошенный Ригальдо вытянул из волос лепестки и, держась за поясницу, только изумленно сказал:   
– Ну ты даешь! – а после остервенело вытряхнул простыню над морем, развеяв цветочный прах так, чтобы и следа не осталось.

Завтракали на крошечной веранде, с которой вела лесенка прямо в море. Исли случайно обнаружил, что под сваями водится «прикормленная» рыбка: когда ветер сдул крошки с его подноса в воду, рыбы стали выпрыгивать чуть ли не на полметра вверх, выпрашивая добавки. Ригальдо смотрел с умеренным интересом, методично двигая челюстями. Им привезли всякой тропической, но сытной еды.

– Так ты совершенно точно приманишь сюда какого-нибудь глубинного монстра, – сказал он, покончив с салатом из креветок и лениво намазывая авокадо на толстый багет. Исли за каким-то чертом подумал, что тема с обмазыванием довольно многообещающая, и, видимо, выдал себя выражением лица. 

– Надеюсь, ты сейчас не подумал о каких-то извращениях с едой, – лениво сказал Ригальдо и, посолив авокадо сверху, с хрустом откусил горбушку.  
Исли поморщился. Ну что за человек!

– Нет, я думал об извращениях с глубинными монстрами, – он вытащил из банки маринованное щупальце с присосками и провел им волнистую линию по голой ноге Ригальдо. – Только представь, вдруг весь этот остров – всего лишь нарост на шкуре на спине у огромной спящей подводной твари. И если мы будем вести себя непочтительно, она стряхнет нас в воду, утащит в пещеры и будет использовать не по назначению...

Ригальдо даже жевать перестал. Исли выбросил в воду щупальце, которое немедленно было сожрано, и как бы невзначай поднырнул пальцами под край шорт, которые Ригальдо пуритански надел ради завтрака.

– Хорош, – Ригальдо спихнул его руку, допил свежевыжатый сок и поднялся. – Я хочу поснорклить, пока есть силы.   
– Ты бы поел еще, – нежно сказал ему в спину Исли. – Силы тебе понадобятся.

Ригальдо обернулся с подозрением, дернул лопатками, будто его коснулся невидимый тентакль. Исли докрошил рыбкам свой хлеб и стал собираться. Становилось жарко, а ведь еще надо было дойти до противоположной стороны острова.

***

 

В лагуне, похожей на глубокое темное блюдце с белой каймой рифов по краям, они до одурения снорклили между кораллов. Если вначале Исли опасался, что Ригальдо быстро надоест, что он психанет, если у него не получится справиться с маской, что ему просто не понравится медитативное наблюдение за рыбами, то в итоге ему пришлось за трусы тянуть мужа на берег – тот, кажется, был готов сжечь на солнце спину до черноты. Исли, впрочем, тоже свою спалил – смотреть на Ригальдо, медленно огибающего заросли актиний с грацией хищного животного, было не менее увлекательно, чем пялиться на калейдоскоп из рыб. 

Утвердившись ногами на песке, Ригальдо стащил маску и сделал глубокий вдох. Вода достигала ему до пояса, и Исли, избавившемуся от снаряжения, нравилось, как блестит его мокрая грудь.

– Хорошо, – сказал Ригальдо ворчливо-смущенно. – Напомнило, как мы часами с Маргарет смотрели дома «Дискавери». Я раньше всю эту бесполезную мелюзгу по именам знал. Кто из них рыбы-клоуны, кто – рыбы-хирурги...   
– На большом острове можно нырять с аквалангом, – напомнил Исли. – Можно организовать ночную рыбалку, можно охотиться с гарпуном... Если хочешь, предлагаю отправиться завтра на катере...   
– Я думал, ты вывалил кучу денег, чтобы не видеть других отдыхающих.  
– Ну да, но это не значит, что мы должны тут томиться от безделья.  
– Посмотрим, – степенно сказал Ригальдо, но от Исли не укрылось, как заблестели его глаза при упоминании гарпуна. – Пока что мне лень.

Он выбрался на берег и сел на самой кромке суши, вытянул вперед ноги так, чтобы их слегка покрыло водой. Оперся на локти и запрокинул голову, жмурясь, и подставил солнцу шею. Вода лизала его живот, плескала на грудь и неторопливо откатывалась назад.

Этой его минутной расслабленностью нельзя было не воспользоваться, и Исли вплавь двинулся к нему, как коварный крокодил. 

– Даже не думай, – сказал Ригальдо, не открывая глаз, но Исли был уже рядом, вместе с очередной набежавшей волной. Он навалился грудью, вклинился между разведенных ног и уронил Ригальдо на песок, обнял поперек талии и потерся о него подбородком. Теперь они лежали в полосе прибоя, и волны приятно накатывали Исли на спину.

– О боже, меня схватил морской змей, – пробормотал Ригальдо, не двигаясь. – Я так и знал, что мне суждено умереть как в фильме ужасов.  
– Чем ты готов расплатиться за свою жизнь? – спросил Исли и легонько куснул его за грудь. Сполз ниже и поцеловал в живот. – Я очень либеральное чудовище.   
– Ничем, – печально сказал Ригальдо. – У меня нет ничего, кроме трусов, но лучше смерть, чем позор. 

Исли зарычал и, просунув руку Ригальдо между ног, стиснул под водой его плавки.

– А если я начну есть тебя по кускам?..  
– Подавишься плавками, я надеюсь.   
Такого нельзя было стерпеть, и Исли решительно подпихнул Ригальдо под зад, вынуждая подползти по песку вверх, туда, где воды было меньше. Когда ему перестало грозить захлебнуться, он двумя пальцами потянул с бедер Ригальдо резинку трусов.

С Ригальдо мигом слетела напускная безмятежность.

– Ты обалдел? – недоверчиво спросил он. – Белый день же!

Глядя ему в глаза, Исли сполз еще ниже и уверенно прихватил губами выпуклость на трусах. Ригальдо дернулся, как будто его ударило током. Исли водил языком по члену через мокрые плавки, чувствуя на языке горечь и соль. От Ригальдо пахло морем, а его живот вздрагивал при каждом прикосновении. Эластичная ткань почти сразу же натянулась, обрисовывая толстый ствол, бесстыдно контурируя головку. Было слышно, как Ригальдо сглотнул. Его член был очень горячим даже через ткань. Ригальдо молча потянул Исли к себе, наклонил голову за поцелуем и запустил руку к нему в трусы, высвобождая член, который тоже настоятельно требовал внимания.   
Они с Ригальдо катались по берегу, как в пошлейшем кино – целуясь, обнимаясь и избавляясь от плавок. Прямо на линии прибоя, в мокром песке, под тропическими пальмами и на ярком солнце. Ригальдо, кажется, был настроен от души подрочить – его рука ухватилась за член Исли, как за рычаг переключения скоростей, он шумно дышал и норовил оказаться сверху.

– Нет уж, – поддразнил Исли, переворачивая его на живот. Вздернул за бедра и поставил на четвереньки. – Как главное чудовище здешних вод, я беру только настоящую жертву. 

Ему хотелось выдрать Ригальдо на этом белом песке, на самой границе земли и моря, во всех позах подряд, начиная с коленно-локтевой. И чтобы видеть перед собой его напряженную спину, капли пота на пояснице и растрепанные черные волосы. И чтобы биться бедрами о поджарый зад, и поддавать сзади с оттяжкой...

Ригальдо обернулся через плечо с искренним возмущением:  
– Смазка в рюкзаке, тупой морской змей! – зашипел он. – Хумансы в соленой воде не сношаются!

Исли отпустил его с тяжелым вздохом. Ригальдо был прав. По-хорошему, стоило бы принять душ и перейти в тень, под пальмы, и что-нибудь культурно расстелить на траве, чтобы не схватить сердечный приступ или тепловой удар...

Глядя, как Ригальдо споро уползает от него по песку, оттопырив голый зад, Исли испытал приступ чудовищной похоти. Он скромно дождался, пока Ригальдо достигнет своего рюкзака, и, ухватив за лодыжки, дернул его к себе.

У него не было сил и желания делать что-то культурно.

Ригальдо заорал на весь кокосовый берег. 

– Ты пытался удрать от чудовища, и оно настигло тебя, – наставительно сказал Исли, подгребая его под себя, прижимаясь стояком к ягодицам. Ригальдо хохотал и брыкался, чем дальше, тем менее интенсивно. Наконец он повернул голову и ответил на поцелуй. Его рот был в песке. Исли отплевывался и смеялся. 

Они все-таки переползли подальше от пляжа, под дрожащую тень пальмовых листьев. Ригальдо целовался жестко и увлеченно, затем сел, выдавил полтюбика смазки, бесстыдно просунул руку между своих ног. Когда он наконец развернулся и встал, как надо, Исли казалось, что прозрачная вода в лагуне сейчас зашипит и испарится, а берег потонет в ослепительно белой вспышке.

Ригальдо наваливался на лохматый ствол пальмы и тихо шипел. Исли входил в него осторожно, не хотел травмировать и без того растянутый вход, но Ригальдо, кажется, все резко стало фиолетово: он опирался на пальму, сильно прогибался и качался вдогонку толчкам, негромко постанывая, а потом принялся яростно толкаться. Исли задрал голову, придерживая руками этот восхитительный твердый зад, зажмурился – солнце металось в метелках пальмовых листьев. Перед глазами рассыпался калейдоскоп из желтых и зеленых кругов, ярко-синего неба и цветных коралловых рыбок. Движения Ригальдо сбились, по бедрам прошла дрожь, и, даже не глядя на него, Исли чувствовал, что он кончает. Ригальдо перестал подмахивать, навалился на ствол, оперся головой о скрещенные руки. Исли заставил его отцепиться от дерева, нагнул прямо над песком и поменял положение – теперь он как бы сидел на Ригальдо, разведя ноги, проникая жестко и глубоко, и трахал так, как будто задался целью найти сокровища на глубине. 

Ригальдо не издавал ни звука, и Исли не был уверен, что он еще жив.

Было так хорошо, что, кончая, он почти потерял сознание. А когда вынырнул из захлестнувшего удовольствия, обхватил Ригальдо поперек туловища и завалился вместе с ним на песок.

***

 

– Где мои плавки?..

Исли открыл глаза.

Он так и лежал под пальмой и, перекатившись на спину, мог видеть в вышине над собой пронзительно-чистое небо и острые, частые, как гребенка, разрезные пальмовые листья. Возле ствола, под листьями, ненавязчиво темнели кокосы, и Исли мгновенно сел, понимая, как они с Ригальдо были неосторожны. Тело отозвалось скованностью, тупой усталостью и головной болью – Исли чувствовал легкий озноб и боль в мышцах, как будто все утро таскал кирпичи. Кажется, он все-таки обгорел и в каком-то смысле перетрудился. Прозрачное море призывно поблескивало в двух шагах, но мысль о том, чтобы в него лезть, не показалась приятной. Он поискал взглядом футболку, чтобы прикрыть спину, но вместо нее обнаружил Ригальдо. 

Тот ходил по берегу без трусов, пинал песок и жутко ругался. 

– Куда ты дел мои плавки? – спросил он, дернув голым плечом.

Исли удивился:  
– Я не брал!  
– Но ты их с меня снял! И куда бросил?..

Исли наморщил нос. Он помнил: они судорожно сдирали друг с друга остатки одежды, сплетшись руками и ногами на линии прибоя, как каракатицы щупальцами. Голова болела все сильнее, и Исли испытал странное сожаление. Он предпочел бы еще поваляться в обнимку. Двигаться совершенно не хотелось. 

Черные строгие джаммеры Ригальдо валялись в стороне, смятые и присыпанные песком. Исли взглянул на них – и ковырнул песок ногой, добросив сверху еще горку. А потом еще и еще.

– Ну что? – Ригальдо недовольно озирался. – Не видишь?   
– Нет, – сокрушенно ответил Исли. – Может, унесло в океан?..

Ригальдо, приставив козырьком руку ко лбу, с сомнением оглядел прозрачную, чуть рябящую воду лагуны. 

– Хрень какая-то, – сказал он тоскливо. – Второй день отдыха, а я потерял плавки!  
– Другие наденешь.  
– Здесь что, магазин с доставкой?..  
– Нет, – Исли нацепил футболку. – Не волнуйся, я брал запасные. Как чувствовал.  
– А размер?  
– Универсальный.  
– Семейники, что ли?..  
– Нет, – у Исли даже настроение поднялось, и головная боль несколько притупилась. – Стринги.

Ригальдо, ковыряющий палкой песок, медленно выпрямился.

– Что?..  
– Что слышал, – Исли склонился над рюкзаком, пряча улыбку. – На выбор. Хочешь – красные, хочешь – голубые.   
– Не собираюсь я ходить в голубых стрингах! – взвился Ригальдо.   
– И правильно. Голубые будут мои. Тебе пойдут красные, – он повернулся спиной к Ригальдо и демонстративно поиграл ягодицами.

Ригальдо воинственно засопел.

– Ты ведь это нарочно?..

Он сделал несколько шагов по песку и обвиняюще вытянул палец:  
– А это что?! – он попытался обойти Исли, схватить свои плавки. Исли преградил ему путь. Они толкались и теснили друг друга, Исли попытался сделать подножку. Ригальдо не поддался, обхватил поперек туловища. 

– Красные стринги! – он сверкал глазами, но в его голосе не было злости. – Ну что ты за похотливый змей!  
– Ты же сказал, у нас соглашение, – промурлыкал Исли. – В этом отпуске – все по моим правилам, детка.  
– Я не буду носить это извращение!  
– Ну тогда ходи с голой задницей! – Исли без предупреждения разжал руки, отпрыгнул, и Ригальдо, потеряв равновесие, плюхнулся на песок. 

Исли нагнулся, сцапал его плавки и, пригнувшись, рванул по песчаной косе. Ригальдо что-то возмущенно орал ему вслед – Исли не останавливался. Так и рысил себе, как дурак, размахивая трусами, как флагом, а вокруг была бескрайняя прозрачная гладь, белый песок и тишина.

***

 

Всю середину дня Исли проспал. Сон был тяжелый, сладкий и муторный; несколько раз Исли выныривал из него, но не мог оторвать голову от подушки. Шум океана за стенами усыплял. Горела спина, все тело как будто аккумулировало впитанный солнечный жар. В очередной раз он проснулся от звука движка катера и удивился, как сумрачно стало в домике. Исли валялся поперек огромной кровати, укрытый до пояса простыней, а плечи лоснились от жирной прохладной мази, стянувшей его кожу, как пленка.

Пока Исли нюхал свою ладонь, пахнущую алоэ, Ригальдо вошел в бунгало и поставил тяжелую корзину на стол.

– Обед привезли сразу вместе с ужином, – он сел на кровать, положил руку на голую спину Исли, заставив его вздрогнуть. Было такое чувство, что любое прикосновение сдерет с него кожу. – Предупредили, что скоро начнется шторм.  
– Чушь, – пробормотал Исли, подсунув руки под щеку. – В феврале на Мальдивах не бывает штормов.  
– Но он начинается, – Ригальдо повел руку выше, нажал на спазмированные плечи, и Исли чуть не заскулил от смеси боли и удовольствия. – Ты обгорел, придурок. На твою спину страшно смотреть.  
– Не может этого быть.   
– Все самоуверенные белые гринго так говорят. 

Сзади щелкнула крышка тюбика. Между лопаток Исли лег толстый червяк мази. Рука Ригальдо прошлась снизу вверх, размазывая и втирая крем в обожженную кожу. Исли расслабился – так непривычно и здорово было получать такого рода заботу. 

Он еще раз понюхал свои пальцы:  
– Это ведь то, что я думаю, да?..  
– Регенерирующая анальная смазка с д-пантенолом. Я думаю, ничего лучше на этом острове мы не найдем.   
– Какой ты находчивый парень!..  
– Ну, мы ведь в робинзонаде. И кто знает, когда нас теперь навестят из-за этого шторма... Может, мы навсегда оказались отрезаны от мира.   
– О, я обожаю робинзонады, – Исли поерзал, устраиваясь на простынях поудобнее. – Пожалуйста, нажми посильнее вот здесь... И помягче – вот здесь...   
– Уймись, – голос Ригальдо звучал с мрачным удовлетворением. – Я мажу тебя только потому, что иначе ты всю ночь будешь стонать. Не надо наглеть, я не тайская массажистка.  
– Конечно же, нет, – Исли оттопырил ягодицы, ненавязчиво сдвигая вниз простыню. – Ты не массажистка, ты мой Пятница. А я твой белый господин.

Ригальдо молча ухватил его за зад и попытался ущипнуть – больно, с подвывертом. Пальцы соскользнули. Исли перевернулся, поймал его за запястье и потянул к себе.

Ригальдо не поддался. Уперся руками в матрас, глядя потемневшими глазами. Исли лег на спину. Простыня липла к жирной от смазки коже, как будто Исли был рождественским гусем, приготовленным для духовки.

В комнате стало совсем сумрачно. Пронзительная синева за окнами исчезла, небо сделалось тускло-серым. Легкие занавески летали в дверных проемах, как сумасшедшие. Шум океана стал громче, чайки кричали отчаяннее. 

– Если бы нас здесь забыли, нам сделалось бы нечего есть, – произнес Ригальдо с каким-то странным выражением. 

Исли не стал говорить ему про кокосы, ловлю рыб гарпуном и черепашьи яйца или про то, что до большого острова можно было бы добраться на плоту или каяках. Он поднял руку и провел вдоль скулы Ригальдо, обрисовывая идеальную линию. 

– Тоже любишь робинзонады? И какой твой любимый фильм? «Голубая лагуна», «Жизнь Пи» или «Изгой»?..  
– «В сердце моря», – сказал Ригальдо. – И в каком-то смысле «Террор».  
– Это не про острова.  
– Не важно. Это про голод, каннибализм и отчаяние.   
– Ты страшный мужик, – задумчиво сказал Исли. – И ты смог бы меня съесть?  
– Не знаю, – Ригальдо пожал плечами. – Что бы я стал делать здесь потом без тебя? Утопился бы в тот же день от пустоты.

Исли вплел ему пальцы в волосы и дернул к себе.

– Какой ты у меня еще молодой, всему нужно учить, – наставительно сказал он. – Можно же было бы есть по частям, несколько дней. А стало бы скучно – взял бы и откопал стюардессу!

Они целовались сквозь приступы хохота, ворча и кусаясь.

Ригальдо перекинул ногу через бедра Исли, опустился сверху, потер скользкой от смазки рукой вставший член и сжал его в кулаке. Исли вскинул бедра. Ригальдо не торопился по-настоящему оседлать его, балансировал на грани, член Исли только задевал головкой его влажный горячий зад, и Исли хотелось спросить: «Долго ты еще будешь там ерзать?» – но он терпел. Ригальдо выпрямился, настороженно прислушался и сказал:  
– А вот и он. Шторм.

Исли повернул голову в сторону двери, выходящей на море. Она распахнулась порывом ветра, и даже лежа он мог видеть тусклое серое небо и тяжелую зелень волн, катящихся по направлению к берегу. Волны разбивались о сваи, разлетались клочьями пены, брызги летели в домик, Исли чувствовал сильный запах йода и воды. А потом за дверью все стало пунктирным и серым – на море упал тропический ливень, и больше Исли не мог ничего разобрать, потому что Ригальдо наконец-то с размаху опустился на него, так, что в глазах потемнело. Было горячо, тесно, тяжело, немного неудобно – Ригальдо насадился до самых яиц, – и хорошо так, что удовольствие отдавалось мурашками в пальцах ног. Ригальдо навис над ним, упираясь руками в подушку, Исли смотрел на него снизу вверх, не дыша – глаза у Ригальдо были дикие, лицо напряженное, над верхней губой поблескивали капли пота. Он медленно двигался, описывая бедрами какой-то невозможный эллипс, и у Исли сердце падало в живот всякий раз, когда внутренние мышцы сжимали его член. Он дотянулся до ягодиц Ригальдо и положил на них руки, он то тискал их, то скользил ладонями по напряженным ногам. 

В конце концов Ригальдо перехватил его руки и придавил к матрасу – Исли взвыл, задергался от этой несправедливости, но Ригальдо был неумолим. Он с размаху пригвождал бедра Исли к постели, и его стоящий член, текущий от возбуждения, подрагивал при каждом движении. Исли до одури хотелось вобрать этот напряженный член ртом, почувствовать пряный вкус смазки. Он все-таки высвободил одну руку и сжал член Ригальдо. Ригальдо вздрогнул и стиснул в ответ его пальцы, а после – откинулся назад, выгнулся в пояснице. 

Над ними, над крышей бунгало, взорвалась грозовая вспышка – молния и одновременно с ней жахнувший гром; Исли зажмурился и малодушно порадовался наличию на пляже громоотводов. Дождь шелестел по пальмовой крыше и скатывался потоками, через дверной проем было видно, что серо-зеленая вода будто кипит снаружи. 

Исли поднял глаза на Ригальдо: тот выглядел охренительно. Теперь он сидел прямо, немного отклоняясь назад, и снизу были видны его шея и запрокинутый подбородок, широкая грудь, расслабленные сильные руки и напряженный живот. Исли хорошо различал на этом загорелом животе и груди шрамы – рубцовая ткань так и осталась светлой, и понимание, что так будет всегда, неожиданно подхлестнуло Исли. Он согнул ноги в коленях, поджал пальцы, но оргазм уже выворачивал его наизнанку. Исли кончал внутрь Ригальдо, держась за его бока, а переведя дух, уронил его на себя и перекатился вместе с ним по матрасу. Он взял сразу до горла – Ригальдо только дернулся, а потом схватил его за волосы и натянул еще глубже. Исли сосал исправно, не обращая внимания на слезы в глазах. Ригальдо кончил с очередной грозовой вспышкой.

Потом они долго лежали, обнявшись, касаясь друг друга мокрыми лбами и переплетя горячие руки и ноги. Светопреставление вокруг них продолжалось. Исли думал, что надо бы встать и закрыть дверь, чтобы не впустить шаровую молнию, но у него совершенно не было сил шевелиться.  
– Я думал, мы призовем Дагона всеми этими ритуальными шутками с факелами, – сказал ему в ухо Ригальдо, поглаживая его по спине. – Но, кажется, мы призвали бурю.   
– Климатический апокалипсис на Мальдивах, – Исли прикрыл глаза, балдея от этой ласки, как кот. – Это точно наша вина. 

Ригальдо протянул руку куда-то ему за плечо. Комнату осветил телефон.

– Всего лишь пятый час дня, – сказал он удивленно. – А мы уже и накупались, и натрахались, и обсудили каннибализм, и вызвали апокалипсис. Чем заниматься в этом отпуске еще целых пять дней?..  
– Я же тебе говорил, – сонно сказал Исли. – Есть дайвинг, серфинг, охота, полеты на гидроплане, кормление акул и скатов, путешествия на соседние острова. Кроме того, можно... загорать и купаться. И играть в прятки.   
– В прятки?!  
– Ну да. Смотри, сколько мест: весь остров и все бамбуковые домики.  
– Ты перегрелся, что ли?..  
– Почему же. Условия простые: ты прячешься, я ищу – а когда нахожу, ты даешь мне, не сходя с места.

Ригальдо совсем не нежно сжал его нижнюю челюсть, заглянул в лицо.

– А ты не думал, что я тоже могу захотеть водить?.. И тоже могу для разнообразия выебать тебя, не сходя с места?  
– Не-а, – Исли завел руку за голову. – Командовать будешь в «своем» отпуске. И нечего так смотреть. У нас соглашение!..

Его муж надулся, и Исли поцеловал его в шею.

Ригальдо забросил ему на бедро свою горячую ногу. Исли обнял его, притиснул к себе ближе, украдкой пощупал зад. Между ягодиц все было скользким, а вход – растянутым и припухшим. Исли облизал палец, осторожно ввел фалангу и начал ее раскачивать, вызывая приятную вибрацию. 

Ригальдо замер – и расхохотался.

– Нет, нет! – он начал вырываться. – Я не хочу на новый заход. Господи, Исли, у меня скоро поясница отвалится!  
– А мы осторожно, – мурлыкнул Исли. – Чем еще заниматься, пока идет дождь!  
– Можно смотреть фильмы!   
– Оставим их на поздний вечер.  
– Исли, имей совесть. Ты обгорел, у тебя сердце, здесь очень влажно. Хочешь хватануть инфаркт в сорок лет?  
– Мне тридцать семь! – встал на дыбы Исли. Конечно, больше в шутку, чем серьезно. Он вовсе не думал, что сможет немедленно повторить.

Вот через полчаса – ради бога. 

– Дай мне хотя бы поесть, мой белый господин! 

Исли отстранился, разглядывая Ригальдо. 

– А это мысль, – задумчиво сказал он. – Знаешь, в одном фильме...  
– Да?..  
– В китайском фильме. Там к императору доставили сбежавшую наложницу. Она, бедняжка, изголодалась, скитаясь в бегах... И вот он ее поставил раком и трахает – а она так из миски рисинки клю-клю-клю!..

Даже сквозь сумерки было видно, что у Ригальдо отвисла челюсть.

– Забей, – наконец сказал он трагическим голосом. – Ты этого не говорил, я не слышал. Не смей ни о чем таком мечтать, слышишь, Исли? Давай мы просто – мирно – поедим!..

Дождь вдруг прекратился, как будто его выключили. Небо из молочно-серого сделалось синим и золотым. Пол в домике прочертили полосы света. До заката оставалось чуть меньше двух часов.

Исли приподнялся на локте, разглядывая в окно мокрый берег с волнующимися на ветру пальмами и катящиеся изумрудные волны. 

Ригальдо сел на кровати по-турецки, принялся чистить манго ножом.   
– Я должен признаться в ужасном, – сказал он задумчиво. – За эти два дня я ни разу не задумался ни о работе, ни о доме. Что будет к концу недели, даже страшно представить.

Исли почувствовал, как его губы разъезжаются в глупой улыбке. Похоже, что сексуальное рабство выбило из его мужа все воспоминания об общении с охранником. Исли был этому рад самым гнуснейшим образом. 

– Я часто ловлю себя на том, что мне не хватает Симбы, – он погладил Ригальдо по бедру. – Боюсь, будь он здесь – мы не нашли бы повода возвращаться. Что-то в ней есть, в этой растительной жизни, ты не находишь?

Ригальдо кивнул, а потом свел брови и подпихнул Исли кулаком.

– Садись уже есть, надо поторопиться. Я хочу еще пару раз выкупаться до того, как станет темно.   
– А когда станет темно и засветятся звезды и планктон...  
– Факелы разожжем. И знаешь, я все-таки хочу поплавать ночью на плоту.

***

 

В аэропорт Такомы Исли прибыл совершенно больным. 

Он устал из-за долгого перелета, у него ныла шея, раздражали запахи салона и самолетной еды. В правом ухе стреляло – похоже, простыл под кондиционером, а еще с ним случилось то, что случается с самонадеянными взрослыми мальчиками, которые безостановочно суют член в чужой зад. 

«Элементарная мочевая инфекция, – пожал плечами молодой врач-араб, первый попавшийся, которого Исли в ужасе отыскал при пересадке в Дубае. – Что значит «Я уверен в своем партнере»? Сэр, вы хоть знаете, сколько у каждого здорового человека бактерий? Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы использовать презервативы и в браке. Вы ведь не новичок, должны понимать». 

Выслушав эту тираду не моргнув глазом, Исли застегнул штаны, получил рецепт и признал, что пристыжен. Все время, которое он провел в кабинете, Ригальдо ждал в коридоре, багровый от стыда. В аэропорту, куда они вернулись, купив лекарство, Исли несколько раз ловил на себе его косой взгляд. Антибиотик помог почти сразу, Исли перестал по десять раз в час подниматься отлить, но все равно чувствовал слабость и липкую испарину. 

Отличное завершение отпуска. 

В салоне он поймал свое отражение в иллюминаторе – безукоризненно выбритая морда с тропическим загаром, белые волосы, хмурая линия губ и тени под глазами. И полотенце под правым ухом. Ригальдо смотрел с нечитаемым выражением лица. Исли все ждал, когда он разродится коронным «А я предупреждал», но Ригальдо, о счастье, молчал. Исли тоже не рвался вести беседу. Он отказался от попыток бортпроводницы его накормить, отвернулся от непонятных взглядов Ригальдо, укрылся выданным пледом и стал разглядывать плывущие за окном облака. И вспоминал крохотные клочки суши в блюдцах атоллов посреди океана. 

До самого отъезда у них все было отлично. За эти семь дней они с Ригальдо словно растворились в солено-горькой воде: купались, трахались, загорали на белом песке, ели доставляемые им морепродукты и фрукты, смотрели привезенные фильмы и спали по многу часов. Конечно же, они попробовали все обязательные туристические развлечения и побывали на других островах, но в целом вели совершенно растительное существование.  
Когда гидросамолет забирал их на остров-аэропорт, Исли думал, что есть вещи, которые никогда теперь не удастся забыть – стоило закрыть глаза, и он видел либо берег с шелестящими на ветру пальмами, либо пронизанную солнцем ярко-голубую воду, либо Ригальдо, спящего в гамаке в одних плавках, не замечающего подлых попыток его сфотографировать.

Как объявили посадку, Исли не слышал – промаявшись почти сутки, он наконец-то заснул. Ригальдо разбудил его, уже полностью переодетый, и сообщил, что подали «рукав». Пора было подниматься, но Исли медлил, как будто малодушно оттягивал возвращение в Сиэтл. 

Такома встретила их порывистым ветром и липким снежным дождем. И градом звонков – стоило Исли включить телефон, как он стал мишенью для всех проблем «Нордвуда». Уже через минуту у него на одной линии висела Люсиэла, на другой – его брокер, и все продолжали поступать сообщения о пропущенных звонках. Он шел между стенами аэропорта, и впереди была стоянка такси с сердитой очередью тепло одетых людей, и мутные отражения светофоров на мокром асфальте, и длинная, громко сигналящая машинная, и чувствовал себя странно. Как будто он ни на час не уезжал, а белый берег был случайной эротической фантазией.

Ригальдо куда-то подевался вместе с их багажом, Исли раздраженно оглядывался, пытаясь высмотреть его поверх чужих голов. А когда нашел, подумал, что, должно быть, антибиотик не помог, и у него поднялась температура.

Ригальдо шел к нему через плотный людской поток, и лицо у него было решительным и суровым, а черное пальто развевалось, как у Нео из «Матрицы». Левой рукой он тащил за собой их чемодан с пристегнутым к нему рюкзаком, а в правой сжимал огромный букет темных роз.

На самом деле букет; Исли сбросил звонок и замер, прижимая телефон к уху. Его огибали, ругаясь, но он не мог оторвать взгляд от этого удивительного зрелища. В букете было штук девять роз; а еще из него нагло торчали пальмовые листья. 

– На, это тебе, – непререкаемым тоном сказал Ригальдо и сунул букет Исли с таким лицом, как будто просил подержать кота.

Исли спрятал руки за спину.

– Давай, не тупи, – с ангельской кротостью, не подходящей его мрачной роже, поторопил Ригальдо. – Это правда тебе. Спасибо за отпуск. Мне очень понравилось.

Исли протянул руки и принял цветы. Задумчиво подергал жесткие пальмовые листья. 

– Розы? – наконец спросил он, недоверчиво улыбаясь. – Не слишком ли это по-пидорски?..  
– Пидорством были токсичные орхидеи, – отбрил Ригальдо и закинул рюкзак за спину. – А это – романтика. Разницу видишь?..

Исли стоял на пути у спешащих к парковке людей, налетающих на него и толкающих его в спину, и улыбался, как дурак.

– Что-что?..  
– Через плечо, – его муж закатил глаза. – Что непонятного? Ты развлекал меня целых семь дней; теперь моя очередь. Для этого не обязательно лететь через океан или ждать следующего отпуска. Пальма с цветами у тебя уже есть. Приедем домой, я шум волн включу. Камин разожгу, рыбу в апельсинах пожарю... 

Исли счастливо заржал.

– И красные стринги наденешь?  
– С сеточкой, – по замогильному голосу не было сильно похоже, чтобы Ригальдо шутил.  
– Насчет этого самого, – Исли поморщился. – Я бы пока подождал...  
– Само собой, – Ригальдо посторонился и придержал перед ним дверь. – Не ты один. Это были хорошие дни. Мне кажется, я еще неделю на задницу не сяду. 

Они вышли в мокрый зябкий февраль. Ветер задувал под пальто и бросал в лица водную морось. Исли поднял повыше ворот. Ригальдо поймал такси, распахнул дверцу:  
– Заплывай.

Исли с удовольствием опустился на заднее сидение, положив свой чудовищный букет поперек колен. Ригальдо сел рядом и закинул руку на спинку кресла, обнимая Исли за плечи. Исли запрокинул голову, потерся о его руку, закрыл глаза – и его будто накрыло и закрутило теплой ярко-синей волной.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Слабоумие и отвага

В мае Лаки исполнилось двадцать три. Они с Клэр приехали на «фазенду» в субботу, сильно похмельные после первого захода на день рождения. Охрана знала их и пропустила без вопросов, несмотря на то что Лаки толкал перед собой тележку из супермаркета, а Клэр несла в руках огромный кактус. Было совсем не по-весеннему жарко. Лес утопал в зелени. 

– Вчера мы с ребятами рассекали на тележках наперегонки, – похвастался Лаки. Ригальдо встретил их возле озера – они охлаждали привезенное пиво в воде. – Потом была пенная вечеринка. Потом народ нализался и случилась драка. А где и когда мы свистнули кактус, я не помню.  
– Возле дверей мексиканского ресторана, – сказала Клэр, глядя себе под ноги. – Я помню, потому что мы четыре раза пытались поставить его обратно, но каждый раз что-то мешало.  
– Ну ты и лось, – сказал Ригальдо, посматривая на Клэр. Она выглядела плохо – бледная, безучастная, в майке, прилипшей к телу. Клэр будто почувствовала его взгляд и нацепила на нос черные очки. 

– Я не лось, я Телец! – гордо поправил Лаки, задрав нос, и пихнул в руки Ригальдо ящик с бутылками.  
– Теленок, – припечатал Ригальдо и ловко от ящика уклонился, вытянув две бутылки для себя и для Клэр. – Неси-ка на задний двор, Исли уже жарит там мясо. А у меня поясница болит.  
– Радикулит, тетушка? – заржал Лаки. – Или тебя дядюшка поломал?..

Ригальдо в нескольких словах объяснил, куда Лаки может запихнуть свое остроумие.

– Но вообще-то я хотел тебя поздравить, – на одном дыхании закончил он. – Не с «днем икс», а с работой. Не всем удается так быстро и хорошо устроиться. Ты молодец, Лаки.

Лаки смущенно пожал широкими плечами. Он только недавно закончил десятимесячные курсы и получил специальность плотника судостроения, а также работу на верфи и первый заказ на ремонт. На самом деле теперь он только и мог говорить, что об эллинге, в котором трудился, и яхте, которую туда поставили. От заворотов типа «установка бакаута во втулки дейдвудных труб» уши Ригальдо сворачивались в трубочку.

– Спасибо, – Лаки перехватил ящик поудобнее, бутылки нежно звякнули. – По правде говоря, это первое доброе слово, которое я слышу сегодня. 

В его голосе прозвучала какая-то очень детская обида. 

Ригальдо огляделся: Клэр шла впереди, не дожидаясь их, Ригальдо видел, как ее силуэт мелькает между папоротников. Он сделал над собой усилие и ничего не спросил.

Исли был далеко не так тактичен, когда в середине праздника Клэр отпросилась у них в дом. Сперва все было хорошо, они пили и трепались, Исли жарил мясо на решетке, утопая в клубах белого дыма, и солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь еловые ветки, пронизывали этот дым косыми светящимися полосами. Мексиканский кактус воинственно топырил свои лапы посреди стола. Клэр на лучи не смотрела и к пиву не прикасалась – дремала в шезлонге. Лаки похвастался новой татуировкой, вьющейся у него по груди и плечам. Ригальдо поворчал на него, но где-то внутри слегка шевельнулась зависть. Если бы не страх перед гепатитом и раком, он бы тоже решился на небольшую тату. Просто чтобы отомстить Исли за Мальдивы. Не одному ему вечно охуевать. 

– Простите, – внезапно Клэр села в шезлонге. – Я что-то нехорошо себя чувствую. Вы не обидитесь, если я пойду в дом?

Повисло молчание, прерываемое только звоном мелкой мошки.

– Конечно, нет, – серьезно сказал Исли. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
– У меня в рюкзаке есть аспирин, – тускло улыбнулась Клэр.

Они нестройно заверили ее, что все в порядке. Когда она уходила, Лаки уныло следил за ней, а потом открыл еще пива и раздал бутылки. 

– Лаки, признавайся, что ты натворил, – сказал Исли, только сделав глоток. – Клэр на себя не похожа. Она или очень сердита, или очень больна. 

Лаки шумно вздохнул.

– Давай не будем о грустном, – сказал он уныло. – Это не первый день так. Я постоянно чувствую себя виноватым, только не понимаю, за что!  
– Может, ты пьешь много пива? Разбрасываешь носки? Поздно приходишь? У вас мало денег? Ты приставал на вечеринке к ее странным подругам?..  
– Боже упаси, – открестился Лаки. – Все, как всегда. Не обращай внимания. Это гормоны.

Ригальдо замер, не донеся бутылку до губ, а Исли, переворачивающий мясо лопаткой, метнул на него быстрый взгляд.

– Клэр, она не... Она ведь не может быть...  
– Ну тебя, – проворчал Лаки. – У нее месячные.  
– Лаки!  
– Ну что «Лаки», если это правда. Иногда я завидую вам. Вы мужики, у вас таких заморочек нет.  
– Ни слова больше, – прервал их обоих Ригальдо. – Вы, оба. Сосите каждый свое пиво и любуйтесь природой. Я пойду отнесу Клэр поесть.

Исли, закончивший с решеткой, отряхнул руки.

– А мы пока искупаемся. Мне кажется, Лаки не помешает освежиться.

Когда Ригальдо постучал в дверь гостевой спальни, Клэр даже не удивилась. Она лежала с компрессом на лбу, завернувшись в одеяло по самый нос, и терпеливо следила за Ригальдо, пристраивающим поднос на стол. 

Закончив, Ригальдо опустил руки вдоль туловища, и все-таки спросил:  
– Не надо вызвать врача?

Клэр отмахнулась.

– У меня жуткий, чудовищный перепой после вечеринки. Мне хочется снять голову и вынуть из себя печень. Она все равно перестала работать, кажется. Не надо было пить.  
– Принести алка-зельцер? Открыть пикули?  
– Не надо. Я сама виновата – не надо было так напиваться. И приезжать тоже было не надо. Так стыдно перед вами с мистером Фёрстом...

Ригальдо принес стул и поставил напротив кровати Клэр.

– Однажды Исли спьяну чуть было не вступил в Церковь Саентологии. А про себя я вообще рассказывать поостерегусь.

Клэр бледно улыбнулась. 

– Вы классные. А я бренное тело.  
– Хочешь, пришлю сюда именинника? Будет обмахивать тебя опахалом и петь колыбельную?  
– Не хочу, – серьезно сказала Клэр. – Пусть празднует.

Ригальдо снова захотелось спросить, что происходит, и снова он сдержался.

– Вообще-то у нас с Исли к тебе есть важное дело. Я расскажу вечером, когда тебе будет полегче.  
– Расскажи сейчас, – попросила Клэр, откидываясь на подушки. – Мне будет не так скучно валяться.  
– Могу принести ноутбук, включить какой-нибудь треш.  
– У нас как раз скачаны «Горные акулы» и «Убийцы вампирш-лесбиянок», – встрял Исли, всовываясь в комнату. – Прямо не знаю, что больше бодрит, все такое прекрасное. 

Ригальдо обернулся: Исли был в джинсовых шортах на мокрое тело и в майке-хаки, небрежно сколотые волосы растрепались. Он боком прошел в комнату и встал за спиной Ригальдо, опершись на его стул.

– Как ты, воин света?  
– Как будто меня порубили на части. А где Лаки?..  
– Он вызвался приготовить салат, пока Ригальдо не видит.

Клэр улыбнулась краешком рта.

– О чем вы хотели со мной поговорить?

Ригальдо открыл рот, но Исли опередил его.

– Клэр, видишь ли, – начал он, и Ригальдо подумал: как все-таки легко и непринужденно Исли умеет говорить на сложные темы. – Мы хотим предложить тебе денег.

Клэр пошевелилась, поднялась на подушках повыше и подтянула одеяло до шеи, но ничего не сказала. 

– Ты говорила, что, если бы у тебя была возможность, хотела бы стать врачом.

– Хотела, – тихо сказала Клэр.  
– Сколько ты уже работаешь в Харборвью медсестрой?  
– Пять месяцев, – ответила Клэр еще тише.  
– Нам кажется, это хороший срок, чтобы двигаться дальше. Сейчас начнется прием заявлений...  
– Нет-нет-нет, – она затрясла головой. – Это нереально!  
– Это реально, – терпеливо сказал Ригальдо. – Ты сможешь учиться без стипендии, параллельно с работой.  
– Но это долго и дорого. Я узнавала.  
– Мы предлагаем тебе занять деньги у нас, – мягко сказал Исли. – Бессрочно и без процентов.  
– Отдашь когда-нибудь потом, – быстро добавил Ригальдо.  
– А Лаки знает? 

Ригальдо покачал головой.

– Мы хотели сперва поговорить с тобой. Правда, выбрали неподходящий момент...  
– Ничего страшного. У меня даже голова прошла, – задумчиво сказала Клэр. – Это так... Это очень щедро.  
– Подумай сегодня и завтра, а в понедельник...

Клэр кашлянула.

– Это очень щедро, – повторила она тихо и твердо, – но я не могу. 

Исли оперся на плечи Ригальдо.

– Надеюсь, ты не подозреваешь двух старых педиков в каких-то корыстных целях?  
– Вы не старые. И вы очень добры. Просто, – Клэр сделала странное движение рукой, – вы предлагаете мне это, потому что я девушка Лаки. Это нормально, я вас понимаю. Но учеба займет много лет, – Клэр смотрела в окно. – А я не уверена, что Лаки так далеко планирует наше совместное будущее. 

Ригальдо открыл было рот – и закрыл его. Исли предупреждающе сжал на его плече пальцы.

– Иди погуляй, – сказал Исли ему в волосы.  
– Но...  
– Без «но».

Клэр слегка утратила свое равнодушие.

– Мистер Фёрст, вы хотите сразить меня обаянием? Честное слово, это лишнее...  
– Это последнее, чего я хочу от девушки, в будуаре которой стоит мексиканский кактус. Мы будем просто смотреть «Вампирш-лесбиянок» и есть пикули. А заодно я немного тебе расскажу о моем отношении к тебе, к Лаки... и к долгосрочному будущему.

Прикрывая за собой дверь, Ригальдо бросил сочувственный взгляд на Клэр. Он не понаслышке знал, каким чертовски убедительным может быть Исли, особенно если у оппонента в данный момент нет сил, чтобы удрать от него на самую вершину пихты Дугласа.

***

 

Вернувшись на задний двор, Ригальдо обнаружил, что «новорожденный» обучает его кота ходить на задних лапах, приманивая на кусок жареного мяса.

– Какого черта! – Ригальдо ревниво перехватил Симбу и отнес на веранду. – Он ест только супер-обогащенный поливитаминами и омега-кислотами корм!  
– Он, кажется, об этом не в курсе, – Лаки сунул руки в карманы шорт. – Когда я пришел, он слизывал пиво со столика. 

Сказав все, что думает о бестолковых котах, Ригальдо откупорил по пиву и отдал Лаки бутылку.

– Ты тоже хорош. Клэр похожа на зомби. Как это вы так нажрались вчера?..  
– Да ну, – уныло сказал Лаки, подпирая челюсть могучей ладонью. После купания в озере он посвежел, но, кажется, его пробило на хандру. – Все идет не так, как мне хотелось бы. Какой-то слегка грустный день рождения. Да и вообще жизнь все страннее и страннее. На самом деле, мне немного не хватает каких-то сумасшедших поступков. Адреналина, какой-то такой легкости, чтобы, как раньше, внезапно сорваться в поход в горы или в пустыню...  
– А ты чего хотел, детство кончилось, Рубикон пройден. Теперь до самой старости увлекательные дни в эллинге, дедлайны, скандальные клиенты, задержки выплат, технически нерешаемые проблемы... 

Лаки закатил глаза.

– Не напугаешь. Куда мне до ваших увлекательных дней в офисе. То фальшивая валюта внутри бревен, то покушения на Исли…  
– Не напоминай, – Ригальдо содрогнулся. 

Он оглядел поляну для пикника, приунывшего Лаки и решился:  
– Хочешь пострелять?.. Добавим в унылый день адреналина. Устроим соревнования на двоих?..

Лаки просиял и закинул за спину лямку рюкзака. В рюкзаке зазвенело.

– Еще пиво? – с подозрением спросил Ригальдо. – Я уже мочусь им в неизмененном виде.  
– Нет, это я нашел после вечеринки, – Лаки жестом фокусника извлек бутылку «Бакарди». – На самом деле я не знаю, откуда она взялась.  
– Ой-ей, – Ригальдо посмотрел на этикетку с сомнением.  
– Не говори Клэр. С утра я обещал, что не буду пить ничего крепче пива.  
– Да ты же первый и выболтаешь. Дай, я только попробую. 

В лесу они с наслаждением по очереди расстреливали зомби-мишени. Уровень точности снижался пропорционально уровню рома в бутылке. «Ремингтон» грохотал, как пулемет, пороховой дым плыл между сосен, гильзы так и сыпались на мох. Ригальдо старался не представлять, что думает о них Исли, слушая эти выстрелы. В том, что охрана присматривает за ними через камеры, он тоже ни секунды не сомневался. К счастью, звук камеры не писали. 

– Фух, классно! – Лаки смахнул слепня с голой ноги и неловко сел задом в мох. – Кто победил?..

Ригальдо завис, прищурившись. Зрение существенно плыло – с места, где он стоял, он хорошо видел мишени, но круги на них немного сливались. Он решил, что проверит мишени с утра и тоже уселся на мох, непослушными руками осторожно укладывая «Ремингтон» в чехол.

– А что она про меня сказала? – вдруг спросил Лаки, почесав лохматую голову. У него в волосах застряла сосновая иголка. Ригальдо вдруг вспомнил, как однажды выбирал хвою из волос, когда им приспичило заняться любовью в лесу. Как сосновая кора царапала ему спину, когда Исли пытался трахать его стоя у дерева, как они неудачно повалились в черничник – прямо на муравьиную тропу, и как вытряхивали потом муравьев из одежды, и какие у Ригальдо потом были позорные колени, в них впечатались камешки и мелкий лесной сор. Это был такой ужас и такое дурацкое счастье...

– Кто? – спросил он, спохватившись, что не помнит вопроса.  
– Клэр, – Лаки протягивал ополовиненную бутылку. Ригальдо нахмурился и оттолкнул ее в сторону. Не очень ловко – он почему-то почти утратил координацию.  
– Она сказала, что ты лось. Или олень. 

Лаки рассеянно ударил кулаком по древесному корню и тут же, на глазах у Ригальдо, расслабленно лег спиной на мох. Ригальдо потянул его за руку, чтобы поднимался, чувствуя ответственность за этого балбеса, как хозяин дома и вообще, но вместо этого сам неуклюже завалился. Теперь они с Лаки лежали на пышном мху, как стрелки в часах – голова к голове.

«О господи», – подумал Ригальдо, чувствуя, что самым возмутительным образом перебрал. Надо было немного отлежаться, прийти в чувство.

– Короче, – сказал он. – Что случилось? Чем ты ее обидел?

Лаки где-то рядом пошевелился и заговорил:  
– Мы вместе уже полтора года. Знаешь, что это значит? Все ждут, что я сделаю предложение. Семья Клэр ждет, и ее подруги. И Исли не устает напоминать. Никто не сомневается, что это вот-вот случится. Клэр никогда об этом не говорит, но она тоже ждет.  
– Но?.. – Ригальдо разглядывал кроны сосен.  
– Я не уверен.  
– Пиздец, – протянул Ригальдо. Сосны мельтешили перед глазами. – Я чувствую в этом какой-то подвох. В чем именно ты не уверен, олень?  
– В том, что она ТА САМАЯ.

Ригальдо помолчал, переваривая. А потом оскорбился, как за родную сестру:  
– Я не понял. Ты считаешь, что Клэр тебе не подходит? Что она для тебя... недостаточно хороша?..

Наверное, его голос прозвучал совсем ядовито, потому что такая мысль показалась ему просто кощунственной. 

Лаки тут же перевернулся на живот, положил голову на руки и попытался изложить свое мнение яснее:  
– Да, не понял. Я думаю, вдруг это я ей не подхожу. Я боюсь, вдруг выйдет так, как с моим папашей. Жили много лет, родили детей, и вдруг он встретил ТУ САМУЮ... Он так маме и сказал, когда все открылось. Иногда я думаю, что мы с Клэр совсем разные. Она умная и осторожная. Она старше на три года. Она иногда меня отчитывает, как маленького. Я не знаю, как люди решаются провести всю свою жизнь в браке. Как понять, что вы друг другу настолько подходите? 

Ригальдо потер лоб. У него закружилась голова.

– Боже, Лаки, ты что, насмотрелся ток-шоу про ТЕХ САМЫХ и ИДЕАЛЬНЫЕ ПОЛОВИНКИ?..  
– Значит, ты их тоже смотрел? – с интересом спросил Лаки.

Ригальдо подышал ртом, перебарывая приступ дурноты. Зря он так расслабился, ей-богу.

– «Идеальные половинки» бывают только у задницы, – постарался он сформулировать свою мысль. – У твоего папаши случился кризис среднего возраста. Просто пиздец, чем забита твоя голова, Лаки. У тебя замечательная девушка, а ты...  
– Лучше расскажи про себя, – перебил его Лаки, и Ригальдо насторожился. – Про свой опыт. Как ты решился?

Ригальдо не ответил ни слова – его просто свернуло в жестоких корчах, и только потом, утерев слезы и просмеявшись, он сказал:  
– Мужик, я вообще не по этой части и мало что понимаю в ТЕХ САМЫХ.  
– Не важно. Расскажи про ТОГО САМОГО. Как ты понял, что именно Исли ТОТ САМЫЙ? 

Поскольку Ригальдо молчал, Лаки заговорил смелее:  
– Это даже лучше, что ты не по девушкам. Я слышал, что у геев в целом в три раза больше партнеров, потому что парням проще договориться друг с другом: раз – и все. Вот как из всего этого скопища ты выбрал...

Ригальдо взвыл в голос, не зная, что умиляет его больше: то ли что Лаки подозревает его в повальном промискуитете, то ли что ничего такого и близко не было. Но не посвящать же этого лося в особенности его целибата!.. Никто не должен знать, что Исли у него... первый и единственный. Как в средние века. 

– Слушай, Лаки, – простонал он, – шел бы ты с этим к Исли. Моя личная выборка... не так репрезентативна.  
– Нет уж, спасибо, – смущенно сказал Лаки. – Я завязал с ним обсуждать свою личную жизнь после того раза, когда я ему сказал, что плохо учусь в школе, потому что на меня не обращает внимания «одна девочка», а он тут же отвез меня к профессионалке. 

Ригальдо чуть не протрезвел. 

– Мда, – сказал он неловко. – Исли всегда идет к цели кратчайшей дорогой.

Лаки печально кивнул. Его симпатичное лицо слегка расплывалось. Ригальдо тряхнул головой, чтобы не раскисать.

– Короче, слушай сюда, – хрипло сказал он. – Я так думаю: «Бобры-зомби».  
– Бобры-зомби?..  
– Да, чувак. Хочешь проверить чувства – посмотри вместе с ней «Бобры-зомби». Если она досидит до конца этого говна ради тебя, значит, ты просто лох и не видишь своего счастья, – Ригальдо задумался. – А если она искренне найдет там чего-то смешное, значит, она ТА САМАЯ.

Повисло молчание, нарушаемое скрипом сосен. Наконец Лаки уважительно произнес «О-о».

– Слушай, это так круто, – задумчиво сказал он. – Бобры-зомби... В этом действительно что-то есть. Надо будет попробовать!  
– И еще, Лаки...  
– Чего?  
– Решайся быстрее. Пока ты будешь телиться, Клэр сто раз уведут. 

«Ну какой же все-таки лось, – думал он, поднимаясь на ноги и стараясь, чтобы мир не сильно кренился. – Клэр ему не та самая! Фёрсты! Много они понимают в девушках!»

– Исли и Клэр, наверное, давно ищут, куда же м-мы подевались, – невыносимо довольно сказал Лаки. Ноги его, когда он шел между высоченных папоротников, слегка заплетались.

Ригальдо, пошатываясь, шел за ним следом, и чехол с ружьем бил его по заду. Вдруг Лаки запнулся о корень и ухватился за плечо, чтобы не клюнуть носом. Ригальдо покачнулся, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и заодно зачем-то взглянул вверх. Это было ошибкой. Небо в просвете между высокими соснами в его пьяных глазах светилось, почти флюоресцировало, и это было сродни тому, как если бы оно с размаху упало ему на морду. Ригальдо покачнулся, схватился за сосну и сложился возле нее пополам.

***

 

– Ой-ей...  
– Бывает, – прохладные пальцы Исли растирали ему виски. – Бедный мой глупый мальчик.  
– Ты это про Лаки?..  
– Про Лаки, конечно, про Лаки...

Ригальдо замычал, попытался приоткрыть один глаз, но не преуспел.

Все, что он понял: была теплая майская ночь, они с Исли сидели на веранде – кажется, Исли вытащил надувной матрас, одеяла и несколько диванных подушек из гостиной. Ригальдо полулежал в руках Исли, тот обнимал его со спины. Лежать в объятиях Исли, не шевелясь, было приятно, но от любого движения становилось невообразимо гадко. Кружилась голова, а желудок подскакивал к горлу. Ригальдо не помнил, когда последний раз его так забирал алкоголь.

– Воды, – пробормотал Ригальдо. Исли только обнял его сильнее:  
– Нельзя, тебя опять развезет. Что вы с Лаки пили?..  
– Какой-то ром, – повинился Ригальдо. – Но я не уверен. Где Лаки?  
– Клэр забрала его наверх. Он оказался крепче тебя.  
– Он моложе, – буркнул Ригальдо, не открывая глаз. – У него печень лучше. Скажи, ты правда купил ему проститутку в качестве первой женщины?..  
– О, – без тени раскаяния кивнул Исли. – Даже боюсь представить, о чем вы еще говорили.  
– Исли, ты знаешь, что тебя нельзя подпускать к детям?..  
– Я знаю и не такое, – печально сказал Исли. – Клэр мне многое рассказала. Например, о том, что ее большая и дружная семья не очень-то жалует Лаки.  
– Первый раз слышу о том, что у Клэр большая семья.  
– Представь себе, да. Очень интеллигентные люди. Все время капают ей на мозг, что могла бы найти партию получше.  
– Ну, в чем-то я их понимаю. Он же бесполезный оболтус. Еще и башка забита всяким бредом...  
– Да, – сказал Исли, продолжая его баюкать. – А все его близкие родственники – сумасшедшая убийца в тюрьме и «открытый» пидор. 

Ригальдо как будто засадили с ноги под дых.

– Исли, это ужасно, – пробормотал он, когда смог дышать. – Господи, а Клэр, а она... А Лаки знает, что ее родители так считают? Я почему-то никогда не задумывался, что у Клэр есть какая-то там семья.  
– Не каждому удается жениться на сироте из благословенного Эймса, – насмешливо и печально пробормотал ему в ухо Исли. – Клэр с ними не согласна. Она любит Лаки. И думаю, что Лаки про этих ее родственников знает. Может быть, это еще одна из причин, почему он так тянет со свадьбой.  
– И их никак не прельщает, что Лаки вроде как твой наследник?  
– Лаки сказал им, что акции «Нордвуда» не имеют к нему отношения. Для них он просто неопытный плотник с верфи, с бессмысленными хобби типа серфинга и альпинизма.  
– О господи, – буркнул Ригальдо, разглядывая звезды над лесом. – Бедный теленок. А я еще насоветовал ему «Бобров-зомби».  
– Не знаю, что ты ему насоветовал, но, когда он дотащил тебя до дома, они с Клэр целовались на диване в гостиной, как не в себе.  
– Хорошо, что завтра не понедельник, – морщась, сказал Ригальдо и потер висок. – Кстати, ты убедил Клэр взять у нас деньги?  
– Убедил. Вне зависимости от того, будет ли она с Лаки до старости или нет. 

Ригальдо подтянул одеяло повыше. Он начал трезветь, и его пробрал неприятный озноб. Исли как будто почувствовал, стал согревать его руки, прижал ноги к замерзшим стопам. Ригальдо ощущал шеей теплое ровное дыхание. Исли терся о него, гладил через одежду, очень целомудренно и бережно.

– Я никогда не считал себя вправе лезть в чужие отношения, – сказал Ригальдо, разомлевший от этих нежностей. – Мне даже говорить об этом было неприятно. Но теперь я хочу, чтобы Лаки и Клэр как-то договорились, назло этим ее родственничкам. Может быть, я старею, и у меня размягчается мозг? Может, пора смотреть не триллеры и ужастики, а семейные сериалы?..  
– У тебя размягчается мозг из-за ударной дозы крепкого рома, поэтому мы до сих пор и просиживаем на крыльце. А у Лаки и Клэр, я думаю, все будет хорошо.  
– Пойдем в дом, – попросил Ригальдо, стуча зубами. – Кажется, я уже достаточно окоченел.  
– А вот я – недостаточно, – с притворной грустью сказал Исли. Он поерзал, и Ригальдо ощутил ягодицей его стояк. 

Он хмыкнул и поцеловал пальцы Исли.

– Кажется, я сегодня вообще ничего не могу, даже подняться в спальню. Но если хочешь, можем полежать, как улитки.  
– Только не на веранде. Пойдем на диван, – прошептал Исли ему в ухо. 

Они, крадучись, перешли на диван в гостиной, и там Ригальдо терпеливо позволял себя тискать и обнимать. Безумная вертолетица отступила, оставив усталость и слабость, но сон не шел – подкралась похмельная бессонница. Исли урчал и терся о него под одеялом, и Ригальдо не имел ничего против, было даже приятно чувствовать член Исли, упирающийся в него между ягодиц. Дыхание Исли стало громче. Ригальдо полусонно думал, что хотел бы, чтобы Исли от этого петтинга кончил.

В этой похмельной идиллии они пропустили шорох шагов на лестнице. Вспыхнул свет. Ригальдо заморгал и выругался. Исли скатился с него и чинно лег рядом.

– Вот черт, – взъерошенный и голый по пояс Лаки смотрел на них виновато. – Не знал, что тут кто-то есть. Я шел на кухню...  
– Да ничего, – хрипло сказал Исли. Он характерным движением поправил член под одеялом. Ригальдо готов был провалиться сквозь диван. – Ты за водой? Ригальдо тоже пить хочет.  
– Я принесу, – Лаки зашуршал в сторону кухни. Уже оттуда донеслось: – Все время забываю, какие у меня молодые дядюшки. Но я ничего не видел, если что.  
– Говнюк, – Ригальдо прикрыл лицо. – Чтоб тебя твои дети так палили!  
– Я хочу много детей, – весело отозвался Лаки. – Если Клэр их тоже захочет. Не сейчас, а потом, когда-нибудь. Когда она выучится на врача. 

Ригальдо перевел дух, а Исли показал ему большой палец. 

Лаки уже показался в дверях с двумя бокалами для коктейля.

– С лимоном и аспирином! – провозгласил он. – За ваше здоровье!  
– И тебя туда же, – лениво сказал Ригальдо, а Исли засмеялся.

Русые волосы Лаки топорщились, как гнездо, растянутые пижамные штаны сползли и висели на честном слове. Он улыбался от уха до уха, а глаза сияли совсем не по-похмельному.

***

 

Таким он и всплыл в памяти Ригальдо в начале июня, когда стало известно, что Лаки пропал в походе на Рейнир.

***

 

Голос ведущей звучал с профессиональным участием:  
– ... сиэтлиты знают о Рейнире не понаслышке. Это огромный стратовулкан, возвышающийся над городом и окрестностями и со всех сторон покрытый ледниками. Последнее извержение было сто пятьдесят лет назад, но и сейчас гора выделяет тепло, поэтому ледники буквально пронизаны видимыми и скрытыми трещинами. На вершине есть озеро, к которому можно добраться только по ледяным пещерам. Традиционно этот вулкан является привлекательным для альпинистов, но, тем не менее, Рейнир считается коварной вершиной – непредсказуемые погодные условия и плохая видимость провоцируют частые несчастные случаи на этой горе. Служба Национальных парков в очередной раз напоминает, что «легких» гор не бывает. Как говорит руководитель спасательной службы Мартин Хейл...

Ригальдо выключил звук у офисного телевизора, висящего под потолком приемной. И спросил шепотом:  
– А это точно?..

Исли молча пожал плечами. 

Он стоял у окна, Ригальдо видел его фигуру в виде темного силуэта – очень прямая спина в черном пиджаке, широко развернутые плечи, руки в карманах брюк. Исли не двигался, но Ригальдо буквально чувствовал, как от него волнами расходится напряжение. В приемной, кроме них, никого не было – Люсиэла по просьбе Исли выгнала всех посетителей, чтобы они смогли посмотреть новости, и теперь караулила снаружи. Ригальдо видел, как она прохаживается по коридору, заворачивая посетителей в конференц-зал. 

Он потер лоб и сказал:  
– Я не верю. Глупость какая-то. Он же должен быть на своей верфи...  
– Это не глупость, – тихо сказал Исли. – Это Лаки. Он сдал большой заказ, а новых не было. И он согласился на просьбу своего приятеля подзаработать знакомым способом – провести группу туристов, вторым проводником. Там какая-то накладка случилась, кто-то заболел, и он выручал друга... Так сказала Клэр.  
– Ты знал про это?  
– Нет. Он мне не докладывает о своих развлечениях. Он же все доступные маршруты в этих горах облазил, какое-то время подрабатывал гидом... Когда-то я привел его за руку в местный туристический клуб. Боялся, что без родителей он вырастет бесполезной богемой. Тогда мне показалось хорошей идеей придумать мальчику хобби поинтереснее...  
– Но с чего вы решили, что это именно его группа пропала? Может, он давно вернулся в город, может, у него телефон разрядился, может, он просто устал и отсыпается в своем рабочем ангаре, и знать не знает, что его потеряли?

Исли обернулся. Его лицо было неподвижным, как будто вырезанным из камня.

– Они отметились в специальной книге в отеле у начала подъема. Вчера вечером все другие группы вернулись. После того, как истек контрольный срок возвращения, а от группы не было вестей, ответственный сотрудник поднял тревогу, уведомив спасательные службы и руководство Национального Парка. И... вот, – он кивнул на телевизор. – Они послали вертолет, но он пока не обнаружил никаких следов лагеря на типичном маршруте. Лаки до сих пор не позвонил Клэр. Она сказала: он всегда приезжает к ней, когда возвращается из похода.  
– Может, надо куда-то позвонить? Что-то узнать?..  
– Я уже всем позвонил, – ровно сказал Исли. – Всем, на кого смог надавить. И... мне страшно.

И вот тогда Ригальдо мгновенно ему поверил.

До этого все казалось каким-то нереальным и зыбким, как контуры вулкана, дрожащие на горизонте. В такой ясный день Рейнир был отлично виден из города – казалось, что величественная белая шапка вырастает из облаков, плывет над Сиэтлом, не касаясь земли – Ригальдо забыл, как называется это оптическое явление. За железобетонными башнями небоскребов вулкан выглядел слегка призрачным. Внизу, в Даунтауне, сновали машины, за высотными зданиями ярко синел залив, на небе развевалась цветная лента воздушной рекламы. Это все было понятным и близким – как и работа, договоры, планы на вечер. Ригальдо чувствовал ступор от того, что в их жизнь внезапно ворвался этот проклятый вулкан.

Звонок Исли выдернул Ригальдо с промышленного форума, на который он записывался сильно заранее, и всю дорогу до главного офиса он раздраженно думал, что там могло случиться и кого бы теперь отрядить приглядывать за промоутерами, чтобы раздавали их рекламную продукцию, а не торчали впустую под стендами. Вечером они с Исли собирались на кинофестиваль, а на выходные планировали поездку в Ванкувер. В машине он рассеянно слушал местные новости: мэр призывал демонтировать памятник Ленину в центре города, полиция Сиэтла опубликовала фотографии ружья, из которого застрелился Кобейн, названы победители фестиваля тюльпанов, в результате стрельбы в универмаге погибли три человека, продолжаются поисковые операции пропавшей туристической группы в Национальном парке. В пиджаке было жарко, на проходной Ригальдо позволил себе его снять и неформально перекинуть через руку, и так и прошел через все здание, наслаждаясь прохладой кондиционеров и чуть не сбив с ног попавшуюся навстречу Клариссу. А в кабинете Исли, когда за его спиной закрылась дверь, на него упала плотная тишина. И Исли, стоящий у окна, сказал: «У нас беда».

Только теперь Ригальдо ему поверил.

Он нашел на столе Люсиэлы пульт и опустил жалюзи. Теперь они были укрыты от посторонних взглядов. Ригальдо встал с дивана для посетителей и попытался за плечо развернуть Исли к себе.

Тот уклонился:  
– Не надо. 

И Ригальдо подумал: все плохо, все очень плохо, мир начал рушиться, и продолжает это делать прямо сейчас. 

Он думал о Лаки – Лаки с добродушной ухмылкой, мощными плечами и мальчишеским взглядом. Он думал об Исли и его сердце.

– Где сейчас Клэр? – спросил он, спохватившись.  
– У нее дежурство в больнице. Она ищет, с кем бы из подруг поменяться. Когда найдет, надо будет отвезти эту девочку в Харборвью, – Исли помолчал и попросил:  
– Верни звук. 

Ригальдо повиновался, защелкал, переключая каналы. Почти сразу же в кадре оказались искристые белые склоны, отливающие синевой. Диктор-мужчина говорил все с тем же доброжелательным выражением:  
– ... худший несчастный случай альпинизма на вулкане произошел в 1981 году, когда одиннадцать человек погибли в ледяном скольжении на леднике Инграхем...

Ригальдо покосился на Исли и переключил канал.

– ...напомню: по сообщениям местной прессы, в 2014 году сразу шесть альпинистов погибли при восхождении на гору Рейнир, одну из самых посещаемых вершин в штате Вашингтон, вследствие падения со скального массива. Спустя два месяца после трагедии тела погибших еще не были найдены...

С пронзительным треском, больше похожим на выстрел, в кулаке у Исли сломалась дорогая ручка. 

«Так, нахуй», – подумал Ригальдо и решительно погасил экран. Исли пошевелился, но ничего не сказал. У него завибрировал телефон. Он бросил взгляд на экран:  
– Это Клэр. Пишет, что договорилась о замене.

Ригальдо подхватил свой пиджак с дивана:  
– Поехали.  
– Поехали, – не сводя взгляд с призрачных очертаний вулкана, ответил Исли. 

***

 

У общежития в машину Ригальдо прыгнула белобрысая девица с кривой ухмылкой, совсем не похожая на заботливую медсестру.  
– Вот блядь, – сказала она вместо приветствия. – Ненавижу альпинистов. 

Ригальдо возмущенно посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Девушка выдержала его взгляд, энергично гоняя за щекой жвачку, а потом наклонилась вперед, к самому уху сидевшего на пассажирском месте Исли.

– Когда найдете этого паршивца, мистер, выдайте ему хорошенько. И за себя, и за Клэр, и за меня, и за остальных девочек. Сука, давно я так не нервничала. Договорились?..

Исли коротко вздохнул и, к удивлению Ригальдо, ответил совсем кротко:  
– Договорились, Хелен.

Следовало отдать ей должное – по ступеням госпиталя Хелен взлетела, как птица. Клэр появилась через каких-то пять минут. У нее были покрасневшие, усталые глаза. Ригальдо заметил, что она забыла переобуться – так и пришла в белоснежных больничных слипонах. 

– На горе буран, – сказала Клэр, едва опустившись на заднее сидение. И ничего больше не добавила. 

Ригальдо подумал о том, что с такого расстояния даже в подзорную трубу буран на горе выглядит совсем невинно – как воздушная снежная вуаль, окутавшая один из склонов. О том, что творилось там, на вершине, он мог только догадываться.

Исли в соседнем кресле пошевелился и хрипло сказал:  
– Их нет уже лишние сутки. Клэр, ты должна знать. Через сколько времени наступает переохлаждение? 

В зеркале заднего вида было заметно, как Клэр опустила глаза.

– Я, наверное, плохо учила это, мистер Фёрст, – сказала она, сжав ладони между колен. – Я не знаю. 

В городском офисе службы Национальных парков им предложили кофе и традиционные обтекаемые фразы поддержки, но Исли был непреклонен, и вскоре разговор пошел более предметно. 

– В журнале было написано, что они собираются отправиться на вершину по Хребту Свободы. Обычно этот маршрут проходят за три-пять дней: два дня до высотного лагеря, еще день до вершинного гребня, а затем вниз, обычно по леднику Эммонса, так как Хребет Свободы слишком сложен в техническом отношении, чтобы безопасно спуститься по нему. Но на привычном маршруте мы не нашли никаких следов спуска. Возможно, они пошли по более трудному пути...  
– Но разве их не искали и там?  
– Искали, – сотрудник службы спасения глянул на Исли с сочувствием. – Недолго, правда, потому что поднялась буря, поэтому нам не удалось осмотреть все ущелья и трещины. Но на одном из участков тропы есть следы обвалившегося серака.

Из кабинета Исли вышел землистого цвета. 

– Я в порядке, – сказал он, отмахнувшись от Ригальдо. – У меня даже тахикардии нет, представляешь? Я как будто во сне это все вижу. 

Они втроем плелись к парковке по улице, залитой золотым предвечерним солнцем, Исли впереди, за ним Ригальдо с ключами от машины и следом Клэр, и было жарко, навстречу шли люди в летних одеждах, пахло бензином, морским бризом и кофе, повсюду цвели рододендроны, и из каждой клумбы кивали тюльпаны. Когда позади вдруг затихло шарканье слипонов, Ригальдо обернулся и увидел, что Клэр неподвижно стоит, глядя на тонированную дверь ближайшей кофейни.

– Я так не могу, – сказала она. – Я должна что-то делать.  
– Клэр... – начал Ригальдо, но Исли его перебил:  
– Я поеду туда. Позвоню, когда доберусь до места...  
– Нет! – рявкнул Ригальдо. И когда Исли посмотрел на него – с чужим, отстраненным недоумением, Ригальдо одной рукой схватил за плечо его, а другой Клэр и с некоторыми усилиями затолкал их обоих в машину. Обошел «Фокус» и раздраженно плюхнулся на сидение, повернулся и пояснил: – Никто никуда не поедет. Никто не попрется на ночь глядя в леса, и не говори мне, что ты вдруг собрался мешать спасателям и ползать по снегу на лыжах.

Исли раздул ноздри, но Ригальдо продолжил частить, опасаясь, что если Исли раскроет рот, из него посыплются непростительные и обидные вещи:  
– Мы останемся дома и будем ждать новостей. Просто чтобы, когда их найдут, не оказаться слишком далеко, там, где нет сети. Может быть, понадобятся деньги. Нужно, чтобы ты в любое время мог сделать перевод, если от тебя это попросят.

Исли не сразу, но кивнул, признавая его правоту. Ригальдо перевел дух. 

– А еще, – тише сказал он, – нам всем нужно поесть. Ты сегодня обедал? А Клэр?..  
– Кусок в горло не лезет, – тихо сказала Клэр. Исли хмуро кивнул.

Ригальдо завел мотор.

– Я не буду возиться с вами, – сказал он, не глядя в сторону Исли, – если кому-то из вас станет плохо от голода. 

Они торопливо перекусили в первом попавшемся кафе.

***

 

Ригальдо не представлял, что ждать будет так тяжело. 

Это был бесконечный, тягучий вечер, пронизанный пунктиром звонков и переговоров со спасательной службой. В дороге, пока он вел машину, а Клэр читала новости, было еще ничего – Исли кому-то звонил, настаивал, что готов взять на себя расходы за дополнительный вылет поискового вертолета. Как подозревал Ригальдо, среди тех, с кем он разговаривал, был даже бывший любовник, какая-то важная военная шишка. Ригальдо расстроился, но вида не подал. Он никогда не питал иллюзий насчет прошлой жизни Исли. В конечном счете им везде ответили, что в связи с бурей в горах вылет пока невозможен, но что их, разумеется, будут держать в курсе. У Исли по щекам заходили желваки, он отключил телефон и до самого дома сидел, закрыв глаза и не двигаясь.

На месте оказалось, что им абсолютно нечего делать. Они расползлись по разным углам, и давящее напряжение сделалось практически невыносимым.  
Клэр залезла с ногами в кресло и бросала соскучившемуся Симбе йо-йо, заставляя кота делать немыслимые прыжки и кульбиты, и скрип когтей и скольжения тяжелого тела по полу был единственным звуком, нарушающим тишину в гостиной. Исли вышел из комнаты. Ригальдо торчал у окна и разглядывал лес – с севера ползла темнота, плотная темно-фиолетовая туча, и там, куда она еще не успела доползти, зеленые ели в золотом свете стояли, как последние бойцы. Пока он так смотрел, туча накрыла дом. Поднялся ветер, закачал верхушки деревьев. В гостиной стало темно, по стеклам застучал дождь. Ригальдо встрепенулся, проверил, что делает Клэр, и двинулся по комнатам искать Исли.

С кухни пробивалась узкая полоса тусклого света – там горела только лампочка над плитой. Когда Ригальдо вошел, Исли сидел за столом. Перед ним стояла батарея бутылок из их домашнего бара, но он пил минералку из бутылки.

На столе лежал телефон. Исли гипнотизировал его взглядом. 

– Приготовить тебе что-нибудь? – спросил Ригальдо. Он выцепил на столе взглядом открытую пачку сигарет. В другой день он бы коршуном налетел на Исли, но в этот раз промолчал. По крайней мере, дымом на кухне не пахло. 

– Ты же покормил нас в кафе, – сказал Исли. – Я не голоден. 

Он так и сидел в рабочем костюме, только пиджак снял, и рубашка натянулась на его спине. Ригальдо захотелось провести между лопаток рукой, встать сзади и размассировать закаменевшие мышцы, чтобы забрать хотя бы часть напряжения, но Исли словно почувствовал и сел вполоборота, не подпуская его к себе, будто огораживаясь невидимой броней. Ригальдо знал эту его тупую манеру молча назначать себя ответственным за любую беду и мгновенно начал злиться. И не в первый раз прогнал от себя пугливую гадкую мыслишку о том, какой станет их жизнь, если в ней не будет Лаки, и каким тогда станет Исли.

Исли отложил незажженную сигарету и взял телефон. Глянул искоса и как-то неловко хмыкнул.

– Пытаюсь уговорить себя позвонить бабушке Лаки. Она тоже вправе знать, что произошло.

Ригальдо решил, что ослышался. 

– У Лаки есть бабушка?!  
– И дедушка, родители его отца, – Исли непривычно криво улыбнулся. – В Калифорнии. 

Ригальдо приоткрыл рот.

– Почему мне об этом никто не говорил?! – спросил он с самого его удивившим гонором. Казалось бы, какое значение это имело сейчас – но его неожиданно сильно задело. Сильнее даже, чем когда Исли при нем позвонил бывшему. – Ты же сказал, вы с Присциллой единственные его родственники!  
– Потому что они не выносят нашу семью, – просто ответил Исли. Он вытянул сигарету из пачки, мял ее в пальцах и вдыхал запах сухого табака. – С тех самых пор, как погиб их сын. Линда никогда не одобряла его брак, а когда все случилось, лишний раз получила подтверждение, что он связался не с той семьей. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько дерьма я тогда выслушал!

Ригальдо возмутился:  
– Это же из-за его шашней все началось!  
– Попробуй объяснить это его матери, – Исли поставил локти на стол, сплел пальцы. – Она безапелляционно забрала к себе Лаки после похорон и собиралась по-своему воспитывать внука, а он через неделю сбежал от нее и приехал ко мне. Добрался автостопом, в одиннадцать лет, представляешь? Но за те несколько дней, которые он провел у нее, она накрепко успела вложить в его голову мысль, что наш семейный бизнес зло и криминал.  
– И что, она не пыталась его вернуть?  
– Пыталась, но он наотрез отказался к ней переезжать. Лаки и в одиннадцать был еще тем упрямым бычком.  
– И что потом?..  
– А как ты думаешь?.. Римуто пытался прогнуть под себя «Нордвуд», расследование все еще длилось. Пятнадцатилетняя Присцилла кочевала от психолога к психологу со своим «нервным расстройством», жила не со мной, а в закрытой школе для девочек, нас с ней постоянно дергала полиция. Мне было двадцать пять, хотелось шагать по жизни победителем, а в моей квартире жил мальчик, который, когда я уходил, включал на всю громкость музыку и прыгал с ногами по дивану.  
– Но ты оставил его? Оформил опеку?  
– Оставил, естественно. Не только ради его акций.  
– Я знаю. А бабушка?..  
– По нашему соглашению, до своего совершеннолетия он проводил у нее один месяц в году. Где, по-твоему, он так выучился серфингу?.. Не знаю, общаются ли они теперь. За этот год Линда звонила мне дважды. Первый раз – после каминг-аута в новостях. Сказала, что я богомерзкий педик, и что она всегда знала, что я так или иначе развращу Лаки.  
– О господи! А второй раз?  
– Когда ты был в больнице после Хэллоуина. 

Ригальдо передернуло. До него начало доходить, насколько Исли его щадил, ограждая от общения с калифорнийской родней.

– Ты ей сказал, что это была Присцилла... Что это она тогда всех...  
– Сказал. Она считает, что девочку испортила гнилая кровь Фёрстов...  
– Пошла она нахуй! – взорвался Ригальдо. – Старая кошелка! Исли, пообещай мне больше ничего не скрывать!  
– Я не скрывал. Я с чистой совестью забывал о ней, когда вешал трубку.  
– Вот и правильно. И не звони ей сейчас. Позвоним потом, когда... будет что-то известно.

Дверь кухни хлопнула о стену – Симба с силой боднул ее лбом. Кот прошмыгнул в кухню и пружинисто скаканул на стол, с урчанием полез обнюхивать лицо Исли. Ригальдо машинально погладил его по хребту и только потом, спохватившись, согнал на пол.

Клэр вошла осторожно, встала на самой границе света и темноты.

– Я согласна с Ригальдо, – негромко сказала она. – Лучше звонить потом. Извините, я не хотела подслушивать.  
– Все нормально, – сказал Исли. 

Клэр сделала несколько шагов, села на высокий кухонный стул и попросила:  
– Мистер Фёрст, расскажите еще что-нибудь про Лаки. 

Исли взъерошил волосы пятерней и заговорил. Ригальдо молча слушал, и Клэр слушала. Всякие глупости; до Ригальдо медленно начало доходить, почему Лаки... такой. 

– ...сказал, что будет мыть посуду и полы за еду. Вообще, по-моему, ни разу сам не попросил у меня денег. Зато нашел способ экономить альтернативным путем: не ходил в школу столько дней, сколько ему требовалось, чтобы собрать нужную сумму. Я спохватился только тогда, когда зашел к нему в комнату и обнаружил гигантские стопки комиксов. У Лаки до сих пор главный кумир – Наруто.  
– А ты куда смотрел?!  
– Так он выходил утром и ехал на лифте вверх, и ждал там, пока я не спущусь на парковку. Потом еще были случаи, когда он тайком подрабатывал, выгуливая чужих собак, или же караулил на площадках детей. По вечерам я приезжал поздно. Мы жили в соседних комнатах, но иногда целыми днями не виделись. Я заставлял его делать зарядку, но меня уже не хватало на то, чтобы читать его эссе или следить, как он там сдает тесты. Но каждые выходные мы куда-нибудь выбирались – или в кино, или просто катались на машине в другие города, или в горы, или к океану. Это у нас называлось «разведывать местность». Я чуть не сдох от страха, когда у него в такой поездке случился аппендицит. Он дрался в школе, два раза ломал ногу. В тринадцать лет мы с ним вместе болели ангиной: он выздоровел через неделю, а я перенес миокардит, пришлось потом удалять гланды. В пятнадцать... – Исли споткнулся, встретился глазами с Ригальдо и быстро закончил: – Впрочем, не помню я, что там было, в пятнадцать. 

Клэр тихо вздохнула. Ригальдо обернулся: она сидела с ровной спиной, совершенно неподвижно, и глаза были закрыты. 

– Мне все время кажется, что это моя вина, – сказала она странно высоким голосом. – Что все это потому, что я вдруг в нем усомнилась. Не надо было мне думать, что он не хочет со мной быть. Это же Лаки. Он...  
– Клэр, девочка, – произнес Исли. – Если тут кто-то мало ценил Лаки, то это не ты.

Клэр судорожно помотала головой. Ее глаза были крепко зажмурены. И в тишине Ригальдо увидел, как у Исли дрожит рука. Будто у старого деда с болезнью Паркинсона.

Ригальдо не понял, как это произошло. Почему они все вдруг оказались прижаты друг к другу. Он обнимал одной рукой Исли, другой Клэр и чувствовал, как Исли безмолвно и тяжело вздрагивает всем телом. Нос Клэр упирался ему в ключицу, и рубашка Ригальдо в этом месте промокла.

– Давайте посмотрим какую-нибудь хуйню, – сказал он, глядя поверх головы Клэр. – Пожалуйста. Можно даже последние сезоны «Игры престолов». 

Исли немного ошарашенно взглянул ему в глаза.

– Вот умеешь ты блядь сопереживать, – хрипло сказал он и подышал в сторону. – Ночь предстоит долгая. Включи предпоследний, чтобы подольше хватило.

***

 

Исли уснул между второй и третьей серией шестого сезона. Его голова опустилась на правое плечо Ригальдо, тело расслабилось и потяжелело, а рука соскользнула с колена. Ригальдо осторожно обхватил его, помогая устроиться поудобнее.

Клэр, сидевшая слева от Ригальдо, повернула голову, всматриваясь в спящего Исли.

– Мне уйти? – спросила она шепотом.  
– Нет, – ответил Ригальдо таким же шепотом. – Останься.

И Клэр осталась. 

Они втроем расположились на большом диване в гостиной, перед телевизором, транслирующим мучительную борьбу сценаристов «Престолов» со здравым смыслом, сюжетом и персонажами. 

Было темно. Ночной дождь перестал, и в доме сделалось прохладно. Клэр нахохлилась под левым боком Ригальдо, как воробей, правый бок грело тепло тела Исли. В какой-то момент Ригальдо обнял и Клэр за плечи, и она со спокойной готовностью придвинулась к нему. На экране сильно возмужавшая Арья Старк третью серию подряд выгребала от старшей ученицы Якена палкой по морде под однообразные вопросы «Ты кто?». Ригальдо зевал и думал, что это какой-то невообразимо унылый путь самурая, он бы не смог. Он бы на месте Арьи давно проломил чертовой суке голову, когда бы она отвернулась, забрал пару-тройку бесхозных лиц и сбежал обратно в Вестерос. 

– О господи! 

Он дернулся: Клэр смотрела на свой телефон, как на ядовитую гадюку.

– Они пишут в твиттере, что получили сообщение о как минимум одном выжившем. Кто-то из группы дошел до людей...  
– Где, где? – Ригальдо дернулся и зарычал: Исли отлежал ему руку. Пока он мычал, потирая затекшее плечо, Клэр неловко дернулась и уронила телефон под диван. Ригальдо, чертыхаясь, принялся ползать по полу. Разбуженный Исли осовело моргал, таращась на них, а потом вырвал мобильный из рук Ригальдо.

– Почему они не пишут, кто это?! – рявкнул он. Поднялась неловкая суматоха. Ригальдо включил новости.

– ...наш спецвыпуск, – лукаво подмигнула Рифул Вест. – Можно с уверенностью сказать, что наконец установлено местонахождение альпинистов, пропавших на вулкане Рейнир. Об этом сообщил один из членов группы, спустившийся в одиночку, чтобы вызвать спасателей. Сотрудники Национального парка считают, что парню очень повезло, что он не упал в трещину, спускаясь по леднику Винтроп в темноте и практически без страховки...

– Это парень! – сказал Исли. 

Ригальдо затряс головой:  
– Мы не знаем наверняка!  
– Это Лаки, это он, – прошептала Клэр. – Я знаю это, я знаю!

– ...как стало известно, группа задержалась на вершине из-за непогоды. Из-за вышедших из строя приборов GPS альпинисты не смогли найти проверенный спуск и были вынуждены двигаться менее безопасным путем. Один из верхней двойки поскользнулся и упал, дернув за собой второго на веревке. Они покатились вниз по склону и сбили нижнюю связку, а затем зацепили с собой еще одну пару, находившуюся ниже. Все вместе они провалились в ледовую трещину примерно на высоте три тысячи метров. Удивительным образом при этом никто не погиб, но двое участников получили серьезные травмы. В настоящее время продолжается эвакуация пострадавших с помощью военно-транспортного вертолёта «Чинук», вылетевшего с военной базы в окрестностях горы. Участников похода доставят в ближайший госпиталь, и это...  
– Звони им, Исли! – прорычал Ригальдо. – Звони, или я разобью этот чертов ящик, пусть скажут, ...

У Клэр зазвонил телефон. Перекрывая стрекотание мисс Вест, по комнате разлилось тоскливое и протяжное «yo way yo... home va ya ray...»

– Номер неизвестен, – напряженно сказала Клэр, и Ригальдо сам провел пальцем по экрану. Из динамика понеслись шум и помехи.

– Клэр? – неуверенно позвал, пробиваясь через них, сиплый голос. – Слышишь меня?..

Клэр не ответила. Она стояла, с отчаянными глазами зажимая себе рот, как будто пыталась сдержать что-то, рвущееся изнутри, и слезы беззвучно текли у нее по щекам.

Одновременно с этим начали разоряться телефоны Ригальдо и Исли – они оставляли оба своих номера для службы спасения. 

– Ты не волнуйся, уже все хорошо, – хрипло продолжил невидимый Лаки. Его голос все время плыл и срывался. – Мы летим вниз. Клэр, я хотел спросить... ты выйдешь за меня замуж? 

И тогда Клэр наконец оторвала руки от лица и закричала, и Исли прижимал ее голову к своему плечу и гладил по волосам, как ребенка, а Ригальдо орал в трубку всякую херню – все, что он думает об экстремальных видах спорта, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы залезть на диван с ногами и попрыгать.

***

 

– Понимаешь, когда я на это пошел, то не знал, как хуево все будет организовано. Мне в голову не приходило, что Эван может так налажать. Как будто, сука, первый день в поле.

Лаки выглядел плохо: осунувшийся, с ярко-красными растрескавшимися губами, с обветренной кожей и обмороженными синими щеками. Он через предложение кашлял, прикрывая рот рукой. Левая рука была в лангете, на ноге сох гипс. Лаки все время подтягивал одеяло до груди, стесняясь больничной рубахи в мелкий зеленый горошек. Однако глаза у него сияли, как никогда. Ригальдо сказал бы, что они просто лихорадочно светятся.

– Вот что бывает, когда не контролируешь группу с нуля, – продолжил Лаки.

Он лежал в отдельной палате, которую оплатил Исли, а они кружком сидели вокруг него: Клэр у изголовья, Исли в гостевом кресле, Ригальдо в ногах, на краю койки. Клэр уже два раза засовывала в рот Лаки градусник. Когда она вышла, чтобы погреть Лаки бульон в микроволновке, Исли пихнул под одеяло пострадавшему флягу с крепким бурбоном. На взгляд Ригальдо, Фёрст-младший больше всего нуждался в профилактических пиздюлях. Он собирался прописать ему их при первой возможности.

Не зная о его планах, Лаки продолжал излагать свою историю:  
– Туристы были французами – два парня и две девушки. Накануне они что-то там праздновали и поэтому страшно тупили, мы все делали слишком медленно, ползли на гору, как сонные мухи. Я чуть не обосрался, когда увидел, что девчонка вставляет веревку в страховочное кольцо наоборот, пришлось срочно переучивать. Палатка у них оказалась без внутренних стоек, и воду натопить на всех было не в чем. Ни у кого не было с собой запасных очков, и когда один из парней потерял свои, слепота его почти парализовала. Но самая главная хуйня приключилась потом, когда гребаная рация Эвана сдохла. Телефоны, конечно, ничего не ловили на такой высоте, – Лаки облизал губы, и Исли протянул ему бутылку с водой. – А когда один все же поймал, парень разволновался и уронил его в трещину. Погода испортилась, так бывает на этом проклятом вулкане. Навигатор глючил, мы вслепую ползли сквозь метель, искали знакомую пещеру, чтобы укрыться. А потом свершилось, – Лаки снова провел языком по растрескавшимся губам. – Мы скатились. Было страшновато. 

Он нахмурился и откинулся на подушки, а потом просветлел лицом.

– У меня же была камера на плече, гоу-про! Хотите кино?.. 

«Устал говорить», – понял Ригальдо. Клэр погладила Лаки по волосам, а Исли, сжав пальцы на подлокотниках, сказал:  
– Хотим. Где твоя камера?..

Камера, как и все вещи Лаки, оказалась во встроенном шкафу. Ригальдо встал за спинкой кресла Исли, Клэр присела на подлокотник. 

– Там много лишнего, – сказал Лаки. – Дай мне, я отмотаю... Ну, вот. Мы идем наверх...

Из-за плеча Исли Ригальдо разглядывал серые скалы, пушистые конусы маленьких темных елей, верхушки хвойного леса в долине и альпийские луга с буйно цветущими рододендронами. Лаки-из-записи на ходу перепрыгивал ручьи и трепался без остановки. Снега уже виднелись вдали: вертикальные бело-зеленые полосы на горах, рельефные, будто складчатые склоны.

– А это мы на вершине, – Лаки еще промотал. Ригальдо даже сощурился: солнце слепило глаза даже в записи. Снег был везде, рыхлый, белый, искристый, местами скалы отбрасывали на него густую синюю тень, местами он казался розовым – какие-то оптические явления. Лаки-из-записи довольно и шумно сопел, поправил на плече камеру, когда она сдвинулась криво, и радостно объявлял: вот эти горки – очень опасные места, когда расщелину не замечаешь сверху; смотрите, вот красиво отслоившийся кусок льда, вот трещина, а там сползающий ледник. Снег громко скрипел, когда Лаки двигался, на фоне безостановочно трепались французы. Когда Лаки дошел до обрыва, камера охватила пушистое море облаков внизу, под ногами. Мир будто утонул в этом молоке. Ригальдо смотрел – и чувствовал, как перехватывало горло. 

Лаки закашлялся.

– Ну, а потом было немножко другое кино, – неловко сказал он, прочистив горло. – Наверное, запись включилась, когда я упал. Я даже не знаю, наверное, будет не разобрать...  
– Лежи, – твердо сказал Исли. – Мы посмотрим. 

...Кто-то орал, кто-то всхлипывал, Ригальдо с трудом разбирал французский, в основном брань. Ни черта было не разобрать, изображение плыло. В кадре, залепленном снегом, то появлялась огромная оранжевая спина другого участника, то что-то серое, то все вертелось и кружилось. «Эван, блядь! Что ты делаешь, держи его!» – прокричал Лаки, а дальше уже просто орал в голос, и запись прервалась. 

– Это мы падаем, – сконфуженно пробормотал Лаки. – Потом мы провалились... Это не для прессы, знаете ли. Ну, а дальше там уже только как я шел, когда вылез наверх. Буран как раз закончился, валил снег, но было не очень темно...

...Не очень темно, но, видимо, очень страшно. Лаки спускался по леднику, между бесчисленных трещин, и всю дорогу безудержно молол языком – как заподозрил Ригальдо, он гнал от себя подступающую истерику. Они проследили его путь в полном молчании. За кадром скрипел снег, камни сыпались из-под ног. Время от времени видимость пропадала – Лаки ложился и на животе преодолевал трудные участки. Несчетное число раз он поскальзывался, слышался глухой мат. Один раз после шумного падения камера долго не двигалась. Клэр вцепилась в спинку кресла. Ригальдо видел, как у Исли побелели костяшки и собирался принудительно закончить просмотр, когда невидимый Лаки пошевелился и произнес: «Блядь, ох, блядь... Мама, я больше не буду». Тогда Исли без слов поднялся и вышел за дверь. Лаки-на-койке проводил его растерянным взглядом. Лаки-в-горах опять поковылял вниз. В какой-то момент он начал петь под нос. Вдруг камера выхватила далекое озеро огней в темноте – Лаки выбрался на смотровую площадку. «Еба-а-ть, – протянул он и шмыгнул носом. – Старый-добрый Сиэтл. Я иду к тебе».

Клэр сунула камеру в руки Ригальдо и с нечитаемым выражением лица ушла вслед за Исли. 

– Чего они? – жалобно спросил Лаки. Он смотрел на Ригальдо взглядом побитого щенка – уставший, больной, двухметровый ребенок с крепкими мускулами. – Очень сердятся?..  
– Как ты сломал ногу? – задал Ригальдо встречный вопрос, потому что пауза затягивалась.  
– О, это уже в самом конце. Неудачно пнул камень. Я, видишь ли, потерял на этой горе сапог. И... пиздец больно после этого удара было.  
– Лаки, – ласково произнес Ригальдо, – ты уебан.  
– Знаю, – Лаки засопел и взбил кулаком подушку. Потом вытащил из-под одеяла флягу и воровато приложился. – Я чуть не умер от страха на этой проклятой горе. Не за себя – я знал, что доползу. Мне просто было страшно, что ребята к этому времени замерзнут в этой расселине.  
– Ты в курсе, что ты их спас?  
– Иди ты.  
– Сам иди. Без тебя бы спасатели хрен бы нашли эту трещину.  
– У Эвана теперь, наверное, отберут лицензию, – Лаки закашлялся, долго изучал плевок на салфетке. – Мне его не жаль, хоть он и разбил башку. Пиздец. Ригальдо, что мне теперь делать с работой?..  
– Будешь скакать по верфи, как одноногий пират, – хмуро сказал Исли, входя в палату. Он выглядел успокоившимся и держал три стаканчика с кофе. – Но после того, как тебе вылечат пневмонию. 

Клэр тоже вернулась, привалилась спиной к двери и приняла из рук Исли один кофе. Она смотрела на Лаки с такой грустной нежностью, что Ригальдо отвел взгляд – стало неловко, будто он подглядел за чем-то интимным.

– Простите, – сказал Лаки, оглядывая их по очереди. – Я не хотел. В следующий раз я...  
– Не попрешься в горы?..  
– ...буду сам проверять снаряжение всем участникам трипа. 

Исли застонал. 

– Я же говорю, ты телок, – сквозь зубы сказал Ригальдо.  
– Нет, он герой, – серьезно сказала Клэр. Она подошла и невесомо коснулась губами влажного лба Лаки. – Лаки, тебе надо поспать. Твой лечащий доктор сказал, чтобы мы уходили.  
– Погоди, – он схватил ее за руку, не смущаясь присутствия Ригальдо и Исли. Клэр ловко вывернулась. – Клэр! Я задал тебе вопрос, на который ты мне не ответила!  
– Лаки, поговорим потом. У тебя шок.  
– Нету у меня шока! Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?..

Тут Исли сжал ладонь Ригальдо, крепко – как будто сдавил клещами. Они выскочили в больничный коридор и перевели дух. 

– Мне показалось, она его сейчас стукнет по лбу.  
– А мне показалось, что она сделает это стойкой капельницы. 

Исли быстро осмотрелся и прижался глазом к стеклу, всматриваясь между полосками жалюзи.

– Целуются, – довольно сказал он. – Похоже, она согласилась. Ой, ой!.. Похоже, что гипс ему ничуть не мешает!..  
– Немедленно перестань! – зашипел Ригальдо. – Отойди от двери! Давай вести себя, как взрослые и солидные люди! 

Мимо пробежала медсестра, кинула заинтересованный взгляд. 

Стоило ей скрыться за поворотом, как взрослый и солидный человек припечатал Ригальдо к стене.

– Идиот, – простонал Ригальдо в горячий и влажный рот. – Тут же везде камеры!

Исли не сразу, но отпустил его, отошел на шаг, вытер губы.

– У меня просто был шок все последние сутки, – негромко сказал он. – Шок от ужаса. А теперь я наконец оживаю.

Ригальдо встретился с ним глазами – и взял его за руку.

– Я полечу тебя, когда приедем домой, – пообещал он. – Пока этот... герой штата Вашингтон лежит с гипсом и нашим нервам ничего не угрожает.

Исли взглянул на него с притворным сожалением.

– Хотел бы я разделить твою уверенность, но не могу. Боюсь, у нас впереди неприятности размером с ту самую гору.  
– Какие еще неприятности? – насторожился Ригальдо.  
– Они называются «Традиционная американская свадьба», мой милый. С помолвкой, клятвами, кольцами, тортом и мальчишником. И мы самые близкие родственники со стороны жениха... 

Ригальдо непритворно застонал и прислонился к стене под тихий смех Исли.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Почитай отца и мать

Потом Исли думал: мистер Харви Смит появился в их жизни в конце лета, будто стихийное бедствие. Грянул, как августовский смерч на «аллее торнадо».

Когда он впервые среди бела дня позвонил в ворота, дома был только Исли. Во время ланча у него случилась неприятность: вывалился кусок пломбы. Исли серьезно относился к зубам, втайне гордясь, что к сорока годам подбирается без коронок. Удивительно, но Ригальдо с его нездоровой тягой экономить был с ним в этом полностью солидарен. Как только Исли выплюнул пломбу на салфетку в кафе, в котором они обедали, Ригальдо решительно заставил его записаться к стоматологу. Исли отправился в клинику сразу после обеда, сгрузив на Ригальдо новый контракт и проверку документов, и через три часа был дома – замученный, с временной пломбой, с отходящей от анестезии щекой и легкой жалостью к себе. Хотелось запрещенной горячей еды, и кофе, и утешительный глубокий минет – и ничего из этого нельзя было получить. Исли скучал над книжкой, когда с проходной позвонили.

– Мистер Фёрст, – судя по голосу, охранник колебался. – Вы кого-нибудь ждете?   
– А кто там? – удивился Исли, который не ждал никого. К ним крайне редко заявлялись без предупреждения, даже Лаки и Клэр, которых охрана знала в лицо. Исли подумал о тех, кому не требовалось приглашение. Полиция? Журналисты? Лесная служба? Соседи с противоположной стороны озера?   
– Мистер Харви Смит.

Исли завис.

– Тот самый? – осторожно спросил он. – Который с Нобелевской премией?..  
– Не похож, – с сомнением ответил охранник. – Если только он с самой премии не пил без просыху. Спрашивает хозяина дома. Говорит, что по личному вопросу.

Исли задумался. Ненадолго, потому что ему было скучно.

– Пропустите его.

Ему пришлось подождать на крыльце, потому что «мистер Смит» не торопился. Глядя, как он неторопливо бредет через двор, задрав подбородок и скептически разглядывая дом, Исли в какой-то момент испытал странное дежа вю. У него тоже было время рассмотреть гостя, и он засомневался, что впустить того было хорошей идеей. 

Мужику на полянке перед домом было не меньше шестидесяти лет, и было заметно, что он знавал и лучшие годы. Довольно высокий когда-то, он был одет в вытертые кожаные штаны и черную майку, не скрывавшую ни надутого, как барабан, брюха, ни расплывшихся татуировок на полтела, ни восковую бледную кожу с красными звездочками сосудов. По пористому красному носу, дряблому лицу и особенному выражению глаз Исли понял, что дед не дурак выпить, что, скорее всего, умеет и практикует последние лет тридцать. В своей нелепой одежде, с длинными редкими волосами он выглядел, как престарелый байкер. Или как Оззи Озборн, если бы тот пил и долбил еще больше и был при этом несколько меньше звездой.

Возле крыльца гость закинул на плечо куртку, шмыгнул носом и уверенно поставил на нижнюю ступеньку тяжелый сапог. 

– Хорошенькую домину ты здесь отгрохал, – сказал он, не здороваясь. – Сколько потянула?..  
– Чем могу? – вежливо спросил Исли, скрестив на груди руки. Он привалился к столбику веранды, с интересом рассматривая сверху проплешину в черных волосах.

Мужик не ответил, задумчиво разглядывая его в ответ. Исли был в рабочих брюках и в жилетке, но без галстука, в рубашке с подвернутыми рукавами. 

– Я думал, ты помоложе, – наконец выдал мужик, снова поведя сизым носом. – И не такой белобрысый.

Исли поднял брови, не зная, то ли обидеться, то ли заржать. А этот хрен вытащил из кармана куртки замусоленную бумажку и прочитал:   
– Вудвэй 98020, округ Скономиш?  
– Ну, – подтвердил Исли, которого забавляло это шапито. Охранник Джек, видимо, тоже не остался равнодушным, аж покинул свой пост и прохаживался вдоль ворот, поигрывая дубинкой. Мужик продолжил читать:  
– Ригальдо Сегундо?..

Исли перестал лыбиться. Похоже, гость принял его слова за согласие, потому что удовлетворенно хмыкнул и запихал бумажку обратно:  
– Ага, значит, все без ошибок, – и раскрыл объятия: – Ну типа здравствуй, сынок.

***

 

Ригальдо приехал ближе к шести вечера. Исли слышал, как он ставит машину в гараж. Должно быть, охранник предупредил его, потому что он не стал заходить в дом, а сразу двинулся на задний двор, где Исли «пас» гостя. Не развлекал, нет – потому что мистер Смит успешно веселил себя сам.

Ригальдо появился из-за угла дома и неторопливо зашагал к площадке для барбекю. Исли смотрел на него, прищурившись, привычно наслаждаясь его самоуверенным видом. Когда Ригальдо резким движением головы откинул с глаз челку, у Исли снова появилось ощущение дежа вю. Задумавшись, Ригальдо перекинул через плечо пиджак. Не доходя нескольких шагов до шезлонга, на котором возлежал Харви Смит, он остановился и вопросительно глянул на Исли.

Исли прикусил губу. Последние часа два он был занят тем, что медленно пил виски со льдом и жарил на гриле канцерогены, а также слушал речи гостя, которые становились все сбивчивее. Его стакан стоял пустым – мистер Смит приговорил виски в мгновение ока, и с тех пор хрипло ныл, что пора бы еще сходить в «большой дом» за бутылкой.

– Хреново, что здесь нет бассейна, – провозгласил он, не замечая появления Ригальдо. – Я бы выкорчевал сосны и сделал во-о-он там. Что это вообще за такой дом, без бассейна?..  
– Кто это? – негромко спросил Ригальдо, и гость замолчал.

Исли поболтал лед.

– Даже не знаю, как тебе и сказать, – вздохнул он, и указал на шезлонг. – Позволь тебе представить: мистер Харви Смит. Не тот, который с Нобелевской премией, не подумай...  
– Харви «Кинг» Смит, – значительно поправил гость и стал медленно подниматься. – Группа «Дети Салема». В восьмидесятые мы выступали на всех рок-фестивалях от Калифорнии до Майами. 

Ригальдо разглядывал его в упор своими холодными светлыми глазами, будто сканируя рост, вес, заношенную майку в пятнах, цепочки на груди, огромный, будто беременный, живот, отечное лицо, выпяченный подбородок. Он пробежался взглядом по рукам гостя: на правой стандартная гитара в огне, розы, череп и паутина, на левой белоголовый орлан на фоне солнца, выкатывающегося из-за гор.

Глаза Ригальдо расширились. Он медленно перевел взгляд на лицо гостя, и его уши начали краснеть, наливаясь цветом, пока не стали, как рубины. Исли следил за ним, как завороженный. 

Харви Кинг Смит заложил руки за пояс штанов, выпятил подбородок и уставился на Ригальдо выцветшими глазами. 

– Срань господня, – с чувством сказал он. – Вот это и правда он. Парень, да ты вылитая Дебби Сегундо. 

«Старт-слово», – подумал Исли, прежде чем все понеслось.

Пиджак упал в папоротники, а в следующее мгновение Ригальдо перескочил шезлонг и молча вцепился «мистеру Смиту» в горло.

***

 

К тому моменту, когда Исли оторвал своего мужа от его жертвы, Ригальдо успел разбить новообретенному отцу скулу и своротить сизый нос. 

– Не смей говорить о ней, сука! – рычал он, пока Исли оттаскивал его, обхватив поперек груди. Исли толкнул Ригальдо на второй шезлонг, выпрямился, удерживая его за плечо, и рявкнул:  
– Брейк! 

Он оглядел поляну. В «правом углу» ринга сидел Ригальдо, сверкая глазами и встряхивая отбитой рукой, в «левом углу» медленно поднимался опрокинутый Смит, кряхтя и запрокидывая голову. Из носа на грудь, пачкая майку, текла кровь.

– Возьмите лед, – Исли поставил перед ним свой стакан с нерастаявшими кубиками льда. Прежде чем он моргнул, его недопитый виски оказался внутри гостя. Исли поморщился. Смит крякнул, утерся и исподлобья уставился на Ригальдо.   
– А ты ничего, – сказал он с каким-то одобрительным удивлением. – А так посмотреть, сопля офисная.   
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – с тихой яростью спросил Ригальдо. – Какого черта приперся?  
– Но-но, полегче, – Смит расплылся в улыбке, показывая плохие зубы. – Не каждый день случается воссоединение семьи. Смотри, как ты подрос, малыш, с тех пор, как я тебя видел. Тогда ты едва доставал мне головой до пупа. 

Ригальдо передернуло. Он смотрел на отца с неописуемой смесью гадливого отвращения и отчаяния. Харви Смит сидел напротив него – грузный, неряшливый, пьяный – и тяжело дышал. Он громко фыркнул, медленно вынул сигареты из куртки и закурил.

– Как вы его нашли? – спросил Исли то, что не давало ему покоя с первой минуты.

Смит выдохнул дым в воздух.

– Узнал адрес в Эймсе, – уклончиво сказал он. – У меня тут случился... творческий отпуск, – он пошевелил рукой. – Здоровье немного расстроилось, не могу больше играть. Вот я и решил, значит, съездить на родину, в старую-добрую Айову. Прошелся по бывшим друзьям, сходил на могилу Дебби...

Ригальдо дернулся. Исли с силой надавил ему на плечо.

– Услышал от знакомых, что ты приезжал год назад, что продал домишко Маргарет, и весь такой бизнесмен, прямо как не наши сельские гены...  
– Мистер Смит, вы нарываетесь, – серьезно сказал Исли. – Я бы на вашем месте не стал. 

Ему было и неловко, и дико, и, правду говоря, ужасно занимательно наблюдать за этой безумной встречей. Он испытывал почти исследовательский интерес. Как человек, наблюдающий за террариумом с крокодилами. 

– И как на родине? – вежливо спросил он.

Харви хмыкнул.

– Аж за душу взяло, – проникновенно сказал он и зашелся долгим приступом кашля. – Все такое родное. Вот только с людьми произошло что-то странное. Девчонки, которые из трусов выпрыгивали на концертах «Салема», теперь стали бабушками!  
– Я представляю, как там были счастливы увидеть твою мерзкую рожу, – сквозь зубы сказал Ригальдо. – Соседям теперь сплетен на полгода хватит.   
– Они мне и рассказали, что старушка Марго недавно тоже сыграла в ящик, – Харви втоптал окурок в землю. – Бедная милая Маргарет. Значит, это она за тобой приглядывала, надо же. Она ведь со старшей школы была в меня влюблена.  
– Это неправда, – сказал Ригальдо. – Неправда.  
– Ну, – Харви самодовольно погладил себя по пузу. – Я в те годы был хоть куда. Поэтому ты у нас с Дебби такой славный и получился.  
– Она тебе не Дебби, придурок старый, – рявкнул Ригальдо. – Ее звали Дебора Эстелла!  
– Ну, когда мы с ней зачинали тебя под светом звезд на поле старого Томлинсона, она была моей Дебби, – невозмутимо отозвался Харви Смит. – Или это было на матах в кладовой?.. Но больше всего нам нравилось зажигать у машины, когда она опиралась на капот, а я...

В этот раз Исли не стал останавливать Ригальдо, и тот сорвался, как ротвейлер с привязи. Глядя, как они со Смитом катаются в папоротниках, Исли думал: когда-то этот старый хрен был и вправду хорош. Исли легко мог «достроить» образ сильного молодого мужчины, рок-музыканта и альфа-самца. И первостатейного мудака. 

Из-за угла дома рысью вынесся охранник. До Исли дошло, что тот все это время смотрел через систему наблюдения бесплатное кино. 

– Мистер Фёрст, держите хозяина, а я оттащу этого, – с азартом рявкнул Джек, и Исли кивнул. Охранник наклонился и вздернул Смита подмышки. Исли ухватил за плечо Ригальдо, собираясь оттащить его назад.

Тот отмахнулся и попал ему по челюсти. 

Новая пломба вывалилась Исли в рот.

– Блядь, – сказал Исли, ощупывая воронку в зубе. 

Ригальдо обернулся, тяжело дышащий, растрепанный, с ярко-красными пятнами на щеках. Он стоял на коленях над закрывающим лицо Смитом, сжимал и разжимал кулаки.

– Прости, – сказал он, закрывая глаза, и прижался виском к ноге Исли. – Прости. Я не в себе, надо выпить.

У Джека было образцово-бесстрастное лицо.

– Сынок, – раздался обличающий голос Смита. – Я думал, это твой управляющий. А ты что это, педиком заделался?

Ригальдо сплюнул на землю. Исли напрягся, что сейчас грянет буря с новым витком мордобоя, и сделал знак Джеку: давай, уводи эту скотину скорее. Но тут Ригальдо, странно спокойный, встал на ноги. Отряхнул брюки и задрал подбородок.

– Отец, позволь тебе представить: это мой муж. Исли, этот гондон – мой родной папаша. Джек, это... просто Джек. 

– Я ничего не слышал, – флегматично сказал Джек. Он заломил Смиту руки за спину и конвоировал его по тропинке. Ригальдо двинулся за ними. Исли завершал шествие.  
– Сынок, пидорство – короткий путь к ВИЧ, – подал спереди голос заботливый отец. – Ты это, осторожнее там.  
– Да кто бы говорил о ВИЧ, – хрипло сказал Ригальдо и сплюнул на землю. – Посмотри на свои вены. У тебя на руках живого места нет. Если ты не торчал, то я абсентовая фея.   
– И это говорит родной сын! Моя собственная кровь!  
– Кровь тут ни при чем, – серьезно сказал Ригальдо. – Все твое участие в моей жизни – это один слишком шустрый сперматозоид. Вали туда, откуда явился. Вернешься – я позвоню в полицию. 

***

 

Проследив, чтобы гостя благополучно вывели за ворота, Исли вернулся в дом. Ригальдо уже переоделся в футболку и шорты, бросил в стирку скомканную рубашку, заляпанную отцовской кровью, и запихал в корзину носящие следы драки брюки. Исли подумал, что завтра Джоанна будет потрясена. Он прихватил в баре выпивку и спустился в кухню, настроенный на разговор, но пока что Ригальдо просто молча готовил им ужин. Вынул из холодильника охлажденное мясо и пилил его на доске с таким видом, будто это был его личный враг.

В двух шагах от него сидел кот и следил за каждым его движением огненными глазами. 

– Почему ты меня не предупредил? – наконец угрюмо спросил Ригальдо. Тесак в его руках ходил взад-вперед. – Мог бы и позвонить.  
– Я надеялся, что он самозванец, – признался Исли. – Ждал, что ты его успешно разоблачишь.   
– Дождался, – буркнул Ригальдо, с душераздирающим скрипом размазывая по доске мясные волокна. – Врешь ты все. Просто не смог удержаться, чтобы не посмотреть на сцену во всей красе, да, Исли?.. Очень в твоем духе.  
Исли виновато промолчал. Ригальдо был не так уж далек от правды.  
– Какой же ты все-таки мудак, – подытожил его муж, вываливая мясо на скворчащую сковородку. 

Исли решил, что пора спасать ситуацию, и двинулся к нему. Ригальдо ожег его взглядом.

– Не надо, – веско сказал он. – Не мешай мне. Стой, где стоишь.

И Исли покорно остался стоять у двери, наблюдая, как Ригальдо моет овощи для салата и делает соус. Симба пел и высоко выгибал спину, прохаживаясь от хозяина до хозяина.

– Ты очень расстроился?   
– Да я в шоке. Я не видел его больше двадцати лет. И не узнал бы, пока он не открыл свой поганый рот.  
– Ты так смотрел на татуировки...  
– А, да. Почему-то я лучше всего помню руки. В детстве они казались мне восхитительными и огромными. На одной был орлан и восходящее солнце. Такой смутный образ, будто я стою перед ним на залитой солнцем кухне в нашем трейлере и обвожу татуировку пальцем, а потом мы едим хлопья на завтрак.  
– Вроде ничего так воспоминание, – осторожно сказал Исли.  
– Угу. А еще я помню, как пытаюсь заснуть ночью, а он орет, а мать визжит. И звуки ударов: бац, бац. Впрочем, я не уверен, кто из них первым лез в драку.

– Куда ты строгаешь столько сельдерея, – перебил Исли. Ригальдо опомнился, с недоумением посмотрел на огромную гору.  
– Нет уж, будем теперь есть, пока из ушей не полезет, – мстительно сказал он и принялся резать яблоки. Исли смирился. Сельдерей так сельдерей.   
– Знаешь, он сперва принял меня за тебя.  
– Почему я не удивлен?  
– Потом он безостановочно трепался о себе, о своих выступлениях, турне, концертах... Я хотел потихоньку почитать о группе с телефона, но гугл нашел всего несколько общих упоминаний о «Детях Салема», последний раз семь лет назад…  
– Да еще бы! – Ригальдо измельчил блендером орехи, нарезал кайенский перец. Заправил салат лимонным соком и бросил в Исли тряпкой, позволяя обмахнуть стол. Перемешал мясо и накрыл его крышкой. – Ты же его видел. Это подвид питекантропа «говнорокер вульгарис», не сомневаюсь, что группы давно уже никакой нет. Хотелось бы мне знать, за чей счет он продолжает спиваться. Он алкоголик, ты не понял, что ли?

– Понял, когда его затрясло при виде виски.   
– Не надо было предлагать ему пить.   
– Я просто хотел его разговорить. Понять, чего он хочет.  
– Да денег, чего же еще, – Ригальдо поставил на стол две тарелки. – Такие, как он, всегда хотят денег. Наверняка в долгах, как в шелках. И он не отвяжется, вот увидишь. Только поэтому ему вдруг понадобился взрослый и достаточно обеспеченный сын-пидорас!

Исли хмыкнул, признавая его правоту. Он тоже считал, что блистательный Харви Смит не в последний раз почтил их своим визитом, и теперь ломал голову, как сделать общение с ним более коротким и менее травматичным.

– И не смей давать ему деньги, чтоб откупиться, – произнес Ригальдо, будто подслушав его мысли. – Исли, я тебя знаю, но это не тот случай. Он тогда не отвяжется.   
– Я все-таки думаю, нам стоит с ним еще раз поговорить, когда он будет трезвый, – сказал Исли, когда они сели за стол. – Выслушать его без ругани и драк.

Ригальдо поднял руку, осматривая содранные костяшки. 

– Я не уверен, что смогу, – честно сказал он. – Когда этот человек открывает рот, из него сыплется все, что я ненавижу. Тупость, скотство и самодовольство. И мне стыдно, потому что я знаю: не воспитывай меня Маргарет, я бы вырос точно таким. Я гляжу в него, как в кривое зеркало, и то, что я вижу, приводит меня в ужас.

Исли налил ему выпить. Они молча поужинали. Ригальдо сидел, погрузившись в тяжелую задумчивость, даже не ругался на то, что Исли кормит мясом кота под столом. После еды Исли освободил стол, составил посуду в мойку и оперся на плечи Ригальдо:

– Как насчет утешительного минета?

Тот обернулся, глянул скептически.

– У тебя дырка в зубе.

Исли оскорбился.

– Можно подумать, что старый и беззубый я стану тебе не мил. 

Ригальдо внезапно взял его за руку и поцеловал согнутые пальцы, а потом совсем кошачьим движением потерся о кисть щекой. У Исли вдоль позвоночника пробежали мурашки и ссыпались куда-то в район поясницы.

– Мне кажется, вам еще рано говорить о старости, мистер Фёрст. Вы только-только познакомились с моим благочестивым родителем.   
– Какое счастье, что мне не пришлось просить у него твоей руки, – искренне сказал Исли. 

Ригальдо поднялся со стула и оказался к нему близко-близко. Симба рванул у него из-под ног возмущенным галопом – ему чуть было не наступили на хвост. 

– Минет меня сейчас не утешит, – сказал Ригальдо и положил ладони на плечи Исли. Его глаза возбужденно блестели, в дыхании слегка чувствовался алкоголь. В паху у Исли потеплело. Он обхватил Ригальдо за талию, потерся о бугор на его шортах. – Хочу пожестче.

«Назло папаше?» – чуть было не брякнул Исли, но тут Ригальдо потянулся вперед и поцеловал его, ничуть не смущаясь отсутствием пломбы. И Исли послушно заткнулся, а дальше слова уже были не нужны. Его руки мяли ягодицы Ригальдо, сдирали с него футболку, спустили к лодыжкам шорты и трусы. Ригальдо повернулся к нему спиной и оперся на стол, прогнулся. Нетерпеливо оглянулся через плечо, будто подгоняя. Исли неожиданно крепко завелся от всего этого – растолкал коленом голые ноги, заставляя развести их настолько, насколько позволяла спущенная одежда, расстегнул молнию на своих брюках. Глаза Ригальдо заволокло, он с силой вцепился в край стола. В последнюю минуту Исли ухватил бутылку оливкого масла и как следует смазал этого взбудораженного дурака. Развел ягодицы, растер между ними остатки масла и ввел член в сжавшееся отверстие, сразу и до конца. Ригальдо выдохнул и весь напрягся, насаженный на этот твердый член, и Исли надавил ему между лопаток, заставляя прогнуться еще глубже, а потом подтянул его кверху за бедра, жестко зафиксировал и начал плавно раскачиваться. Его член ходил в заднице Ригальдо как поршень, то скрываясь до основания, то показываясь до самой головки, и Исли было необыкновенно, крышесносно хорошо. Пальцы Ригальдо, держащиеся за край, побелели. Исли вбивался в него, отмечая какой-то частью сознания рваное дыхание, скрип ножек стола, узор на досках столешницы, блеск пота на пояснице Ригальдо, глубокую ложбинку вдоль позвоночника и ямочки над крестцом. Ригальдо с трудом отпустил стол, задрочил себе, и его мышцы сжимались, а колени дрожали. Исли прижался к нему, накрыл рукой пальцы, толкнулся еще несколько раз и, кончая, поцеловал в шею. 

Ригальдо излился одновременно с ним. Исли успел поймать судорожный хрип его оргазма. Ригальдо запрокинул голову, и они оба замерли, втиснутые друг в друга, взмокшие и вздрагивающие от удовольствия.

Потом Ригальдо медленно одевался, придерживаясь за поясницу и шипя, а Исли наоборот – остался в одних трусах, с сожалением рассматривая испорченные маслом брюки. Ригальдо обозвал его долбоебом. Исли не остался в долгу. Так, слово за слово, вдруг оказалось, что они шутливо борются на диване в гостиной. Исли слегка поддался. Ригальдо победил. 

– Исли, – вдруг позвал он, свернувшись под боком. По ногам у них ходил возмущенный вторжением кот. – Я тебя об одном прошу. Не дай мне схватиться за ружье, если этот хрен снова припрется.  
– Не дам, – серьезно сказал Исли, обнимая его за плечи. – Я не позволю, чтобы ты из-за него сел в тюрьму. 

Но уже в следующий раз, когда он услышал о Харви Смите, то сам испытал сильнейшее желание вышибить ему мозги.

***

 

– Я его ненавижу, – серьезно сказал Ригальдо. – И не понимаю, за что он мне послан. Это какая-то шутка уровня «Бог». 

Исли молча достал кошелек.

По его мнению, Джоанне причитались премиальные. Бедная женщина испытала психологическую травму на рабочем месте. Исли чувствовал себя виноватым и старался держаться солидно, но от всей ситуации его постоянно душил идиотский смех.

Со слов охраны, мистер Харви Смит дважды заявлялся в усадьбу днем, когда хозяев не было дома. Каждый раз он был уже безобразно пьян, с порога принимался скандалить, вопя о неблагодарном бесчувственном сыне, и ломился в ворота. Сегодня дежурил Итан, и, когда гость расстегнул штаны и стал мочиться возле забора, его терпение закончилось. Увидев выскочившего из будки мрачного охранника, гость подхватил штаны и, петляя сложными траекториями, укрылся в папоротниках. Итан остался караулить вверенную территорию.

Беглец объявился, когда домработница, приехавшая на своем грузовичке, закончила в доме с делами и выбралась за ворота. Стоило ей попрощаться с дежурным и подойти к озеру – наломать рогоза для внучки, – то из прибрежной осоки навстречу ей вывалился Харви Смит.

– Голый, что твой поросенок, – повторяла Джоанна угрюмо внимающей аудитории. – Если, конечно, представить татуированную свинью. И попер прямо ко мне, сверкая своими причиндалами…  
– О боже, – Ригальдо закрыл лицо.   
– ...потом споткнулся и растянулся в воде, задом кверху...   
– Она верещала так, что слышно было даже в Канаде, – признался Итан, глядя Исли в лицо.  
– Не то чтобы я не могла справиться с одним старым извращенцем, но я опасалась, что он сейчас утонет...

Исли протянул Джоанне еще несколько купюр. 

– Это слишком много, синьор Фёрст, – сказала та, косясь на Ригальдо. Все знали, насколько он строг насчет лишних трат.

Ригальдо выглядел настолько прибитым, что вообще не смотрел, что там делает Исли. Джоанна ловко спрятала деньги в рюкзак. 

– Вас проводить? – сунулся охранник, глядя, как Ригальдо идет мимо мостков в лес.

Исли покачал головой. Он не собирался останавливать Ригальдо, если тот опять решит проучить отца.

Вдвоем они шли по тропинке, петляющий между сосен, и видели несомненные признаки пребывания в лесу дорогого папаши: в черничнике валялась то смятая пачка от сигарет, то вдавленная банка пива, недоеденный, сиротливо брошенный пакет из-под чипсов. 

В какой-то момент мусор кончился и начались ноги.

Длинные тощие ноги Смита в засаленных черных штанах тянулись на север, а дальше, в высоких папоротниках, похрапывая, спал весь остальной Харви, по счастью, одетый. Выпавшая изо рта сигарета тлела возле его лица.  
Ригальдо втоптал ее в почву и пихнул отца в бок носком ботинка:  
– Вставай, свинья.

Какое там. Харви Смит богатырски храпел. 

Ригальдо ухватил его за жилетку, дернул, усаживая, и пару раз хлестнул по щекам:  
– Эй, ты, просыпайся!

Исли нашарил взглядом в траве небольшой пень и неспешно уселся. Судя по всему, процесс воскрешения бренного тела предстоял долгий. Его муж, отчаявшись получить внятный отклик, поднял с земли пивную банку и, зачерпнув воды в озере, плеснул отцу в лицо:   
– Давай уже!

Пребывавший до этого в бесчувствии Харви Смит молниеносно лягнул Ригальдо, а когда тот пошатнулся, вдруг вскинул руки, вцепился ему в рубашку и с силой саданул в лицо головой.

Исли вскочил, оттолкнул родственничка в сторону. Ригальдо рычал. Его разбитая и прикушенная нижняя губа наливалась синевой. Напротив него, покачиваясь, стоял Харви Смит и мрачно таращился налитыми кровью глазами.

– Вот же волчонок вырос, – с каким-то угрюмым восхищением хрипло сказал он. – Даром что голубой. Слушай меня, мальчишка: я половину Штатов проехал, чтобы увидеть сына. Это, блядь, необъяснимое чувство, когда у тебя есть сын. В моей жизни было много крутого. Были концерты... Песни... Женщины всякие... Но сын у меня только один, понял?..  
– Да какой я тебе сын, – Ригальдо вытер губу, с недоумением посмотрел на кровь. – Это еще доказать надо. Мало ли, с кем там спала моя мать на этих ваших... концертах. Она была королевой штата, козлина. Сколько я ее помню, вокруг нее всегда вились какие-то мужики. 

Исли ухватил гостя за плечи надежным захватом. Как оказалось, недостаточно ловко: спустя секунду у него в руках осталась только куртка. Сбросив ее, Смит остался в майке с черепами, и так, в майке, он и наскочил на Ригальдо, как грязный, тяжелый, пахнущий пивом и виски кабан.

– Не говори так о Дебби, паршивец, – сказал он, сбив Ригальдо с ног. – Не смей осуждать мать, недоделанный яппи. Это из-за тебя она не стала принимать участие в следующем туре, хотя тогда ты еще был как фасолина. Решила, понимаешь, не делать аборт, не поехала в Нью-Йорк! 

Да блядь, подумал Исли, швыряя куртку на землю. Шутки закончились.  
Ригальдо смотрел на отца с земли, растрепанный, бледный и злющий.

– Из-за меня? – прорычал он. – А кто ее обрюхатил? Кто ее трахал так, что она забеременела? Какой-то торчок, музыкантишка, говнорокер из Эймса, бунтарь уровня сельской школы! Если бы не ты, она бы уже через год была в Голливуде! Это из-за тебя она все бросила и спилась!  
– Вот они, дети, – покачиваясь, сказал Харви Смит, поворачиваясь к Исли. – Меняешь им подгузники, понимаешь. Даешь им тайленол, когда они болеют. Надеешься, что их будет не стыдно друзьям показать. Потом из них вырастает сопливый педик, которому не видать своих детей, как...

Кулак Исли смял ему губы. 

Харви удивленно хрюкнул и, шатнувшись вперед, обхватил его поперек туловища и с разбегу опрокинул в кусты. 

Их разнимали в четыре руки: и Ригальдо, и Итан. Когда вонючая туша, пахнущая мочой, перегаром, лекарствами сползла с Исли, тот сел, помятый и одуревший, и подумал, что даже в шестьдесят лет папаша Смит еще ого-го. 

– Где он? – спросил Исли, отдышавшись. – Вот это приключение...

Охранник молча махнул в сторону озера.

Отец Ригальдо резво трусил от них по колено в воде, предусмотрительно не приближаясь к берегу, где его могли изловить. Он скрылся в камышах быстрее, чем они могли бы поймать его.

– Хотите, чтобы я вызвал полицию? – задумчиво спросил Итан. – Или, не знаю, хотите, я в питомнике одолжу добермана?..

Исли с сомнением посмотрел на Ригальдо. Тот бездумно охлопывал себя по карманам, будто забыл, что уже полтора года как бросил курить. 

– Ебаный стыд, – заключил Исли, любуясь на отражающийся в озере частокол сосен. – Да пусть идет к черту. Лишь бы только голышом больше не приходил.

***

 

Итан придумал пробить папеньку по полицейской базе и нашел человека, который смог это осуществить. Уже через час Исли задумчиво разглядывал купленный отчет: судимость за кражу и вторая – за двоеженство, аресты за драки в пьяном виде, нападение на сотрудника полиции, дело о хранении наркотиков (участие не доказано).

– Не доказано, Карл! – всплеснул руками Ригальдо. 

Исли заинтересовали другие пункты:  
– Ты знаешь, а ведь он и сейчас женат, на какой-то дамочке из Майами. У тебя там есть сестры...  
– Нет у меня никаких сестер.   
– Сводные, по отцу...  
– Нет у меня родственников! – Ригальдо повысил голос. – И отца тоже нет. Эта... старая обезьяна не имеет ко мне отношения. Двадцать лет его не было – и еще столько бы не приезжал.

Он стоял у окна со стаканом виски и исправно пил с момента, когда они вошли в дом. Исли бросил листы на диван, поднялся и ткнулся в затылок Ригальдо носом.

– Так стыдно, – хрипло сказал Ригальдо. – Как будто все разом теперь перечеркнуто...  
– Что перечеркнуто, боже мой?  
– Да все, чего я достиг за эти годы, чтобы не быть сыном «Дебби Сегундо и Харви Смита». Образование, карьера, какой-то стиль в жизни, свой дом... Даже ты. Что, скажешь, не так?.. Ты обратил на меня внимание, когда я уже выкарабкался из болота. Вряд ли бы ты предложил встречаться мальчику из трейлера, сыну алкаша, осужденного за двоеженство. А теперь я опять чувствую, что не дотянул до планки. И что я в любой момент могу тебя опозорить – с таким-то папашей это легко.  
– Ну блядь, раз такое дело, давай уволим тебя с поста вице-президента и назначим... не знаю... Клариссу, – сердито сказал Исли. – Что за тараканы опять кормятся в твоей голове?..

Ригальдо поболтал растаявшим льдом в стакане.

– Думаю, что мне нельзя пить. У меня гены алкоголика.  
– А у меня, возможно, гены маньяка-убийцы, – напомнил Исли. – Хоть я и надеюсь, что Присцилла унаследовала свой психоз по линии отца. Слушай, ты серьезно стесняешься своего родственника... после того, что с тобой сделала моя семья?

Ригальдо вытаращился на него, чудом не поперхнувшись.

– Вот же умеешь ты все вывернуть наизнанку, – сказал он с осуждением. – Исли, я серьезно хочу, чтобы он исчез из Сиэтла, чтобы никто из знакомых его никогда не увидел.   
– Мне нанять киллера, или мы дадим ему денег, чтобы он отвязался?..  
– Только не денег. Черт, я не знаю даже. Может, сводить его на экскурсию в горы? Скажем, на этот гребанный стратовулкан?..  
– Хорошая мысль, – задумчиво сказал Исли. Он потянул Ригальдо на ближайший диван, и тот уселся, небрежно перекинув длинные ноги ему через колени. Исли стащил с него носки и принялся разминать стопы. – Но мистер Смит не похож на человека, который сможет одолеть четыре тысячи метров вверх. Он вообще как-то нехорошо выглядит, ты не заметил? Весь желтый, как просроченные морепродукты, раздутый и в синяках...  
– Еще бы – пьянствовать столько лет, – мрачно сказал Ригальдо. Он посмотрел на стакан в руках и отставил его на столик. – Не жалей его, Исли. «Почитай отца своего» – эта заповедь не для меня.

***

 

Наверное, только тем, что в итоге, снимая стресс, они все-таки изрядно упились, можно было объяснить то, что в спальне Ригальдо пихнул в руки Исли «игрушку».

С «игрушками» было сложно, как со всем, что Ригальдо относил к категории извращений. В сексе он был консерватором, что проявлялось даже в выборе порнофильмов. Исли знал, что Ригальдо не любит смотреть групповой секс, не переносит сцен со связыванием и откровенно скучает, если к действию подключается девушка. К фетишам у него тоже было двоякое отношение – нецелевое использование еды, например, он пуритански осуждал. Исли однажды удалось натянуть на него черные чулки, и это было чертовски вожделенное зрелище. Ригальдо позволил трахнуть себя в них, но повторять отказался. 

Набор «игрушек» Исли подарил ему из чистой вредности и чуть не получил фаллоимитатором в лоб. Об упаковке вспоминали крайне редко, в основном в качестве стеба, кое-что Исли попробовал на себе, что-то Ригальдо рискнул испытать «на спор». Сегодня был первый раз, когда Ригальдо сунул руку в ящик под кроватью, где все это богатство хранилось, просто так, без подъебок и уговоров. 

– Уверен? – спросил Исли. Голос прозвучал хрипло: раскинувшийся на кровати Ригальдо, голый, возбужденный, с порозовевшим лицом, выглядел так, что его хотелось немедленно отыметь, и совсем даже не силиконовым елдаком. 

Вместо ответа Ригальдо согнул ноги в коленях, а руки завел назад и ухватился за изголовье кровати. Его вставший член качнулся над животом. Глаза были полуприкрыты. В лицо Исли он не смотрел.

– Ладно, детка, – Исли выдавил столько смазки, что в ней можно было утонуть, и как следует размазал по силиконовому стволу. – Покажи мне, что ты придумал.

Фаллоимитатор был черный, внушительных размеров, слегка ребристый, Исли вводил его медленно, поступательно, опасаясь причинить боль. Руки Ригальдо, вцепившиеся в изголовье, напряглись.

– Оставь его, – сказал он, облизнув губы. – Я хочу сам. 

Исли неохотно повиновался. Штука уперлась своим основанием в матрас, изогнулась, и Ригальдо принялся насаживаться на нее – завораживающе порнографично. Он уперся ногами, широко развел колени и двигался, он подавался навстречу, скользя по черному стволу. Задний проход поджимался, втягивая в себя черную палку, и Исли в каком-то ступоре подумал, как же она помещается в Ригальдо.

Его член стоял, и это было мучительно. Хотелось немедленно вытащить из Ригальдо чертову палку и зацеловать его, так, чтобы не смог шевелиться.

Исли ни в жизни бы не подумал, что будет ревновать к куску черного силикона. 

Щеки Ригальдо покраснели еще сильнее, краска распространилась и на шею. Он двигался часто и мелко, сжал ягодицы, его член совершенно похабно тек. 

– Господи, я сейчас умру, – сказал Ригальдо и вдруг отпустил изголовье. Он перевернулся на живот и встал на колени, спрятал лицо в подушку. Фаллоимитатор по-прежнему был в нем. – Пожалуйста, – глухо донеслось до Исли, и он, мысленно выматерившись, взял палку в руку, выдавил еще смазки и принялся трахать Ригальдо в откляченный зад. Дикое зрелище. Больше всего Исли заводило, что до этого Ригальдо так и не прикоснулся к себе. 

Проклятая штука входила в него с хлюпанием. Исли закрыл глаза и крепко сжал свободной рукой ноющий член. Вот так, да. Вот так, детка. 

– О боже, – просипел Ригальдо. Он распластался по простыням, настойчиво ерзал. – О боже, да, да. 

«Я выкину эту штуку, – четко понял Исли. – Я выкину, и никогда больше...»

– Сильнее, – выдохнул Ригальдо. – Сильнее, Исли... Исли... Ис...

Он подавился своими стонами, вцепился зубами в подушку и задрожал. Исли дрочил себе, ненавидя все эксперименты до чистой сияющей ярости. Его напряжение вылилось на простыни в несколько мучительных толчков в кулак.

– Я все, – простонал Ригальдо и дрыгнул задницей. – Убери его. 

Исли распахнул глаза и поспешил ему помочь.

Не говоря ни слова, Ригальдо вытерся краем простыни и натянул одеяло до груди.

Исли крепко притиснул его к себе. Ему вдруг стало неуютно. 

– Все хорошо?..  
– Нормально, – Ригальдо тихо фыркнул. – Конечно, все нормально. Своеобразный опыт. Я запомню. 

Они полежали немного, потом Ригальдо встал и ушел в душ. Исли дождался, пока за ним плотно закроется дверь, собрал все «интересные штучки» в один пакет и утрамбовал в кейс, чтобы избавиться по пути на работу, а потом включил телевизор и сразу попал на старые «Звездные войны».

Когда Ригальдо вернулся, одетый в полотенце на бедрах, Исли увидел, что он снова хмурится.

Ощущение, что Харви Смит поселился в их доме, становилось все более реальным.

– Темная сторона силы гнетет тебя, юный падаван?..

Ригальдо развернулся, глянул с удивленной усмешкой.

– О боже, спасибо. Теперь я наконец понял, что чувствовал Люк. Но Вейдера хоть было не стыдно показать людям...  
– Знаешь, нам надо постараться и подкараулить его, когда он будет трезв, – сказал Исли. – Конечно, он будет с похмелья, но мы должны убедить его, что ему лучше вернуться во Флориду. Мне уже надоел этот концерт одной звезды.  
– Конечно, подкараулим, – Ригальдо влез на кровать ему под руку. – Главное – не вступить на путь саморазрушения, о учитель. 

Представив путь саморазрушения, почему-то выложенный силиконовыми самотыками, Исли зажмурился и подумал, что им стоит научиться снимать стресс каким-нибудь безвредным способом, без алкоголя и посторонних предметов в заднице. Может быть, медитация или что-то вроде того. 

Он не досмотрел фильм – его сморил сон, и в дреме ему снились летающие силиконовые фаллосы и медитирующий в шлеме Вейдера Даэ.

***

 

Третий квартал ознаменовался изменениями на рынке лесной промышленности. Рабочие недели летели галопом, выбивая из Исли все не относящиеся к бизнесу мысли, даже такие, как существование у мужа отца-алкоголика или будущая свадьба Лаки и Клэр. 

Первый день сентября не отличался от прочих.

Исли провел совещание, вернулся с переговоров, потом поприсутствовал на подписании контракта – они приобрели 37 тысяч гектаров леса в пяти северо-восточных округах штата Алабама – присутствовал чисто номинально, потому что сделкой занимался Ригальдо. Глядя, как он уверенно пожимает руки партнерам, Исли чувствовал удовлетворение и гордость. Выйдя из конференц-зала, Исли еще немного понаблюдал за своим вице-президентом, раздвинув полоски жалюзи. Ригальдо выглядел сдержанно, вел себя крайне профессионально, и только Исли знал, что под высоким жестким воротничком дорогой рубашки у него на шее цветет засос. 

Исли подумал о том, какой же он сам чертовский везунчик – ему позволено видеть другую сторону Ригальдо. Знать о нем то, о чем не знает никто больше. И Исли ценил обе его стороны.

– Мистер Фёрст, вам звонок из аналитического отдела, – от Люсиэлы убийственно тянуло тяжелым и сладким ароматом «Пойзон». Исли непроизвольно задержал дыхание.

Кажется, Люсиэла объявила сезон охоты на корпоративных партнеров. 

– А, ладно, сейчас отвечу, – Исли сбежал в свой кабинет. Здесь было хорошо.   
– Что нового? – спросил он у телефонной трубки, перебирая факсы.  
– Международный Совет по нормам и правилам изменил нормативы использования массивной древесины. Таким образом, в Штатах появятся три новых типа строительства, и среди них деревянные здания до 18-ти этажей...  
– Очень хорошо, – задумчиво сказал Исли.   
– Это увеличит потребление деревянных конструкций... По предварительным прогнозам, на 1,5 миллиарда бордфутов в год, мистер Фёрст.   
– Ого, – сказал Исли и сделал себе пометку: если дело с этими деревянными небоскребами выгорит, на волне модного хайпа можно будет успеть заработать. Кто стал бы жить в небоскребе из дерева, он, правда, представлял себе слабо. Хотя вот, например, Даэ стал бы.   
– Спасибо, – сказал он и положил трубку. Открыл рабочую почту и принялся разбирать сообщения. Почти сразу же кто-то поскребся в дверь его кабинета. Сквозь жалюзи был виден мышиный серый костюм и рыжие волосы. 

Кларисса.

Исли посмотрел: Люсиэлы в приемной не было. Кларисса топталась под кабинетом, не решаясь войти. 

На селекторе снова замигал входящий вызов. Исли махнул рукой секретарю Ригальдо, чтобы заходила, и поднял трубку.

– Да, Галк?..   
– Мистер Фёрст, – серьезно сказал начальник его службы безопасности. – У нас тут сейчас был скандал на проходной.   
– Что, снова пикет «зеленых»?..  
– Нет, сэр, подозрительный посетитель.  
– Желтая пресса?..   
– Нет, – Галк вздохнул. – Я бы сказал, это был маргинал.  
– Твои ребята не могут справиться с маргиналом?..  
– Этот посетитель настойчиво спрашивал мистера Сегундо. Настойчиво. Спрашивал.   
– О боже, – рука Исли замерла над мышкой. – Мужик в татуировках?

Кларисса, переминающаяся посреди кабинета, побагровела и раскрыла рот.

– Галк, – он стремительно поднялся со своего места, схватил пиджак со спинки кресла, перекинул через руку и замахал на Клариссу: потом, все потом. – Задержи его. Я сейчас подойду.   
– Но он...  
– Я уже иду, – повторил Исли. 

Когда он, едва ли не чеканя от ярости шаг, вылетел из кабинета, за ним раздался дробный стук каблучков:  
– Мистер Фёрст!..

Исли, уже нырнувший на пожарную лестницу и сбежавший на один пролет вниз, поднял голову. Кларисса смотрела на него сверху, перегнувшись через перила. 

– Простите, мисс Фортисью, – искренне сказал он. – Я сейчас не могу с вами говорить. Найдите меня позже, ладно?..  
– Но мне надо вам рассказать!..

Исли махнул рукой: позже, пожалуйста, – и совершенно несолидно ринулся вниз, перепрыгивая через ступени. Его душила ослепительная злость. Мистер Харви Смит, похоже, отчаялся снова застать Ригальдо в доме, и вот заявился к ним в офис своей собственной вонючей персоной. Сообразил нагуглить адрес «Нордвуда», значит, еще не пропил все мозги – только совесть. 

«Если этот козел… Этот старый хрыч только посмеет проболтаться внизу о том, кто он такой... Я сотру его в порошок», – думал Исли, скользя вспотевшей рукой по металлическим перилам запасной лестницы. Он почему-то сразу в красках представил, какой шок будет у Ригальдо. Самому Исли было, честно говоря, все равно. После того, как его трижды пропустили через мясорубку криминальных новостей, он считал, что ему уже практически нечего стесняться. Но Ригальдо, полжизни положивший на то, чтобы избавиться от клейма «мальчика из трейлера», насчет себя так не считал. 

Он снова вспомнил лицо Ригальдо, ужас и ярость, с которыми тот смотрел на отца при первой встрече, ярко вообразил, как будут торжествовать злопыхатели, и сжал зубы. Да ну нахуй. Он разберется с этим засранцем.

Первой и главной неприятной новостью стало то, что внизу Харви Смита не оказалось.

– Я не договорил, – Галк хмурился и потел, на лбу у него блестела тяжелая капля, и сильная шея, сдавленная форменным синим воротничком, побагровела, хотя в помещении для охраны было не жарко, климатизатор исправно работал. – Он ушел почти сразу, как стало ясно, что ребята его не пропустят. Сперва сел у входа, а потом выскочил за дверь. А через какое-то время его засекли камеры на подземной парковке.   
– Он нашел открытый пожарный выход? – спросил Исли, стараясь держать себя в руках. – То есть сейчас он где-то здесь, в здании?

Галк угрюмо кивнул. 

– Галк, ну какого?.. – устало спросил Исли. – Я за что плачу вам?..

Галк молча сжал пудовые кулаки.

– Сэр, это моя вина, – вклинился дежурный парнишка в форме. – Это я не досмотрел за пожарным входом. Я просто не думал...  
– Не думал, что надо работать, даже если ты охраняешь бумажную контору? – повернулся к нему Исли. – А если бы это был террорист с бомбой?   
– Сэр...  
– Ты уволен. Галк, что тут было?  
– Давайте я вам покажу, – Галк посторонился, пропуская Исли к мониторам.

Когда включилась запись с камер в холле, Исли чуть не застонал. 

Он сразу увидел Смита. Тот, как черная растрепанная ворона, покачивался прямо посреди идеального хайтек-холла и исподлобья оглядывался, будто не понимал, где он. А потом, встрепенувшись и мотнув длинными сальными волосами, нацелился на ресепшен. Аккуратненькая девушка слегка изменилась в лице. Харви что-то ей долго втирал, перегнувшись через стойку. Девушка послушно подняла трубку внутренней связи, выслушала абонента и сокрушенно покачала головой. И тут Харви трахнул кулаком по столешнице так, что подскочили ручки для посетителей. У девушки сделалось такое лицо, будто она сейчас заплачет. Харви еще раз стукнул по столу и что-то беззвучно выкрикнул. А больше ничего не успел сделать: подоспевшая охрана скрутила его и под локти вывела за проходную.

– Чего он хотел? – помолчав, спросил Исли.   
– Мистера Сегундо, и немедленно. Вероника сказала, что тот на переговорах, и, как обычно, предложила записаться на прием или решить проблему через менеджера... Тут он и психанул.   
– Он представился? – перебил Исли. Галк молчал, и Исли повторил с нажимом: – Он представился?  
– Да, – признался Галк. – У него и документы с собой были. А если вы насчет того, что он пять раз повторил, к кому и зачем приперся...

Исли закрыл глаза. Это было второй плохой новостью. 

– То это я один пока слышал.  
– Вот и хорошо, что один, – сказал Исли, не двигаясь. – Ты меня понимаешь?  
– Как не понимать.

Дежурные разделились: кто-то ушел рыскать по коридорам, кто-то остался отслеживать изображения с камер. 

Исли раз за разом проматывал запись в холле, чувствуя какое-то отупение. 

Харви Смит выглядел плохо. Во-первых, он был пьян самым гнусным образом, как будто последний глоток сделал прямо перед вращающейся дверью «Нордвуда», во-вторых, он был весь каким-то помятым, как жеванная папиросная бумага. Время от времени он подносил руку к лицу и кашлял в кулак.

Охрана переговаривалась по рации, прочесывая коридоры. Исли не обольщался – пьяного папеньку могло занести куда угодно. Он мог вломиться в кабинет к главному бухгалтеру, облегчиться в кадку с офисными растениями или устроить скандал в опен-спейсе. «Хоть бы он свернул себе шею, катаясь на эскалаторах», – пожелал Исли и понял, что действительно жаждет этого. 

У него зазвонил телефон. Исли бросил взгляд на экран: Ригальдо.

– Я закончил, – довольно сказал его муж. – Пообедаем?  
– Иди в мой кабинет, пожалуйста, – ответил Исли, покидая помещение охраны. Дежурный у него за спиной негромко произнес: «Не знаю, куда он подевался. Может, все же ушел?» 

Исли обернулся на ходу:  
– Ищите лучше!  
– А что случилось? – было слышно, как Ригальдо шуршит бумагами. – Где ты ходишь?  
– Ригальдо, сиди в моем кабинете и никуда не уходи, – взмолился Исли. – Я сейчас подойду.

У эскалатора к нему снова сунулась Кларисса. Вид у нее был запыхавшийся. Блузка расстегнулась, а волосы растрепались.

– Мисс Фортисью, – прогремел надо всем этажом голос Люсиэлы. Она как раз вышла из-за угла. – На что это вы похожи! Здесь что, идет конкурс нижнего белья? У нас тут дресс-код, между прочим!

Не найдя в себе сейчас сил вступиться за жизнь рыжей дурочки, Исли оставил Люсиэлу доедать секретаршу Ригальдо, а сам, погрузившись в почти философское спокойствие, поднялся наверх.

Ригальдо стоял у окна его кабинета, не слишком довольный, и крутил ключи от машины на пальце.

– Мы попадем в пробку, если не поторопимся, – сказал он, разглядывая Даунтаун сквозь стекло. – А у меня после перерыва встреча. Откуда такая таинственность? Что случилось?  
– Ты только не расстраивайся... – сказал Исли, думая, что это самая уебищная фраза на свете, за которой обычно следует всякое «мы ампутировали вам ногу». – Твой отец здесь.

Ригальдо не расстроился.

Он резко побледнел, тяжело оперся на стол и перестал дышать.

Исли не помнил себя: как он ловил Ригальдо и усаживал его прямо на пол у кадки с карликовым японским кедром, как распускал на нем галстук и шлепал его по щекам. Наверное, все это заняло пару секунд, не больше, потому что Ригальдо почти сразу побагровел, распахнул глаза и сделал вдох с таким звуком, с которым воду засасывает в воронку слива. Только тогда Исли отпустил его и поднялся на непослушных ногах, чтобы открыть окно. 

– Где он? – хрипло спросил Ригальдо, обмахиваясь папкой. 

Исли снова сел перед ним на корточки.

– В том-то и беда: я не знаю, – виновато признался он. – Он исчез из холла, но охранники видели, как он снова вошел в здание через дверь на парковке.  
– Он пьяный? – Ригальдо смотрел на него сквозь прилипшую к влажному лбу челку. – Как тогда, с Джоанной?

Исли помедлил и кивнул. 

– Какой пиздец, – сказал Ригальдо, глядя в сторону. – Я уволюсь.

Он сказал это так глухо, что Исли мгновенно завелся, чутьем понимая, что такую херню Ригальдо может выдать и на полном серьезе. 

– Очень хорошо, – он снова поднялся на ноги. – А лучше сделай сеппуку. Надежнее. Так тебе гарантированно не придется больше ни за кого краснеть.

За спиной Исли тихо приоткрылась дверь. Ригальдо поднял голову и скривился:  
– Фортисью, вас не учили стучаться?..  
– Простите, – пискнула Кларисса. Исли без интереса посмотрел на нее, и она одернула пиджак, видимо, набираясь смелости. – Но я никуда не уйду, пока не узнаю, что делать с мистером Смитом.  
– С кем?! – Ригальдо мгновенно оказался на ногах.   
– С мистером Смитом, – сказала Кларисса тихо и твердо. – Пожилым джентльменом в татуировках. Он в кладовой со списанной оргтехникой на третьем этаже.  
– А что он там делает? – почему-то шепотом спросил Исли.

Кларисса посмотрела на него, как на ребенка. 

– Так я его заманила туда, – сказала она кротко. – И... заперла. Это же ничего, что я уже давно его там закрыла?..

По пути на второй этаж Исли удалось добиться от запыхавшейся Клариссы связного доклада: она наткнулась на мужика, похожего на потертую версию Осборна, когда он сосредоточенно пинал дверь туалета, разматывая вокруг себя метры туалетной бумаги. Кларисса сперва шарахнулась от него и хотела вызвать охрану, но потом – тут Ригальдо возвел глаза к потолку – подошла к нему и спросила, чем может ему помочь. Кларисса водила его, едва переставляющего ноги, по помещениям для техобслуживания, пока не выбрала подходящее, чтобы...

– И почему вы его закрыли, Кларисса?..  
– Ну как же, – она покосилась на Ригальдо и сунула руки за спину, – ведь он мне представился. Наверное, я заперла бы и своего отца, если бы он так... бузил.

Ригальдо споткнулся, но мужественно воздержался от комментариев, а Исли не стал стесняться и рассмеялся. У самых дверей в подсобку он остановился и поцеловал Клариссе руку.

Кларисса отчаянно запунцовела. 

– Мисс Фортисью, – проникновенно сказал Исли. – Мне кажется, вы заслужили вознаграждение. За находчивость и оперативность...  
– Спасибо, агент Старлинг, – буркнул Ригальдо, но они оба его услышали.  
– ...но вы же понимаете, что об этом лучше не распространяться? Вы же знакомы с понятием корпоративной тайны?  
– Конечно, – тихо сказала Кларисса. – А то вы меня уволите.  
– Это в лучшем случае, – серьезно сказал Исли и показал на мрачную рожу Ригальдо. – Посмотрите-ка на него. В худшем он вас съест. Верите?

Кларисса взглянула на шефа так зачарованно, что было ясно: она верит.

– Я, правда, немного волнуюсь, что ему там может быть душно, – призналась она, проворачивая в замке ключ. – Он так колотил в дверь. Хорошо, что здесь днем почти никто не ходит. Надеюсь, он меня не убьет сейчас...  
– Не убьет, – хмуро сказал Ригальдо, оттесняя ее назад, и распахнул дверь. 

Харви Смит не бузил и не рвался никого убивать. Он спал, положив голову на коробку с принтером, обнимая ее обеими руками. В кладовой одуряюще пахло спиртным. От могучего храпа сотрясались сложенные друг на друга клавиатуры. 

– Надо его как-то транспортировать до машины, – сказал Исли, опираясь на дверь. – Мисс Фортисью, сделайте, пожалуйста, ему двойной кофе...

К его удивлению, Ригальдо крепко взял его за плечо, отодвинул от двери и молча запер ее, спрятав ключ в кармане пиджака.

– Два кофе, – хмуро сказал он Клариссе, – в кабинет мистера Фёрста. И каких-нибудь бутербродов. Похоже, обедать мы сегодня не пойдем.  
– Ты хочешь оставить его здесь, что ли? – Исли с сомнением посмотрел на дверь кладовой.   
– Я хочу хоть раз за эту неделю увидеть его трезвым, – зло сказал Ригальдо. – Для этого надо застать его, когда он проснется. Ты сам так говорил. Фортисью, у вас паралич, что вы встали на месте?.. – зарычал он, и Кларисса с испуганным визгом сорвалась вперед.

***

 

Проспавшийся Харви Смит был еще хуже пьяного Харви Смита.

Он сидел напротив Исли на стуле для посетителей, расставив ноги, обрюзгший, отечный, и от него пахло сшибающей с ног смесью перегара и застарелого нездоровья. Он часто тер лицо ярко-красными ладонями. Сосуды его белков полопались, и поэтому, косясь исподлобья налитыми кровью глазами, он смахивал на контуженного ударом по лбу быка. 

Перед ним стоял кофе, но он к нему даже не прикоснулся, зато выхлебал целую бутылку воды.

Исли рассматривал его в упор, испытывая здоровое отвращение. Когда Харви, напившись, утер губы, и его взгляд несколько сфокусировался, Исли заложил ногу за ногу и сказал:

– Мистер Смит, давайте в этот раз по существу. Какую цель вы преследовали, разыскивая Ригальдо? Только не надо рассказывать о внезапно вспыхнувших родственных чувствах. 

Они были в кабинете втроем: Ригальдо стоял у панорамного окна, скрестив руки. Свет на всем этаже был приглушен, Люсиэла давно ушла – Харви проспал в кладовой до темноты. Смит часто поглядывал в сторону сына, но Ригальдо упорно не оборачивался, как будто не хотел даже смотреть на отца. 

Исли ждал, что Харви будет продолжать взбрыкивать и отпираться, но тот молча полез во внутренний карман куртки и вытащил пачку изломанных, смятых бумаг.

Исли только взглянул на заголовок и у него вырвался вздох:   
– Пересадка печени? Серьезно?..

Ригальдо мгновенно нарушил свое ледяное молчание.   
– Видишь, я ведь говорил тебе! – всплеснул он руками. – Правда, я ставил на новую почку!

Его отец невразумительно и неразборчиво огрызнулся и закашлялся. 

Исли угрюмо продолжать читать документы. 

Харви Смит не стоял в очереди на ожидание донорской печени, поскольку не прошел рекомендованное – и очень недешевое – обследование. Исли просматривал список тестов и приложенные прайсы, а также общую информацию о принципах трансплантации. Взгляд зацепился за фразу «если они являются родственниками, шансы на совместимость повышаются».

Исли аккуратно сложил листы – сперва вдвое, потом вчетверо, а потом сделал из них кораблик. И, глядя Харви в глаза, сказал:

– Нет. Ни за что. Даже если бы у вас хватило мозгов не начинать знакомство с хамства и оскорблений в адрес его матери, я не дал бы ему это сделать.

Ригальдо стремительно подошел, вырвал у него кораблик, развернул и принялся читать. Смит побагровел и надулся. 

– Да я ни на что такое и не рассчитывал, – буркнул он. – Дождешься по нынешним временам. А вот немного субсидий и пара звонков, чтобы обойти очередь, не помешает... Я знаю, что у богатых все дорожки короче, в том числе и в трансплантационный центр... А я соглашусь и на донорскую печень от чужого покойника...

Ригальдо на него зашипел. На самом деле зашипел, как гадюка. 

– Субсидий тебе? – сказал он, бешено сверкая глазами. – На новую печень? Старая стала отваливаться?! Тебя устроит перевод от счастливо обретенного сына или надо наличными? И где ты будешь ждать, пока Исли сделает «пару звонков», здесь, на диванчике? Или, быть может, тебя поселить в пентхаусе в «Четырех сезонах»?

Исли покачивал носком туфли и молчал, хотя ему тоже было, что сказать. 

– Почему ты вообще смеешь на что-то рассчитывать? Просто так заявившись в Сиэтл и напомнив, что ты мой отец, обоссав мой забор, опозорив меня перед служащими? Как тебе вообще пришло в голову, что тебя ждут здесь какие-то... субсидии?!

Харви Смит посмотрел на Ригальдо из-под набрякших век, яростно почесал татуированное предплечье, как будто его мучил невыносимый зуд, и ответил:  
– Я решил так, потому что ты добрый мальчик, сынок. Только очень добрый мальчик продолжал бы приезжать в Эймс, просто чтобы навести порядок на могиле старушки Маргарет.

«Старт-слово», – подумал Исли, напрягшись. И не угадал. Ригальдо несколько минут гневно смотрел на отца, потом его кулаки медленно разжались. 

– Хорошо, что ты напомнил об этом, – сказал он высоким голосом. – О кладбище. 

Исли смотрел на него с тревогой, не понимая, к чему он ведет. 

– Знаешь, – продолжал Ригальдо, задрав подбородок. – Маргарет умерла, потому что у нее был диабет, вот в чем штука. Тогда у меня не было денег, чтобы перевезти ее в Сиэтл, чтобы присматривать за ней, осуществлять уход, как оно того требовало. Потом у меня появились деньги, но она уже умерла. Теперь здесь появляешься ты, со своей пропитой печенью. И знаешь, что я скажу? Ебись ты конем. Это очень хорошо, что ты музыкант. Так тебе будет проще насобирать под мостом на билет на автобус до соседнего штата. Просто потому, что от меня ты не получишь ни цента. Понял?

– Понял, – после паузы ответил его отец. Его заметно потряхивало, видимо, с похмелья, но голос звучал самоуверенно. – Так вот нет у меня других вариантов, сынок. Ты уж прости, но я буду являться к тебе на работу, пока ты меня не проспонсируешь. А велишь охране не пускать – так я продам душещипательную историю о черством сыне какой-нибудь желтой прессе. Что делать, из всех моих сосунков ты один состоятельный и совершеннолетний. 

Они с Ригальдо взглянули друг на друга с одинаковым презрением. 

Исли поднялся из кресла, собираясь поставить это зарвавшееся говно на место, но тут Ригальдо сжал его плечо. 

– У меня есть другое предложение, – сказал он тихим и отвратительно спокойным голосом, от которого у Исли волосы на загривке зашевелились. – Ты пиздуешь отсюда, раскланиваясь на каждом шагу, а я заминаю историю с секретаршей. Или уже сегодня ты будешь давать показания в участке.

«С какой секретаршей?» – хотел спросить Исли, но ничего не сказал, потому что через секунду этот вопрос задал Харви.

– С моей секретаршей, – тихо и страшно ответил Ригальдо. – Которая провела тебя по коридорам. Такая рыжая, маленькая. Ты помнишь, что ты устроил? Я думаю, тебе это не сойдет с рук.

К изумлению Исли, Смит тревожно поерзал.

– Я помню, – хрипло сказал он. – Была какая-то рыжая. Вела меня под руку, макушкой едва мне по плечо. Что, что случилось?..  
– Тебя ведь уже привлекали за драки и приставания, – тяжело обронил Ригальдо. – А в этот раз все заснято на камеру. Камеры у нас в каждом коридоре, если ты не заметил. Не думаю, что вам с ней удастся разойтись по-хорошему. Если тебе впаяют срок, про любую терапию можешь забыть. 

Смит схватил со стола кофе и опрокинул его в себя.

– Где она? – рявкнул он. – Где эта девчонка?   
– Решил запугать ее? – прошипел Ригальдо над головой Исли. – Иди нахуй. Не надо было светить своим хером перед камерами. Я же сказал, ты меня опозорил. Но если ты сядешь, решится много проблем, так что я даже не знаю...

Этого Исли уже не мог вынести. Он сделал Смиту знак сидеть на месте и выволок Ригальдо из кабинета.

– Где Фортисью? – спросил он, едва они оказались в приемной. – Почему вы мне ничего не сказали?

Ригальдо закатил глаза.

– Откуда я знаю, где, я ее давно отпустил. Должно быть, дома, со своей дорогой сестрицей. Может быть, с нашим сисадмином. Мы обговорили с ней этот вариант сразу. Она согласилась, что это чмо нужно будет припугнуть.

С плеч Исли как будто упала непонятная тяжесть.

– Ты очень нагло блефуешь, – сказал он с укором.

Ригальдо взирал на него с прежней злой рожей. Они прекрасно знали, что папа Смит пялится на них сквозь стеклянные двери. Ригальдо повернулся к нему затылком и сказал: 

– Нагло не нагло, но на него действует. Исли, этот человек все прекрасно о себе знает, потому и занервничал. Если вспомнишь, несколько дней назад он голым прыгнул на нашу домработницу. Я просто уже не знал, как стереть с его рожи эту ухмылку.   
– И что дальше? – Исли тоже постарался придать лицу скорбное выражение. – А если он потребует записи?..  
– Хрен ему, а не записи, – Ригальдо неожиданно шарахнул кулаком по стене. 

Папа Смит дернулся на своем стуле. А потом Ригальдо схватил Исли за плечи и потащил в коридор.

– Слушай, ты все портишь своей скептической миной. Иди пока, попей кофе.  
– Я тебя с ним не оставлю.   
– Я больше не буду драться, обещаю. Мы просто поговорим, как... два мужика из Эймса.  
– Мне кажется, эти условия взаимно исключают друг друга, – вздохнул Исли. Ему до смерти не хотелось оставлять Ригальдо наедине с отцом.  
– Не переживай, – хмуро сказал Ригальдо. – Надо уже перерезать эту пуповину.

***

 

Теплый и задушевный разговор между «мужиками из Эймса» занял сорок минут. Все это время Исли сидел в пустой и полутемной приемной и терпеливо наблюдал через стекло, как его муж, нависая над Харви Смитом, продолжает что-то ему вкручивать, жестко кривя рот. 

Смит огрызался, но с каждым разом все тише и реже, и его красное лицо сильно мрачнело. Исли смотрел, как он вжимается в спинку стула, и самокритично думал, какого же дурака они с Ригальдо сваляли: могли ведь разыграть эту карту с «домогательствами», еще когда Смит выскочил голым перед Джоанной, и не пришлось бы блефовать. 

Ступили, прямо скажем. Два лося.

Похоже, диалог завершился не в пользу тестя: Ригальдо с надменным лицом присел на край стола. Смит сунул руку в карман куртки, достал сигареты. Ригальдо что-то резко сказал, и его отец выронил пачку. Муж Исли поднялся, перекинул через плечо пиджак и двинулся к двери, суровый, как ангел мщения. И Харви Смит – о чудо – тяжело поднялся и потрусил следом, послушный, как кроткая овечка.

Когда они вышли в приемную, Исли проводил тестя взглядом, решив помалкивать, чтобы не спутать Ригальдо карты. Тот действовал четко, указал отцу на диван и вызвал охрану. Галк появился почти мгновенно. Исли оценил, что начальник службы безопасности лично караулит их, видимо, не желая повторения неприятных эксцессов. Они обменялись взглядами.

– Галк, проследите, чтобы наш гость подождал меня у машины, – отрывисто попросил Ригальдо. Галк молча кивнул, на секунду будто случайно продемонстрировал «гостю» кобуру под пиджаком и как-то очень ловко направил Харви в сторону выхода.

Стоило тестю и возвышающемуся над ним конвоиру скрыться в лифте, как Исли вопросительно посмотрел на своего мужа. Тот уткнул нос в телефон. Исли пришлось его окликнуть. 

– Да, мы вроде все, разобрались, – сказал Ригальдо, быстро касаясь экрана. – Я его запугал так, что он ходить не может.   
– Что будем делать дальше? – Исли склонил голову к плечу. – Если его отпустить в мотель, или где он там обитает, к утру он снова будет пьяным и невменяемым...  
– Поэтому мы никуда его не отпустим, – Ригальдо развернул к нему экран телефона с каким-то расписанием. – Ночной автобус в Портленд отправляется через час. Я забронировал у них на сайте последний билет на рейс.  
– Ты хочешь отправить его через всю страну с пересадками на автобусах?..  
– Это привычный для него способ передвижения. Это говно вечно пьяное не пускают ни в один самолет.  
– О боже, – Исли поднялся. – Ладно, поехали. Я сто лет не был на автовокзале. 

Ригальдо положил руку ему на плечо.

– Тебе туда не надо.  
– С чего это?  
– Исли, – Ригальдо быстро собрался, глянул ему в глаза. – Он выступает на публику, когда у него есть свидетели. Такая, блядь, неукротимая творческая личность. Наедине со мной он сдувается, как проколотый гондон.   
– Не давай ему выпить, пока не сядет в автобус.  
– Запихаю его в «Фокус» и буду караулить, как... родного отца. А ты отправляйся домой, через два часа я подъеду.  
– Ладно, – Исли проводил его до запасной лестницы, ведущей на парковку. – Лети, пока он не передумал. Когда освободишься, позвони.

Ригальдо коротко сжал ему руку и понесся вниз по ступеням.

Домой Исли собрался не сразу, предался ленивому шопингу, пользуясь тем, что в кои-то веки никто рядом не ворчит. Ригальдо задрал его своим двойным отношением к статусным шмоткам, да и к любым хорошим вещам вообще. Прекрасно было понятно, на что он западает и дрочит, но почему-то, чтобы его уговорить, каждый раз надо было разыгрывать целое представление. Обычно Исли не имел ничего против, но в перспективе на осень у него была свадьба Лаки. Нормальная свадьба, с друзьями жениха и подругами невесты, а также ее многочисленными родственниками. Такая свадьба, спокойно и с удовольствием думал Исли, чтобы заткнуть всем недовольным и завистникам рты. Поэтому ему было совсем не до мелких загонов Ригальдо. На нем лежала семейная ответственность – проследить, чтобы Лаки не отправился к алтарю в рваных джинсах. «Поправка, – тут же осадил себя Исли. – Проследить, чтобы он в этих джинсах к алтарю не опоздал». 

После покупок он перекусил и долго сидел с чашкой кофе в маленькой кофейне, прислушиваясь к звукам джаза и наблюдая за легко одетыми прохожими. Молодая женщина провезла коляску с близнецами, за тумбой украдкой курил парень в костюме клоуна, напоминая затаившегося Пеннивайза. На углу выступал квартет уличных музыкантов. Когда совсем стемнело, вспыхнули фонари. Осень была в самом-самом начале. Скоро Сиэтл опять затянет моросящими тучами, но пока в городе было на удивление сухо и тепло.

Ригальдо все не звонил, и Исли сам набрал его номер. Трубку долго не брали, и Исли подумал, что Ригальдо наверняка за рулем.

– Ну что, ты его сбагрил? – спросил он, когда звонок наконец прошел. – Я тут немного задержался. Наверное, ты будешь дома раньше. Купить вина, чтобы отпраздновать победу?

Трубка молчала. В ней что-то тоненько пикало, эхом отдавались чужие голоса. Как будто Ригальдо находился в большом свободном помещении.

– Ригальдо? – позвал Исли, разглядывая темный коричневый ободок кофе, оставшийся на дне фарфоровой чашки.   
– Я, – отозвался его муж после паузы. Исли, собравшийся махнуть официанту, чтобы тащил счет, медленно положил руку. Его внезапно, как зубная боль, одолело дурное предчувствие.  
– Что-то случилось? – тихо спросил он. – Смит не уехал? Все еще с тобой?  
– Со мной, – опять после долгого промежутка ответил Ригальдо. – Не уехал. Мы в Харборвью.

У Исли мгновенно заломило виски. От накатившего бешенства повлажнели ладони. Сука, он так и знал, что Смит что-нибудь выкинет.

– Вы в приемном покое? – спросил он, не глядя оставляя чаевые. – Подрались?.. Что он натворил?..  
– Нет, я сижу в вестибюле, а он в реанимации, – сказал Ригальдо все так же заторможенно. – По-моему, он пытается умереть.

Квартет музыкантов на улице принялся складывать инструменты.

Исли проводил взглядом фарфоровую чашку, которую официант поставил на поднос, и сжал телефон в скользкой от пота руке.

– Жди там, в вестибюле, – зачем-то сказал он в трубку. – Я скоро буду. Никуда не уходи.  
– Да куда же я денусь, – хрипло сказал Ригальдо. Исли уже был в дверях. 

Официант догнал его на улице, чтобы сообщить, что он оставил свои пакеты.

***

 

К счастью для заполошно стучащего сердца Исли, Ригальдо нашелся в огромном вестибюле почти сразу – сидел под распределительным табло, светящимся яркими стрелками. И к счастью для них для всех, он был жив и невредим.

– Я нихуя не понял, что случилось, – сказал он, глядя мимо Исли в сторону приемного покоя. У него было хмурое, напряженное лицо. – Все шло по плану. Мы сидели в машине на парковке автовокзала. Этот канючил, что ему надо выпить, но я заблокировал двери. Вдруг он... Смит... наклонился вперед, натянув ремень безопасности, и... Знаешь, у него изо рта пошла кровь. Как в ужастике. Его прямо вывернуло алым на резиновый коврик.

Исли коснулся его лица, сдвинул со лба волосы. Ригальдо не пошевелился, не отстранился, как будто не заметил. 

– Мне двадцать девять лет, но я звал помощь на весь автовокзал, как ребенок, – угрюмо сказал, продолжая смотреть в одну точку. – Может быть, надо было что-то делать, не знаю. Я смог только выволочь его на асфальт и уложить на бок, а сам стоял над ним и исходил на говно от злости.  
– Ригальдо, ты же не парамедик.   
– Я знаю. Но я ненавижу беспомощность.   
– Что было дальше?  
– Он стал бледно-желтым, как воск, а потом потерял сознание. Потом... приехала скорая.   
– Ты сказал, что ты его сын?  
– Сказал. На них, кажется, это не произвело впечатления. Его привезли сюда и забрали в операционную. Мне ничего не рассказывают, а Клэр сегодня не работает, – Ригальдо поиграл желваками, а потом неохотно добавил: – Мне кажется, это какой-то кошмар.

Исли снова погладил его по волосам, распрямил уголки рубашки. Ригальдо скривил губы.

– Ох, брось ты. Я совсем его не жалею и не чувствую ничего такого... родственного. Меня просто тошнит от того, что все так получилось. Так, что хочется орать в голос.  
– Конечно, – кивнул Исли. – Я понимаю. Не хочешь пойти перекусить здесь рядом чего-то по-быстрому? Я позвоню тебе, если кто-то придет.

Ригальдо помотал головой, упрямо сжал губы, и Исли не стал настаивать, а вместо этого заказал коробку китайской лапши прямо в вестибюль. 

Врач появился в половине двенадцатого, когда Ригальдо клевал носом, прислонившись к плечу Исли. Медсестра поманила их за «вертушку». Они расписались в журнале и получили временный пропуск.

– У вашего отца случилось кровотечение из вен пищевода, – сказал немолодой врач, устало потирая переносицу с отпечатавшимися на ней «упорами». – Это одно из частых осложнений при циррозе.

Ригальдо кивнул.

Врач явно ждал вопросов, но Ригальдо молчал, и Исли решился подать голос:  
– Как он?

Врач посмотрел очень задумчиво.

– Его прооперировали, остановили кровотечение и пытаются стабилизировать. Но, мистер Сегундо, вы должны знать, что он в терминальной стадии.  
– Из-за того, что пил без просыху?  
– Не все так просто. Его будут обследовать. У него могут быть и гепатиты, и ВИЧ, и другие инфекции... И кроме этого, – он достал из тонкой папки ультразвуковой снимок. – Видите эту тень? 

Ригальдо вытянул шею.

– Это опухоль, мистер Сегундо. С большой вероятностью этот цирроз-ассоциированный рак. Точнее мы сможем сказать только после обследования...  
– Обследуйте, – сказал Ригальдо и заложил большие пальцы за ремень брюк. – Я заплачу.  
– Хотите посмотреть на него через стекло в двери? – спросил врач, смягчившись.  
– Нет, – резко ответил Ригальдо. – Не хочу. 

Исли внимательно глянул на него, и Ригальдо дернул плечом.

– Не комментируй, – предупредил он, когда врач отошел заполнять бумаги. – Очень тебя прошу.  
– Ладно, – сказал Исли. И честно молчал до самого конца.

***

 

Через три дня ему стало казаться, что они с Ригальдо пропитались едкими запахами больницы, и даже ночью, в полусне, Исли мерещился писк инфузоматов и стук колесиков медицинской каталки. Пару раз за ночь он стабильно просыпался от мысли, что не услышал будильник и Ригальдо уехал в клинику без него. Он убеждал себя, что тревога абсурдна, что отношения его мужа с отцом не располагали к нервным срывам, но, глядя, как Ригальдо молча подписывает разрешение на КТ или оплачивает очередные счета, Исли не мог отогнать ощущение, что они балансируют над каким-то пиздецом, как канатоходцы, решившие прогуляться по тросу между небоскребами Юнион Сквэр.

В первый же день после операции он пресек попытки Ригальдо выпнуть его в работу и взвалить на себя папашу в одиночестве и так и таскался за ним по маршруту «дом – офис – больница», напоминая себе сторожевого пса. Персонал, кажется, перестал удивляться, что за гламурный хрен сопровождает мрачного сына Смита. Обычно Исли ждал у ресепшен, а Ригальдо беседовал с врачом, а потом возвращался и пересказывал новости. 

Прогнозы были неутешительные.

Опухоль в области печени оказалась злокачественной, КТ обнаружила метастазы в легких и в костях. Смит так и не пришел в себя после операции, впал в токсическую кому, к тому же у него отказали почки. Его подключили к диализному аппарату и заговорили о переводе в специализированный центр. 

Утром четвертого дня, едва проснувшись, Исли долго разглядывал спящего Ригальдо – бледное треугольное пятно лица на соседней подушке, сомкнутые ресницы, разметавшиеся волосы, – а потом, подавшись вперед, поцеловал его в сжатый рот. Узкие твердые губы Ригальдо шевельнулись, отвечая, прихватили его губу, осторожно сжали и замерли.

– Прости, – пробормотал Ригальдо, не открывая глаз. – Я сейчас не хочу, прости. 

Он врал: Исли чувствовал это его «не хочу», прижатое к своему животу, горячее, толстое и прямое, как палка. Он на всякий случай легонько потерся бедрами и ощутил, как Ригальдо закаменел. Тогда он со вздохом обнял его за голову и притянул к себе, неудобным, неловким захватом, на несколько мгновений прижал к груди, а потом отпустил и поцеловал в лоб. Ригальдо посмотрел на него долгим и темным взглядом, потом опустил глаза.

– Я просто планировал до работы заехать в больницу, потом будет некогда, – хрипло, будто бы извиняясь, сказал он. Исли откинул одеяло и спустил ноги на пол.  
– Я так и понял, – заявил он и ушел в душ, не развивая дискуссию. Пока он мыл голову, ему показалось, что он слышит телефонный звонок. Он приоткрыл дверь, но шум бегущей воды приглушал звуки. Пока Исли закручивал краны, Ригальдо закончил разговаривать. Исли слышал, как он ходит по нижнему этажу, как требовательно взмякивает на него кот. 

Когда он, расчесывая высушенные волосы, спустился в кухню, Ригальдо там не было. Телефонная трубка лежала на столе. Кот стоял на задних лапах на стуле и, прижав уши к голове, жевал бекон прямо из упаковки. Исли немного постоял в дверном проеме, глядя на залитую кофейной гущей плиту, и быстро вышел на улицу.

Ригальдо курил за углом дома, стряхивая пепел на землю. Скомканный кухонный фартук валялся на траве.

Исли привалился к стене и сунул руки в карманы. Они так и стояли бок о бок, как нерадивые школьники. Вокруг «фазенды» было поразительно тихо. Деревья и папоротники медленно поглощал первый этой осенью утренний туман.

– Звонил дежурный реаниматолог, – Ригальдо бросил недокуренную сигарету на землю. Не глядя, наступил на окурок. – Смит умер в 3 часа 27 минут. Заключение патологоанатома будет позже.

Откуда-то вылез кот, ткнулся Ригальдо в ноги, грозно мяукнул и потерся о домашние джинсы, оставив на них рыжую шерсть.

Ригальдо будто ничего не заметил. Он подобрал фартук и мял его в руках, как будто не очень хорошо понимал, как тот мог здесь оказаться.

– Эй, – тихо позвал Исли, не сводивший с него глаз. – Детка. Хочешь, я сегодня возьму на себя все твои дела?

Ригальдо задумчиво посмотрел на него.

– Вот еще, а я тогда чем буду заниматься? – сказал он с каким-то тихим удивлением. – Меня пригласили в больницу только на завтра, получить свидетельство о смерти. Исли, все нормально, не думай. Мне просто нужно время вдохнуть-выдохнуть. 

Они перешли на веранду. Исли оперся спиной о перила, а его муж сел прямо на ступени. 

– Я все эти три дня прокручивал в голове варианты. Что будет, если он выкарабкается и останется инвалидом, куда его определить и кто будет за ним ухаживать, и не пошлешь ли ты меня за такое «приданое». И что делать, если он так и будет подключен к аппаратам, ведь по документам я даже ему не родственник, кто тогда должен принимать решение... Ну, ты понимаешь. Я только зассал спросить у лечащего врача, могла бы ему помочь трансплантация, из-за которой он и приехал сюда. 

– А я спросил, – признался Исли. – И врачебная этика не выдержала моего обаяния. Доктор сказал, трансплантация могла бы помочь – в том случае, если бы ее провели еще год назад, при условии строжайшего соблюдения режима, отказа от алкоголя и прочих излишеств – и до развития рака.   
– Понятно, – сказал Ригальдо и побарабанил пальцами по доскам крыльца. – Значит, не в нашем случае. Спасибо, что спросил.  
– Не за что. Послушай, тебе совершенно не в чем себя упрекнуть. Ты сделал для Смита больше, чем он заслуживал.  
– Да я не упрекаю, – Ригальдо погладил кота. – Я просто... чувствую себя оглушенным. Все вышло как-то мелочно, глупо и зло, не находишь? И я никак не могу понять, какой мирозданию был профит от его появления. Папаша объявился, чтобы подраться, переругался с нами... и помер через три дня. Какое-то неправильное кино, мать его. Как будто мы снялись во втором сезоне «Твин Пикс».

– О боже, детка.  
– Нет, правда же. В любом другом фильме он сто пудов пришел бы в себя. Мы бы поговорили и... «многое поняли». Смит бы показал фотку моего первого зуба, которую до сих пор таскает в потертом бумажнике...  
– Благословил бы твой брак и отошел, держа тебя за руку. Прости, язык мой – враг мой...  
– Прощаю, – криво усмехнулся Ригальдо. – Ты прямо мои мысли озвучил.  
– Но ты расстроен.

Ригальдо закатил глаза.

– Нет, – хмуро сказал он. – Я... рад, что все так скоро закончилось. Наверное, я плохой человек. 

Исли шагнул к нему и коснулся его щеки. 

– Ты хороший человек, и, что удивительно, ты и сын хороший, – сказал он, перебирая его волосы. Ригальдо ткнулся лбом ему в ладонь, как кот. – Ты же не бросил его одного в Харборвью. Мне кажется, ты повел себя, как те парни из Библии, которые дали отцу одежду, чтобы он мог прикрыть свою наготу. Нигде не сказано, что они сделали это с радостью.  
– Ох, блядь, – сказал Ригальдо. – Я прямо по-новому проникся своей ветхозаветной проблемой.  
– Ну да, – Исли сел рядом. – Проблема отцов явно существовала до «Звездных войн» и до основания города Эймса.

Он обхватил Ригальдо за талию, и тот не стал отодвигаться, а коротко коснулся колена Исли своим, будто показывая, что принимает заботу. От него пахло куревом – почти забытый, запретный запах. Исли косился на своего мужа, придирчиво изучая выражение его лица. Ригальдо выглядел хмурым, но Исли почти физически ощутил, как его отпускает предчувствие падения с «каната».

Где-то в доме зазвонил телефон. Ригальдо вздрогнул, посмотрел на часы, и его лицо вытянулось.

– Так, хватит тупить, мы почти проебали все полимеры. Ты не забыл, что в одиннадцать у тебя телемост?..  
– О, черт! Сходи за моим пиджаком, а я выведу машину...  
– Мы никуда не поедем, пока я не покормлю тебя завтраком, – твердо сказал Ригальдо. Он быстро взбежал по ступеням, и в самых дверях обернулся.   
– Да, Исли. Пришлешь мне отчет о Смите? Ну тот, который собрали твои ребята. Про мою бывшую мачеху и вот это вот все...  
– Зачем тебе? – настороженно спросил Исли.

Ригальдо пожал плечами. У него снова сделался холодный и цепкий взгляд.

– Я собираюсь позвонить ей, чтобы узнать, как она хочет распорядиться телом, – сказал он совершенно бесстрастно. – Должен же кто-то как-то его похоронить.

***

 

В день похорон, не переставая, шел дождь.

Город будто накрыли серой сеткой, по капоту «Эскалады» текло, «дворники» гоняли воду по стеклу. На подъезде к аэропорту образовалась длинная пробка. Исли терпеливо лавировал между сигналящими машинами, пытаясь перестроиться в крайний ряд, Ригальдо ерзал рядом, поглядывая на часы: они с Исли опаздывали. Он уже раз пять повторил, что надо было не выебываться, а брать такси.

– Ты думаешь, они улетят обратно? – не выдержал Исли. – Или уедут, не дождавшись нас? Так позвони, предупреди, что мы рядом.

Ригальдо сердито сжал губы и отвернулся. Звонить он, конечно, не стал. Исли это не удивило.

Он видел, что Ригальдо и так изнемогает от неловкости и изо всех сил пытается это скрыть.

Сам Исли неловкости не испытывал. Скорее, ему было любопытно. 

Когда они наконец нашли место на огромной парковке, Ригальдо неожиданно принялся копаться. Открыл и закрыл бардачок, охлопал себя по карманам, два раза щелкнул ремнем безопасности.

– Пошли уже, – примирительно сказал Исли. – Они тебя не съедят. Я уверен, им там тоже несладко.

Кремация Харви Смита была назначена на двенадцать, а в полдесятого они должны были забрать в аэропорту его вдову с детьми.

Это решение далось им непросто, но Исли считал, что только так и следует поступить. Он не присутствовал при самом первом звонке Ригальдо в Майами. Знал только, что тот позвонил прямо из офиса, запершись в конференц-зале, по номеру, который был указан в досье Смита, и поговорил с его бывшей женой. Обмен звонками затянулся. В итоге Ригальдо пришел в кабинет, плеснул себе минералки и обреченно упал в кресло. «Его семья, по-моему, они... бедные, – с неохотой выдавил он, глядя в сторону. – Две дочери, мать работает кассиршей в супермаркете. Она не будет забирать тело во Флориду. Прямо сейчас у нее нет денег даже на самые дешевые похороны». Исли завис, обдумывая услышанное. Он смутно представлял, что будет дальше. Вернее, он знал, как поступил бы сам, но Ригальдо... В конце концов он, решившись, предложил вариант – разделить расходы. На это его муж едко ответил: «Есть другой вариант – положить его в лодку и спустить на воду с 69 пирса. Я выпущу огненную стрелу, а ты будешь бить в барабаны. Что значит «глупости»? Это вы говорите глупости, ты и та женщина. Я разберусь с этим. Я же, блядь, его сын».

Ригальдо все провернул сам – и организацию похорон, и оплату, действуя решительно и категорично. Вдова не возражала против кремации и очень скоро перестала возражать против чего бы то ни было, и сам факт наличия у ее бывшего мужа внезапно обретенного сына приняла с печальным смирением. Ригальдо общался по телефону крайне вежливо, но дома разговаривать с ним сделалось невозможно. Он стал психованным и ершистым. Исли пришел к выводу, что его муж переживает, что придется близко контактировать с чужими людьми, хотя повод для этого, с его точки зрения, был смехотворный.

– ...как ее хоть зовут? – спросил он уже в спину Ригальдо, когда, задержавшись на въезде в аэропорт, они быстрыми шагами входили в зону прибытия. – Твою мачеху?..   
– Миссис Смит, – уронил Ригальдо на ходу. – Имени не помню. Я забыл сделать табличку. Теперь будем тупить в зале ожидания.

Почему-то Исли увидел ее первым, и почему-то ни секунды не сомневался, что это она. Женщина в темных одеждах оказалась его ровесницей – и когда-то, наверное, была очень красивой, но быстро увяла и выглядела усталой. У нее был всего один маленький чемодан и сумка через плечо. И двое девчонок, которых она крепко держала за руки. Загорелая девушка-подросток и полупрозрачное существо с цветными резинками в волосах. 

Ригальдо, не сбавляя шаг, заложил к ним крутой вираж.

– Лорелея? – рявкнул он, резко вспомнив имя мачехи. – Это я звонил. Простите за опоздание. 

Вдова заторможенно кивнула, глядя на него с изумлением. При их с Исли приближении она встала, но продолжала сжимать руки дочерей. Исли скользнул взглядом по лицам девочек. Те пялились на Ригальдо, слегка приоткрыв рты. Исли украдкой оглядел своего мужа. Тот выглядел как обычно. Красивый и мрачный, как смерть.

Произошел неловкий обмен приветствиями и скомканное знакомство. Почему-то вести диалог досталось Исли – Ригальдо просто смотрел себе под ноги. «Соболезную». – «Благодарю вас». – «Как долетели?». – «Спасибо, хорошо. Сара, Джессика, поздоровайтесь». 

– У вас есть еще багаж? – хмуро спросил Ригальдо. Услышав, что нет, он бесцеремонно подхватил чемодан: – Скорее, а то будет очередь в крематории, – и быстро пошел к выходу, наперерез основному потоку людей. 

Вдова бросила на Исли какой-то беззащитный взгляд. 

– Это сын Харви?..   
– Он самый, – утешительно сказал Исли. – Он не всегда такой. Позвольте, я вам помогу. 

Он взял женщину за руку и осторожно повел к выходу. Она ему понравилась – маленькая и грустная. Два раза он замечал, как она задумчиво на него смотрит. Наверное, она не особенно понимала, кто это приехал вместе с ее пасынком, потому что тот не счел нужным нормально представить Исли. Исли решил устроить ему за это головомойку – потом, когда все закончится. 

– Спасибо, – пробормотала она. – Так любезно, что он оплатил даже перелет и гостиницу. Я совершенно не представляю, что бы мы делали... Девочки до сих пор в шоке, что у них есть брат.   
– Он же взрослый, – перебил ее тонкий голос. – Как он может быть нашим братом?..

Исли на ходу обернулся. На него требовательно смотрели огромные серые глазищи. Исли подмигнул:  
– Правда-правда, бывают взрослые братья.  
– Охренеть, – пробормотала под нос старшая девочка. Маленькая хихикнула.

В «Эскаладу» вдова Харви Смита садилась, как загипнотизированная. 

Кажется, ее пугало все: гладкий черный корпус, огромные колеса, дорогой салон. И больше всего – пасынок. Ригальдо тоже сидел, глядя прямо перед собой, выпрямившись так, будто проглотил швабру. Его мачеха хотела что-то сказать – и застеснялась. 

Исли завел машину и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Оттуда за ним подсматривали.

– Девочки, пристегнитесь, – приказал он. Сзади хихикнули, и тут же послышался характерный звук, будто кто-то пытался скакать на кожаных креслах.

Лорелея Смит шикнула и покраснела. Ригальдо был так погружен в свои мысли, что ничего не заметил. Они ехали через темно-серый, плотно увязший в дождливой мороси Сиэтл. Мимо проплывали бизнес-центры и небоскребы, в мокром асфальте отражались огни светофоров. В зеркале Исли периодически видел, как младшая девочка прижимает лицо к стеклу, расплющивая нос, и с трудом удержал улыбку.

Кладбище было обширным, с круглыми деревьями, извитыми дорожками и видом на озеро Вашингтон. Труба крематория стыдливо пряталась за деревьями. Исли раскрыл зонт и подал вдове руку, девочки шли вдвоем под серебристым зонтом. Ригальдо шел с непокрытой головой, по-прежнему оставаясь лидером их маленькой процессии, и безошибочно свернул на нужную дорожку. 

Возле дверей возникла непредвиденная заминка. Джессика – младшая девочка – встала как вкопанная.

– Что это за дом? – спросила она с тревогой. – Я думала, мы будем ждать в церкви, как в кино! Ты сказала, что мы едем хоронить папу! Разве мы не должны идти из церкви по кладбищу за гробом?

Прежде чем Лорелея успела заговорить, вмешалась старшая дочь.

– Ты дура? – сердито спросила Сара. – Папа наркоманил и пел богохульные песни, его все равно не пустят в рай, нечего переводить гробы. Поэтому его сожгут в большой печке. От него останется только пепел!

Исли слегка обалдел, но не мог не оценить практичности такого подхода. 

У Ригальдо на бледных щеках заалели яркие пятна. Мать ахнула и что-то быстро зашептала дочери в ухо.

Джессика яростно замотала головой.

– Я не пойду туда! – выпалила она в панике. – Я не хочу смотреть, как папу сожгут! 

Миссис Смит совсем растерялась и начала что-то бормотать. Ригальдо стоял с лицом христианского мученика.

– Так, стоп, – Исли поднял руки. – Миссис Смит, ваши девочки никогда не были на похоронах?

Даже Сара помотала головой.

Исли присел на корточки перед Джессикой.

– Тебе совсем не обязательно идти туда, детка. Мы можем прогуляться по кладбищу под зонтом. А потом Ригальдо принесет красивую вазу, и твоя мама поставит ее в специальную ячейку. И ты, если захочешь, сможешь положить рядом с ней цветы.

Девочка всхлипнула:  
– Правда?  
– Конечно, – Исли взял ее за руку. – Можем пока посмотреть на памятники. Здесь где-то рядом была могила Брюса Ли.   
– А кто это?..

Когда Исли выпрямился, Лорелея внезапно «проснулась». Она вцепилась в дочь, обернулась к Ригальдо и четко сказала:  
– Извините, но я учу своих детей никуда не ходить с чужими, даже если это ваш друг. 

Исли как будто отвесили звонкую оплеуху. Он встретился взглядом с Ригальдо и холодно улыбнулся. Ригальдо, кажется, готов был умереть прямо здесь. И тут Сара громко произнесла, перекрыв шорох дождя по гравию:  
– Мама, не тупи. Он не друг. У них парные кольца! 

Ее мать растерянно моргнула, и тогда Ригальдо, распахнув перед ней дверь из тяжелого дерева, сухо произнес:  
– Геи не пристают к девочкам, миссис Смит. 

Лицо у миссис Смит, когда она делала шаг через порог, было непередаваемым. 

Джессика дернула Исли за рукав. 

– Пойдемте смотреть могилки, – сказала она довольно. – Давайте считать, кого больше – женщин или мужчин?

***

 

За сорок минут церемонии Исли успел показать видео со своим котом, обсудить «Гравити Фолз» и покормить уток хот-догом, сбиться со счета на семидесятой могиле и обзавестись косицами Леголаса. И много-много всего узнать о Джессике Смит. 

Ей было десять, и она занималась в балетной школе. Это немного примирило его с ее худобой. Исли не очень разбирался в детях, но «прозрачность» Джессики резала глаз, и он уже успел навоображать себе, что сестры Ригальдо умирают в Майами от голода. 

Джессика Смит открыла ему все семейные тайны:  
– Папа редко приезжал, потому что у него «судебное постановление»! А до постановления приезжал очень часто, и мы иногда сидели у соседей, когда папа начинал бушевать! А Сара на него злится, потому что он унес ее компьютер, а они со Сью готовились к опытам! Мама так кричала, что выкинула в окно его гитару! Папа тоже кричал так, что мама вызвала полицию!  
– Значит, ты совсем по нему не скучаешь?   
– Я не знаю, – Джессика шла по парапету, вставая через раз в идеальную четвертую позицию. Исли на всякий случай страховал ее, чтобы она не упала. – Он каждый раз сажал меня на колени и начинал плакать. И от него плохо пахло. Мне было его жалко. 

С гораздо большим удовольствием Джессика сплетничала про Сару:  
– Она такая злая, потому что дома остались ее друзья. И еще мама велела нам надеть теплые куртки, потому что в Сиэтле холодно, а здесь тепло, только дождь идет, и Сара злится, что все на нее смотрят и думают, что она дура какая-то.  
– С чего она это решила? Я, например, так не думаю.   
– Но она правда дура! Мама не разрешает ей давить прыщи, а она давит! А я могу делать вот так!

Она подняла зонт в вытянутой руке, выпрямилась и быстро завертела его, разбрызгивая веером капли. Исли смотрел снизу вверх на нее, на мелькающие блестящие спицы и с каким-то замиранием сердца осознавал, что последний раз он вот так же бесцельно и безмятежно гулял под дождем с Присциллой. Почти год назад. 

У него потемнело в глазах и перехватило дыхание, как будто кто-то сдавил ребра слева холодной и твердой рукой. Несколько секунд Исли не мог понять, стучит ли там что-нибудь, а потом «что-нибудь» разогналось и заполошно рвануло в галоп. 

Он тяжело оперся о парапет и положил ладонь на грудину. Подышал ртом, пережидая, пока отпустит колотящееся сердце.

Надо же, как некстати накрыло.

Его бесцеремонно дернули за лацкан пиджака.

– Мистер, вы чего?

Серые глаза смотрели на него с подозрением.

– Ничего, – улыбнулся Исли, надеясь, что улыбка не напоминает кривую болезненную гримасу. – Ты не промокла? Может, пойдем потихоньку назад, к твоей маме?  
– А дождь-то уже все! – радостно сообщили ему. – Вы что, не заметили?..

Он посмотрел вниз, на старательно заплетенную русую макушку с яркими пятнами разноцветных резинок, и понял, что должен вести себя спокойно и непринужденно, ради этого чужого ребенка с такими восторженными и живыми глазами.

Присцилла никогда ни на кого так не смотрела.

– А вот и мама! – обрадовалась Джессика и, деловито ухватив Исли за руку, потащила его по дорожке между могил. – Смотрите, им правда выдали вазу!

В крытом колумбарии все получилось печально и тихо. Не было ни речей, ни долгих прощаний. Ригальдо, больше похожий на телохранителя, чем на безутешного сына, внес тяжелую «вечную» урну и установил ее в нише. Джессика, как планировалось, сунула туда же купленные заранее цветы. Все постояли в молчании и вышли под бдительным взглядом распорядителя. Исли вдохнул сырой свежий воздух и подумал, что уже достаточно нагулялся.

Он так и шел в паре с девочкой, Ригальдо и Лорелея брели впереди. Сара тащилась следом, не отрываясь от телефона. 

К большому удивлению Исли, он обнаружил, что его муж и мачеха довольно связно общаются. Разговоры были все более «похоронные».

– Вы, наверное, думаете, что я должна была бы забрать прах с собой, но я терпеть не могу, когда такие вещи валяются на антресолях...   
– Я тоже, – угрюмо кивнул Ригальдо.  
– ...еще куда ни шло в клумбе на заднем дворе. Но у нас нет заднего двора.   
– Я видела в кино, как прах развеивали над морем, – вдруг встряла Сара. – Папа бы нормально отнесся к этому.  
– Это так, милая, но что, если кто-то из его друзей захочет его навестить, а я даже не смогу сказать, где его могила?..  
– Мама, ты что. У него давно уже никаких друзей. Если только не найдется еще пара наших потерянных братьев...  
– Сара! Извинись немедленно.  
– Извините.

Исли шел, прислушиваясь одним ухом к этому тихому пререканию, а другим улавливая безудержную болтовню Джессики, и чувствовал себя странно. Этаким мудрым патриархом большого семейства. 

– ...он дважды звонил мне из Эймса, а потом, видно, кончились деньги. Сказал, что я могу провалиться со своими подачками, что скоро для него все изменится, и он, может быть, снова будет играть. Он... Харви... Я знаю, каким он становился, если его обуревало «вдохновение». В основном оно касалось поиска выпивки, но иногда и более крупных «проектов».  
– Я был его проектом, – мрачно сказал Ригальдо. – Правда, он перепутал меня с Исли.   
– А он... – Лорелея встретилась взглядом с Исли и покраснела. – А Харви был в курсе, что вы...   
– Мама, они геи, а не прокаженные, – снова подала голос Сара. – Просто скажи это слово.  
– Сара!..  
– Что?.. Отец вроде бы умер от пьянства, а не от инфаркта. Но вообще я, конечно, хотела бы видеть его лицо, когда до него дошло. Он же оборвал мои плакаты с айдолами, потому что «я в твоем возрасте уже играл рок, а это какие-то педики крашеные».

– Мама, Сара ругается!  
– Сара!..  
– А ты, значит, считаешь, что можешь воспитывать мать? – внезапно обернулся Ригальдо, подняв бровь. Они с сестрой смотрели друг на друга, как два питбуля. – Чем мотивируешь? Ты носишь деньги в дом? И кем работаешь?..  
– Учусь, – огрызнулась Сара. Кончики ушей у нее покраснели. – Хочу получить стипендию в колледже!   
– Это хорошо. Но кормит-то пока что тебя кто?  
– Осторожно, Сара, – засмеялся Исли. – А то не успеешь оглянуться, и окажется, что ты поступила в престижный колледж... на плотника. С теми, кого твой брат принимается учить жизни, так и бывает. 

Они дошли до машины. Исли открыл заднюю дверь, впуская вдову и девочек. 

– Думаю, нам надо как следует пообедать, – сказал он, старательно не глядя в лицо Ригальдо. – А потом как насчет экскурсии по Сиэтлу? Раз уж дождь наконец перестал?

Ригальдо уставился на него, как будто спрашивал: «Что ты творишь?» Лорелея опустила глаза.

– Мне неловко. Вы и так потратили на нас много времени...  
– Я хочу сфотографироваться на фоне небоскреба «Эскала»! – вдруг пискнула Джессика, застегивая ремень. – Можно, можно?..  
– Можно, – Исли удивился. – А зачем тебе туда?  
– Ну как же! – она закатила глазища. – Там же снимались «50 оттенков серого»! Я раз десять смотрела!  
– Джесс! – ахнула мать. – Сара, это ты ей показала?..

Ригальдо чуть ли не впервые задержал задумчивый взгляд на младшей из сестер.

– А разве тебе по возрасту не надо смотреть «Белоснежку»? – с сомнением спросил он.  
– Больной ублюдок, – отчетливо произнесла себе под нос Джессика. Сара прикрыла лицо. Ригальдо моргнул.

Исли упал грудью на руль «Эскалады» и сдавленно захохотал.

***

 

В пятницу вечером самолет до Майами благополучно взлетел, унося с собой вдову Харви Смита и его девочек, а в субботу утром Ригальдо зачем-то потащил Исли в лес.

Два предыдущих дня прошли в неловком и занимательном выгуле гостей. Как и обещал, Исли в кратчайшие сроки показал сестрам Ригальдо город. Они пообедали в «летающей тарелке», погуляли в ботаническом саду, посмотрели «Пайк-Плейс-Маркет», где продавцы перекидывались сырой рыбой, Фридмонтовского тролля, стену жевательной резинки, дом Кобейна и много чего еще.  
И чертов небоскреб из «50 оттенков». Исли порадовался, что от него хотя бы не потребовалось ехать в соседний Орегон, где проходили съемки «Сумерек».

Девочки были накормлены, выгуляны и не грустили, вдова пребывала в каком-то благостном ступоре. Ригальдо ходил с лицом человека с хроническим насморком. По мнению Исли, могло быть и хуже. 

Теперь они ехали в сторону Каскадного хребта, через многочисленные развязки шоссе. Было темно, никак не могло по-настоящему рассвести. Дождь неукротимо поливал дорогу с ползущими по ней лесовозами, набухшее небо нависло над шоссе, цепляясь за верхушки высоких деревьев, угрожающе подпирающих обочины. На заднем сидении спал кот, которого они обнаружили слишком поздно. Со стороны Ригальдо боковое стекло было опущено, и в «Эскаладу» вкрадывался шум дождя, шелест шин по асфальту и резкий запах бензина.

Исли послушно рулил, поглядывая в окно на этот мрачный пейзаж и дав себе зарок ничему не удивляться. Дорога навевала на него сон, он зевал, и в конце концов миролюбиво спросил:  
– Ну, рассказывай. 

Ригальдо положил ногу на ногу, сплел пальцы на колене и уронил:  
– Пикник. 

Исли покосился на него и хмыкнул. Ригальдо выглядел насупленным и воинственным.

– Пикник в великий потоп? В горах возле реки Венатчи?..  
– Хочу уехать как можно дальше от людей, – отбрил Ригальдо. – Ты против?  
– Что ты, моя радость, – мирно сказал Исли. – Вовсе нет. Надеюсь только, ты не попросишь, чтобы я выходил из машины. 

Ригальдо демонстративно отвернулся к окну. Исли немного прикрутил громкость магнитолы. 

– Это твое желание, оно как-то связано с последними днями?  
– Вроде того, – не сразу отозвался Ригальдо. – Я устал.   
– Поэтому ты вчера пытался бросить меня наедине с нашими гостями под предлогом, что тебе нужно срочно проинспектировать одну торговую точку?  
– С твоей стороны было безнравственно звонить Фортисью и выяснять, так ли это.  
– Кларисса такая милая – и так не умеет врать. Но мне импонирует ее желание любой ценой тебя выгородить. 

Исли удачно обошел синий «Пассат» и перестроился перед поворотом. Они свернули с шоссе на боковую дорогу. Впереди замаячили горы. Пронзительный запах выхлопных паров понемногу сменился холодным чистым запахом лесного дождя и мокрой хвои. 

– Ладно, в какой-то момент я и правда хотел свалить, – проворчал Ригальдо и выставил в окно ладонь, ловя капли. – Мне было тяжело столько часов подряд находиться в обществе мелких девчонок.   
– Сара достаточно взрослая девушка.  
– Это она так считает, – не согласился Ригальдо. – Какое счастье, что я им не настоящий брат. В смысле, не такой брат, который бы постоянно жил рядом. Я бы с ума сошел, все время за ними приглядывать. Одна норовит потеряться в музее стекла, другая обменивается контактами со всеми подряд – с промоутерами фестиваля марихуаны, с баристой в кафе и с экскурсоводом завода «Боинг».   
– Я ничего этого не заметил, – признался Исли.  
– Еще бы. Ты был весь поглощен молодой и печальной вдовой. 

Исли, не глядя, ущипнул его за бедро и снова вернул руку на рычаг сцепления. 

– Ревнуешь меня к мачехе?..  
– Нет, – угрюмо сказал Ригальдо. – Я не идиот. Просто не пойму, о чем можно было болтать с человеком, которого ты видишь первый и, возможно, последний раз в жизни?

Исли не сразу ответил – асфальт кончился, начался гравий, и на этом участке дороги их слегка потрясло, но «Эскалада», умница, отлично справилась и с глубокими лужами, и с неровной дорогой. Они проскочили сумрачный хвойный лес и выехали на опушку, за которой открывался вид на каменистый речной берег. 

Дождь понемногу сошел на нет, небо наконец развиднелось. Река Венатчи, разлившаяся после дождей, неторопливо струилась между валунов и убегала в леса, навстречу с рекой Колумбия. Справа и слева виднелись лесистые склоны гор, еще зеленые, не тронутые осенними красками, но на противоположном берегу уже вовсю начинали краснеть листья кленов, осин и ольшаника. 

Исли выключил музыку и заглушил мотор. Навалилась оглушительная, какая-то удивительно чистая тишина, нарушаемая только журчанием реки и стуком капель с деревьев.

Они уже несколько раз бывали в этих местах, но, как всегда, от красоты вокруг перехватило дыхание. 

Кот, разбуженный тряской, немедленно перелез к ним вперед, просочился между передними креслами и влез на колени Исли. Поставил передние лапы на руль, вытянул шею и с любопытством принюхался к свежему воздуху, подергивая шкурой. Исли погладил его по толстому загривку. 

– Конечно же, мы с твоей мачехой разговаривали о тебе, – он откинулся на спинку кресла и искоса посмотрел на Ригальдо. – О ком же еще. И, разумеется, о Харви Смите. 

Симба полез ему носом в лицо, и Исли прикрыл глаза, мысленно возвращаясь на площадь Пионеров.

«Я не знала, что он бросил мальчика», – откровенничала Лорелея после двух «поминальных» мартини. В кафе-ресторане они с Исли сидели в это время вдвоем – Ригальдо с девочками пошли покупать билеты в музей стекла, оценить фантастические инсталляции. Вдова катала в пальцах соленый орешек. Исли смотрел мимо ее плеча в окно – было захватывающе интересно наблюдать, как Ригальдо общается на площади со своими сестрами. Со стороны это смахивало на вооруженные переговоры трех разных условно-гуманоидных рас. 

«Харви никогда не говорил, что у него есть сын, – повторила вдова, проследив его взгляд, и Исли пришлось сосредоточиться на Харви Смите. – Мне стыдно, что он рос один».  
«Ну, не совсем один, – утешительно сказал Исли. – С родной тетей. Это много для него значило».  
«Вы знаете, когда он позвонил, я не хотела лететь. Сиэтл далеко, денег нет, да и с Харви мы разошлись не по-доброму... А потом я подумала: парень собирается хоронить этого козла. Какого черта он должен это делать в одиночестве».  
«Сколько вам было лет, когда вы познакомились с его отцом?»  
«Девятнадцать. Сара родилась через год. Мы поженились, когда я уже была беременной».

На этот раз Исли не смог сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица, слишком уж это напомнило ему историю Деборы Сегундо. По-видимому, Харви Смит обладал завидной плодовитостью и пользовался этим, чтобы покрепче привязывать к себе своих женщин. Ну, или просто не умел держать ширинку закрытой.

«И он не уставал напоминать мне, что бросил королеву красоты, – сказала Лорелея, подперев щеку. – Которой я, разумеется, даже в подметки не годилась. Он на много лет вбил мне в голову мысль, что где-то есть удивительная женщина, рядом с которой меркнут все девки, с которыми он мне изменял. Теперь я знаю, что его Дебби была очень несчастна – и очень, очень красива».

На площади за окном Ригальдо двумя пальцами удерживал Джессику за лямки комбинезона от попытки потискать двух лохматых собак, на мисках перед которыми было написано «Собираю на корм». Сара стояла рядом, уткнувшись в телефон, и не делала ничего, чтобы облегчить муки сводного брата. Ригальдо начинал закипать. Исли не без удовольствия наблюдал за этим представлением, так что едва не прослушал кое-что важное.

«Вы знаете о Деборе?»   
«А кто же про нее не знает, – Лорелея пожала плечами. – Вы же слышали песню? Или не слышали?..»

– Песню? – Ригальдо перебил его рассказ, сердито хмурясь. – Какую еще песню?..

Исли достал телефон, уворачиваясь от попыток кота вылизать ему ухо.

– Лорелея сказала, это был единственный нормально записанный сингл «Детей Салема». Она даже какое-то время подержалась в строчках хит-парадов. Вот, «Скошенная жатвой».

Ригальдо занервничал:  
– Дай сюда!

Он вырвал телефон из рук Исли.

– «Моей дорогой Дебби»... Вот же урод!..

Они слушали вдвоем, в абсолютном молчании, растворенном в шорохах мокрого леса и в хрипловатом голосе Харви Смита, который и в самом деле цепляюще пел о кукурузном дьяволе, бескрайних полях зла и о мертвой девушке в джинсовых шортах. 

Когда песня закончилась, Ригальдо прогнал ее еще дважды. Исли его понимал – он и сам тайком слушал ее уже раз десять.

– Он там пластинки записывал и девок трахал, а она загибалась от выпивки, – медленно сказал Ригальдо, глядя на тусклый рассвет над горами. – Я сейчас с новой силой вспомнил, как его ненавижу. Надо было бы осквернить его труп, а не устраивать тризну – но, блядь, у него и трупа-то нет!   
– Ригальдо, – позвал Исли и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Подумай о своем отце еще раз и скажи: дерьмо случается.   
– Дерьмо случается, – послушно повторил Ригальдо и сморщил нос. – Черт, ты прав. Это единственная эпитафия, которой он заслуживает.   
– Но благодаря ему у тебя появилась пара милых сестер. Ты согласен?

Ригальдо помедлил.  
– Согласен.

Он нажал на ручку двери и вылез наружу, в холодное мокрое утро. Кот тут же прянул следом за ним и замер в метре от машины, шевеля усами и возбужденно стегая себя хвостом.

– Будешь убегать, запру в корзине для пикника, – предупреждающе сказал ему Исли. – Это тебе не «фазенда». Здесь могут быть пумы и медведи.   
Впрочем, Симба был умницей, убегать в леса не спешил. Вместо этого он принялся ходить след в след за Ригальдо. А Ригальдо был занят тем, что открыл багажник и достал оттуда растопку. И, к удивлению Исли, сковороду.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – с любопытством спросил Исли. Он тоже вылез из машины и стоял, сунув руки в карманы куртки. Было немного зябко, от реки тянуло холодом. Где-то в лесу пронзительно разоралась какая-то птица. – У нас правда будет настоящий пикник с костром?..  
– Да. Будь добр, разведи его, – Ригальдо бесцеремонно пихнул мешки с углем и дровами ему в руки. – А я собираюсь заняться психотерапией. 

Он вытащил из багажника длинный серый чехол, закинул его за спину и рассовал по карманам патроны. 

Исли смотрел, как он идет вдоль реки, следуя какому-то одному ему известному плану, а за ним по плоским речным камням крадется кот, хищными прыжками перескакивая ручьи и коряги. Дома Симба часто крутился возле «стрельбища» и успел привыкнуть к пальбе, так что можно было не бояться, что от звука выстрелов он прянет куда-нибудь в лес. 

Ригальдо приглядел подходящий валун, расставил на нем мишени и отошел на солидное расстояние, расчехлил ружье и принялся заряжать патронник. Исли сложил костер, но не спешил его поджигать, так и стоял, наблюдая за своим мужем. В джинсах, короткой куртке и в свитере тот выглядел очень естественно. Прямо накладывай коричнево-синий фильтр и отправляй на охотничий сайт в подборку с внедорожником, дровами и кофе. 

Ригальдо вскинул свой обожаемый «Ремингтон», прицелился и открыл стрельбу. В реке плеснуло – пальба вспугнула выдру. Крикливая птичья стая вспорхнула с того берега и закружилась над лесом. Исли с каким-то щемящим восхищением наблюдал, как Ригальдо упирает приклад в плечо, прижимается к нему правой щекой и раз за разом передергивает цевье – быстро и почти агрессивно.

Воздух немного нагрелся, и с середины реки пополз белый туман. Он низко стелился над водой, срываясь с ее поверхности клочьями. Его становилось все больше, он набирал силу, рос и вскоре заполонил собой всю долину.  
Ригальдо растворился в этом тумане, наползшем с реки. Даже звуки стрельбы и эхо стали глуше. Исли не представлял, что его муж там видит и куда палит, подозревая, что тому доставляет удовольствие сам процесс, а не количество сбитых банок. Вместо того, чтобы заниматься костром, Исли сел на корягу у берега и принялся загибать пальцы. Судя по звукам, Ригальдо расстрелял три полных магазина.

Потом все заглохло, а вскоре в тумане раздался шорох шагов по осыпающимся камням.

– Ну что ты тупишь, – с укором сказал Ригальдо, оглядев исподлобья нетронутый курган дров. – Давай поджигай, пока они не отсырели. Нам еще рыбу жарить.

Кот ехал у него на плече, как пиратский попугай. Ригальдо осторожно спустил его, снял ружье и присел перед дровяной кладкой на корточки, наблюдая, как Исли разводит огонь.

– Полегчало? – спросил Исли, не глядя ему в лицо.  
– Да, вполне, – Ригальдо вытянул руки к костру. Кольцо на безымянном пальце заблестело. 

В реке тяжело плеснуло. 

– Тебе не кажется, что это не спортивно – ехать к реке с уже купленной рыбой? – спросил Исли, наблюдая, как пламя пожирает дрова. По берегу ходил возбужденный кот, делал стойку на всякие подозрительные речные звуки. – Нет чтобы приехать с удочками, честно приготовить улов...   
– Это да, – задумчиво сказал Ригальдо. – Я думал об этом. Но, кажется, ты меня окончательно развратил. Все чаще ловлю себя на том, что поступаю, как ленивые миллионеры.

Исли засмеялся, наклонился к воде и брызнул в кота.

– Брысь! А то утащит какая-нибудь зубастая тварь.

Кот взглядом сообщил ему все, что о нем думает, и влез на поваленное бревно, подобрал под себя хвост и принялся караулить реку.

Туман начал таять так же внезапно, как появился, как будто его снесло к противоположному берегу, и клочками поплыл вверх по склону, цепляясь за верхушки лиственниц. На берегу прояснилось. Стал виден далекий железный мост выше по течению реки. 

Ригальдо принес из машины термос, нагрел сковороду, выложил на горячее масло шесть небольших рыб в муке и принялся жарить, добиваясь равномерной золотой корочки. При виде еды кот соскочил с бревна и принялся яростно точить об него когти, сильно прогибаясь в спине и сверкая огненными глазами.

Ригальдо перевернул рыбу ножом и сел напротив Исли.

– Теперь ты рассказывай, – проворчал он. – Что с тобой происходит?

Исли поднял брови. 

– О чем ты, мой брат Длинный Карабин?   
– Вчера, когда мы выгуливали Смитов, ты был в двух шагах от того, чтобы пригласить их к нам домой, – проворчал Ригальдо и подсунул в костер два полешка. – Вот я и спрашиваю: что бы это все значило. 

Исли слегка наклонился вперед. Лоб, колени и щеки приятно припекало. 

– В одном шаге, – признался он, глядя в огонь. – Но я сомневался, что ты это одобришь.

После его слов Ригальдо долго молчал, но через какое-то время его будто прорвало:  
– Ты удивительный человек. Мне иногда кажется, что ты как прожектор. Со страшной силой светишь на любого, кто окажется рядом. Откуда в тебе это?

Исли задумался. А и правда, откуда?

– Не знаю, – сказал он честно. – Я никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе. Мне нравится общаться с хорошими людьми. А эти твои сестры... они милые.

Ригальдо упорно пялился на сковороду. Кот предупреждающе заорал – его нервировал звук скворчащего масла. 

– Я думал, они и тебе понравились, – осторожно сказал Исли.   
– Понравились, да, – Ригальдо нахмурился. – Я рад, что они оказались... нормальные. И я уже ловлю себя на глупых мыслях, типа, насколько реально получить стипендию на восточном побережье или как защитить мелкую от всяких балетных педофилов. Мне бы хотелось понять, чем еще можно им помочь и как сделать, чтобы это не было стремно. Но это так дико, – с силой выговорил он. – Общаться. Заботиться. Волноваться...  
– Милый мой, – сказал Исли, перехватывая его руку, механически переворачивающую порядком зажаренную рыбу. – Ты, возможно, сейчас будешь немного шокирован, но увы, ты совсем не такой упырь, каким хочешь казаться. Ты мгновенно мобилизуешься, когда надо кого-нибудь выручать. Лаки, Клэр, меня...

Ригальдо немедленно запротестовал:  
– Но это другое! Вы трое давно свои. А это – дети. Я уже несколько дней пытаюсь переварить, что у меня есть сестры. Я не понимаю, как люди могут рожать детей в этот жестокий мир. Возьми моего отца – он заделал троих и помер, не оставив ничего, кроме песни о дьяволе в кукурузе. Честно скажу: я рад, что у меня нет и не будет детей. Не будет сына, который бы меня ненавидел. 

Он протянул Исли сковороду, полную жареной рыбы. Тот взял одну, медленно разжевал. Рядом хрустел Симба, прижав к голове уши. Поев, Исли вытер пальцы салфеткой.

– Знаешь, – сказал он наконец. – Я уже говорил тебе, что ты хороший сын. Так вот, я уверен, что отцом ты тоже был бы хорошим.

Его слова повисли в пасмурной тишине. Ригальдо замотал головой.

– Нет, – с неожиданной мягкой горечью сказал он. – Нет, Исли. 

Исли хотел возразить, но Ригальдо быстро зажал ему рот. От его пальцев пахло рыбой, костром и ружейным порохом. 

– Я знаю, что ты бы смог, – быстро сказал он. – Ты любишь детей. Тебе с ними не скучно. Я очень легко представляю тебя идеальным отцом – с качелями на заднем дворе, воскресной рыбалкой и целой командой маленьких белобрысых Фёрстов.

Исли так и сидел, не сбрасывая его руки, и улыбался закаменевшей улыбкой.

– Я видел, как ты свободно общался с мелкой девчонкой, – сказал Ригальдо, глядя очень напряженно. – Но я не готов. Не хочу становиться отцом. Скажи мне, это может когда-нибудь обернуться проблемой?..

Исли отодрал его руку от лица.

– Вот интересно, – сказал он задумчиво. – Почему ты не спрашиваешь, не станет ли проблемой стрельба по утрам, или твоя черная щетина на помазке, или обсуждение биржевых сводок сразу после оргазма?.. 

Ригальдо наконец перестал притворяться, что его здесь вообще нет, и недоверчиво уставился в лицо Исли. Исли давил его в ответ взглядом, и он не выдержал, опустил глаза.

Обошел Исли, оперся сзади ему на плечи и уткнул в макушку острый подбородок, будто говоря: «Ну прости меня». 

Опуская занавес над этой неловкой сценой, с неба снова пошел мелкий дождь – очень теплый, прозрачный и светлый. Вода в реке мгновенно «вскипела», взялась тысячью пузырей. Исли поднялся с бревна, решив, что пикничок можно сворачивать. Он поискал кота взглядом и укоризненно цокнул: тот доедал рыбу со сковороды, судя по хвостовым плавникам – не то четвертую, не то третью. 

Ригальдо еще что-то бубнил, торопливо заворачивая чехол с ружьем в куртку, быстро собирал вещи. Исли не слушал его, подхватил сковороду и кота и двинулся к «Эскаладе». Ригальдо внезапно схватил его за руку.

– Потом, оставь, – отрезал Исли, вырвал локоть и быстро ушел. Включил обогрев в машине и с облегчением вытер бумажными полотенцами мокрые волосы.

Ригальдо убрал ружье, обежал «Эскаладу» и плюхнулся на свое место. Тут же обернулся и ожидающе заглянул Исли в глаза.

– Извини, я не слышал, что ты говорил, – Исли поморщился. Влажная одежда липла к телу.   
– Я говорю, – четко сказал Ригальдо, – «разве здесь не хорошо»?

Исли скептически посмотрел на стену искрящегося, будто стеклянного дождя, за которой потерялись и река, и горы, и далекий железный мост, и мокрые лиственницы. 

– Ну да, – с сомнением сказал он. – Здесь местами действительно очень красиво.

И тогда Ригальдо положил руку ему на колено, а потом притянул за грудки и поцеловал. Поцеловал ощутимо не просто так, а «с дальним прицелом». 

Кот ходил по рядам кресел, как у себя дома, снаружи шел слепой дождь, от Ригальдо пахло рекой, пороховой гарью и растопкой. В звуконепроницаемом салоне было тихо. Ригальдо пододвинулся ближе к водительскому сидению, а его рука бесстыже пролезла под ремень джинсов Исли. 

Исли вздохнул ему в рот и разорвал поцелуй.

После их разговора ему совсем не хотелось активных упражнений.

– Давай до дома? – попросил он, обводя пальцем припухшие, совершенно непристойно раскрасневшиеся губы Ригальдо. Губы были хороши. Это Исли отметил даже в своем кислом настроении.

Тот посмотрел ему в глаза – и нажал кнопку, блокирующую двери «Эскалады». 

– До дома не получится, – сказал Ригальдо, нагло поглаживая его пах. – По-моему, у тебя тут кое-чем руль заклинило.

Наверное, у Исли что-то дрогнуло в лице, потому что Ригальдо тут же напрягся:  
– Что, что не так?

У Исли возникло чудовищное искушение сказать: никогда не бывает, чтобы все выходило «так». У него был сердечный приступ, когда он болтал с Джессикой, о чем Ригальдо так и не узнал. День за днем близится Хэллоуин, со всеми своими волнующими последствиями. Год выдался непростым, полным потрясений и утрат. Некоторые возможности для них наглухо закрыты, потому что он женат на упрямом, ревнивом, обидчивом социофобном пидоре.

И любит его таким, какой тот есть. 

Наверное, его пидор иногда понимал его без слов. Исли не успел ни что-то сказать, ни отстраниться. Ригальдо сверкнул глазами, расстегнул на нем джинсы и нырнул головой вниз. Сунул руку в трусы, высвободил член и вобрал его в рот. 

И Исли сдался и закрыл глаза, поднял лицо к потолку, в один миг растаяв, как лед, и блаженно растекся по спинке кресла. Стекла в машине запотели, на капот приземлился мокрый тяжелый лист. Ригальдо ласкал его рукой и отважно заглатывал до самого горла, будто говоря: «Ну да, я такой, но нам же таким в самый раз вместе, правда?» И на пике оргазма Исли вцепился в обивку кресла и выгнулся дугой, чувствуя, как его распирает от какой-то тоскливой, пронзительно-горькой нежности.


End file.
